Sobre los Techos de París
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único. Spoilers 2da Temporada
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 1

 _Oficina de Gabriel Agreste_

 _Tres años después de la aparición de Hawkmoth en París_

Gabriel Agreste entrecerró los ojos al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Sabía que iba a ser extremadamente difícil, y que seguramente su hijo no iba a entender en un principio, pero tenía que intentarlo. Se lo debía a Emilie. Y se lo debía a Adrien.

Extendió su brazo para accionar el botón del intercom para llamar a su asistente. Nathalie era la única persona en el mundo que conocía su secreto, al menos hasta ese momento. Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

-Nathalie- dijo finalmente con voz segura, aunque en su interior no lo estaba tanto. No que lo fuera a admitir en voz alta.

-¿Sí, _monsieur_ Agreste?- dijo la voz de su asistente por el intercom.

-Hazlo pasar-

-De inmediato, _monsieur_ \- dijo Nathalie.

Gabriel quitó el dedo del botón del intercom, y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que Nathalie siguiera sus indicaciones. No era casualidad que hubiera visto a su hijo hablando con su mochila en varias ocasiones, o que lo viera usar un anillo en el mismo dedo que cierto superhéroe de París. Que desapareciera de tanto en tanto. Que se hubiera mostrado tan incómodo cuando le pidió disfrazarse del superhéroe para el video musical de Clara Rossignol.

No, todavía no estaba completamente seguro, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias como para pasarlas por alto.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y por ella apareció su hijo, apenado y visiblemente incomodo de haber sido llamado a la oficina de su padre. Sus cabellos dorados estaban cubriendo su frente y una parte de sus ojos, y a Gabriel le recordó por un momento a Emilie. El chico se veía fatigado, como si aún estuviera intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Por supuesto", pensó el hombre mientras levantaba las cejas "seguramente es porque acaba de regresar de vencer el akuma que lancé, y tuvo que apresurarse de regreso porque lo llamé"

- _Père_ \- dijo Adrien, dudoso al ver que su padre lo miraba fijamente. Normalmente en sus visitas a la oficina de su padre era completamente ignorado por él. Esto era diferente- Nathalie me dijo que… que querías hablar conmigo-

-Sí, así es, hay un asunto urgente que tengo que discutir contigo, _mon fils_ \- dijo el hombre, señalando la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio- toma asiento, por favor-

Adrien obedeció, aunque sin quitarle la vista de encima a su padre con una expresión interrogante. Al ver que su hijo estaba sentado por fin, Gabriel volvió a accionar el intercom.

-Nathalie, que nadie nos moleste- dijo el hombre en un tono serio, aún sin quitar su fría mirada de su hijo- por ninguna razón- añadió.

-Entendido, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Nathalie.

Los ojos de Gabriel seguían fijos en su hijo. El chico se irguió en su asiento, preocupado e interesado en partes iguales por lo que su padre tenía que decir. Gabriel se quitó las gafas, las limpió con una tela y se las volvió a colocar antes de volver a mirar a Adrien y comenzar a hablar.

-Bien, quería hablar contigo, hijo, porque creo que es hora de que seamos sinceros uno con el otro- dijo Gabriel Agreste- ¿recuerdas que te dije, hace un par de años, que no debíamos guardar secretos entre nosotros dos?-

-Sí-

-¿Y que debíamos confiar uno en el otro?-

-Sí, _père_ \- dijo el chico, preguntándose a donde iría con eso.

-Entonces comenzaré haciéndote una pregunta muy importante- dijo el hombre, mirándolo con ojos fríos a través de sus gafas. Adrien tragó saliva. Esa mirada le causaba escalofríos, e instintivamente se hundió levemente en la silla- ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperar a tu madre?-

Adrien se quedó helado. ¿Recuperar a su madre? ¿Es que acaso su padre estaba dispuesto a revelarle por fin que era lo que había pasado con Emilie Agreste? El chico se irguió de nuevo sobre la silla, mirando a su padre con atención mientras éste esperaba una respuesta.

-Haría… haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar a _maman, père_ \- dijo Adrien finalmente.

-Y si tuvieras que hacer algo que hiciera sentir mal a alguna persona, incluso a alguno de tus amigos, ¿aún así lo harías?- preguntó Gabriel.

Adrien miró a su padre, alzando las cejas, sin saber a qué iban esas preguntas. ¿A donde quería llegar su padre? Se puso a pensar en ello. Su _maman_ , regresando a casa, volviéndolo a abrazar. Volver a ser una familia. Volver a ver sonreír a su padre, ser cálido y cariñoso con él, como lo había sido antes de que Emilie Agreste desapareciera. Ser acompañado a sus actividades no por Nathalie, sino por su propia madre, como todos sus demás compañeros del colegio. ¡Por supuesto que daría lo que fuera por ello!

-Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para recuperarla, _père-_ dijo Adrien en un tono seguro- absolutamente todo-

Gabriel Agreste asintió, y suavizó su mirada. El chico sintió una leve calidez en su corazón al ver esa expresión en su padre.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer para ayudarme a encontrarla y traerla de regreso, Adrien- dijo su padre- pero requiere de un gran sacrificio de tu parte, y quizá contrariar a algunos de tus amigos más cercanos. Y requiere que me digas todos tus secretos. Porque sé que hay un secreto que aún no has compartido conmigo-

Adrien miró a su padre boquiabierto, e instintivamente se llevó la mano al costado.

"Por supuesto, ahí debe de estar escondido", pensó el hombre.

-De acuerdo, _père_ \- dijo Adrien.

-Bien- dijo Gabriel, ajustándose las gafas- primero que nada, hay algo que tienes que ver. Tienes que prometer que no te vas a asustar. Y por supuesto, que guardarás el secreto-

-Por supuesto- dijo su hijo.

-Tu palabra- dijo Gabriel gravemente.

-Mi palabra- dijo Adrien.

Su padre asintió, y abrió la solapa de su saco.

-Puedes salir, Nooro- dijo Gabriel.

Adrien palideció mortalmente al ver al pequeño kwami de color morado, salir de bajo la solapa de su padre y flotar junto a él. Un kwami morado con alas de mariposa. Gabriel pudo notar que todo color desapareció de la piel de su hijo al verlo con verdadero terror. El chico se levantó de su asiento y dio un paso atrás, horrorizado.

-Es… es…-

-Por favor, Adrien, no seas tan dramático- dijo Gabriel, volviendo a endurecer su mirada- me diste tu palabra-

-Pero _père_ … tú eres… tú eres Hawkmoth- dijo el chico, sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo completo estaba aún temblando violentamente.

-Así es- dijo Gabriel Agreste, como si estuvieran charlando de algo tan trivial como el clima o la cena de esa noche- y tú eres Chat Noir-

Adrien dio otro paso atrás, su espalda chocando contra la puerta, buscando a tientas el pomo para abrirla, pero ésta era metálica y estaba cerrada.

-Por favor, hijo, siéntate y escúchame- dijo Gabriel, señalando la silla de la que Adrien se había levantado- lo prometiste-

-No- dijo Adrien, todo su cuerpo temblando violentamente, su piel carente de cualquier color-no… no puede ser-

-¿Quieres escucharme?- dijo el hombre, alzando levemente la voz- te quiero explicar porqué soy Hawkmoth, y que es lo que estoy intentando hacer-

Adrien lo miró aún con una expresión asustada y sospechosa. Miraba alternadamente a su padre y su camisa, como si estuviera pensando en

-¿Porqué no tomas asiento y escuchas?- dijo Gabriel.

El chico aún lo miraba con algo de miedo. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Adrien se hubiera transformado en ese momento, destruido la puerta con sus poderes y corrido a buscar a Ladybug para decirle que había descubierto a Hawkmoth. Pero era su padre. ¡Su padre era el villano que había estado aterrorizando la ciudad todo ese tiempo!

Pero, al mismo tiempo, era su padre. Y había sido sincero con él. Además, le había dicho algo sobre su madre. ¿Porqué había hablado de ella? Dudoso, Adrien caminó lentamente al asiento que había estado ocupando y se sentó de nuevo.

-Te escucho- dijo el chico seriamente.

-No sé si ya lo sepas- dijo Gabriel, cruzando los brazos- pero cuando una persona controla al mismo tiempo los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, puede cambiar la realidad y borrar el pasado. Pedir un deseo- añadió al ver la expresión confundida de su hijo.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza. Nunca había escuchado eso. Quizá era una de las cosas que el guardián de los Miraculous había omitido decir.

-Quiero los Miraculous para pedir un deseo- dijo Gabriel- para así recuperar a tu madre-

-Puedes… ¿puedes pedir que _maman_ regrese?- dijo Adrien, boquiabierto.

-Así es- dijo Gabriel- es lo que he estado intentando hacer todo este tiempo, recuperar a tu madre-

Adrien parpadeó, boquiabierto. Su mirada se suavizó. Su padre había hecho todo aquello por su _maman_. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Adrien habría hecho lo mismo para recuperarla, ¿no?

-Pero… ¡has estado creando supervillanos!- dijo el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza y recordando las duras batallas que él y Ladybug habían peleado juntos- has lastimado gente. ¿Porqué…?-

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por tu madre- dijo Gabriel Agreste, frunciendo el entrecejo- yo haría cualquier cosa por ella también-

Adrien miró a su padre. Estaba tan diferente. Tan cambiado. No era su padre frío de siempre. Parecía que realmente estaba siendo sincero con él sobre su madre. El chico suspiró sonoramente.

-Únete a mí, Adrien, por favor. Te necesito- dijo su padre, extendiendo su mano hacia él- traeremos a tu madre de vuelta-

-Pero…- dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con fuerza- no puedo, _père_ … no puedo dejar que sigas lastimando gente-

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos, no en una expresión preocupada, sino en una decepcionada.

-Necesito tu ayuda, hijo- dijo el hombre- sin ti no puedo hacer esto. Y si no quieres que nadie más sea lastimado, podemos hacer un trato- añadió, mirando de reojo a Adrien que estaba jugando nerviosamente con su anillo- si me ayudas en esto, tienes mi palabra que no volveré a usar los poderes de mi Miraculous para lastimar a nadie. Solo necesito que me ayudes a conseguir los aretes de Ladybug-

Adrien había estado a punto de aceptar, pero al mencionar a Ladybug, el chico sacudió la cabeza.

-No- dijo Adrien, volviendo a apretar los ojos mientras que sacudía la cabeza- no puedo traicionar a Ladybug-

Gabriel suspiró frustrado.

-¿No me habías dicho que harías cualquier cosa?- dijo su padre- tu madre te necesita, hijo. Yo te necesito-

Adrien miró a su padre con una expresión sorprendida. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca le había dicho que lo necesitaba. Era la primera vez que no era el habitual padre omnipotente. Se veía débil, derrotado, pidiéndole desesperadamente su ayuda. Y lo hacía todo por su esposa. Por la _maman_ de Adrien.

- _Père_ …- dijo Adrien, suavizando su postura- tienes que prometerme que no vas a volver a lastimar a nadie, y…-

-¡No te atrevas, chico!- lo interrumpió de pronto Plagg, saliendo de su escondite y flotando frente a los ojos de su elegido con una expresión llena de pánico por lo que había escuchado hasta ese momento, y por el hecho de que Adrien estaba considerando hacer lo que su padre le estaba pidiendo- ¡no lo hagas! Todo deseo que se haga con los Miraculous de la Creación y la Destrucción tiene un precio que se debe de pagar. Y además está Ladybug… ¡la amas, chico! ¡Y va a estar tan decepcionada de ti si la traicionas de esta manera!-

Adrien volvió a dudar, y Gabriel entrecerró los ojos. Había estado a punto de convencerlo. ¿Qué se creía el kwami negro hablando así?

-Nosotros somos los amos de los kwamis- dijo Gabriel fríamente- no sé porqué permites que el tuyo te hable así- se aclaró la garganta- yo sí estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperar a tu madre, el amor de mi vida. ¿Y tú estás dispuesto?-

El chico miró alternadamente a su padre y al kwami. Gabriel Agreste le rogaba con la mirada que lo ayudara, mientras que Plagg sacudía la cabeza con una expresión preocupada.

-Esta bien, _père_ , te ayudaré a conseguir los aretes de Ladybug- dijo Adrien finalmente- con la condición de que no lastimes a nadie, empezando por mis amigos-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Gabriel- tienes mi palabra que no usaré el poder de mi Miraculous para lastimar a nadie-

-Especialmente a Ladybug- dijo el chico, y Gabriel asintió.

-Especialmente a ella- añadió su padre.

-No, chico, no puedes- dijo Plagg con una expresión de horror. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al principio pensó que iba a tener que prepararse para transformar a Adrien, para ayudarlo a defenderse de Hawkmoth. Ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas se le habría ocurrido que se uniría a él.

-¡Silencio, Plagg!- dijo Adrien, haciéndolo a un lado con una mano.

-Adrien, por favor escúchame. El maestro te dijo que…- comenzó el kwami negro.

-Dije que silencio- dijo Adrien con un tono serio, sorprendiendo a Plagg. Su elegido jamás le había hablado de esa manera- mi padre tiene razón. Soy tu amo, tienes que obedecerme-

Plagg parpadeó, boquiabierto. ¿Era su imaginación o el chico le había… ordenado que se callara? Iba a decir algo más, pero al abrir la boca, ningún sonido salió de ella. Entristecido, Plagg se dejó caer sobre el hombro de su elegido, sus orejas caídas y su cabeza agachada.

Cuando Adrien terminó de darle sus condiciones a su padre, el chico salió de la oficina, con un cabizbajo Plagg flotando detrás de él, siguiéndolo en silencio. Una vez que se quedó solo, Nooro se volvió a Gabriel.

-Amo, ¿está seguro de ésto?-

-No me gusta tener que mentirle a mi hijo, sobre todo con algo tan importante como la chica que ama- dijo Gabriel, cabizbajo- pero es la única opción que tengo. Necesito recuperar a Emilie-

x-x-x

 _Calles de París_

 _Esa noche_

El nuevo akuma estaba aterrorizando las calles de París, y Ladybug ya estaba preparada para pelear tan pronto como sonó la alerta. En esa ocasión la chica lo venció rápida y fácilmente, y estaba en proceso de purificar el akuma cuando Chat Noir llegó a su lado.

-Llegas tarde, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, aún dándole la espalda mientras que liberaba la mariposa blanca, pero sin dejar de sonreír- ¿tardaste tanto porque tenías cita en el veterinario?-

Chat Noir no le respondió. El silencio de su compañero hizo que la chica se extrañara y se volviera hacia él, aún con las manos sobre las caderas. Alzó las cejas.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo la chica, acercándose a él al verlo tan callado y cabizbajo- ¿te encuentras bien?-

El chico levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de ella con una expresión sombría. Ladybug entrecerró los ojos, preocupada, y dio otro paso más hacia él.

-¿ _Chaton_?- insistió ella.

-Lo lamento, _ma lady_ , realmente lo lamento mucho- dijo el chico, apenas atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de volver a desviarla- pero… necesito que me des tu Miraculous-

Ladybug lo miró, ladeando la cabeza.

-Chat Noir, sabes que esa broma no es graciosa- dijo Ladybug, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿te encuentras bien? No pareces tú mismo-

-No es una broma, Ladybug- dijo el chico- yo… realmente necesito tu Miraculous. Es para una buena causa, lo juro. Sé que suena descabellado, pero necesito que me lo prestes. Necesito que confíes en mi. Prometo devolverlo-

La chica se llevó las manos a los oídos y dio un paso atrás.

-¡No!- dijo ella- ¡por supuesto que no! ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?-

Chat Noir abrió la boca, a punto de decirle todo. Que quería traer a su madre de regreso. Pero no podía. El destino de Emilie Agreste, la esposa del famoso diseñador, era del dominio público en París; si se lo decía a Ladybug, ésta sabría de inmediato su identidad secreta. No, no podía decirle porqué.

-Yo… tienes que confiar en mí, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, mirando a su compañera de equipo con una expresión suplicante- no lo usaré para mal, tienes mi palabra-

-No, no puedo, Chat Noir, y lo sabes bien- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba a una distancia bastante razonable del chico- nuestro Miraculous no debe ser usado para nada que no sea…-

-¡Ladybug!- dijo el héroe, sus ojos verdes brillando de ira, haciendo que la chica diera otro paso atrás- ¿qué no confías en mí? ¡Todas las veces que yo he confiado ciegamente en ti, protegiéndote! ¿Y no vas a hacer esto por mí?-

Ladybug estaba alarmada. En su mente, tanto Tikki como su propio instinto le gritaba que corriera, que se alejara de su compañero. La kwami había sentido algo extraño en Plagg desde que vio que Chat Noir se acercó a él.

-Chat, es diferente- dijo ella- yo nunca te he pedido tu Miraculous. Y no podemos. El maestro Fu dijo que era peligroso que una sola persona controlara ambos Miraculous al mismo tiempo-

-¡No me importa!- dijo Chat Noir, caminando hacia ella- ¡necesito tu Miraculous!-

Ladybug dio un salto, refugiándose en la parte alta de una chimenea cercana.

-¿Que significa esto, Chat Noir?- dijo la chica, mirando horrorizada a su compañero. ¿Qué le pasaba al chico? Ya no era gracioso, y comenzaba a sentir el pánico formándose en su mente. ¿Acaso un akuma lo estaba afectando? No, no podía ser, lo había vencido, y Hawkmoth no era tan rápido como para hacer otro akuma en tan poco tiempo.

Chat Noir estaba furioso. La mirada de horror de su compañera no ayudaba en nada para mantener la calma. Empuñó ambas manos y levantó su brazo derecho para invocar su poder de Cataclismo.

-Que necesito tu Miraculous, Ladybug- dijo el chico entre dientes, amenazándola con su mano derecha, de la cual surgían burbujas negras, indicando que su poder de Destrucción se encontraba listo para ser usado- Hawkmoth y yo… ambos lo necesitamos. Si no me lo das voluntariamente, tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza-

Ladybug palideció. ¿Chat Noir estaba trabajando para Hawkmoth? No, no podía ser. Tenía que haber una explicación coherente para lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizá su compañero había sido akumatizado, o estaba siendo controlado por algún akuma, como ya había sucedido en el pasado.

-Chat Noir, ¿fuiste akumatizado?- preguntó la chica, empuñando el yoyo mientras veía las burbujas negras flotando de su mano derecha. No, los ojos de Chat eran normales, solo estaban llenos de tristeza.

-No, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir entre dientes, aún amenazándola con su mano derecha- Hawkmoth me encontró y me explicó sus motivos. Y temo que tiene razón. Estuvimos mal en pelear contra él-

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza repetidamente. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su Chat Noir, su compañero, su mejor amigo, se había vuelto aliado de Hawkmoth, el villano que había controlado a media ciudad para robarles sus Miraculous, que había puesto en riesgo a muchas personas. ¡No podía creerlo!

Al ver que la chica no estaba dispuesta a ceder, Chat Noir se lanzó contra ella, con la intención de usar el cataclismo en el techo del edificio a los pies de ella para atraparla, pero Ladybug fue más rápida. Lanzó el yoyo hacia él, golpeándolo en el pecho y tirándolo del edificio, haciéndolo caer en un enorme contenedor de basura, la cual suavizó su caída.

Cuando Chat Noir se levantó y usó su bastón para regresar al techo donde había dejado a Ladybug, ésta ya había desaparecido.

- _Merde!_ -

El chico se sacudió el traje, y se echó a correr de regreso a la mansión Agreste. ¿Había manejado bien la situación? ¿O quizá hubiera podido decir algo diferente para que la chica lo ayudara? No lo sabía, pero una cosa era cierta: a partir de esa noche, él y Ladybug se habían vuelto enemigos.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette, casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Minutos después_

-Detransformación- dijo Ladybug al entrar a su habitación por la trampilla del balcón.

Marinette se dejó caer sobre la cama y se ovilló sobre su lado derecho. Se abrazó a sí misma y no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar al recordar la conversación que acababa de tener con su compañero. Chat Noir, su _chaton_ , su mejor amigo, la había traicionado, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y ahora él también estaría cazándola para robarle su Miraculous.

Tikki estaba agotadísima, pero en vez de buscar algo de comer, flotó hacia ella y abrazó su mejilla.

-Oh, Marinette, no llores- dijo la kwami, aunque ella misma estaba devastada al pensar que Plagg ahora estaba siendo forzado a trabajar para el mal- estoy segura de que pronto encontraremos una manera de recuperar a Chat Noir-

-Chat… Chat… me traicionó…- dijo Marinette entre sollozos- yo… yo lo quería, Tikki… ¡era mi amigo! ¿Cómo pudo…?-

Tikki no sabía que decir. No sabía que había pasado con Chat Noir, y no se explicaba cómo Plagg había permitido eso. ¿Su compañero kwami había cometido algún error?¿Había dejado a Adrien sin supervisión cuando esto había ocurrido? No, no podía ser. Plagg podía parecer irresponsable, pero no lo era. Además, una parte de ella sabía que el chico era importante para Plagg. No se explicaba como alguien con tan buen corazón como Adrien hubiera podido unirse a Hawkmoth.

-Marinette, no sé que fue lo que pasó- dijo Tikki, sacudiendo la cabeza- nunca pensé que pudiera pasar eso, menos después de que el maestro Fu habló con Chat Noir y…-

-¡El maestro Fu!- dijo la chica, sentándose de golpe sobre su cama y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Tikki, ¡tenemos que ir con el maestro Fu y advertirle!-

-Pero Marinette, no puedes transformarte de nuevo- dijo la kwami, sacudiendo la cabeza- no sabes si Chat Noir te estaba siguiendo-

-Tendremos que correr el riesgo- dijo Marinette, lo más segura posible- tenemos que advertirle. Si llegara… si Chat Noir llegara a atacarlo para llegar a mí… o para robarle los otros Miraculous… -

-Piénsalo bien- dijo Tikki- Chat Noir no sabe donde vive el maestro Fu. Y si hay algo que Plagg jamás hará es llevarlo con el guardián. Es una de las pocas órdenes que un kwami no puede obedecer de un elegido: revelar los secretos del Guardián. El maestro Fu estará a salvo-

Marinette asintió, pensando aún que tenía que advertir al maestro Fu de alguna manera. Sacó su teléfono celular y buscó el número que el guardián le había dado. Rápidamente compuso un mensaje, informándole brevemente lo que había ocurrido.

 _Chat Noir acaba de unirse a Hawkmoth, maestro. Usted y los otros Miraculous están en peligro. Tikki y yo estamos bien._

Marinette envió el mensaje, y esperó pacientemente la respuesta, mientras acunaba las manos para abrazar a Tikki. Podía notar que la kwami estaba tan asustada como ella. Por fin, la respuesta del maestro Fu regresó.

 _Gracias por la advertencia, Marinette. Estaré escondido. No me podrás encontrar, pero no estarás sola, te estaré vigilando. No temas, estoy seguro de que al final Chat Noir regresará a tu lado._

La chica releyó el mensaje un par de veces junto a Tikki, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que la pesadilla apenas estaba comenzando.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien, mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tras informar a su padre que había fallado en su misión, Chat Noir se retiró a su habitación y se detransformó. Plagg se dejó caer, fatigado, sobre la cama, pero se negó a siquiera mirar a Adrien o el trozo de queso que el chico le estaba ofreciendo.

-Bueno, eso no fue tan bien como esperaba- dijo Adrien, poniendo el trozo de Camembert en la mesita de noche. No estaba contento. Quería el Miraculous de Ladybug y terminar con ese asunto esa misma noche, cuando la chica estaba desprevenida, pero no pudo hacerlo. No podía atacarla por la espalda. Tenía que explicarle primero sus motivos. Al menos se lo debía.

Adrien levantó la mirada, y vio que Plagg seguía obstinadamente dando la espalda a él y al Camembert. El kwami temblaba, seguramente estaba frío y hambriento, pero se negaba a alimentarse.

-Come- dijo Adrien- es temprano, y aún puedo salir a intentar encontrar a Ladybug-

Plagg seguía negándose a mirarlo, o a alimentarse.

-Plagg, necesito que comas- dijo Adrien, y al ver que el kwami seguía negándose a moverse, a pesar de su constante temblor y evidente debilidad, el chico suspiró- no quiero hacer esto, pero es por tu propio bien. Plagg, te ordeno que comas y recargues tu energía-

El kwami negro se volvió hacia él con una expresión herida que casi rompió el corazón de Adrien, si éste no estuviera ya roto con la expresión decepcionada y asustada que Ladybug le dirigió esa noche, pero no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer y flotar hacia el Camembert.

-A sus órdenes, _amo_ \- dijo Plagg sin disimular la amargura en su voz, antes de volverse hacia el Camembert y empezar a comerlo.

Adrien se sintió, si era posible, peor que antes. Ladybug estaba decepcionada de él, y ahora Plagg. Pero casi de inmediato sacudió la cabeza. Tendría que soportar el odio de su _bugginette_ , de sus amigos y de todo París, pero recuperaría a su madre.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción. En esta historia Chat Noir se unió a Hawkmoth, y va a convertirse en el peor enemigo de Ladybug. También va a aparecer Luka, quien va a ser la competencia de Adrien para intentar ganar el corazón de Marinette. Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse por aquí, espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto. Abrazos a todos.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Universidad Panthéon-Sorbonne_

 _Un año después_

Alya terminó de actualizar el Ladyblog, pasando sus dedos rápidamente por las teclas de su computadora portátil, y se apresuró a alcanzar a Nino, quien estaba sentado en el patio del campus y daba un enorme bostezo. La noche anterior ambos habían estado siguiendo a Ladybug mientras peleaba contra el último akuma y lo purificaba, al mismo tiempo que defendía su Miraculous de los constantes ataques de Chat Noir. La chica castaña había grabado en video todo el suceso, que había terminado con Ladybug dejando a Chat Noir colgando de la cola de su traje de la cima de la torre Eiffel.

-Se veía tan gracioso- comentó Alya riendo, mientras ella y Nino veían en el video a Ladybug alejándose sobre los techos de París, y a Chat Noir luchando por liberarse de la antena de la que estaba colgando.

-Los gatos siempre caen sobre sus patas- comentó Nino- o al menos eso dicen. No que no se lo merezca-

Alya asintió gravemente. Para todos los parisinos había sido un año muy tenso y, hasta cierto punto, preocupante. La chica lo recordaba claramente: hacía exactamente un año que Ladybug había llegado a casa de Alya, a la mitad de la noche, con una expresión preocupada y horrorizada en partes iguales.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Un año antes_

 _-¡Ladybug!- dijo Alya, aún en pijama, sorprendida de ver a la heroína en su habitación, entrando por el balcón- ¿qué haces aquí?¿está todo bien?-_

 _-Shhh- dijo Ladybug, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerla callar- Alya, tengo noticias muy graves. Chat…- se interrumpió, intentando aguantar el sollozo que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios- Chat Noir me ha traicionado. Se acaba de unir a Hawkmoth-_

 _Alya se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror. ¿Chat Noir había cambiado al bando del enemigo más peligroso de París?¿Porqué?¿Cómo era eso posible?_

 _-Shhhh- repitió la heroína- por eso he venido a hablar contigo. Primero, quiero disculparme-_

 _-¿Porqué?- preguntó Alya._

 _-La… persona que cuida los Miraculous, el guardián, tuvo que huir y esconderse, porque Chat Noir conoce su identidad- dijo Ladybug, entristecia- así que, hasta que no recupere el Miraculous de Chat Noir o las cosas se calmen, el guardián no podrá regresar, y tú no podrás convertirte en Rena Rouge… lo siento mucho-_

 _Alya parpadeó, un poco decepcionada, pero sabía que ese era el menor de sus problemas._

 _-No importa eso, lo importante es que Trixx y el Miraculous están a salvo- dijo Alya, encogiéndose de hombros- ya encontraré otra manera de ayudarte-_

 _-Hablando de eso- dijo Ladybug- necesito que me ayudes a informar lo que pasó en el Ladyblog. Que todo París sea informado que Chat Noir ya no pelea por ellos, y que puede llegar a ser peligroso-_

 _La chica castaña asintió, y buscó a tientas en su mesita de noche su teléfono celular._

 _-¿Qué te parece una entrevista?- dijo Alya. Ladybug asintió gravemente, sin sonreír a pesar de lo agradecida que estaba con su amiga. Nada la haría sonreír esa noche._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Los pensamientos de Alya se interrumpieron al ver llegar a Marinette, llevando una bolsa de papel con el logo de la panadería de sus padres bajo el brazo y un termo lleno de café en la otra. Tenía oscuras ojeras bajo sus párpados, y una expresión cansada. La chica castaña se iba a acercar a ella, pero se detuvo al ver que su amiga estaba caminando no hacia ellos dos, sino hacia Adrien, quien estaba solo en una banca bajo uno de los árboles más grandes del campus.

-Oh, mira, ahí está Adrien- dijo Nino.

Intentando evitar que Nino los interrumpiera, Alya lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo acompañarla a su primera clase.

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette estaba de lo más cansada cuando llegó arrastrando los pies a la Universidad. Esa mañana antes de salir de casa le había pedido a su padre un gran termo lleno de café para mantenerse despierta durante el día. Después del ataque de akuma de la noche anterior y su subsecuente pelea contra Chat Noir, la chica no había alcanzado a descansar las horas que necesitaba. Tikki la había regañado esa mañana, diciéndole que tenía que aprender a meditar y calmarse después de los ataques de akuma, porque Hawkmoth había estado muy activo esas últimas semanas, y la adrenalina posterior a las batallas no la había dejado dormir.

Y cuando por fin lograba dormir, las noches de Marinette estaban plagadas de horrendas pesadillas sobre Chat Noir y su traición. Constantemente su ex compañero aparecía en sus sueños descubriendo su identidad secreta, lastimando a su familia, y a sus amigos. No era extraño para ella levantarse a la mitad de la noche gritando asustada. Nuevamente, Tikki le sugirió yoga para ayudarla a relajarse.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Chat Noir la había traicionado. Cuatro desde que había recibido su Miraculous y había conocido a Tikki. No quería admitirlo, pero cada vez le parecía más difícil hacer su trabajo. Cierto, los akumas se habían vuelto mucho menos agresivos desde que Chat Noir cambió de bando, pero su antiguo compañero peleaba siempre contra ella con fiereza. Incluso hubo un par de veces en los que el chico casi le lograba sacar sus aretes, y se había salvado por poco.

Al llegar al campus, Marinette abrió discretamente su bolso y miró en el interior, y vio que Tikki estaba profundamente dormida en el fondo, abrazada de un macaron color rosa. También su kwami estaba sufriendo los estragos de las peleas contra Hawkmoth. La chica sonrió y cerró el bolso con cuidado de no despertarla, y se apresuró al interior.

Mientras Marinette cruzaba los terrenos del campus para dirigirse a su primera clase, vio a Adrien sentado en una de las bancas. El chico estaba cabizbajo y pensativo, y dio un enorme bostezo. Marinette sonrió y al ver que estaba solo, se apresuró a su lado.

Adrien había crecido en esos años, y la chica podía notar que, a diferencia de cuando ambos estaban en el colegio, sus cabellos no estaban siempre tan impecablemente peinados como acostumbraba, sino que dejaba que estuvieran más revueltos, cosa que a Marinette le parecía que lo hacía verse mucho más guapo. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado, y su rostro había madurado un poco, aunque aún resaltaban sus enormes ojos verdes.

Adrien notó su presencia, levantando su mirada hacia ella. Su compañera del colegio también había crecido, aunque no tanto, y seguía siendo bajita comparada con él. Su figura se había vuelto esbelta y atractiva, y había dejado crecer su cabello. En vez de sus habituales dos coletas, la chica llevaba el cabello suelto, excepto por un listón de color rojo del lado derecho, que a Adrien le pareció que se le veía muy bien, mucho más maduro.

-Hola, A… Adrien. Qué sorpresa verte aquí. Digo, es normal, tú también estudias aquí, pero… pero…- dijo Marinette nerviosamente, pero respiró para calmarse, pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

"Marinette, ya eres una mujer adulta, ¡actúa como una!", pensó la chica para sí misma "no te pongas a tartamudear como una adolescente enamorada"

La chica respiró hondo, pero al ver que el chico levantaba los ojos cansadamente hacia ella, borró su sonrisa y mostró una expresión preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien, Adrien?-

-Hola, Marinette- dijo el chico rubio, forzando una sonrisa cansada- yo… sí, estoy bien. Tuve una pequeña discusión con mi padre anoche, pero estoy bien-

Marinette agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la chica con una expresión apenada- no quería molestarte, y…-

Como respuesta, Adrien sonrió amablemente y dio una palmada en la banca junto a él, haciendo una señal a la chica para que se sentara junto a él. La chica sonrió y tomó asiento a su lado.

-No me molestas, en serio- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros- es solo que _père_ me dejó estudiando piano hasta tarde, y te…te…tengo mucho sueño- añadió en medio de un bostezo.

Marientte lo miró, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo, y extendió su termo de café hacia él.

-Mi _papa_ me dio un poco de café- dijo la chica- yo también me desvelé eh… haciendo un vestido, sí, y perdí noción del tiempo. Te puedo compartir-

Adrien se ruborizó levemente.

-Oh, ¡café de la boulongerie Dupain-Cheng!- dijo el chico, apenado de que Marinette compartiera su almuerzo con él. Aquello se había vuelto una costumbre: la chica siempre llevaba porciones extra de su almuerzo y se aseguraba de que Adrien no pasara hambre.

El chico tomó la bebida que se le ofrecía.

-Muchas gracias, Marinette- dijo Adrien, acercando la bebida a sus labios. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el sabor- mmm… está delicioso-

Marinette ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió dulcemente. Adrien la miraba de reojo mientras que volvía a acercar la tapa a sus labios. Llevaba ya un año peleando con Ladybug, y su amor hacia la heroína se había tornado en amargura, y la amargura se había convertido en el más puro odio. Desde entonces, Adrien se sentía solo y perdido. Todo París lo odiaba. Incluso su kwami se negaba a mirarlo o hablar con él excepto cuando se lo ordenaba.

En su mente, todo era culpa de Ladybug.

Él, como Adrien y como Chat Noir, siempre había confiado ciegamente en Ladybug. ¡Por Dios, si había saltado de un rascacielos, confiado en que ella lo salvaría! Pero siempre había tenido confianza en ella. ¿Porqué Ladybug no había confiado en él? ¡Si él no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo quería recobrar a su madre! Pero no, Ladybug se había negado a ayudarlo. No solo lo había traicionado, había puesto a todo París en su contra, y constantemente se negaba a ayudarlo.

En su vida de civil, Adrien había recibido permiso de su padre de dejar de modelar, excepto en ciertas ocasiones especiales. Eso había hecho que la mayoría de sus fans lo dejaran en paz, incluso Chloé Bourgeois lo había olvidado, y había comenzado a salir con Nathaniel Kurtzberg. De la misma manera, la mayoría de sus amigos del colegio, excepto quizá por Nino, y por extensión Alya, así como los chicos de la banda a la que pertenecía, habían dejado de estar en contacto con él.

Además de sus clases en la universidad y las clases extracurriculares de esgrima, Adrien siguió formando parte de la banda Kitty Section con Ivan, Juleka, Rose y Luka. Era lo más cercano que el chico tenía a tener amigos. Y le encantaba el hecho de que Marinette y Alya fueran a mirarlos ensayar siempre.

Marinette era una chica muy diferente. Ella no lo había abandonado. Todos los días se aseguraba de que tuviera algo de comer en la escuela, de que no estuviera solo, algo que Adrien realmente apreciaba.

Y a diferencia de Ladybug, Marinette era una amiga que nunca lo había abandonado.

Además, siempre le había parecido una chica muy guapa y valiente. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. ¡Y esos ojos! Amaba los ojos color cielo de Marinette. Nunca antes había considerado salir con ella, pero… no sería tan mala idea, ¿o sí? Ese día, por ejemplo, iba a ir al cine con Nino… quizá sería buena idea invitarla, y que Nino llevara a Alya.

Adrien regresó la tapa a Marinette, para que ella misma también bebiera un poco, y tomó con suavidad su mano. Sonrió levemente al ver que las mejillas de Marinette comenzaron a teñirse de rojo al contacto con su mano.

-¿Marinette?- dijo él.

-¿Uh?-

-¿Quisieras…?- comenzó a decir Adrien- quiero decir, Nino quiere que lo acompañe al cine hoy, pero va a llevar a Alya. ¿Quisieras… ir conmigo? Con nosotros, quiero decir-

Marinette se ruborizó hasta la raíz de su cabello y comenzó a tartamudear. Adrien ladeó la cabeza, admirando el color rojo en las mejillas de la chica que hacía que sus pecas desaparecieran bajo el rubor, pero esperó pacientemente.

-Yo… eh… ¡sí!¡Por supuesto!- dijo Marinette por fin- me encantaría-

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron, y éste le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Marinette lo miró, dudosa, pero tomó la mano ofrecida y ambos caminaron juntos hacia sus respectivas clases.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Horas más tarde_

Plagg seguía en su obstinado silencio, pero esta vez miraba con atención a su elegido. No, no era ya su elegido, ahora era su amo. El chico se lo había dejado bastante claro: no le importaba su silencio o su desaprobación, mientras que lo transformara cuando se lo ordenara y recargara sus fuerzas con el Camembert para poderse volver a transformar. De hecho, Adrien descubrió que podía obligar a Plagg a comer otros alimentos que no fueran queso, aunque hasta entonces el chico se había abstenido de hacerlo.

Esa tarde, a diferencia de los demás días, Adrien estaba más comunicativo que de costumbre. Tras salir de la ducha, se volvió al kwami.

-Hoy saldré al cine con Marinette- dijo Adrien, como si estuviera hablando solo, pero sabía que Plagg lo estaba escuchando- bueno, con mis otros amigos también. Pero ella es una chica tan linda. ¡Y es tan hermosa! No sé como no me había dado cuenta antes-

Plagg lo siguió con la mirada, sin hacer ningún comentario. Él había visto, hacía algunos años, cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir aún eran compañeros y pelearon contra Hibou Noir, que Marinette era Ladybug. No se lo diría jamás a Adrien, por supuesto, ni siquiera aunque el chico se lo ordenara: era uno de los pocos temas que los kwamis no podían hablar, ni siquiera por órdenes de sus amos. Sin embargo, la mención de Marinette había captado la atención de Plagg.

-No puedo creer que estuviera tan cegado por mi supuesto amor por Ladybug, que no viera lo que tenía justo frente a mis ojos- continuó Adrien, pasándose los dedos por los cabellos- pero no. Ladybug ya me mostró su verdadera cara: es egoísta y traicionera. Nada que ver con Marinette-

Plagg se aguantó las ganas de burlarse de su elegido. Oh, si tan solo supiera… pero no, no se lo diría jamás. Tenía que proteger a Ladybug y a Tikki, aunque estuviera atrapado de la misma manera en que Nooro estaba atrapado por Hawkmoth.

-Pfff… jejeje- se burló Plagg finalmente. Adrien se volvió a él.

-¿Y qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?- dijo el chico, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh, nada- dijo inocentemente el kwami- aún recuerdo a Marinette, de cuando ibas al colegio. Antes de que te convirtieras… en esto- se aclaró la garganta- la pobre chica siempre ha estado tan enamorada de ti que tartamudeaba cuando te veía. Ah, sí, _ella es solo una amiga_ , dijiste-

Adrien gruñó en voz baja, pensando en lo que dijo Plagg. Sí, él había repetido en un montón de ocasiones que Marinette era solo una amiga. ¿Pero lo era? No le desagradaba la idea de que fuera algo más que solo una amiga.

-Bah, podemos ir al cine juntos como amigos- dijo Adrien, cruzando los brazos y mirando en dirección contraria- además, quizá puede ser más que una amiga-

Plagg, por su parte, vio su oportunidad. Parecía que Adrien estaba interesado en Marinette. Quizá podría hacer algo al respecto, intentar alejar al chico de Hawkmoth de alguna manera para que, lejos de su influencia, pudiera volver al bando de Ladybug.

-Oh, sí, supongo que la damisela caerá rendida a tus pies- añadió Plagg en tono burlón- serás realmente atractivo para las chicas, todas sueñan salir con un hombre adulto como tú que aún vive en casa de sus padres, y que en secreto es el enemigo público número uno de París. Jejeje…-

El chico siseó, enojado, pero meditó las palabras de Plagg. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero su kwami tenía razón. Ya tenía más de 18 años, ya era hora de que saliera de casa y buscara un apartamento cerca de la universidad. Sí, su padre siempre había sido muy sobreprotector, pero era por los ataque de akuma que enviaba a París. ahora que su padre sabía que era Chat Noir y controlaba los akumas, no debería tener ningún inconveniente.

-Quizá esta noche hable con mi padre para buscar un apartamento- dijo Adrien finalmente- pero por lo pronto, el cine me espera-

Plagg le dio la espalda, pero sin que el chico lo viera, el kwami sonrió levemente. Bien, atrapado como estaba, aún podía revelarse poco a poco contra Hawkmoth, e intentaría alejar a Adrien de su padre. Por ahora, tomaría tiempo y paciencia, algo en lo que los kwamis tenían bastante experiencia.

Plagg siguió a su elegido en silencio con la mirada, hasta que éste abrió la solapa de su camisa.

-Escóndete, Plagg- dijo el chico, repitiendo la misma frase que decía todas las mañanas que salía de casa- tienes prohibido salir sin que yo te lo pida, y tampoco puedes hablar con el kwami de Ladybug si lo ves-

Plagg borró su sonrisa y gruñó. Odiaba que Adrien lo tratara así.

-Como ordene, _amo_ \- repitió Plagg, como siempre que Adrien le daba alguna orden. Al chico no le gustaba aquello, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se cepillaba el cabello suelto mientras terminaba de arreglarse. No podía creer lo que había pasado: ¡Adrien Agreste, su _crush_ de toda la vida, la había invitado al cine! La chica no se podía creer, y paseaba nerviosamente en círculos buscando su perfume, su listón del cabello, collar, pulseras, que hicieran juego con su vestido. Se miró al espejo y sonrió.

Tikki, quien había estado durmiendo sobre la almohada de Marinette hasta ese momento, despertó y se sorprendió al verla arreglándose para salir.

-Te ves muy linda, Marinette- dijo Tikki, flotando hacia ella- ¿a dónde vas?-

-¿No escuchaste lo que pasó hace rato?- dijo Marinette con una enorme sonrisa, volviéndose hacia ella mientras que alzaba las cejas.

-No, recuerda que estuve dormida toda la mañana- admitió la kwami, apenada.

-Cierto, lo siento- dijo la chica, pensativa, pero volviendo a sonreír- ¡no lo vas a creer! Adrien me invitó a ir al cine con él, Nino y Alya-

Tikki guardó silencio. Ella sabía muy bien la identidad secreta de Chat Noir, pero al igual que Plagg, estaba obligada a guardar silencio por los poderes de los kwamis. Pero podía aconsejar a Marinette de tener cuidado. Todo ese último año Tikki había estado aliviada de que Adrien no hiciera mucho caso a Marinette. Tenía la esperanza que, al salir del colegio, Adrien siguiera otro camino y su elegida eventualmente se olvidara de él, pero no, el chico había quedado en la misma universidad que Marinette, e incluso compartiendo un par de clases con él.

-Oh, no sabía que habías hablado con él- dijo Tikki, entrecerrando los ojos, pero finalmente suspirando resignada- solo… ten mucho cuidado. Recuerda que Hawkmoth y Chat Noir no han parado de atacarte esta semana-

-Lo sé, Tikki, no te preocupes- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- espero que tengamos suerte y Hawkmoth se tome un descanso esta noche, para poder regresar temprano a casa para poder recuperar el sueño perdido-

Antes de que la kwami respondiera, el padre de Marinette la llamó, diciéndole que había alguien para verla en la puerta. La chica tomó su pequeño bolso, abriéndolo para que Tikki se escondiera en él, y bajó corriendo a la entrada de su casa.

x-x-x

 _Entrada de la panadería_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien estaba charlando animadamente con _monsieur_ Dupain cuando Marinette bajó a encontrarse con él. El chico acababa de aprobar su examen de conducir, y su padre le había regalado un auto Peugeot a petición de él para que pasara un poco más desapercibido en la universidad.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Adrien- dijo Sabine Dupain-Cheng- sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras a nuestro hogar-

-Muchas gracias, _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Adrien, ladeando la cabeza, y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Marinette bajar hacia él, usando un hermoso vestido azul que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos azules.

-Hola, Adrien- sonrió la chica mientras bajaba la escalera. El chico tenía el cabello aún húmedo, como si se acabara de dar una ducha y peinado hacia atrás; llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color negro y un par de jeans. Los colores oscuros de su ropa hacían resaltar el color dorado de sus cabellos y, sobre todo, el verde de sus ojos.

Estúpido y sensual Adrien.

-Ma… Marinette- dijo Adrien, quien parecía haber tenido una reacción similar a la chica. Miró a Marinette boquiabierto, y su piel blanca comenzó a obtener un leve color rojizo- te… te ves muy guapa. ¿Tú hiciste ese vestido?-

-Eh…- comenzó a decir la chica, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con un gesto nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto que Marinette hizo ese vestido!- dijo Tom Dupain orgullosamente- mi hija tiene mucho talento. ¡Pronto va a hacerle competencia a tu padre, Adrien!-

Adrien rió sin muchas ganas. Su padre había dejado de diseñar últimamente, concentrándose en la búsqueda de su madre y en ser Hawkmoth, intentando lo más pronto posible recuperar el Miraculous de Ladybug. Pero no dijo nada al respecto por obvias razones.

Además, era cierto que Marinette tenía mucho talento.

-Estoy seguro de que así será, _monsieur_ Dupain- dijo Adrien, apenado- pronto será una gran diseñadora de modas. Seguramente _père_ querrá que trabaje con él, no creo que quiera a Marinette como competencia-

Marinette hubiera brincado de contento si Adrien no estuviera ahí, y sus mejillas estaban cada vez más rojas.

-Eh… ¿nos vamos?- dijo Marinette nerviosamente.

-Claro- dijo Adrien, y se volvió a los padres de Marinette para despedirse de ellos- _bonsoir_ -

Los dos chicos salieron de la panadería y subieron al auto de Adrien, que estaba estacionado frente al local. Adrien encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir rumbo al cine, mirando de reojo a Marinette con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Sala de cine_

 _Poco más tarde_

Alya y Nino no eran los únicos que habían ido con ellos al cine. Los chicos habían invitado a Kim y su novia Ondine, así como Rose, Juleka y Luka, éste último sintiéndose como estorbo entre todas las parejas que habían ido, pero divirtiéndose charlando con Rose y su hermana, así como con Marinette y Adrien.

La película no era particularmente aburrida, todo lo contrario, era una película de acción, con muchos gritos, balazos y persecuciones en automóvil, con música muy fuerte. Pero mientras todos estaban atentos a la pantalla, pronto Alya se dio cuenta que Marinette y Adrien se habían quedado dormidos durante la función, ya chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del modelo rubio, para total diversión de todos los presentes.

Y por supuesto, que Alya no había perdido la ocasión de tomar una foto.

-Parece que estos dos no han dormido lo suficiente- dijo Kim en tono burlón.

-Seguramente Marinette se desveló trabajando en algún vestido- dijo Alya, encogiéndose de hombros mientras enfocaba para tomarles una foto.

Luka era el único que parecía un poco incómodo por la situación, y esta vez no necesariamente por ser el único asistente sin pareja. Juleka y Rose sabían que se había enamorado de Marinette desde que la conoció, y verla llegar al cine junto a Adrien hizo que se entristeciera mucho. Y verlos así no ayudaba tampoco.

-Aww, se ven tan lindos así- susurró Rose mientras que Alta guardaba su teléfono celular una vez que tomó la fotografía.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kim- ya era hora de que estos dos aceptaran sus sentimientos-

-Aún no lo hacen- dijo Nino, sacudiendo la cabeza y ajustándose las gafas- pero espero que sea pronto-

Luka entrecerró los ojos entristecido y bajó la cabeza. Eso se sacaba por perder el tiempo y no intentar conquistarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"¡No!", pensó Luka "tengo que hacer algo. Sé que aún puedo intentar ganar su corazón"

Las tripas del chico se hicieron nudo al ver que Adrien abrazó a Marinette, aún dormido, y ella sonrió en sus sueños.

-Awww- repitió Alya, sacando de nuevo su celular y tomando otra foto.

No iba a dejar vivir a Marinette después de esto.

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la sala de cine_

 _Poco después_

Al terminar la película, tanto Adrien como Marinette se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos la mayor parte de la función, y a juzgar por la sonrisa traviesa de Alya y de la mayoría de sus amigos, debía haber evidencia fotográfica. Marinette gruñó en dirección de su amiga, pero se encogió de hombros, resignada. No le sorprendía.

Los ojos de Marinette se volvieron a Adrien, quien le sonreía, tranquilo y quizá aún un poco somnoliento. Se veía tan guapo vestido de negro. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban de manera impresionante. Marinette notó que Adrien dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar la alerta de un mensaje en su celular; y su sonrisa desapareció al leerlo.

-¿Pasó algo malo, Adrien?- dijo Marinette.

-No es nada- dijo Adrien, respondiendo rápidamente el mensaje sin poder ocultar el tono de decepción en su voz- mi padre quiere que regrese a casa. Un asunto que tiene que discutir conmigo-

-Oh- dijo Marinette- espero que no sea nada grave-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- sonrió Adrien por un momento, pero se mordió el labio superior con una expresión mortificada al recordar que él había recogido a Marinette con su auto- yo… no puedo, tengo que acompañarte de regreso a casa-

-No, Adrien, ve con tu padre- dijo Marinette, pues no quería que el chico tuviera problemas con su estricto padre- iré con Alya y Nino, no te preocupes-

Adrien dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

-Entonces, supongo que nos veremos mañana en el campus, Marinette- dijo el chico, acercándose a ella y besándola en la mejilla. La chica se ruborizó furiosamente, y cuando Adrien lo miró de reojo, el rostro de Luka había perdido el escaso color que tenía.

Adrien miró a Luka. No sabía que su compañero de banda estaba enamorado de Marinette, pero ahora estaba más que evidente. ¿Desde cuándo había pasado eso? Cada vez caía más en cuenta de lo ciego que había sido con respecto a Marinette. El chico rubio se sintió un poco mal por él, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Cla…claro- dijo Marinette, pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- nos vemos mañana-

Adrien asintió, y volvió sus ojos a Luka otra vez, notando que parecía completamente derrotado en esos momentos. Respiró hondo y, tras volver a ver el mensaje de su padre, dio una palmada en el hombro al chico mayor.

-Nos vemos luego, Luka, chicos- dijo Adrien antes de salir corriendo de ahí hacia su auto y conducir unas calles hacia el norte de la ciudad. Rápidamente se estacionó en un callejón y volvió a mirar su teléfono celular, releyendo el mensaje de su padre y lo que él le había respondido.

 _G: Voy a akumatizar a Luka Couffaine. Sé que estás con él, así que sal de ahí para que puedas transformarte sin ser visto._

 _A: De acuerdo,_ père _, pero por favor no dejes que lastime a ninguno de mis amigos._

Adrien miró el mensaje, y suspiró mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento. Tenía que admitir que le molestaba un poco que akumatizaran a sus amigos, pero como su padre le había dicho, no debía haber nada que le impidiera recuperar a su madre. Ondine, Kim, Rose, Juleka, Nino, Alta y Marinette… ellos estarían bien.

El motivo de la tristeza de Luka era él mismo, Adrien, y Marinette. Respiró hondo de nuevo, y compuso otro mensaje.

 _A: Especialmente a Marinette._

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Me quedó un poco largo este capítulo, pero tengo que cortar aquí. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 3

 _Calles de París_

 _Poco más tarde_

Finalmente había oscurecido en París, y el grupo de amigos se habían despedido. Marinette había planeado regresar a casa junto con Alya y Nino, pero éstos tenían cosas que hacer, además de que Juleka y Rose se habían ido juntas a la librería, así que Luka se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa.

Marinette aceptó la compañía de Luka, así que tras despedirse de los demás, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la panadería, que no estaba tan lejos de la sala de cine. La chica se sentía un poco más descansada, sobre todo después de aquella siesta que había tomado durante la función. Olfateó discretamente el hombro de su suéter, y sonrió al percibir aún el aroma de Adrien que se había quedado impregnado en la prenda.

Faltaba poco para llegar a casa, cuando la chica notó que su amigo parecía estar muy serio y cabizbajo, como si algo le molestara.

-¿Luka?- dijo Marinette, volviéndose hacia él con curiosidad- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que estoy bien- dijo el chico con un tono lleno de amargura.

Marinette no era tonta, y entendió lo que estaba pasando. Era la misma actitud que Chat Noir había tenido con ella cuando lo había dejado plantado en la cita que había organizado. Al pensar en su ex compañero Marinette se entristeció levemente, pero gracias a ello sabía que hacer en caso de su amigo.

La chica tomó el brazo de Luka y apoyó su cabeza sobre él. Sintió que el chico se tensó levemente al contacto con ella, pero pronto sonrió.

-Luka- dijo Marinette en voz baja- sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, ¿verdad?-

Luka se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y se volvió hacia ella con una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué, no lo sabías?- dijo Marinette sin dejar de sonreír- ¡por supuesto que sí! Y es por eso que no me gusta verte triste-

Marinette no mentía. Desde que lo conoció, Luka se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. Siempre la hacía reír y estaba ahí para escucharla mientas intentaba desahogarse de sus frustraciones. Además, Luka sabía muy bien sobre sus sentimientos hacia Adrien, y a pesar de que estaba enamorado de ella, siempre la había apoyado y consolado.

Luka la miró ampliando su sonrisa. Se sentía aliviado al escuchar que era importante para Marinette. Quizá la chica solo lo veía como un amigo en esos momentos, pero podía ponerse a trabajar e intentar conquistarla. Tenía la impresión de que ese Adrien Agreste no estaba enamorado de ella en serio. Sí, eso haría, ¡la conquistaría!

El chico iba a decir algo, pero de pronto ambos palidecieron al escuchar lo que parecía ser un aleteo, y vieron un akuma volando justo sobre ellos.

-¡Luka, un akuma!- exclamó Marinette, tomando la mano del chico y echándose a correr en dirección a su casa tirando de él- ¡corre!¡Tenemos que ponernos a salvo!-

Luka estaba sorprendido al contacto con la mano de la chica, pero no era momento de emocionarse. Obedeció de inmediato y siguió a Marinette por las calles de París, y ambos cruzaron juntos el puente hacia L'Ile de la Citè, frente a Notre Dame.

La chica miró de reojo a su amigo mientras corrían. Estaba segura que ese akuma había sido destinado para Luka, y el cambio en sus emociones lo había protegido. Pero una vez que la mariposa negra fuera liberada, no sabía si seguiría buscando a Luka o buscaría a alguien más.

Supo la respuesta de inmediato. El akuma los había seguido, y apareció detrás de ellos, posándose en una de las pulseras de Luka antes de que pudieran evitarlo. Luka cerró su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Marinette mientras que ella se llevaba la mano libre a la boca.

-¡No!- dijo Marinette.

El contorno de una mariposa apareció frente a los ojos de Luka.

- _Luka Couffaine, yo soy Hawkmoth. ¿No te molesta que ese modelo te robe a la chica que amas? Si él no la ama como lo haces tú_ \- dijo la voz de Hakmoth en la cabeza de Luka. El chico se llevó las manos a las sienes, pero aún sin soltar la mano de Marinette.

-N… no…- dijo el chico, intentando resistirse a la influencia del villano, sacudiendo la cabeza- no te… no te voy a ayudar…¡déjame!-

Marinette lo miró, mortificada. Sabía que era en vano que intentara resistirse: siempre Hawkmoth lograba controlar a sus víctimas; ella misma había sido testigo cuando _mademoiselle_ Bustier fue akumatizada y había intentado resistirse al principio. Pero quería soltarse de Luka para correr a esconderse y transformarse. El problema era que la mano del chico seguía fuertemente cerrada alrededor de su muñeca.

-Luka, suéltame- dijo Marinette, tirando de su mano para intentar soltarse.

- _Vamos, sabes que tú eres el único que puede mantener a esa chica a salvo_ \- continuó Hawkmoth hablando directamente a la mente de Luka- _ya fuiste testigo de cómo Adrien Agreste le rompió el corazón en el pasado. No quisieras que volviera a lastimarla, ¿verdad?_ -

-No… no…- dijo Luka con dificultad, pero sus intentos fueron cada vez más débiles. Por fin, se quedó quieto, y Marinette comenzó a sentir pánico. ¡Luka no la soltaba! ¿Cómo iba a transformarse en Ladybug si el chico parecía pegado a ella?

- _Protecteur_ \- dijo el villano en la mente del chico- _a partir de hoy, nadie podrá quitarte a la chica que amas, y solo tú podrás protegerla. Pero a cambio, quiero que me traigas el Miraculous de Ladybug_ -

-De acuerdo, Hawkmoth- dijo finalmente Luka, y Marinette se horrorizó al ver que el chico fue cubierto con el poder del villano.

-No, Luka…- dijo Marinette tristemente, intentando liberar su muñeca de él- no escuches a Hawkmoth…-

-Ya no soy Luka, a partir de ahora soy Protecteur- dijo el chico akumatizado- no te preocupes por nada, Marinette, yo me encargaré de que estés a salvo para siempre-

Marinette trató de soltarse, pero no pudo. Incluso antes de ser akumatizado, Luka era mucho más fuerte que ella. Como Capitaine Hardrock, el chico fue akumatizado con un uniforme de pirata y una larga espada. Llevaba una larga chaqueta color rojo oscuro con bordados dorados en sus orillas, una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul, así como un cinturón color rojizo. Sus ojos tenían un par de líneas negras que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta su mandíbula, dándole una apariencia triste. Un gran sombrero de pirata cubría su cabeza.

Protecteur la tomó en sus brazos y dio un salto hacia el campanario de Notre Dame. Cuando la puso en el techo del campanario volvió a tomarla de la mano, con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dolerle.

-Luka, por favor, tienes que detenerte- dijo Marinette, aún luchando por soltarse de él- me estás lastimando-

-No te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo a partir de ahora- insistió el chico akumatizado. Su espada golpeó la torre del campanario, y se formó una caja de metal en el techo del mismo. Protecteur la abrió y empujó a Marinette dentro a pesar de las protestas de las chicas- quédate aquí. Pronto vendrá Ladybug. La venceré, y entonces podremos estar juntos para siempre-

Una vez que el chico akumatizado cerró la puerta, encerrando dentro a Marinette, la chica comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-¡No, Luka!- gritó Marinette, golpeando la puerta y las paredes de la caja en la que estaba encerrada. Sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago mientras que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. ¿Cómo se iba a transformar? Si lo hacía, su identidad iba a ser descubierta- ¡no puedes dejarme aquí dentro!-

- _Muy bien, Protecteur_ \- dijo la voz de Hawkmoth en la mente del chico akumatizado- _ahora solo falta que tomes el Miraculous de Ladybug. Voy a enviar a Chat Noir a ayudarte_ -

x-x-x

 _Callejón cerca de Notre Dame_

 _Poco antes_

Adrien tomó su teléfono celular y salió de su auto. Abrió la solapa de su camisa para que Plagg saliera de su escondite. El kwami silenciosamente salió, y volvió su vista hacia la distancia, en la que sobresalía la catedral de Notre Dame. Sentía la presencia de Tikki, y sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Mi padre va a akumatizar a Luka- dijo Adrien en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para el kwami, mirando su teléfono celular y apoyando la espalda en la puerta de su auto- me siento un poco… incómodo-

-¿No querrás decir culpable?- dijo Plagg, rompiendo su habitual silencio hacia el chico.

-Sí… ¡no!- dijo Adrien- sé que Luka estará bien-

-¿No te sientes culpable de ayudar a akumatizar a tu propio amigo?- dijo el kwami con un tono de incredulidad en su voz.

-No… no lo dejaré lastimarse- dijo Adrien, aunque no sonaba muy convencido que digamos- ni lo dejaré lastimar a nadie-

Plagg entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, su chico tenía buen corazón, y no le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos, pero lo haría por su propio bien.

-Qué gracioso, después de esta tarde tenía la impresión de que te gustaba esa chica, Marinette- continuó el kwami- sabes que ese chico Luka está enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? La estás poniendo en peligro-

-Mi padre prometió que no la iba a lastimar- dijo Adrien.

Plagg no respondió, sino que hizo un ruido escéptico y regresó a su usual mutismo, dejando que sus palabras hicieran efecto en él. Su plan funcionó. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Adrien jugaba nerviosamente con las llaves de su auto, hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente de Notre Dame. El akuma ya estaba libre. Era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

-Rápido, tengo que asegurarme de que Marinette esté a salvo- dijo Adrien, sin poder ocultar su preocupación- Plagg, transfórmame-

El kwami fue inmediatamente absorbido por el Miraculous, pero sonrió astutamente antes de desaparecer.

Chat Noir saltó hacia uno de los techos y se echó a correr a toda velocidad rumbo a la catedral de Notre Dame. Alcanzó a ver, desde el techo de una librería cercana a la catedral, que el chico akumatizado había encerrado a Marinette en una caja de metal en el techo del campanario. Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos y se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba el akuma.

-Protecteur- dijo el chico al llegar a la explanada frente a la catedral- yo soy Chat Noir. Acabo de ver a Ladybug acercándose por el barrio Latino. Apresúrate, antes de que se escape-

Protecteur asintió seriamente y se dirigió en la dirección que Chat Noir le había indicado. Una vez que se quedó solo, accionó el botón de su bastón para hacerlo alargarse. Se apresuró a subir al campanario de la catedral y se acercó a la caja donde se encontraba Marinette.

-Tranquila, voy a sacarte de ahí- dijo Chat Noir mientras que corría el pasador y abría la puerta de la caja que aprisionaba a la chica.

Al ver al antiguo héroe de París, Marinette casi deja escapar un grito de horror. Chat Noir, su ex compañero que la había traicionado para unirse a Hawkmoth, estaba ahí, escasos centímetros frente a ella, sus enormes ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad de la noche. No pudo evitar temblar: en esos momentos no era Ladybug, la heroína de París, sino que era solo Marinette, y tenía miedo de ser lastimarla por él.

Entre Chat Noir y Luka akumatizado, prefería mil veces al segundo.

Chat Noir pareció detectar el miedo en la chica y sonrió levemente intentando tranquilizarla, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda. Suspiró al ver a Marinette dar un paso atrás en vez de aprovechar para salir de la caja.

-Por favor no tengas miedo, _princesse_ \- le dijo Chat Noir, ofreciéndole la mano- no te voy a lastimar. De hecho, quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí. Las cosas se van a poner feas cuando llegue Ladybug, y no me gustaría que resultaras herida en el fuego cruzado-

Marinette miró dudosa la mano de Chat Noir, sin animarse a tomarla. El chico se sintió un poco ofendido del horror con el que su propia amiga lo miraba. ¿Acaso era tan aterrorizante? Si él solo peleaba contra Ladybug. Él jamás había lastimado a ningún civil desde que se unió a Hawkmoth. De hecho, desde hacía un año había moderado los ataques de su padre, y cada vez menos personas eran lastimadas en ellos. Al menos Marinette podía darle un poco de crédito, ¿no?

-Confía en mí, Marinette, por favor- insistió Chat Noir- mi problema es solamente con Ladybug. Tienes mi palabra de que jamás haré nada que pueda lastimarte-

La chica estaba tan asustada que no pudo apreciar la ironía de esa declaración. Como Marinette, Chat Noir quería protegerla. Como Ladybug, quería atacarla y robarle su Miraculous.

Al ver que Marinette no se movía, Chat Noir rodó los ojos con impaciencia y tomó su mano, tirando de ella para hacerla salir de la caja. Después de ello, la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo derecho y accionó su bastón con la izquierda.

-Sujétate bien- dijo Chat Noir, accionando su bastón para bajar por la parte trasera de la catedral. Mientras ambos bajaban, el chico puso sentir que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de caer, haciéndolo sonreír- no tengas miedo, vas a estar bien-

Chat Noir llegó con ella al suelo, a espaldas de la catedral, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Bien, corre a casa y mantente a salvo, _princesse_ \- dijo Chat Noir, inclinándose levemente.

Marinette no se movió. Se quedó helada mirando al ex héroe, quien alzó las cejas al ver que la chica no corría a su casa.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Marinette por fin, pero en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de hablar. Chat Noir hizo exagerado gesto de frustración.

-¿Cómo que porqué?- dijo él, rodando los ojos- ¡ya te dije que porque las cosas se van a poner feas entre el akuma y Ladybug! No querrás estar aquí cuando eso pase-

-No, no me refiero a eso- dijo Marinette finalmente encontrando su voz- ¿porqué me ayudaste? ¿Qué no estás del lado de Hawkmoth?-

La expresión de Chat Noir se ensombreció.

-Lo estoy- dijo el chico- pero no por eso voy a dejar que un akuma te haga daño. Ya te lo dije: mi conflicto es solo con Ladybug. Ahora apresúrate, no miento cuando digo que se va a poner feo-

Marinette estaba muy sorprendida, pero asintió y se echó a correr con dirección a su casa, mientras que Chat Noir regresaba a la explanada frente a la catedral. La chica no alcanzó a llegar a casa, sino que se escondió en un callejón y abrió su bolso.

-Menos mal que no tuviste que transformarte dentro de esa caja, Marinette- dijo Tikki, saliendo del bolso y flotando frente a ella- Hawkmoth hubiera descubierto fácilmente tu identidad si hubiera sido así-

-Lo sé. Ahora, tenemos que salvar a Luka- dijo Marinette- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Notre Dame_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Protecteur regresó, espada en mano, decepcionado de no haber encontrado a Ladybug en el barrio latino. Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de reojo, un poco incómodo. Hasta el momento en que su padre le había enviado el mensaje no había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que Luka estaba enamorado de Marinette. Eso explicaba sus miradas de tristeza después de la función en el cine, donde él había pasado toda la película abrazando a la chica. No lo culpaba, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos.

"Jejeje… ¿no habías dicho que Marinette era _solo una amiga_?", dijo Plagg en su mente en un tono burlón.

Un grito de enojo de Protecteur lo hizo regresar a la realidad: Ladybug por fin había llegado.

-¡Ladybug!- rugió Protecteur- ¡dame tu Miraculous!-

Ladybug había aterrizado en la explanada frente a Notre Dame, con las manos sobre las caderas y una sonrisa aburrida.

-Pfff. Si me dieran un euro cada vez que me piden mi Miraculous…- dijo Ladybug, rodando los ojos- alguien tiene que decirle a Hawkmoth que se haga a la idea de que jamás se lo voy a dar-

Chat Noir se acercó a Protecteur, y ambos estaban listos para enfrentar a la heroína.

-No dejaré que le pongas las manos encima a Marinette- siseó el chico akumatizado.

-¿Uh?¿De qué rayos hablas, Luka?- dijo la heroína, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa burlona- está bien que Marinette es una chica guapa, pero lamento decir que ella no es mi tipo. Libérala, no tienes porque encerrarla-

-¡No la vas a tocar!- dijo Protecteur, lanzándose contra Ladybug con su espada en mano, y ésta bloqueó el golpe haciendo girar su yoyo con rapidez- ¡te quitaré tu Miraculous y te destruiré!-

Ladybug hizo girar los ojos. Pobre Luka, sin tan solo supiera contra quien estaba peleando… Sacudió la cabeza y dio un salto para evitar el golpe de la espada del chico akumatizado. Donde cayó, la chica volteó hacia atrás, y vio que Chat Noir se había lanzado contra ella con su bastón extendido, listo para golpearla. Ladybug dio otro salto, evadiendo el ataque de su ex compañero.

-Vaya, ¿ni siquiera un saludo a tu antigua compañera, Chat Noir?- dijo Ladybug socarronamente cuando aterrizó en el suelo, a una distancia segura de él. Sabía bien que si lograba molestar a su antiguo compañero, éste se volvería más impulsivo y cometería más errores.

Y al parecer, Chat Noir picó el anzuelo.

-Como siempre, _no_ es un placer volver a verte, _LadyBitch_ \- siseó Chat Noir, haciendo girar su bastón de manera agresiva.

La heroína se echó a reír mientras evadía otro golpe de Protecteur, y saltaba para caer unos pasos detrás de Chat Noir.

-Te has vuelto mucho más creativo con tus apodos, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, y se volvió a Protecteur, quien miraba aprensivamente la caja de metal en el campanario.

Ladybug abrió los ojos de pronto. ¡Eso era! Ahora tenía una idea de cómo salir de ese problema, y no tener que pelear contra dos enemigos al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, Protecteur- dijo Ladybug, una vez que evadió otro golpe del chico- no me gusta ser soplona, pero vi a Chat Noir en el campanario abriendo esa caja de metal y sacando a alguien de ahí dentro-

Al escuchar eso, Protecteur dejó de atacarla, y Chat Noir palideció.

-No la escuches, Protecteur- dijo el chico de negro, volviéndose hacia el otro chico- Ladybug miente, quiere volverte contra mí-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Ladybug, haciendo girar su yoyo- ¿en serio estoy mintiendo?¿Porqué no vas a cerciorarte, Protecteur? Así te darás cuenta quienes son tus aliados-

Chat Noir tenía una expresión tan furiosa que parecía ser capaz de matarla por decir eso, pero Protecteur palideció y le dio la espalda, apresurándose hacia el campanario de la catedral para verificar lo que Ladybug había dicho.

Cuando la heroína se volvió hacia Chat Noir con una expresión triunfante, éste ya le había lanzado un golpe con su bastón. La chica apenas logró cubrirse la cara con las manos, y fue lanzada varios metros hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Cuando Ladybug levantó la mirada, el extremo del bastón de Chat Noir chocó contra la pared a su lado, a unos centímetros de su oído izquierdo, mientras que el chico puso la mano izquierda sobre el lado derecho de la cabeza de Ladybug.

La heroína tragó saliva. Estaba atrapada entre la pared y Chat Noir.

-Tu Miraculous, Ladybug- dijo el chico de negro con una expresión familiar, acercándose a ella.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. No podía levantar los brazos, estaba atrapada, pero siguió mirando al chico con una expresión desafiante.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, _chaton_ \- dijo la chica, aún sonriendo desafiante- jamás. No sé porqué sigues pidiéndolo-

-Pues voy a dejar de pedirlo, y lo voy a tomar- dijo Chat Noir, extendiendo su brazo libre hacia su oído derecho. La chica estaba lista. Aprovechando que su atención estaba en sus oídos, Ladybug levantó una rodilla y pateó el abdomen del chico con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo unos centímetros atrás, pero lo suficiente para liberarse. Cuando Chat Noir trató de golpearla con su bastón, éste solo pudo golpear la pared: la heroína ya no estaba.

Miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde te escondiste, _Lady Froussarde_?- dijo Chat Noir, mirando a su alrededor con su bastón listo para atacar. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que alguien iba cayendo hacia él. Para su sorpresa, no era Ladybug, sino el chico akumatizado.

-¡Chat Noir!¡Me mentiste!- dijo Protecteur- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste con Marinette? ¡Devuélvela!-

Antes de que Chat Noir pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el chico akumatizado lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó contra la misma pared contra la que minutos antes había atrapado a Ladybug. Protecteur no se andaba con cosas: apretó el cuello del chico con fuerza y lo volvió a empujar contra la pared.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MARINETTE?- gritó Protecteur.

-Arggg…- alcanzó a decir Chat Noir mientras estaba siendo asfixiado por el agarre del chico, y rogando que Hawkmoth le retirara sus poderes o lo detuviera de alguna manera antes de que el chico lo matara. Pero parecía no suceder nada, Protecteur seguía apretando ferozmente su cuello, y sentía que se le estaba acabando el aire- arggg…-

Ladybug, quien miraba la escena desde lo alto de un edificio, se sorprendió de que Hawkmoth no hiciera nada para salvar a su aliado, y sintió un poco de pena por su antiguo compañero. Al ver que el rostro de Chat Noir se comenzaba a volver morado, Ladybug no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó su yoyo contra Protecteur, golpeándolo en la cabeza y obligando a soltar al otro chico. Chat Noir la miró por un momento, sorprendido por el gesto de su enemiga, sus ojos verdes nublados por la falta de oxígeno.

-La… Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir, antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se volvió a Protecteur, lanzando el yoyo contra uno de los brazos del chico y tirando de él, haciendo que perdiera la pulsera en la que estaba el akuma. Ladybug la rompió, y procedió a capturar la mariposa negra.

- _Bye bye, petit papillon_ \- dijo Ladybug, liberando la mariposa blanca.

El poder de Hawkmoth dejó a Protecteur, y éste se volvió Luka de nuevo. El chico parpadeó, sorprendido, mirando a su alrededor sin recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. La heroína le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Ladybug?- dijo Luka mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué fue lo que pasó? No me digas que fui akumatizado-

Ladybug le puso una mano en el hombro en un gesto de apoyo

-Tranquilo, no eres el primero ni serás el último- le dijo la heroína- todo está bien, todo regresó a la normalidad-

-¿Y Marinette?¿ella está a salvo? Dime que no la lastimé, por favor- dijo Luka, comenzando a respirar agitadamente en una expresión ansiosa.

-Luka… ¡Luka!- dijo Ladybug, poniendo ahora ambas sus manos en los hombros del chico, y sacudiéndolo levemente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos que seguramente le estaban generando ansiedad- tranquilo, solo se asustó un poco, pero estaba más preocupada por ti que por ella misma, y corrió de regreso a su casa tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad-

Luka la miró con enormes ojos, y finalmente asintió.

-Muchas gracias, Ladybug- dijo el chico- de todas maneras quisiera ver con mis propios ojos que Marinette esté bien-

Ladybug se puso nerviosa, pero finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- cuídate mientras tanto, Luka. Hasta pronto- y desapareció sobre los techos de París.

Luka la miró alejarse, y suspiró largamente al ver que había desaparecido. El chico comenzó a caminar hacia la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Ya estaba cerrada, pero tenía la esperanza de poder ver a Marinette, y que ésta no lo odiara por lo que había hecho cuando estaba akumatizado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Un saludo especial a quienes siguen la historia desde las sombras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 4

 _Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco después_

Cuando la batalla terminó y la heroína se aseguró de que Luka estuviera bien, Chat Noir había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Ladybug sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Regresó rápidamente a casa y se detransformó dentro de su habitación. Tikki cayó entre sus manos, y Marinette rápidamente la guardó en su bolso.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo Marinette, tomando un macaron que tenía en su habitación y metiéndolo en el bolso junto a Tikki- Luka viene para acá-

-¿Qué pasó con Chat Noir?- preguntó la kwami.

-No lo sé, había desaparecido para cuando me di cuenta- dijo la chica- pero no podemos preocuparnos por él ahora, seguramente habrá escapado mientras purificaba el akuma-

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la casa, Luka llamó a la puerta tras dudar varios minutos. Realmente no sabía si Marinette querría hablar con él o no después de lo que había sucedido, pero al menos tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Por fin, el chico accionó el timbre, y no pasaron más de diez segundos cuando la puerta se abrió. No solo eso, sino que Marinette fue quien le abrió, y se apresuró a abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Ma…Ma… Marinette- dijo Luka, dándose cuenta de que estaba tartamudeando de la misma manera que Marinette había hecho cuando la conoció.

-Oh, Luka, ¡qué bueno que estás a salvo!- dijo Marinette, sin dejar de abrazarlo- ¡estaba tan preocupada por ti cuando fuiste akumatizado!-

Luka parpadeó, sorprendido, pero sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

-Oye, me robaste la frase, Marinette- dijo el chico con un tono apenado en su voz- tenía miedo de haberte lastimado-

-Como ves, estoy perfecta- dijo la chica, soltando a Luka y dando un paso atrás para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿y tú?¿Estás bien?-

El chico asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, y volvió a abrazar a Marinette. Estaba aliviado de no haberla lastimado mientras estuvo akumatizado, aunque no tenía idea de lo mucho que había revelando siendo un akuma. Si Marinette no había estado segura de lo mucho que le gustaba a Luka antes, ahora lo estaba.

-Yo…lo siento mucho. Creo que debería ir a casa- dijo Luka finalmente, dejando ir a la chica.

-¿Necesitas que te lleven?- dijo la chica- le puedo decir a _mon papa_ -

-Oh, no, no es necesario que molestes a _monsieur Dupain_ \- dijo el chico- _maman_ me mandó un mensaje hace unos minutos, me dijo que está cerca, me recogerá en el muelle junto a Notre Dame- Luka tomó las manos de Marinette y las besó- nos vemos después-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, parpadeando y ruborizándose levemente- cuídate, y saludos a la _capitaine_ Anarka-

Luka asintió con una sonrisa aliviada, y se apresuró al muelle, donde La Liberté pasaba para recogerlo.

Marinette, por su parte, sonrió al verlo alejarse y se encogió de hombros. La chica no sabía que un par de ojos verdes habían estado observando toda la escena. Ignorante de ese hecho, Marinette deseó buenas noches a sus padres y subió a su habitación.

-Vaya tarde que tuvimos- dijo Tikki mientras que Marinette subía las escaleras- me alegra que ya haya terminado todo-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette, dando un gran bostezo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación- vamos, aún es temprano y vamos a poder descansar-

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Tan pronto como entró a su habitación y cerró la trampilla que daba hacia la cocina de su apartamento, la chica escuchó algunos golpecitos en su balcón.

x-x-x

 _Limosina de la familia Agreste_

 _Poco antes_

Chat Noir recobró la conciencia cuando iba llegando a la mansión sobre la limosina. Su padre había ordenado al Gorila que lo recogiera del suelo mientras Ladybug estaba distraída purificando el akuma, y lo llevara a casa.

En el momento en que despertó y recordó lo que había pasado, Chat Noir se puso verdaderamente furioso. No quería hablar con su padre sobre lo sucedido, porque sabía que, si lo hacía estando así de enojado, seguramente rompería el trato que ambos habían hecho de lo molesto que estaba. Su akuma de su padre casi lo había matado, y Hawkmoth no había hecho nada al respecto para detenerlo. Y lo que más le molestaba era que Ladybug, su mortal enemiga, había sido quien lo había salvado de una muerte segura. ¡Odiaba sentirse en deuda con Ladybug!

"Arggg…" dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, "¿porqué ese insecto tiene que ser tan irritantemente amable y decente?"

Casi podía escuchar la vocecita de Plagg burlándose de él en su mente. Realmente no estaba de humor. Y definitivamente no quería ver a su padre, así que tan pronto como el auto se estacionó frente a la mansión, Chat Noir abrió la puerta, dio un salto a uno de los techos cercanos y se alejó de su casa, pensando en calmarse antes de enfrentar a Hawkmoth.

"Woa, chico, ¿a dónde vamos?", dijo Plagg en su mente. Chat Noir gruñó. Vaya que Plagg estaba muy comunicativo esa tarde, quizá porque quería importunarlo. Necesitaba encontrar algo que lo ayudara a calmarse.

Saltó sobre los techos de París, y se acercó a L'Ile de la Cité, deteniéndose en uno de los puentes que daban hacia su antiguo colegio. Sus ojos pasaron de ese edificio a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, donde había dos personas charlando.

Lo que vio pasar en la puerta de la casa de Marinette no ayudó nada.

No sabía porque ver a Luka besar las manos de Marinette podía hacer que se pusiera, si es posible, mucho más furioso que antes. ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? No, no lo estaba, porque no estaba enamorado de Marinette, ¿o sí? No, no podía ser. Apenas ese día había notado lo hermosa, amable e impresionante que era Marinette.

-Argg…- gruñó de nuevo en voz baja.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras que Luka se despedía, alejándose hacia el muelle y Marinette entraba a casa. Tenía que saber. Tenía que hablar con ella de nuevo, rápido, pero no podía hacerlo como Adrien. No tenía ningún pretexto para que Adrien Agreste fuera a verla en su casa. Tendría que ser como Chat Noir.

El chico saltó sobre los techos, y finalmente cayó en el balcón sobre la habitación de Marinette. Se agachó a la trampilla sobre la cama de la chica, y dio un par de golpecitos. Como no escuchó ninguna respuesta, volvió a golpear la trampilla.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la trampilla se abrió, y por ella se asomó la cabeza de Marinette. Al principio, como Chat Noir estaba sobre la chimenea detrás de ella, la chica no vio a nadie, pero al salir al balcón y mirar a su alrededor, la chica casi da un grito de sorpresa.

-Cha… Cha… Chat Noir- dijo Marinette, asustada- ¿qué… qué haces aquí?-

Chat Noir respiró hondo, sintiéndose un poco más relajado, y dio un salto, para pararse delante ella. El chico hizo una leve inclinación, y tras acercarse a ella, tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos. Marinette estaba demasiado sorprendida de ver a su ex compañero en su balcón, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y retirar su mano.

-Vine a asegurarme de que te encontraras a salvo después de todo lo que pasó hoy, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico, al parecer sin tomarse personal que la chica hubiera quitado su mano. Se lo esperaba: era el villano más temido de París, después de todo, y Marinette ya había mostrado señas de tenerle miedo- no mentía cuando dije que estaba preocupado por tu seguridad-

Marinette salió de su sorpresa, y se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de fastidio.

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo Marinette en tono sarcástico- si te importara mi seguridad y la de todos los parisinos, no estarías ayudando a Hawkmoth y peleando contra Ladybug-

Una sombra pasó por los ojos de Chat Noir, y por un momento la chica pensó que la iba a atacar, y dio un paso atrás, su espalda chocando contra la orilla del balcón, pero el chico volvió a sonreír.

- _Mi-ouch_ \- dijo Chat Noir, fingiendo estar herido- no sabía que mi _princesse_ era una admiradora de Ladybug-

-No soy tu _princesse_ \- siseó Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo y deseando que Chat Noir se fuera y la dejara en paz. Después de todo, fue un largo día y quería descansar- y no aprecio que un villano como tú venga a mi casa-

Pero Chat Noir no parecía dispuesto a irse a pesar de esa manera tan directa de decirle que no era bienvenido. Miró con curiosidad el balcón sobre la habitación de Marinette, su atención fija en una revista sobre la mesita, junto a la tetera. El chico la tomó, y comenzó a hojearla, deteniéndose en un anuncio con su propia foto como Adrien. Recordó con una sonrisa traviesa que Marinette había tenido fotos suyas en su habitación.

-Puaj, ¿puedes crees a este niño bonito?- dijo Chat Noir, mostrándole la revista con una expresión fastidiada- ¿podría haber alguien más vacío que él en todo París?-

Marinette se enfureció, y le arrebató la revista, abrazándola contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Marinette, cruzándose de brazos- Adrien Agreste es mucho más que solo una cara bonita. Es un chico inteligente, y gentil, y valiente, algo de lo que tú no tienes ni idea, gato callejero-

Chat Noir no sabía si echarse a reír o besarla, pero decidió lo primero: no quería asustarla.

-Veo que te gusta meterte en problemas, Marinette- comentó Chat Noir en un tono amable, como si estuvieran comentando el clima, y le guiñó un ojo- contrario a lo que crees, soy un chico muy popular también como civil. Quizá te gustaría, si me conocieras-

Marinette gruñó.

-Realmente dudo que le agrades a alguien, como civil o como el supervillano que eres- dijo la chica, enfurruñada- ¿viniste acaso solo para molestarme?¿No crees que fue suficiente cuando tu jefe me involucró con su último akuma?-

Chat Noir rió en voz baja. Se veía linda cuando se enojaba así: sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo intenso, diferente al rojo que tomaban cuando estaba apenada. Por más que hacía rabiar a Marinette, más le gustaba.

"Claro, a todas las chicas les encantan los villanos que aterrorizan París y van a acosarlas a sus casas, seguramente eres irresistible para ella", escuchó la voz de Plagg en su mente. Chat Noir lo hizo callar con un gruñido, y se volvió a la chica, que seguía mirándolo enojada.

-Recuerdo cuando estuve aquí la última vez- dijo Chat Noir, dándole la espalda- que te dije que había preparado una velada sorpresa para Ladybug, y que no habían salido bien las cosas-

-Y supongo que ahora menos te quiere Ladybug, después de todo lo que has hecho- siseó Marinette.

Chat Noir se volvió hacia ella.

-Realmente no sabes cuando cerrar la boca, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico, pero se encogió de hombros- tienes suerte. Si fueras cualquier otra persona, estas garras cortarían tu piel como si fuera mantequilla- añadió mostrándole las garras.

Marinette palideció levemente, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar ningún miedo frente a su enemigo, aunque este no supiera que era Ladybug. Solo se quedó mirándolo con una expresión molesta.

Chat Noir suspiró. Al parecer, como el ex compañero de Ladybug no llegaría a ningún lado con Marinette. Le iba mucho mejor con ella como Adrien Agreste. Pero una parte, quizá un poco egoísta de él, quería que Marinette aceptara también su otra parte.

-No, espera, por favor, creo que empezamos mal- dijo Chat Noir al ver que Marinette volvía a abrir la trampilla para regresar a su habitación, cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz- creo… si me atrevo a decirlo, que una vez tú y yo fuimos amigos-

El cambio en su tono no pasó desapercibido por la chica, quien entrecerró los ojos. ¿Porqué era tan importante para Chat Noir lo que ella, una desconocida, pensara de él?

-Eso fue antes de que te unieras a Hawkmoth y te volvieras en contra de Ladybug- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

-Yo… tengo mis razones para haberlo hecho, Marinette- dijo el chico, sus enormes ojos verdes mirándolos con una intensidad que la chica no recordaba haber visto en él en mucho tiempo, como si le rogara que le creyera- sé que no me crees ahora, pero por favor confía en mí. Quizá un día te lo explique. Ya te lo dije antes, tienes mi palabra que no haré nada que te pueda llegar a hacer daño-

La chica estuvo a punto de decir que no quería nada con él, pero se lo pensó mejor. Quizá, si ella se acercaba lo bastante a él, podía descubrir que era lo que hacía que trabajara para Hawkmoth, o incluso quitarle su Miraculous para liberar a Plagg de su influencia malvada.

-Está bien- dijo Marinette finalmente- confiaré en ti, pero si sospecho de que me estás engañando, te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que Hawkmoth tendrá que levantarte con una espátula del suelo-

Chat Noir borró su expresión entristecida, y en vez de ello se echó a reír por la amenaza de la chica.

-De acuerdo, es un trato, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo- y ahora que estamos de acuerdo y veo que estás a salvo, te dejo para que tengas tu sueño de belleza. No que lo necesites- añadió, despidiéndose de ella con un gesto con los dedos índice y medio- hasta pronto-

Antes de que Marinette respondiera, el chico saltó del balcón y se dirigió a un techo cercano, para perderse en la noche en París. La chica se encogió de hombros y regresó a su habitación.

-Marinette, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- dijo Tikki, flotando asustada a su alrededor- ¡Chat Noir puede llegar a ser muy peligroso! Al menos en dos ocasiones estaba segura de que te iba a cortar la cabeza de un zarpazo- añadió.

-Creo que exageras, Tikki- dijo Marinette, sacudiendo la cabeza- yo creo que esto es algo bueno-

-¿Algo bueno que tu archienemigo sepa donde vives y te esté buscando?-

-No sabe que soy Ladybug, Tikki- le explicó la chica- para vencerlo o traerlo de regreso a nuestro lado, lo que necesito es información. Como Ladybug él no me va a decir nada, pero quizá puedo averiguar que fue lo que hizo que Chat Noir cambiara de bando como Marinette-

-Pero es muy peligroso enfrentarte a él sin tus poderes- dijo la kwami.

-Lo sé, pero por alguna razón, parece que Chat Noir estaba preocupado por mí- dijo Marinette- y como Plagg no puede hablar contigo y explicarte que fue lo que pasó, al menos debo intentar que Chat Noir me diga lo que necesitamos saber-

Tikki iba a decir que era una locura, que no se podía exponer así sin sus poderes, pero se detuvo. Marinette tenía razón, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Con esa información podían liberar a Plagg, e incluso traer a Chat Noir de regreso a Ladybug. La chica sintió lindo vuelco en su corazón ante la idea de recuperar a su antiguo compañero, volver a recorrer las calles de París y enfrentar los enemigos a su lado.

-Esta bien, Marinette, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado- dijo Tikki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- recuerda que Chat Noir ya no es tu compañero-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, suspirando y dejándose caer sobre la cama, pensando que a partir del día siguiente intentaría averiguar la causa de que Chat Noir se uniera a Hawkmoth.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

Chat Noir entró a la mansión por su habitación y respiró hondo. Parecía estar muy serio, pero en su rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, recordando que tenía que hablar con su padre, y su sonrisa se borró.

-Detransformación- dijo Chat Noir, y éste se transformó en Adrien. Plagg se dejó caer, visiblemente agotado, sobre la cama, y no se movió. El chico sacó un gran trozo de Camembert y lo puso en la cama, cerca de Plagg. Al ver que el kwami lo miraba sin moverse, Adrien suspiró- ¿en serio vamos a continuar con la misma rutina, Plagg?-

El kwami se mantuvo en silencio.

-No estoy de humor, aún tengo que pelear con mi padre por dejar que Luka casi me estrangule- dijo Adrien, bufando fastidiado- lo menos que puedes hacer es apoyarme un poco en esto-

Plagg continuó sin moverse, sin mirarlo y sin dar ninguna señal de haberlo escuchado. Adrien suspiró: odiaba hacer esto, pero era por el bien de su kwami.

-Plagg, te ordeno que comas y recargues tus energías- dijo Adrien. El kwami le dirigió la misma mirada herida de siempre y flotó hacia el queso.

-A sus órdenes, amo- dijo Plagg en el tono resentido al que Adrien ya se había acostumbrado.

El chico rodó los ojos y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a paso seguro a la oficina de su padre en el piso inferior. Plagg lo siguió, llevando consigo el trozo de queso. Nathalie estaba de pie frente a la puerta e intentó detenerlo, pero con un gesto delicado pero firme el chico la hizo a un lado y entró a la oficina.

- _Père_ \- dijo el chico.

-Adrien, le dije a Nathalie que estaba ocupado- dijo su padre, con su vista fija en la pantalla de su computadora.

-No estás ocupado para mí- dijo el chico- ¡explícame lo que hiciste hoy! O mejor dicho, lo que no hiciste hoy-

Gabriel Agreste por fin levantó la mirada de su computadora.

-Me temo que tendrás que ser más específico, Adrien- dijo su padre fríamente- porque no tengo el placer de entenderte-

-¡Hablo de lo que pasó en la pelea de hoy!¡Tu akuma me estaba estrangulando!- dijo Adrien, levantando la voz- ¡y no hiciste nada! ¡Fue Ladybug quien tuvo que salvarme!- el chico apretó los dientes- ¿sabes lo humillante que fue eso?-

Gabriel se encogió de hombros, y volvió la mirada a su pantalla.

-Eso era parte del plan, Adrien- dijo su padre- que Ladybug te salvara para que tuvieras una oportunidad de quitarle su Miraculous-

-¿No crees que tu plan tenía una gran falla?- siseó Adrien entre dientes- ¿o no tomaste en cuenta de que requiero oxígeno para respirar?-

-Una falla de cálculo- dijo Gabriel, como restándole importancia al asunto- pensé que Ladybug te rescataría antes. No es mi culpa que tardara tanto en decidir mostrar algo de compasión por su antiguo compañero-

Adrien sintió náuseas al escuchar eso. Que su padre apostara su vida en la compasión de Ladybug. ¡Y era humillante que su enemiga fuera quien lo rescatara! Furioso, el chico dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta dando pisotones.

-Adrien, espera…- dijo Gabriel, levantando sus ojos de la computadora.

-¡No!- dijo el chico- no quiero hablar contigo, no estoy de humor-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, dieciocho años ya es edad para que vivas tú solo- dijo Gabriel, haciendo que Adrien se detuviera en la puerta y se volviera hacia él- le dejé a Nathalie una lista de cinco apartamentos cerca de la universidad. Te puedes reunir con ella y elegir uno-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos. No estaba seguro si esto estaba planeado anteriormente o era una ofrenda de paz de su padre para hacerlo olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero decidió tomarlo. Era su oportunidad de irse de la casa y obtener algo más de libertad, así que la tomaría.

-Gracias, _père_ , voy a elegir uno inmediatamente-

Gabriel Agreste no respondió, y el chico supuso que se daba por terminada la reunión con su padre. Se sorprendió al ver a Plagg siguiéndolo mientras terminaba de comer su trozo de Camembert.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Adrien, y Plagg asintió- ¿qué piensas?-

Plagg se encogió de hombros. Durante ese año se había dado a la tarea de analizar al padre de Adrien, y había llegado a la conclusión de que el hombre no hacía nada que no fuera para manipular a su hijo o a alguna persona. Pero sabía que no podía decirle eso a Adrien, se pondría a la defensiva, como solía hacer cada vez que alguien decía algo malo de su padre.

El chico se encogió de hombros al no obtener respuesta del kwami, y se dirigió a ver a Nathalie, seguido de un cabizbajo Plagg.

x-x-x

 _Universidad_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marinette estaba muy fatigada por lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un akuma y luego la visita nocturna de Chat Noir iban a causar una disrupción tan importante en su sueño? Habían arruinado completamente sus planes de irse a dormir temprano.

¡Cómo odiaba levantarse temprano!

Lo único bueno es que era jueves, y sabía que tendría una clase junto con Adrien ese día. La materia era economía, la cual no le gustaba mucho a Marinette, pero la presencia del chico rubio la animaba un montón.

-Hoy estás de buen humor a pesar de lo que pasó ayer- dijo Tikki desde su bolso.

-Pues porque me toca una clase con Adrien, ¿porqué no lo estaría?- dijo Marinette, y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- solo espero que no haya escuchado lo del akuma de ayer… no quisiera que supiera sobre los sentimientos de Luka-

Tikki no respondió. Una parte de ella quería que Marinette se fijara en Luka para que Adrien no le rompiera el corazón cuando se la chica se enterara de que él era Chat Noir. Porque la kwami tenía la impresión de que se daría cuenta eventualmente cuando todo terminara, para bien o para mal.

Marinette iba a decir algo más, pero vio a Adrien caminando hacia ella, y cerró el bolso para que Tikki se mantuviera oculta. El chico se acercó a ella a paso acelerado y, sin que Marinette se lo esperara, Adrien la abrazó tan pronto como llegó.

Claro, la chica casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-¿A… Adrien?- dijo Marinette nerviosamente- ¿qué pasó?-

Adrien no la soltó, sino que siguió abrazándola, hundiendo su cara en sus cabellos. A pesar de que estaba tensa, se sentía lindo poderla abrazar. Había querido hacerlo la noche anterior, pero como Chat Noir no hubiera sido muy sabio.

-Marinette, menos mal que estás bien- dijo el chico en un tono preocupado- escuché que Luka fue akumatizado, y cuando supe que estaba contigo, me preocupó un montó … no debí dejarte sola, debí acompañarte de regreso a casa. ¡Lo siento mucho! Todo esto fue mi culpa-

La chica estaba en el cielo, pero logró reaccionar y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Estoy bien, Adrien, en serio- dijo ella- no pasó nada-

-Menos mal- dijo el chico, rompiendo por fin el abrazo, pero aún sosteniendo su mano- supongo que Ladybug llegó a tiempo para rescatarte-

Marinette iba a asentir cuando recordó lo que en realidad había pasado. Chat Noir la había puesto a salvo del akuma, por imposible que pareciera. Miró los enormes ojos de Adrien, llenos de preocupación.

-A decir verdad- dijo Marinette, sin estar muy segura de que debía decir la verdad- pasó algo muy extraño. Fue Chat Noir quien me ayudó a ponerme a salvo-

Adrien pareció sorprendido de escuchar eso.

-¿Qué?¿Chat Noir?- dijo el chico, haciendo un esfuerzo para verse sorprendido y no sonreír aliviado de que Marinette fuera sincera con alguien más de su buena accióon- pero… ¡si es un villano! Tú sabes que traicionó a Ladybug, Marinette. ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?-

-Yo…eh…- dijo Marinette- la verdad, no lo sé. Solo sé lo que sucedió-

-¿No tuviste miedo de encontrártelo?- dijo Adrien, intentando suprimir una sonrisa- con todas las cosas malas que dicen de él… ¿en serio no te hizo daño?-

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Creo que… en el fondo, él cree que está haciendo las cosas por una buena razón- dijo la chica, algo pensativa- creo que me equivoqué sobre él… no es tan malo como creía-

Adrien sonrió levemente, pero un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos, que hizo que la chica alzara las cejas. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Adrien cuando éste pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, y la hizo caminar hacia el aula donde ambos compartían clase.

-Mira la hora, la clase está a punto de comenzar- dijo el chico con su adorable sonrisa- démonos prisa-

Sobra decir que Marinette no se pudo negar.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien había regresado a casa con una enorme sonrisa. A pesar del fiasco de su última pelea contra Ladybug, el chico parecía contento, mirando distraídamente el Ladyblog escrito por Alya sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Afortunadamente par él, no había evidencia fotográfica de como casi moría asfixiado por las manos de Luka.

El chico apagó la computadora y se tiró boca arriba en su cama. Plagg lo estaba mirando con atención.

-¿Plagg?- dijo Adrien al ver al kwami flotando junto a él.

El kwami aterrizó en la cama junto a él, pero no respondió. Adrien ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Plagg solamente hablaba con él para regañarlo o ridiculizarlo. No hace falta decir que no solía ser de ninguna ayuda, pero en ese momento Adrien realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

-Estoy enamorado de Marinette, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico de pronto. Plagg lo miró fijamente, y estuvo a punto de sonreír. Eso era bueno. Si Adrien se enamoraba de Marinette… Ladybug… quizá podía alejarlo de la influencia de su padre.

-Eso parece, porque no pareces ser capaz de dejar de hablar de ella y aburrirme en el proceso- dijo Plagg- podrías al menos tener la atención de dejar de pensar en ñoñerías mientras estás transformado. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente tormento lo que soporto a diario?-

Adrien ignoró a Plagg, y suspiró el voz alta. El kwami sonrió levemente. Esto iba mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Eso apenas va empezando, pero se vienen un montón de problemas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 5

 _Barco La Liberté_

 _Una semana después_

El fin de semana después de que Luka fue akumatizado, Alya convenció a Marinette a acompañarla a ver los ensayos de la banda de sus amigos. ¿La razón? Juleka y Rose le habían dicho a la chica pelirroja que su hermano mayor de la primera no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido cuando fue akumatizado, y que ambas pensaban que sería buena idea que Marinette fuera a los ensayos a mostrarle que no estaba molesta con él.

Marinette, obviamente, había aceptado. Le encantaba ir a los ensayos. Se divertía mucho viendo a sus amigos tocando canciones con letras ridículas (J'aime

Esa tarde, _madame_ Anarka no estaba en casa, había salido a comprar algunas provisiones, y Luka se había quedado a cargo del navío. Ya tenía veinte años y era perfectamente capaz de manejarlo él solo en caso de que se tuvieran que mover. De todos modos, el barco estaba atracado, no había problema.

La banda se preparó para tocar mientras que esperaban a que Adrien llegara. De los cinco integrantes, a veces tenían que prescindir del tecladista, sobre todo porque el padre de Adrien a veces no lo dejaba ir a tocar con ellos. Pero algo extraño había pasado: desde hacía un año que Gabriel Agreste era mucho más flexible con su hijo, y no le impedía reunirse con sus amigos.

Cuando Marinette y Alya llegaron acompañadas de Nino, en la cubierta del barco solo estaban Juleka, Rose e Ivan preparándose para tocar, bajo la atenta mirada de Mylène. No había rastro de Luka.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Rose sonriendo mientras que acomodaba el micrófono frente a ella- que bueno que viniste. ¿Puedes ir por Luka? Recibimos un mensaje de Adrien que ya viene para acá-

Marinette alzó las cejas, extrañada de esa inusual petición, pero asintió y bajó a la cabina de Luka para pasar el mensaje. Ya conocía el barco de la familia Couffaine, así que evitando los obstáculos en su camino, cruzó hacia donde escuchaba a Luka afinando su guitarra.

Cuando la chica llegó a la habitación, encontró a Luka concentrado en su guitarra, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión entristecida. A diferencia del día en que lo conoció, hacía poco más de tres años, su amigo no parecía estar disfrutando tanto la música.

-¿Luka?- dijo Marinette por fin, aún esperando en la entrada del camarote- _salut_ -

-¿Marinette?- dijo Luka, finalmente bajando su guitarra y levantando la mirada hacia ella- pasa, por favor. Lamento el desorden-

-Gracias- dijo la chica, entrando a su cabina- vine a decirte que… los chicos te esperan arriba. Aún no llega Adrien, pero supongo que quieren afinar juntos-

Pero Luka no parecía estar escuchando. Miraba a Marinette con enormes ojos, como si estuviera sufriendo aún por lo que pasó la semana pasada. Se quedó sin moverse, su vista fija sobre la chica por unos momentos.

-Marinette… sobre lo que pasó la semana pasada, quiero que sepas que yo…- dijo el chico, y bajó la mirada. La verdad tenía una cara de lo más triste. Un leve tinte rojo apareció en sus mejillas, y tenía una expresión como de un niño regañado.

-Oh, no, dime que no te estás culpando aún sobre lo que pasó- dijo la chica, sentándose a su lado sobre la cama- Luka, ya hablamos de esto. Nadie controla sus acciones cuando está akumatizado. Y lo único que hiciste fue intentar protegerme. Hawkmoth te hizo pensar que Ladybug quería lastimarme y trataste de ponerme a salvo, eso fue todo-

Luka no parecía convencido.

-Pero pude haberte lastimado- dijo el chico.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Marinette- además, no…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Marinette sintió las manos de Luka tomar las suyas, y las acercó a su pecho. El corazón del chico latía desbocado mientras que sus enormes ojos la miraban con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Luka?-

-Marinette, yo realmente no sé como decirte esto- comenzó a decir Luka, mirando de reojo su guitarra y deseando que pudiera decirlo con el instrumento y no con palabras- la verdad lo que pasó fue que…- se aclaró la garganta- creo que eres una chica muy valiente, y muy hermosa. Y no me gusta verte… triste. Sabes que él no te merece, ¿verdad?-

La chica alzó las cejas. ¿Estaba hablando de Adrien? Sí, alguna vez en el pasado ella le había contado a Luka sus dificultades con Adrien, del hecho en el que no parecía percatarse lo mucho que ella estaba enamora de él. Pero al mismo tiempo, Adrien siempre había sido todo un caballero, y realmente nunca le había hecho algo malo.

-¿Acaso hablas de…?-

-De Adrien- dijo Luka, aún cabizbajo, mirando las manos de Marinette, que aún estaban entre las suyas- sabes que él no te aprecia como yo, y ya que nos llevamos tan bien, creo que podríamos… -

-Espera, Luka…- dijo la chica en voz baja, comenzando a entender lo que pasaba, y sintiéndose un poco incómoda por la manera en la que Luka se aferraba a sus manos. Nunca había visto así a su amigo.

-Marinette- dijo él, sin escucharla, como si quisiera decir lo que tenía que decir antes de que se arrepintiera- lo que estoy tratando de decir es que…-

-¡Marinette!- la voz de Alya resonó desde las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta del barco, y ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa, y Marinette retiró bruscamente sus manos de las de él- ¿encontraste a Luka? Ya llegó Adrien, todos los están esperando-

Luka y Marinette se miraron, sonrojados, y con una sonrisa compungida, el chico se levantó para subir a la cubierta. La chica siguió a su amigo hacia la parte alta del barco, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora por lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Eran sus nervios, o Luka había intentado declararse?

Marinette sacudió la cabeza. Ella estaba enamorada de Adrien desde el día en que lo conoció. Luka sabía eso muy bien; había sido un buen amigo todo ese tiempo. Pero Luka tampoco le desagradaba, aunque lo quería solamente como amigo. ¿O realmente era así?

Tan pronto como ambos llegaron a la cubierta, Marinette notó la mirada de enojo de Luka hacia Alya por haber interrumpido su momento, la expresión decepcionada de Juleka y de Rose, que seguramente estaban al tanto de lo que Luka quería hacer, y supo que tenía razón.

Sintió que aquello era demasiado para ella. Todos los presentes parecían molestos de alguna manera, y Marinette cayó en cuenta que era por ella. No quería causar una colisión entre Luka y Adrien. No quería ser la causa de que sus amigos pelearan.

Marinette supo que las cosas se iban a poner feas cuando Adrien cruzó el pequeño puente de madera del muelle hacia el barco, y Luka la tomó de la mano con su mirada desafiante hacia el recién llegado. La chica retiró su mano bruscamente de la de Luka, y dio un paso a un lado para alejarse de él.

-Yo… eh… recordé que tengo que…- comenzó a tartamudear- mis papás… la panadería- dijo, intentando sacar su habitual excusa de tener trabajo en la panadería de sus padres, y comenzó a correr hacia estribor del barco para saltar a tierra firme, cuando chocó contra Adrien, y ambos cayeron sobre la cubierta, ella encima de él.

-Woa, Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico desde el suelo, sonriendo levemente pero después su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión de ella- ¿te encuentras bien?¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-

-¡A…Adrien!- dijo ella, ruborizándose, pero sacudiendo la cabeza- yo… yo no… tengo que irme-

La chica se levantó y, sin esperar a que Adrien se levantara también, saltó del barco hacia el muelle a la orilla del río y comenzó a correr hacia la calle con dirección hacia su casa. Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a la chica desaparecer mientras el sol se ponía y la ciudad comenzaba a oscurecer.

Luka y Adrien se miraron entre sí tan pronto como Marinette desapareció de su vista. Parecía como si pudieran echar chispas por los ojos. Después de unos segundos, Adrien le dio la espalda y se echó a correr tras ella.

-Adrien, espera- dijo Nino al verlo alejarse- ¿y el ensayo?-

-Eh… pueden arreglárselas sin mí, como de costumbre- dijo Adrien- ya regreso-

Antes de que pudieran detenerlo, el chico rubio también saltó hacia el muelle y se echó a correr hacia donde Marinette había escapado.

Una vez que ambos desaparecieron, todos se volvieron a ver a Luka, especialmente Alya, con una expresión de reproche. El chico mayor la ignoró, aunque sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo que acababa de pasar, y tras tomar su guitarra desapareció bajo la cubierta. No le apetecía ensayar después de lo que había pasado.

x-x-x

 _Calles de París cerca de Notre Dame_

 _Poco después_

Adrien no podía encontrar a Marinette y ya había oscurecido, por lo que decidió dirigirse a la panadería de sus padres, que era hacia donde seguramente se había dirigido. El chico se encontraba cerca de la Sainte Chapelle cuando dobló la esquina, la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng apareció a la vista en la distancia, cruzando el puente de l'Ile de la Cité.

El chico alentó un poco el paso mientras caminaba hacia la panadería, pues estaba un poco impaciente. ¿Qué rayos habría dicho Luka para ponerla de esa manera? No sabía, pero si el chico la había lastimado o hecho sentir mal, usaría su cataclismo en su estúpida cara.

-La verdad llevas días buscando una excusa para hacer explotar la cara de Luka- le dijo Plagg en tono burlón desde su bolsillo. Conocía bien a su elegido, y podía adivinar sus pensamientos- desde que descubriste que está enamorado de tu "amiga"-

Apretando los puños, el chico comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Marinette, cuando un grito a sus espaldas hizo que se le erizara la piel. Reconoció inmediatamente la voz de quien había gritado. Dio media vuelta y, en un instante, el chico se echó a correr.

Plagg salió de su escondite y se plantó frente a él, flotando mientras que el chico seguía corriendo a toda prisa hacia el sitio de donde provenía el grito.

-¿Qué crees que haces, chico?- dijo el kwami.

-¡Es Marinette!- dijo Adrien, su rostro cada vez más pálido- si le pasa algo…-

-Te van a lastimar a ti también- dijo Plagg. Por alguna razón el kwami parecía muy preocupado por él- no puedes ir así-

-¡Eso no importa!- dijo Adrien sin detenerse- no puedo abandonarla. ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-¿No es obvio?- dijo el kwami, rodando los ojos- tienes que transformarte-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Marinette te necesita, tonto!- dijo Plagg en un tono de urgencia- ¿qué esperas para transformarte?-

Adrien alzó las cejas. ¿Plagg le estaba hablando sin que se lo pidiera, para algo diferente a molestarlo o importunarlo?¿Lo estaba animando a transformarse? Seguramente porque quería que hiciera algo bueno como Chat Noir, pero tenía razón: era peligroso enfrentarse a alguien sin estar transformado.

Sin dejar de correr, el chico dobló una esquina y se metió en un callejón.

-Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _A unas calles de ahí_

 _Poco antes_

Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca mientras corría. Estaba asustada, y no sabía que hacer. ¿Luka estaba enamorado de ella?¿Y Adrien también? Al menos parecía haberle dado señales de ello durante toda la semana. Y después de haber visto a todos molestos en el barco, se sentía como la causa de todos los problemas.

-Marinette, ¿qué sucede?- dijo Tikki, asomando la cabeza del bolso rosado.

-No puedo causar esa confrontación, Tikki. No quiero que mis amigos peleen por mi culpa- dijo la chica mientras seguía corriendo- ¿no viste las caras de todos?-

-Tienes que aprender a controlar mejor tus emociones- le dijo la kwami en voz baja- todos tus amigos se quedaron asustados por la manera en la que te fuiste-

-Hablaremos de esto cuando estemos en casa- dijo Marinette, cerrando su bolso- es peligroso que estemos hablando en la calle…-

Mientras corría y cerraba el bolso, no se fijó por donde iba, y chocó contra una persona que iba caminando en sentido contrario. La chica casi cae al suelo de espaldas por el impulso, pero el hombre con el que había chocado la detuvo por los brazos y evitó que cayera.

-Yo… ¡lo lamento tanto, _monsieur_!- dijo Marinette distraídamente, intentando soltarse tan pronto como sus pies volvieron a estar firmemente en el suelo- no veía por donde iba…-

-No es nada, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo el hombre, pero en vez de soltar a Marinette, apretó su agarre en sus brazos. La chica tiró de sus brazos con fuerza y se soltó, y estuvo a punto de seguir corriendo cuando el hombre la volvió a tomar del brazo- pero, ¿qué hace una joven tan linda como tú sola a esta hora?-

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Déjeme- dijo ella tirando de su brazo para soltarse, pero el hombre la tenía firmemente sujeta.

Los ojos del hombre pasaron de los enormes ojos de Marinette a su bolso, el cual la chica estaba protegiendo con su mano libre.

-Por supuesto, pero primero me vas a dar tu bolso- dijo el hombre, extendiendo su mano hacia el bolso donde Tikki estaba escondida- debes tener algo muy valioso para protegerlo así-

-Jamás- dijo Marinette, soltándose de él de un tirón e intentando echarse a correr. El hombre la alcanzó fácilmente y la empujó contra una pared, haciéndola chocar contra ella y caer al suelo. La chica gritó, con la esperanza que alguien la ayudara. No quería transformarse delante del ladrón. No podía arriesgarse a que un criminal supiera su identidad secreta.

La chica sintió algo húmedo en su cara, y se llevó las manos a la sien: tenía un pequeño corte que se había hecho al golpear la pared, y había comenzado a sangrar junto a la línea de su cabello. Apretó los dientes: ahora sí el ladrón la había hecho enojar. Ese pobre tarado no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Si tan solo pudiera alejarse un poco para transformarse… lo colgaría de los calzones de la antena en la cima de la torre Eiffel.

-Dame el bolso, si sabes lo que te conviene, _salope_ \- dijo el hombro, inclinándose hacia ella, sus asquerosas manos intentando forzarla a soltarlo.

-¡No!- dijo Marinette, ovillándose para proteger su bolso de sus manos- déjame en paz…-

El hombre la tomó del cabello para obligarla a levantarse, haciéndola gritar de dolor, pero Marinette siguió protegiendo el bolso donde estaba su kwami con una mano. El criminal perdió la paciencia, y levantó una mano para golpearla, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando la chica levantó la mirada, vio que alguien lo había detenido, tomando firmemente su muñeca.

-¿Quién…?- dijo el hombre, volviéndose hacia quien lo había detenido, y palideció- Cha… Chat Noir…-

Tan pronto como su ex compañero apareció, todo el color que quedaba en el rostro de Marinette desapareció. Una cosa era pelear con un ladronzuelo, pero ¿Chat Noir? Y aunque parecía que el villano le tenía algo de cariño por alguna razón, en cualquier momento podía cambiar de opinión y atacarla.

-El mismo- ronroneó Chat Noir, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos, mirando alternadamente al criminal y a Marinette- ¿se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo con esta _demoiselle_?-

-Yo… la chica no me quiso dar el bolso- dijo el criminal, pero sonrió- quizá tú puedes ayudarme. Debe tener algo muy valioso ahí dentro. Podemos compartirlo-

Chat Noir se sintió asqueado de que sugiriera que fuera un criminal también, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Le gustaba jugar con la comida cuando se trataba de esa gente.

-Umm… no suena tan mal- dijo finalmente el chico de negro mirándose las garras con una expresión casual.

-Sabía que te gustaría la idea- dijo el criminal, sin soltar a Marinette a pesar de los intentos de la chica de soltarse. La tomó de la barbilla- además, mira que bonita es. Podemos llevarla con nosotros a algún sitio solitario, y compartirla-

La sangre de Chat Noir comenzó a hervir al ver a ese hombre tocando la cara de Marinette de esa manera y sugiriendo que deberían hacerle algo tan vil. Tenía ganas de romperle las manos y sacarle los ojos con sus garras.

-¿Compartirla?- dijo el chico entre dientes, ocultando lo mejor que pudo su enojo, todavía fingiendo estar interesado en lo que decía- ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Sí, tomamos turnos- dijo el criminal- tú la detienes un rato, y después yo la…-

Chat Noir no podía escuchar nada más. La sola idea de que ese… enfermo quisiera hacer algo tan horrible a alguien a quien quería tanto lo puso de extremadamente mal humor. De una patada, hizo que el hombre soltara a Marinette y lo tomó del cuello, empujándolo contra la pared.

-¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir siquiera eso, asquerosa sabandija?- siseó Chat Noir, comenzando a encajarle las garras en el cuello- debería cortarte la lengua por considerar algo tan vil… o usar cataclismo en tu estúpida cara…-

-¡No! Por favor, Chat Noir… piedad- dijo el criminal- suéltame…-

-¿Así como ella te pidió que lo soltaras?- dijo el chico.

-No, por favor…-

Chat Noir no estaba dispuesto a dejar vivir a esa basura después de lo que había escuchado, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Marinette, quien lo miraba con enormes ojos, y suspiró para intentar tranquilizarse. Parecía asustada, y no quería asustarla más. Menos cuando parecía que había hecho algún progreso con ella como Chat Noir, ganándose su confianza.

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de basura. No quiero volver a verte cerca de aquí- siseó el chico de traje negro, volviéndose al criminal- si me entero que siquiera vuelves a mirarla, te sacaré los ojos y te destrozaré miembro por miembro antes de usar mi Cataclismo para desintegrarte por completo-

-S…sí, señor Chat Noir… no volverá a pasar- dijo el hombre, y huyó cobardemente tan pronto como el chico lo soltó.

Chat Noir respiró hondo, intentando calmarse antes de dirigir su mirada a Marinette. No quería asustarla más de lo que la estaba, y definitivamente no quería que le tuviera miedo. Con el hecho de que Ladybug odiara ya era más que suficiente. Se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa tranquila hacia Marinette, pero ésta palideció aún más e hizo una expresión de verdadero horror.

-¿Marin…?- comenzó a decir él, sin entender porqué parecía más asustada que cuando un criminal estaba sugiriendo que iba a abusar de ella.

-¡Chat Noir, cuidado!- gritó la chica, señalando detrás de él.

Demasiado tarde. Un hombre mucho más grande que él atrapó a Chat Noir por la espalda, atrapando sus brazos y torso con uno de sus enormes brazos, y oprimiendo un paño húmedo contra la nariz y boca con el otro. Percibió un extraño olor, y supo que el hombre estaba intentando drogarlo.

El chico no podía soltarse del enorme criminal o invocar su poder de Cataclismo porque no podía pronunciar las palabras. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mareado, pero no podía liberarse del hombre a pesar de que usaba todas sus fuerzas.

-Esto te pasa por meterte en asuntos ajenos, Chat Noir- dijo el enorme hombre- ya verás, te daré una lección que nunca olvidarás…-

"No, no, no, esto no puede pasar", pensó el chico. Si bien había considerado la posibilidad de salir herido y que su identidad fuera revelada, pensaba que sería con Ladybug, no con un ladrón común y corriente.

"Pelea, chico, tienes que pelear", le dijo Plagg de manera aprensiva dentro de su mente "no te puedes rendir. Además, ¡Marinette aún está en peligro!"

El chico pateó con todas sus fuerzas, pero necesitaba ayuda. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, Marinette buscó a su alrededor y, al ver la tapa metálica de un bote de basura, lo tomó y golpeó la cabeza del hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Éste inmediatamente soltó a Chat Noir y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Chat Noir levantó sus ojos, y se fijaron con los de Marinette. Una mezcla de sorpresa, agradecimiento, e incluso miedo apareció en la mirada del villano número uno de París.

"Espera", pensó Marinette "¿me tiene miedo?¿Porqué?"

-Marinette…- dijo Chat Noir débilmente, extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Se sentía cada vez más somnoliento conforme hacía efecto la droga- necesito… necesito ayuda…-

Marinette dio un paso atrás. ¿Ella, ayudar a Chat Noir?¿El mismo que la había traicionado, uniéndose a Hawkmoth e intentando robarle su Miraculous? Era el momento perfecto. Cuando el chico se durmiera, ella podía tomar su Miraculous y terminar con todo esto. Podría avisar al maestro Fu que ya no había peligro, que ya solo faltaba Hawkmoth de vencer.

Pero sus ojos se fijaron en los de Chat Noir, quien la miraba con insistencia, rogándole que le ayudara. No podía. No podía hacerle eso, dejarlo en la calle donde estaría en peligro. El chico era su enemigo, sí, pero también había sido su amigo. Le había salvado la vida incontables veces, no solo como Ladybug sino como Marinette.

Justo en ese momento, Chat Noir se había metido en ese problema porque la había salvado de ser robada, o peor.

Chat Noir no se podía mantenerse de pie ya, y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el suelo cuando Marinette puso su brazo sobre sus hombros y su otro brazo en la cintura del chico para que se apoyara en ella.

-Vamos a mi casa, Chat Noir, no está tan lejos- dijo Marinette en voz baja, mientras lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie- ahí estarás a salvo mientras pasa el efecto de esta cosa…-

El chico asintió con los ojos ya cerrados, y se dejó conducir por ella con dificultad hacia la panadería. Cada paso que ambos daban era más difícil que el anterior, pues Chat Noir apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Ambos se detuvieron junto a la puerta.

-Acciona tu bastón- le dijo la chica, señalando el balcón que estaba en el techo de su casa- si te quedas en el balcón, mis padres no se darán cuenta que estás en casa y no harán preguntas-

Chat Noir asintió e hizo lo que ella le dijo. Tan pronto como sus pies se apoyaron en el balcón, el chico se dejó caer al suelo, y se esforzó por ponerse de espaldas.

-Chat Noir…- dijo Marinette, arrodillándose a su lado.

El chico abrió los ojos con dificultad y extendió una mano hacia ella, pasando sus dedos sobre la herida en su sien. Marinette hizo un gesto de dolor, apartándose de su mano, y Chat Noir siseó enojado.

-Ese… ese bastardo te lastimó- dijo él, gruñendo en voz baja- lo voy a… lo voy a hacer pagar…-

Marinette rodó los ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien, pulgoso?- dijo ella.

-Por favor…- dijo él con dificultad, esforzándose por abrir los ojos y mirar los de ella con una expresión desesperada- promete… promete que no me vas… que no me vas a traicionar…-

-Chat Noir, yo…-

-Por favor…- dijo el chico, tomando aprensivamente sus muñecas, sus ojos rogándole que hiciera esa promesa- por favor, Marinette…-

Marinette suspiró finalmente.

-Lo prometo, _chaton_ \- dijo ella. Tan pronto como dijo eso, Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca, cayendo en cuenta que lo había llamado como Ladybug lo llamaba, pero el chico no pareció percatarse; ya había perdido la conciencia. Se había quedado dormido con las manos empuñadas.

Tan pronto como se cercioró de ello, Marinette bajó rápidamente a su habitación y regresó con un futón, una manta y un gran vaso de agua, que sabía que el chico iba a necesitar cuando despertara.

-Marinette- dijo Tikki tan pronto como la chica tendió a Chat Noir boca abajo sobre el futón y lo cubrió con la manta- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Chat Noir me salvó el día de hoy, Tikki- dijo la chica- no podía dejarlo ahí-

Los ojos de Tikki se posaron en el chico dormido, y después sobre su anillo en su mano derecha, el cual tenía los cinco puntos iluminados. Sabía que ahí estaba Plagg. Era tan fácil tomar el anillo mientras el chico dormía, no opondría resistencia. Luego, los ojos de la kwami se volvieron a Marinette, quien le ajustaba la manta sobre la espalda, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No vas a tomarlo, ¿verdad?- dijo Tikki.

-No puedo. Si se lo quito siendo Marinette, seguramente se lo dirá a Hawkmoth y pondré en peligro a mi familia. Además, se lo prometí- dijo Marinette- él está así porque me salvó hoy. Si no lo hubiera hecho…- volvió a sacudir la cabeza- no, no lo voy a tomar, Tikki. Hoy no- frunció el entrecejo- se lo quitaré en una pelea justa-

La kwami sonrió tristemente. Su elegida tenía buen corazón. Esperaba realmente que no se fuera a arrepentir de ello después.

Marinette se sentó sobre la silla de playa que estaba junto a la trampilla, y se inclinó para acariciar los cabellos dorados del chico. Éste se ovilló, doblando las rodillas hacia su pecho, y hundió la cara en la almohada, emitiendo un sonido que tanto Marinette como Tikki podían jurar que era un ronroneo. Ambas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Una de las orejas negras en la cabeza del chico se dobló, dándole una apariencia de un gatito perdido y no de un peligroso villano de París.

-Oh, _chaton_ \- dijo la chica en voz baja, mientras que seguía acariciando sus cabellos dorados- no sabes como extraño estar contigo… pelear contra Hawkmoth a tu lado-

Los cabellos dorados de Chat Noir eran suaves, y sus ronroneos se intensificaron cuando los dedos de Marinette se hundieron en ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Chat Noir comenzó a gruñir en sus sueños, como si estuviera a punto de despertar.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo la chica en voz baja, bajando de la silla y sentándose en el futón, junto a él.

El chico se desperezó y tras dar un bostezo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de donde se encontraba. Su vista pasó de Marinette, luego al futón, la manta, y luego de regreso a la chica, quien le estaba ofreciendo un vaso con agua. Chat Noir tomó el vaso, lo bebió ávidamente hasta le fondo, y volvió a mirar a Marinette.

- _Princesse…_ \- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, mirándola a ella, después su anillo transformado, y después se llevaba las manos a la cara, sintiendo los contornos de su máscara en su sitio- tú… cumpliste tu promesa-

Marinette se sorprendió, pero sonrió.

-Por supuesto, las promesas son para cumplirse, ¿no?- dijo Marinette, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo- pero solo porque estaba en deuda contigo, porque me salvaste hoy. Con esto ya estamos a mano. No creas que me caes bien, gato callejero-

Chat Noir no podía creerlo. A pesar del disgusto de Marinette hacia él, había cumplido su promesa. Se incorporó sentado, y se miró a si mismo, pasando sus manos por su traje y por sus orejas. Levantó los ojos a ella, y sonrió agradecido.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a preguntar Marinette, dudosa, al ver que el chico se acercaba a ella.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Chat Noir la abrazó. Por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, la chica se sobresaltó levemente, pero el chico no la soltó.

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo el chico tras unos segundos.

El chico la soltó y se puso de pie. Tras despedirse, besando rápidamente los nudillos de la chica, Chat Noir saltó del balcón y desapareció sobre los techos de París.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 6

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco más tarde_

Marinette se había puesto su pijama y se dejó caer sobre su cama, pensando en todas las emociones del día. Luka había estado a punto de declararse, si no fuera porque Alya lo interrumpió, y no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía al respecto. La habían asaltado, y estuvieron a punto de robarle el bolso donde estaba Tikki, o peor. Chat Noir la había rescatado, y había tenido que llevarlo a su balcón y cuidarlo mientras estaba sumido en un drogado sueño inducido por uno de los criminales.

Tikki flotó a su lado, y se tumbó en la almohada junto a ella.

-Vaya día que tuvimos- dijo la kwami.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Marinette, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada junto a ella.

-¿Puedo preguntar si no tienes dudas sobre haberle quitado a Chat Noir su Miraculous?- dijo Tikki- hubieras removido una amenaza, y ya solo quedaría Hawkmoth por vencer. Sin mencionar que habrías liberado a Plagg-

Marinette se mordió el labio. Sabía que Tikki estaba preocupada por su compañero.

-Chat Noir me salvó hoy- dijo ella.

-Si te hubieras transformado, no habrías necesitado su asistencia- dijo Tikki.

-Sí, pero él no lo sabía- dijo Marinette- él me salvó. Y no se hubiera metido en problemas si no me hubiera intentado rescatar de ese asaltante. En cierto modo, fue mi culpa lo que le hicieron-

Tikki guardó silencio y la miró con enormes ojos. Marinette se giró hacia ella.

-Además, si le quitaba su anillo, podría sospechar que yo soy Ladybug y se lo diría a Hawkmoth- continuó la chica- era muy arriesgado-

Tikki sonrió torcido.

-Sí, claro…-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo.

-No te hagas ideas raras, Tikki- dijo la chica- Chat Noir sigue siendo mi enemigo, y le voy a quitar su Miraculous, pero en una pelea justa, no cuando está en desventaja por intentar salvarme-

Tikki sonrió, y asintió. Sabía que sus elegidas siempre terminaban enamoradas de los elegidos de Plagg. Era inevitable como el día y la noche. Eran almas gemelas. Pero sabía bien que Marinette no necesitaba escuchar eso, al menos no en ese momento.

La kwami se ovilló sobre la almohada, pensando que realmente esperaba que Marinette lograra su cometido de devolver a Chat Noir al lado de Ladybug.

Por el bien de todos en París y de ellos mismos, esperaba que tuviera éxito.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien, Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Chat Noir se detransformó tan pronto como llegó a su habitación. Plagg estaba agotado: la droga que usaron con él también lo había afectado, y le dolía la cabeza. Se dejó caer al suelo, y Adrien apenas alcanzó a atraparlo en sus manos.

-Plagg… ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Adrien al ver que el kwami estaba completamente agotado.

-No te preocupes, chico, soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Plagg con indiferencia, y fijó sus ojos en los de su elegido- ¿qué, no me vas a ordenar que coma?-

Adrien bajó los ojos y depositó al kwami sobre la almohada que estaba en su cama, y luego abrió el refrigerador para sacar una rueda de Camembert, poniéndola junto a él. Plagg no esperó a que el chico diera la orden, y flotó hacia el plato para comenzar a comer y recargar energía.

El chico lo miró, sorprendido. ¿Porqué no se ponía difícil, como todos los días?

-¿Qué?- dijo finalmente Plagg al ver que los ojos de Adrien estaban sobre él mientras que devoraba el trozo de queso- sabes que es incómodo que se te queden viendo mientras comes. ¿Porqué esa cara?-

-¿Porqué no me llevas la contraria, como siempre?- dijo Adrien.

-¿Quieres que haga eso?- dijo Plagg, alzando una ceja después de tragar un bocado.

-No, es solo que es… bueno, es diferente- dijo el chico, y sonrió, sus ojos brillando- es agradable-

Plagg sonrió levemente, y hundió sus pequeños colmillos en el queso para que el chico no se diera cuenta.

-Hoy hiciste una buena acción- dijo el kwami negro tras tragar otro bocado- rescataste a tu amiga. Es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Adrien amplió su sonrisa y esperó pacientemente a que el kwami terminara de comer, mientras que miraba distraídamente la ventana, recordando lo que había pasado ese día.

Frunció el entrecejo al recordar el criminal del callejón. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de usar su cataclismo en alguien. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a alguien tan bueno y puro como Marinette? Realmente no sabía cómo había sido capaz de controlarse.

Y luego estaba lo sucedido en casa de Marinette. No podía creer que, a pesar de que su amiga apoyaba abiertamente a Ladybug, hubiera cumplido su promesa de protegerlo y de no retirarle su Miraculous. Solamente había confiado en ella porque no había tenido otra opción, y aún no podía creer que Marinette no hubiera cedido a la tentación.

-¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza?- dijo el kwami, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Marinette- dijo Adrien distraídamente, aún mirando a través de la ventana, y sin volverse a su kwami- ella me protegió-

-Lo sé, estuve ahí- dijo Plagg.

El chico suspiró tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios al pensar en ella.

Adrien se cambió de ropa a su pijama, y se fue a la cama sin tomar nada de cenar. No tenía hambre, incluso sentía un poco de náuseas por culpa de la droga con la que lo habían dormido. Al tumbarse sobre la cama, sintió al kwami tumbarse sobre su pecho, ovillado sobre él. Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar la cabeza de Plagg, quien ronroneaba con una tranquilidad que ponía su corazón en paz.

Quería que fuera el día siguiente para ir a la Universidad y ver a Marinette. Quería preguntarle lo que había pasado entre ella y Luka. Si él la había lastimado, Adrien lo iba a…

 _Beep beep_

Su teléfono celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. El chico se giró hacia la mesita de noche y tomó el aparato para ver el mensaje que había recibo. Pudo sentir que Plagg se levantó, todo rastro de sus ronroneos despreocupados había desaparecido. La sonrisa de Adrien desapareció.

Era su padre.

 _G: Mañana lanzaré un akuma durante la tarde cerca de la universidad. Debes estar listo para cuando llegue Ladybug._

Adrien suspiró. Por un momento se había olvidado del trato que tenía con su padre. Respiró hondo, compuso el mensaje para avisarle que estaba enterado, y puso el celular en su mesita de noche. Plagg, quien lo siguió con la mirada, solo sacudió su cabeza, pero volvió a acurrucarse sobre el pecho del chico.

-Lo siento, Plagg- dijo Adrien, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del kwami y rascando tras sus orejas- sé que estás decepcionado de mí-

Plagg lo miró de reojo.

-Shhh…- dijo el kwami en un tono perezoso, y volvió a cerrar los ojos- el día de hoy estoy orgulloso de ti-

-Pero…-

-Shhh…- repitió Plagg sin abrir los ojos- no lo arruines, chico. Mañana es otro día-

Adrien sonrió, y apagó la luz de su habitación para prepararse a dormir.

x-x-x

 _Universidad_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marinette no había podido dormir muy bien. Había soñado que Luka era Chat Noir, y que la perseguía en un callejón oscuro, y le había dicho que no le importaba que lo hubiera salvado, que era una tonta y que ahora él la iba a destruir. Se había despertado asustada, mirando a su alrededor, y Tikki tardó varios segundos para calmarla. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que Luka no podía ser Chat Noir porque los había visto uno junto al otro, se tranquilizó finalmente.

Tan pronto como salió de la universidad después de sus clases, se dio cuenta para su sorpresa y deleite, que Adrien la estaba esperando en la entrada, apoyando la espalda en una de las columnas con una pose de modelo y una sonrisa de lo más hermosa que hizo que la chica se derritiera.

Estúpido y sensual Adrien, siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. ¿Porqué tenía siempre que verse tan perfecto?

- _Salut,_ Marinette- dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza mientras que sonreía. Oh, esa sonrisa era mucho más brillante de lo que había visto antes en el chico.

Marinette le sonrió también y respiró hondo, poniendo especial atención en no tartamudear.

- _Salut_ \- dijo ella, un poco nerviosa al sentir los ojos del chico sobre ella- ¿cómo… cómo te fue ayer en el ensayo con los otros?-

Adrien parpadeó. Su mente corría a mil por hora. ¿Debía decirle que había ensayado? No, Alya y Nino seguramente le dirían que corrió tras ella. Mejor decirle la verdad hasta antes de transformarse en Chat Noir. Sería más creíble.

-No me quedé a ensayar, Marinette- dijo el chico, borrando su sonrisa y ensombreciendo su mirada- intenté seguirte para averiguar que te había pasado, pero no te alcancé. ¿Porqué te fuiste?- entrecerró los ojos- ¿Luka te hizo sentir mal?-

Marinette parpadeó. ¿La había seguido?¿Había visto que Chat Noir la rescató, o que ella llevó al peor villano de París a su casa?

-Yo… eh…- comenzó a tartamudear ella. Adrien seguía con su mirada molesta.

-Si Luka te hizo daño, me lo puedes decir- dijo Adrien- aunque sea mi amigo también, le patearé el trasero, y…-

-No, no, para nada- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- yo… creo que él me intentó decir que… que le gusto-

-Oh- fue el único comentario de Adrien, pero no estaba seguro de que le gustara esa respuesta más que si hubiera hecho sentir mal a Marinette- y… ¿tú regresas sus sentimientos?-

-No- dijo ella, pero se corrigió- yo… no lo sé-

Adrien suspiró, pero volvió a sonreír, pensando que, si Marinette no estaba segura, aún tenía oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero se había enamorado de ella, por su bondad no solo con el famoso modelo, sino con su alter ego criminal.

-Y entonces… ¿porqué no te pude encontrar?- dijo Adrien, sonriendo travieso- te busqué por todas partes- entrecerró los ojos, y señaló el pequeño corte que tenía cerca de la línea de su cabello en la sien- woa… ¿qué te pasó?-

Marinette se ruborizó furiosamente.

-Yo… eh… no te puedo decir- dijo ella.

-¿Oh?¿Porqué no?- dijo él, mirándola sospechosamente. Él sabía bien que le había pasado: el malnacido que había intentado robarla la había lastimado antes de que él, como su alter ego, pudiera rescatarla.

-Yo eh… no puedo- dijo Marinette, suspirando con una expresión entristecida. Sí quería decirle, pero no podía. No quería se se enterara de su encuentro con Chat Noir, seguramente sería mucho peor- tienes que confiar en mí-

Adrien sonrió y asintió, pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre ella y Chat Noir, y le alegraba un poco que Marinette guardara el secreto. Por supuesto que confiaba en ella. Había confiado su vida en ella la noche anterior, y no había sido decepcionado.

El chico iba a decir algo más, cuando fue interrumpido por la llegada de Alya y de Nino. La primera se apresuró a ver a su amiga, como para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, sobre todo después de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Hola chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?- dijo Alya, caminando hacia ellos acompañada de Nino- ambos se fueron temprano del ensayo en casa de _madame_ Anarka-

-Todo bien, Alya- dijo Marinette.

-Igual- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros- ninguna novedad-

Alya los miró sospechosamente, como si se imaginara algo completamente equivocado sobre la causa de que Marinette y Adrien se hubieran ido antes de iniciar los ensayos, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

-Hey, _mate_ \- dijo Nino- ¿estás libre esta noche? Con Alya queremos salir a bailar-

Adrien estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero recordó el mensaje de su padre y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, no puedo- dijo el chico- mi padre… eh… va a comprarme un apartamento, y quiere que lo elija junto con él esta tarde. Y conociéndolo, seguramente me retendrá por alguna razón-

-¿Un apartamento?¡Qué genial!- dijo Nino.

-Sí, supongo que ya es hora de salir de casa- dijo Adrien, apenado- de hecho, me sorprendió que mi padre estuviera de acuerdo-

-Marinette sí va a ir, ¿verdad?- dijo Alya, volviéndose a la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto- dijo Marinette, pero hizo una mueca al escuchar la alarma de la alerta de akuma- oh, no, acabo de recordar. Mis padres me necesitan en la panadería hoy-

-¡Qué mal!- dijo Alya, encogiéndose de hombros decepcionada- vamos a ir con Ivan y Mylène, y al final se unieron Chloé y Nathaniel-

Marinette alzó las cejas y miró de reojo su celular. El akuma no estaba muy lejos de la universidad, tenía que darse prisa.

-Será la próxima vez- dijo Marinette- si me desocupo temprano del trabajo de la panadería, tal vez los alcance-

-Bueno, yo… tengo que irme- dijo Adrien, un poco apresurado, pues la alerta de akuma seguía sonando- los veré más tarde-

-Yo… tengo que ir al baño de chicas, creo que mi maquillaje se arruinó por la humedad, no tardo- dijo Marinette, y sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo hacia el interior del campus.

Alya y Nino se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Ambos notaron la alerta de akuma.

-¿Perseguimos el akuma antes de ir al club?- dijo Alya.

-Sé que lo harás aunque diga que no- dijo Nino en un tono derrotado- vamos-

X-x-x

 _Afuera de la universidad_

 _Poco más tarde_

Marinette se transformó rápidamente en Ladybug y salió por la ventana del baño de chicas para dirigirse a toda prisa a donde se encontraba el akuma. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en que probablemente Chat Noir también estaría cerca, listo para atacarla con la intención de arrebatarle su Miraculous. Tenía que estar en guardia.

Aunque una parte de ella volvía a pensar que no quería pelear contra su antiguo compañero, sobre todo porque había acudido en auxilio de su alter ego civil la noche anterior.

"No te distraigas, Marinette", dijo Tikki.

-No puedo evitar pensar en lo que pasó anoche- dijo Ladybug tristemente- no quiero tener que pelear con él-

"Chat Noir puede que haya salvado a Marinette, pero aún traicionó a Ladybug y a todo París", dijo Tikki "no se le ha visto ninguna intención de dejar tu Miraculous en paz. Solo… ten mucho cuidado"

Ladybug asintió, sin muchas ganas de pelear contra Chat Noir, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Pronto su antiguo amigo aparecería y la intentaría atacar por la espalda.

La heroína encontró rápidamente al akuma. Se trataba de una estudiante de primer año de la universidad que fue ridiculizada por uno de los profesores, y en venganza lanzaba lápices a sus víctimas, los cuales las forzaban a decir su momento más vergonzoso en el colegio o en la universidad. Al ver a Ladybug, el akuma la atacó, pero la chica evadió todos los lápices, incluso alcanzó a atrapar uno con sus manos.

-Ya basta, Olympe- dijo Ladybug, saltando frente al akuma y guardándose el lápiz, en caso de que lo necesitara más tarde- todos estuvimos en primer año de la universidad, es cierto que es difícil, pero no puedes enojarte por un mal día-

-No me llamo Olympe, ahora soy La Honte- dijo la chica akumatizada- ¡y me vas a decir tu momento más vergonzoso, Ladybug!-

-Pues tendrás que escuchar sentada, porque es una larga lista- dijo la heroína, evitando nuevamente los disparos. Miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de Chat Noir. Quizá estaba esperando a que liberara el akuma para lanzarse contra ella. O a que se detransformara para seguirla y atacarla en su forma civil.

No le daría la satisfacción.

Con su yoyo, Ladybug atrapó a la chica akumatizada. La estaba atando con el yoyo cuando lo escuchó detrás de ella.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- gritó Chat Noir mientras se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad con su bastón en mano. La chica lo evadió con relativa facilidad, saltando hacia un lado, pero tuvo que soltar a la chica akumatizada.

Chat Noir, tras fallar en su golpe, se puso el bastón sobre los hombros y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-¡Dame tu Miraculous!-

-Hoy no, _mon chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, pero esta vez no se sentía con ganas de burlarse de él. Sentía como si algo malo le hubiera pasado a su amigo, como aquellas tantas veces en las que caía bajo el control mental de alguno de los akumas como Dislocoeur, Princesse Fragrance o Doudou Villain. Como si Chat Noir fuera el mismo de siempre, solo que forzado a pelear contra ella.

-Realmente no quiero lastimarte, _bicho-_ dijo el chico haciéndose tronar los nudillos de manera amenazante- pero necesito esos aretes-

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, Chat Noir- dijo ella.

-Lo supuse, va a tener que ser de la manera difícil- dijo él- ¿estás lista para esto, _ma lady_?-

Ladybug lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban de furia, y sus colmillos se asomaban bajo sus labios. Su mano derecha estaba empuñada, como si estuviera a punto de usar su cataclismo, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras. La chica entrecerró los ojos. ¿Y si podía razonar con él? Quizá podía averiguar porqué quería su Miraculous.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Ladybug.

-Ya te dije que lo necesito- dijo Chat Noir.

-Sí, repetidamente, pero, ¿para qué lo necesitas?- dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin bajar la guardia- ¿qué quieres hacer con ellos?¿qué quiere Hawkmoth?-

Chat Noir pareció evaluarla con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los azules de ella, y notó algo que no había visto antes en su ahora enemiga: preocupación. ¿Porqué Ladybug se preocuparía por él? Finalmente él la había traicionado, era el enemigo número uno de París, no tenía porqué tener la menor simpatía hacia su persona.

-No quiero tu compasión, Ladybug, deja de mirarme así- dijo el chico entre dientes.

-Solo dime para qué quieres mi Miraculous- dijo ella.

-Para pedir un deseo, obviamente- dijo Chat Noir.

-Osea, Hawkmoth quiere pedir un deseo- dijo Ladybug- ¿y ya le dijiste lo que dijo el guardián de los Miraculous? Que si pide un deseo, tiene un precio, y perderá algo de igual valor-

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo. Recordaba haber conocido al guardián, pero ese detalle del precio del deseo de los Miraculous no lo sabía. ¿Y… si era una trampa de Ladybug? No, no caería en sus trucos. ¡Él tenía que recuperar a su madre! No se dejaría engañar por la heroína.

-¡Mentiras!- dijo Chat Noir, enfureciéndose de pronto por lo que la chica había dicho- ¡no quiero escuchar más tus mentiras, Ladybug! ¡CATACLISMO!-

Las burbujas negras comenzaron a flotar de la mano derecha de Chat Noir, y éste amenazó con usarlo contra ella. Ladybug no lo podía creer. No había rastro de la mirada bondadosa del chico que la había salvado la noche anterior. No había ninguna evidencia de que eran la misma persona. Sacudió la cabeza, y bajó la mirada para que Chat Noir no viera sus lágrimas.

-Por favor, _chaton,_ no quiero pelear contigo, de verdad- dijo ella con voz quebrada, fallando miserablemente en ocular su tristeza de él- quiero ayudarte. Solo dime qué puedo hacer para que regreses a pelear a mi lado-

Chat Noir parpadeó, sorprendido, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al ver las lágrimas que la chica estaba intentando ocultarle. ¿Qué brujería era esa?¿Porqué no se atrevía a atacarla? Sí, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero él también extrañaba pelear a su lado.

-Lo lamento, solo me ayudará tu Miraculous- dijo él finalmente.

-Es lo único que no puedo darte- dijo ella tristemente.

-Y por eso estamos aquí- dijo Chat Noir, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándose contra ella.

El chico puso su mano en el edificio cercano, destruyéndolo y haciendo que algunos escombros cayeran sobre ella. Ladybug estaba lista, y de un salto evadió los restos del edificio destruido. Aún tenía en su mano el lápiz que había interceptado de La Honte, así que lo lanzó contra Chat Noir, y le dio en el hombro derecho.

-Yo… yo…- comenzó a decir el chico, sintiendo una súbita necesidad de contar todos sus momentos vergonzosos- yo causé un akuma en mi salón de clases en el colegio-

Ladybug dio un paso atrás, mientras que analizaba la situación, pensando si lanzaba su Lucky Charm o si se lanzaba a quitarle el Miraculous al chico. Sacudió la cabeza. El akuma era primero.

-Yo… fui al cine con vestimenta inapropiada- continuó diciendo Chat Noir- yo siempre he sido un niño de papá. Yo… fui culpado de hacer una broma que realmente hizo la chica popular de la escuela…-

La heroína rió en voz baja mientras el chico seguía diciendo cosas vergonzosas que le habían pasado en la escuela. Ladybug usó su yoyo para invocar el Lucky Charm. Un lazo color rojo con puntos negros.

-Oh, esto es útil- dijo la chica, lazando las piernas de la chica akumatizada y haciéndola soltar el lápiz donde estaba escondido el akuma. Ladybug lo rompió, liberó el akuma y lo purificó. Finalmente se estaba divirtiendo escuchando a Chat Noir confesar cosas vergonzosas que, francamente, le podrían pasar a cualquiera, pero utilizó su Miraculous Ladybug para volver todo a la normalidad, incluido el edificio que Chat Noir había destruido.

Chat Noir miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo él.

-Oh, nada, solo dijiste un par de cosas un poco vergonzosas que te pasaron en el colegio- dijo Ladybug en tono de broma, poniéndose las manos en las caderas- no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- guiñó el ojo- _à bientôt, chaton_ -

Dicho eso, Ladybug lanzó el yoyo a la distancia y desapareció. Chat Noir ni siquiera intentó seguirla: sabía que él se detransformaría antes que ella. Se dirigió a casa arrastrando los pies. Sabía que su padre estaría furioso por su nuevo fracaso.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 7

 _La Bellevilloise_

 _Esa noche_

El asunto con el akuma terminó más temprano de lo que tenía pensado, así que Marinette llamó a Alya y le dijo que sí podría ir con ella a bailar. No le hacía mucha gracia que Chloé Bourgeois fuera a acompañarlos también, pero Alya le había asegurado que estaba bien. De hecho, desde que comenzó a salir con Nathaniel Kurtzberg, la chica rubia se había vuelto mucho más amable que antes, y llevaba meses sin siquiera causar un akuma.

Marinette se había puesto un vestido que ella misma había hecho, y tras arreglar su cabello suelto, se dirigió hacia La Bellevilloise, uno de los clubes nocturnos más populares de París. Casi cuando estaba en la puerta, se dio cuenta de que iba sola con todas las parejas: Alya y Nino, Mylène e Ivan, Chloé y Nath, Kim y Ondine, e incluso Juleka y Rose. La chica se mordió el labio.

-Genial- dijo antes de abrir la puerta- soy la única que viene sin pareja-

-No te pongas así, Marinette- dijo Tikki, quien estaba escondida en su bolso- no sabes qué puede pasar, o a quien te puedes encontrar aquí. Tal vez Adrien viene finalmente-

Marinette sonrió levemente antes de cerrar el bolso, y entró al club. No tardó mucho en encontrar a sus amigos en una de las mesas al fondo del lugar, sentados en los sillones. Ya habían pedido algunas bebidas, y Alya había pedido por adelantado una para su amiga.

-¡Menos mal que llegaste!- dijo Alya- ya teníamos mucho tiempo sin salir a divertirnos-

-Tienes razón- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente. Entre sus tareas, sus diseños y el ser Ladybug no le dejaba mucho tiempo para salir con sus amigos.

-Yo pensaba que ibas a inventar una excusa, como siempre- dijo Mylène finalmente.

-¿Qué?- dijo la pelinegra- ¡claro que no son inventos! Realmente he estado ocupada-

La música comenzó, y cada vez les era más difícil mantener una conversación con lo alto que estaba el volumen. No que a Marinette le molestara, al contrario: ¡le encantaba que pusieran las canciones de Jagged Stone y de Clara Rossignol! Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco sola, sobre todo cuando sus amigos se levantaron a bailar, dejándola sola en la mesa.

"Ojalá que Adrien hubiera podido venir", pensó melancólicamente, mientras que observaba a sus amigos bailando en la pista.

-¿Porqué una chica tan linda como tú está sin bailar?- escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella. Al principio pensó que era un desconocido haciendo un pobre intento por coquetear con ella, pero cuando volvió los ojos, se encontró con los de su querido amigo Luka. Un tinte rojo tiñó las mejillas de ambos, pues era evidente que aún recordaban lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Yo… hola, Luka- dijo Marinette, ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole- ¿vienes con alguien?-

-No, yo solo- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros- aquí entre nos, _maman_ estaba un poco preocupada por Jules, y por eso me ofrecí a venir a "cuidarla"-

Marinette lo miró mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Por supuesto que _madame_ Anarka era la última persona en el mundo que podría imaginar como una madre aprensiva con su hija, y sospechaba que aquello era realmente un nuevo intento de Luka de acercarse a ella.

El chico se sentó junto a ella, aunque dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre ambos, ordenó una cerveza y sonrió tranquilo, como si lo de la tarde anterior jamás hubiera pasado.

-Escucha, Luka, yo…- comenzó a decir Marinette, pero el chico sacudió la cabeza.

-No digas nada, Marinette, por favor- dijo el chico mayor- lo de ayer… fue un error. Yo no debí presionarte diciendo eso, y no debí tomar tu mano sin tu permiso tampoco- se aclaró la garganta- yo… realmente no quiero perder tu amistad por algo como eso. Por favor- añadió, ladeando la cabeza- hagamos como si no hubiera dicho eso-

La chica parpadeó, pero finalmente sonrió. Menos mal que todo estaba bien.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, ampliando su sonrisa al ver que los ojos de Luka brillaron al escucharla decir eso- tú… no quisieras bailar, ¿o sí?-

Los ojos de él brillaron aún más y asintió, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Marinette la tomó, y ambos se dirigieron juntos a la pista de baile. Mientras lo hacían, la chica pensó que Luka no le desagradaba ni un poco, pero su corazón pertenecía solamente a Adrien. Y por ahora disfrutaría la noche de música con sus amigos.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien esperaba cabizbajo fuera de la oficina de su padre. Sabía la que le esperaba por haber fallado en tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug. Seguramente su padre le diría que estaba decepcionado de él, y que quizá sería una mejor idea que le diera su Miraculous. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía aceptar eso, no podía imaginar su vida sin Plagg.

El kwami pareció detectar eso, y salió de su escondite, flotando a su lado, aunque sin decir sin una palabra.

-Plagg- dijo Adrien mientras esperaban- ¿hay una manera de obtener el Miraculous de Ladybug más fácilmente?-

Plagg rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda, negándose a responderle.

-Aunque no lo haga yo, mi padre no se detendrá hasta tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug- dijo Adrien- quizá es mejor que me ayudes, así no saldrá lastimada. Por favor, dime algo-

El kwami continuó con su obstinado silencio, y antes de que Adrien pudiera repetir la pregunta, Nathalie salió de la oficina de su padre.

-Tu padre te espera, Adrien- dijo la asistente.

-Gracias, Nathalie- dijo el chico, levantándose y caminando hacia la oficina, seguido de Plagg, quien se ocultó bajo su ropa como siempre hacía cuando entraba a discutir con _monsieur_ Agreste.

El chico entró y vio a su padre, como siempre, concentrado en su trabajo. Nooro flotaba a su lado con una expresión entristecida, y tenía una apariencia enferma, como si estuviera resfriado. Recordaba que Ladybug le había dicho una vez que su kwami se enfermó en una ocasión. ¿Eso le pasaría a Nooro? No tenía idea.

-Buenas noches, _père_ \- dijo el chico- ¿querías hablar conmigo?-

-Fallaste otra vez- dijo el hombre sin siquiera levantar la mirada y continuando con su trabajo.

-Lo sé, lo lamento mucho, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, cabizbajo- ojalá supiera alguna debilidad de Ladybug, así la podría utilizar para tomar su Miraculous-

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos, y su vista se fijó en Plagg, quien asomaba la cabeza de bajo la camisa de su hijo.

-Tu kwami es la pareja del kwami de Ladybug- dijo Gabriel fríamente, haciendo que Plagg regresara a su escondite. Adrien sintió que su kwami temblaba levemente- ¿no te ha dicho nada?-

-Se niega a contestar, incluso se si se lo ordeno- dijo Adrien, inconscientemente poniendo una mano sobre la camisa justo donde estaba Plagg escondido- es algo que los kwamis no pueden revelar, incluso aunque quieran-

Gabriel gruñó en voz baja.

-Quizá tu kwami necesita algo de persuasión- dijo el hombre, sacando una pequeña caja de color negro, de un material metálico brillante. Al verla sobre la mesa, Adrien notó que Nooro comenzó a temblar más violentamente, y Plagg se movió nerviosamente bajo su camisa.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo el chico.

-Una manera de castigar a los kwamis cuando no obedecen las órdenes de sus amos- dijo Gabriel. Adrien entrecerró los ojos- no pueden traspasar esta caja con sus poderes-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, dando un paso atrás, aún cubriendo con su mano el sitio donde estaba su kwami- no quiero lastimar a Plagg-

Gabriel lo miró por un segundo, y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-Bien, como quieras- dijo el hombre, y sacó de su escritorio un portafolio y se lo entregó- en otro asunto, creo que fue una buena elección que apartamento. La transacción ya está hecha, y aquí están los papeles. Mañana puedes ir a escoger los muebles-

-Yo… gracias, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, tomando el portafolio- buenas noches-

Su padre no respondió y volvió sus ojos al trabajo, y Adrien lo interpretó como que era el permiso de retirarse. Cuando subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Plagg salió de su escondite. No tenía su expresión confiada de siempre. De hecho estaba un poco preocupado.

-¿Plagg?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, un poco preocupado por el cambio de actitud de su kwami- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-No es nada- dijo el kwami, pero el chico sabía que tenía que ver con la caja en la que su padre había insinuado que debería encerrarlo. Adrien abrió su mini refrigerador y sacó una rueda que Camembert.

-Yo jamás consideraría hacerte algo así, Plagg- dijo Adrien, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor- lo sabes, ¿verdad? Prometo que no…-

Los ojos de Plagg se volvieron hacia su elegido y sonrió levemente. Tenía una sonrisa no aliviada, sino triste.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, chico- lo interrumpió el kwami.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Que si tu padre te lo ordenara, no dudarías en encerrarme- dijo Plagg.

Adrien parpadeó, y se ruborizó levemente. ¿En serio Plagg lo creía capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible? Sacudió la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, Plagg, yo no…-

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir- repitió el kwami. El chico se sintió un poco herido por esa aseveración, pero no comentó nada más. Miraba de reojo la ventana de su habitación mientras que Plagg se terminaba su rueda de Camembert. El kwami entrecerró los ojos- ¿estás planeando salir a ver a la chica de la otra vez?-

Adrien se volvió al kwami, ligeramente ruborizado.

-Eeeh… tal vez- dijo el chico, y el kwami sonrió levemente mientras tragaba el último trozo de queso- ¿estás listo?-

-Ajá- dijo Plagg.

-Plagg, transfórmame- dijo Adrien.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco más tarde_

Chat Noir aterrizó en el balcón de Marinette y se inclinó hacia la trampilla que conducía a la habitación de la chica. Dio un par de golpecitos en el vidrio, esperando que no estuviera dormida. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada, lo cual no era una muy buena señal.

"Esto no es bueno, quizá ya se durmió", le dijo Plagg en su mente.

El chico gruñó, y estuvo a punto de saltar del balcón para dirigirse de regreso a casa, cuando escuchó un par de risas cerca, y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que una de ellas era la de Marinette. Sus ojos se fijaron en la calle frente a la panadería, y vio que por la acera venía caminando la chica, y no estaba sola. Luka estaba con ella.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Chat Noir entrecerrando los ojos. Plagg no le respondió.

Chat Noir gruñó al ver al chico que acompañaba a Marinette. ¿Qué hacía ese sujeto con ella? Se mordió el labio. No tenía derecho a ponerse celoso, después de todo, Marinette era solo una amiga. ¿O realmente lo era? Sintió un feo tirón en sus tripas al imaginar a Luka con ella. ¿Porqué odiaba tanto la idea?

"Porque estás celoso, chico", le dijo Plagg en su mente, parecía un poco exasperado "en serio, ustedes dos son un par de idiotas".

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos. La verdad es que Luka caminaba junto a Marinette, pero no demasiado cerca, y tenía sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda. No había nada amenazante en la actitud del chico, y aún así Chat Noir tenía ganas de despedazarlo por hacer reír a Marinette de esa manera.

-No puedo creer cómo Ivan puede ser tan hábil para bailar- escuchó reír a Luka.

-Tienes razón, jamás lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto- rió también la chica.

-Solo imagínalo bailando ballet- dijo el chico, y Marinette volvió a reír.

Chat Noir siseó en voz baja mientras Luka se despedía de ella y se alejaba hacia el sitio donde había estacionado su auto. ¡Tenía ganas de usar su cataclismo en ese pedazo de chatarra! Pero no, respiró hondo mientras veía a Marinette entrar a casa y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Uno o dos minutos después, la luz en su habitación se encendió.

"Celos", repitió Plagg en su mente.

El chico volvió a dar un par de golpecitos en el vidrio de la trampilla. Pronto, ésta se abrió.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Marinette, asomando la cabeza por ella- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí de nuevo?-

-Ayer me fui muy rápido, y me di cuenta de que no te había agradecido como debía- dijo Chat Noir. Marinette dejó escapar una risita.

-No me digas- dijo ella, volviendo a entrar a su habitación- pasa, por favor-

El chico parpadeó. ¿Lo decía en serio?¿Lo estaba invitando a entrar a su habitación?¿A él, el villano y enemigo público número uno de París? Sacudió la cabeza y obedeció a Marinette, entrando por la trampilla tras ella y cayendo sobre la cama.

Una vez dentro, Chat Noir se ruborizó. La chica estaba usando un vestido hermoso, seguramente diseñado por ella misma, que la hacía verse preciosa. No culpaba a Luka por haberla seguido hasta su casa como un cachorrito enamorado. Al ver las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos vidriosos de Marinette, Chat Noir la miró con curiosidad

-¿Estás bien, Marinette? Oh, espera- dijo el chico, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿estás… estás borracha?-

Marinette abrió los ojos grandemente, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Marinette, levantando la nariz y cruzándose de brazos en un gesto indignado- ¿cómo te atreves? Solo me tomé una cerveza-

-No lo habías hecho antes, ¿verdad?- sonrió Chat Noir, entendiendo que efectivamente, la chica estaba borracha- eres parte oriental, _princesse_ , es normal que tengas una menor tolerancia al alcohol-

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Marinette, sentándose en le diván y cruzando los brazos y las piernas- ¿esta es tu idea de agradecerme?-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente. Las mejillas enrojecidas y la actitud despreocupada de la chica lo hacían pensar que sí, el poco alcohol que había tomado le había afectado. Recordaba que su amiga Kagami no tomaba alcohol por la misma razón: no tenía ninguna tolerancia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose junto a ella- muchas gracias por haber sido tan amable conmigo, _princesse_ -

Marinette volvió a sonreír, y se inclinó hacia él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Chat Noir sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

-Mmm… que raro… hueles un poco a queso- comentó la chica en voz baja, haciendo reír al chico en voz baja.

-Gracias… creo- dijo Chat Noir, fingiendo que la estaba olfateando- tú hueles a pan recién horneado… y a cerveza-

-¡Basta, _chaton_!- dijo ella.

Chat Noir rió en voz baja. Quizá sería buena idea convencerla de que se fuera a dormir, si no, al otro día tendría una jaqueca terrible. Suspiró en voz alta y, con pesar, se separó de ella y le ofreció la mano.

-¿Sabes que creo? Que ya fue suficiente por una noche, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa- vamos, tienes que irte a dormir-

-Pero no estoy cansada- se quejó Marinette dando un gran bostezo- además, no creas que estoy muy contenta contigo, _minou._ Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme- añadió con otro bostezo, haciendo reír al chico.

-Me imagino que sí- dijo él con una enorme sonrisa- pero para poder tener energía para patearme el trasero, necesitas descansar-

-No estoy cansada- repitió ella. Chat Noir volvió a reír.

-De acuerdo, no duermas, pero ¿porqué no te acuestas?- dijo el chico- seguro estarás más cómoda así. Estoy seguro de que este diván es muy cómodo-

Marinette lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero finalmente se recostó sobre el diván, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Chat Noir subió a la cama de la chica y tomó una manta, luego bajó y la puso sobre ella.

-¿Y si te cubres con la manta? Seguramente estarás más a gusto así, ¿no crees?-

La chica asintió con una expresión somnolienta.

-¿Y si apago la luz? ¿No crees que estarás más cómoda así?-

Marinette asintió con los ojos cerrados, y pronto sus respiraciones se volvieron regulares y tranquilas. El chico rió en voz baja, y se acercó a ella para besarla en la frente. La escuchó murmurar algo en sueños.

-No te vayas…- la escuchó decir, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella dijo lo siguiente- te extraño, _chaton_ …-

Chat Noir tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca. ¿Marinette tenía sentimientos hacia él? ¿Era por eso que no le había robado el Miraculous cuando estuvo inconsciente? Siempre sospechó que Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien, pero no de su alter ego malvado. Sonrió levemente mientras ajustaba la manta sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Te veré mañana, _princesse_ \- dijo Chat Noir en un susurro antes de salir hacia el balcón y luego hacia su casa, dejando a Marinette dormida y a Tikki un poco preocupada sobre ella.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

Chat Noir se detransformó tan pronto como llegó a su habitación, y atrapó a Plagg, quien se dejó caer en sus manos. El pobre kwami estaba fatigado después de transformarse dos veces además de ser forzado a pelear contra Ladybug más temprano.

-Lo lamento mucho, Plagg, ya te doy algo de queso para que repongas energías- dijo Adrien, dejando al kwami sobre su almohada y sacando algo de Camembert, que Plagg tomó y comenzó a comer débilmente. El chico se metió al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara, antes de ponerse su pijama.

Una vez que estuvo listo para irse a dormir, regresó a su cama, notando que Plagg ya había terminado el trozo de Camembert. Le parecía algo extraño que su kwami no se negara a comer como lo había estado haciendo todo el año, desde que se unió a Hawkmoth. Y había mantenido su amargura al mínimo, al menos desde el día anterior.

El kwami miró a su elegido mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y apagaba la luz. Entrecerró los ojos en una expresión pensativa mientras veía a Adrien cerrar los suyos. Sabía que era arriesgado, hacer que su elegido se enamorara de la chica de Tikki, pero Adrien tenía buen corazón a diferencia de su padre, y era la mejor manera que se le ocurría de convencerlo de regresar al lado de Ladybug.

-Esa chica Marinette es linda- comentó el kwami mientras se ovillaba en la almohada del chico.

-Sí, lo es…- escuchó decir al chico pensativo.

-Y también es muy bondadosa- continuó Plagg, hundiendo su cara en la almohada- puaj… seguramente debe ser igual de ñoña que tú-

Adrien suspiró y asintió. Conocía a Marinette desde hacía cuatro años, cuando por fin le fue permitido ir al colegio. Se volteó hacia el lado contrario y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras sonreía levemente. No quería admitirlo, pero le había gustado escuchar a Marinette pedirle que no se fuera, a pesar de que había sido cuando no estaba del todo consciente. Y sí, Plagg tenía razón, estaba celoso. No quería que Luka se le acercara.

Mientras lo escuchaba dormir, Plagg sonrió levemente. Su elegido ya estaba enamorado de la chica de Tikki. Solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarse de la influencia de su padre.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Lo que puse arriba es cierto, los orientales tienen menor tolerancia al alcohol (deberían ver a mi amiga japonesa cuando toma medio vaso de vino) y Marinette es mitad china. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Espero que les esté gustando. Abrazos a todos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 8

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Tikki no estaba feliz cuando se levantó. Ya le había advertido a su elegida que no debía de beber alcohol, sobre todo por si Hawkmoth decidía lanzar un ataque, y si bien eso no pasó la noche anterior, había sido quizá peor: Chat Noir había estado en su habitación.

-Tuviste suerte de que Chat Noir no dijeras algo comprometedor en medio de tu borrachera, Marinette- dijo Tikki en tono de regaño- ¿que habrías hecho si hubieras dicho algo que hiciera que te descubriera?¡No podías siquiera mantenerte en pie, menos aún pelear contra él en esas condiciones!-

Marinette se frotó la frente. ¡Le dolía la cabeza! ¿Qué no entendía Tikki que no se sentía bien?

-Tikki, ahora no, me duele la cabeza- se quejó la chica.

-Eso se llama resaca, y te pasa por tomar, sabes que a ti te afecta el alcohol más que a los demás- dijo la kwami. Marinette gruñó, pero sabía que tenía razón. No debió haber aceptado esa cerveza cuando fueron a bailar. Incluso Luka le había comentado que no le parecía buena idea de que la tomara, pero no había escuchado.

-Lo siento mucho, Tikki, no lo pensé- dijo ella, aún frotándose la frente- pero… el lado bueno es que no pasó nada malo-

Tikki iba a seguir regañándola, pero pensó que la visita de Chat Noir había sido muy interesante. Si bien la noche previa lo había sospechado, ahora estaba un poco más segura: Chat Noir se estaba enamorando de Marinette.

-De hecho, algo bueno salió de todo esto- dijo Tikki tras suspirar en voz alta, cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a su elegida- me di cuenta de que Chat Noir está desarrollando sentimientos hacia ti-

Marinette parpadeó.

-Tikki, no bromees- dijo ella, haciendo una expresión de disgusto- no quiero tener nada que ver con ese criminal. Sabes que todo es para obtener información-

-No es una broma- dijo la kwami, pensativa- me gustaría hablar con Plagg sobre ello-

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Tikki, no me gustaría que te alejes mucho- dijo Marinette, olvidando su dolor de cabeza por un momento, con una expresión preocupada- no quiero perderte. Recuerda lo que pasó cuando estabas enferma, que tuve que perseguirte por toda la ciudad porque Chloé te llevó consigo-

-Lo sé, intentaré hablar con Plagg cuando esté cerca… si llego a verlo- dijo Tikki. Si tan solo Marinette supiera que compartía clases con Chat Noir… pero no le podía decir eso- no te preocupes por ello. Ahora- añadió, señalando la hora- quizá sería buena idea que te apresures-

La chica asintió y se apresuró a meterse a la ducha para ir a la universidad.

x-x-x

 _Universidad_

 _Más tarde_

Nino y Alya llegaron juntos a la universidad ese día, y aún estaban charlando de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ambos habían sido testigos de las atenciones de Luka hacia Marinette. Y a pesar de que Alya quería que su mejor amiga terminara con Adrien, comenzaba a agradarle la idea de que saliera con Luka.

-Sé que sería lindo que Adrien y Marinette terminaran juntos- dijo Alya, pensativa, mientras que Nino caminaba a su lado, ayudándola con su mochila- sobre todo porque él es tu mejor amigo, y ella mi mejor amiga, pero… tienes que admitir que anoche vimos una conexión entre ella y Luka-

Nino sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?- dijo el chico, con una expresión como si lo que dijo Alya fuera muy descabellado- ¡si solo bailaron juntos! Además, Marinette siempre ha estado enamorada de Adrien desde siempre-

-Sí, y tu amigo jamás le ha prestado atención- dijo Alya, rodando los ojos- te lo digo, si Adrien no se pone listo, Luka va a ganarle la mano-

Nino se cruzó de brazos e iba a contestarle cuando vio llegar al aludido.

- _Salut_ \- dijo Adrien cuando llegó a donde estaban sus amigos, con su amplia sonrisa de siempre. Lo que Marinette había dicho la noche anterior lo había puesto de muy buen humor- ¿de qué estaban hablando?-

-De Marinette- dijo Alya, antes de que Nino pudiera detenerla- parece que Luka Couffaine está muy interesado en ella- miró a Adrien, saboreando el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en el recién llegado, y no la decepcionó: Adrien borró su sonrisa- que lástima que no pudiste ir anoche-

-Sabes bien que tenía un asunto que resolver con mi padre- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros, pero con un tono un poco molesto por lo que Alya había dicho- realmente me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes-

-Será la próxima vez, supongo- dijo Alya, guiñándole un ojo, mientras que Nino se cruzaba de brazos, un poco molesto con su novia.

-Hablando de Marinette- dijo Adrien finalmente- ¿no la han visto?-

-No, debe haberse quedado dormida de nuevo- dijo Alya, cruzándose de brazos- oh, mira la hora, vamos a clase, Nino-

X-x-x

 _Clase de Economía_

 _Más tarde_

Durante la clase que Marinette y Adrien compartían, Tikki decidió intentar hablar con Plagg. Sabía que el kwami de Chat Noir tenía prohibido hablar con ella, pero no podía evitar escuchar lo que Tikki tenía que decir. La kwami salió del bolso de Marinette y se apresuró hacia la mochila de Adrien, donde estaría su compañero.

-Plagg- dijo Tikki, tan pronto como vio al kwami. Éste abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero agachó la cabeza, recordando que Adrien le había dado la orden esa mañana de no hablar con Tikki si la veía. ¿Porqué no se había olvidado de ello? Al notar te Plagg no le respondía, la kwami continuó- solo escúchame. Tengo la impresión de que Chat Noir se está empezando a enamorar de Marinette. Tengo planeado hacer todo lo posible porque esto siga, y quizá mi elegida podrá lograr que regrese a nuestro lado-

Los ojos de Plagg brillaron. ¡No sabía como deseaba que llegara ese día! Y estaba contento de escuchar a Tikki decir lo que él mismo había estado sospechando.

-No temas, Plagg, pronto los ayudaremos- dijo Tikki.

Plagg la miró alejarse, un poco más tranquilo al escucharla. No había pasado desapercibido el hecho de su elegido se había puesto celoso nuevamente a la mención de Luka. Quizá podía usar eso para ayudar la causa, dentro de las posibilidad.

El kwami abrió levemente la mochila de Adrien, y vio a Tikki regresar al pequeño bolso de Marinette, y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Tikki- dijo Plagg para sí mismo- pronto arreglaremos este desastre-

x-x-x

 _Frente a la Pirámide del Louvre_

 _Un par de noches después_

Ladybug evadió el bastón de Chat Noir dando un salto, y aterrizó sobre la punta de la pirámide del Louvre, aunque le tomó unos segundos mantener el equilibrio. La chica entrecerró los ojos.

De nueva cuenta, un akuma había aparecido en la ciudad, había sido vencido por Ladybug, y mientras que la heroína lo purificaba, Chat Noir la había atacado, intentando quitarle su Miraculous.

-Siempre es un placer volver a verte, _chaton_ \- dijo la chica, cruzando los brazos una vez que estuvo a salvo y lejos de él.

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, _Lady Froussard_ \- siseó él, entrecerrando los ojos. No parecía estar de humor ese día- necesito tu Miraculous-

-¿Otra vez lo mismo?- dijo la chica, deslizándose por un lado de la pirámide hasta poner los pies en el suelo- creo que necesitas un hobby, Chat Noir-

-Ya conseguiré uno, después que termine con este asunto contigo y te aplaste como el bicho que eres- dijo el chico de manera amenazante- ahora ven para que me des tus aretes y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas-

Los aretes de la chica sonaron por primera vez, y la chica frunció el entrecejo. Había usado su Lucky Charm, y le quedaban pocos minutos para detransformarse, pero primero tenía que lidiar con su antiguo compañero.

Ladybug se lanzó contra Chat Noir, haciendo girar su yoyo, y éste se lanzó a ella de la misma manera. Antes de ser golpeada, la chica dio un salto y aterrizó detrás de él, tomando sus dos brazos y forzándolos sobre su espalda.

-Arggg…- se quejó Chat Noir, apretando los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo por liberarse- ¡suéltame!-

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas porqué te uniste a Hawkmoth, Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug- prometo que no te juzgaré, solo dime la verdad…-

El chico siseó mientras se sacudía y forcejeaba para soltarse, pero Ladybug no parecía dispuesta a soltarlo. A pesar de ser más pequeña que él, su Miraculous le daba la suficiente fuerza para someterlo.

-Suéltame, Ladybug, solo necesito tu Miraculous- dijo el chico en un tono molesto mientras trataba de soltarse de ella- realmente no quiero lastimarte-

-Yo tampoco quiero lastimarte, pero necesito saber que pasó para que te volvieras así- dijo Ladybug, sintiendo sus ojos humedeciéndose levemente- por favor. Siempre habíamos podido confiar uno en el otro-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, _bugginette_ \- dijo él en voz baja- eso ya no existe-

Ladybug bajó la mirada tristemente, y soltó a Chat Noir, para saltar nuevamente sobre la pirámide del Louvre. Sus aretes volvieron a sonar. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento, _chaton_ , tengo que irme- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros levemente- seguiremos esta conversación más tarde-

La heroína lanzó su yoyo y desapareció en la distancia. Chat Noir gruñó y empuñó su bastón, haciéndolo alargarse, y se dispuso a seguir a la heroína. Entrecerró los ojos. Descubriría quien era y le quitaría su Miraculous cuando estuviera detransformada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Chat Noir la alcanzó cerca de la Sainte Chapelle, y la atrapó por la espalda, empujándola contra una pared de ladrillo. Ladybug comenzó a desesperar cuando sintió la mano enguatada de Chat Noir acercarse a sus aretes. La chica se defendió, golpeando con el codo la ceja derecha del chico, quien la soltó dando un grito de dolor.

-¡Mantén tus garras lejos de mí!- dijo Ladybug.

Un chorro de sangre comenzó a fluir de la frente del chico, y mojó la máscara, su ojo y la parte derecha de su cara. Chat Noir se llevó la mano a la herida que tenía, y miró la sangre en su mano.

-Chat…- dijo ella, al ver lo que había provocado. Jamás había querido lastimarlo.

-¿Crees que eso me va a detener, _ma lady_?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío a la heroína- tendrás que hacer mucho mejor que eso para detenerme-

Ladybug frunció el entrecejo y volvió a lanzar su yoyo a la distancia para irse de ahí sobre los techos de París, aprovechando la sangre que fluía profusamente de la herida de Chat Noir, cubriendo su ojo y haciendo que el chico tenga que limpiarla repetidamente para poder ver con ambos ojos. La heroína pensó que estaba cerca de casa, pero tenía que moverse para desviar su atención, y que su enemigo no sospechara su identidad secreta.

Chat Noir la siguió, pero pronto la perdió en uno de los callejones, ya que la chica había aprovechado un momento en el que se tuvo que limpiar la sangre de la cara.

- _Merde…_ \- gruñó el chico el voz alta, frustrado mientras buscaba mirando hacia todos lados. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la panadería de los padres de Marinette, que a esa hora de la noche ya estaría cerrada, y vio a Marinette caminar hacia la puerta, llevando consigo una bolsa de tela con lo que parecía ser compras de algunos víveres.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, pero relajó rápidamente su mirada. Sí, había perdido a Ladybug, pero había visto a Marinette. Quizá podía aprovechar el tiempo y ver cómo estaba.

"No, no puedo", pensó Chat Noir "si Marinette me ve con esta herida en la frente como Chat Noir y luego como Adrien, no le va a ser difícil adivinar que fue lo que pasó"

Muy a su pesar, y maldiciendo a Ladybug por ese golpe y por hacerlo perder una oportunidad de visitar a Marinette, el chico dio un salto y se alejó hacia su casa. Marinette, por su parte, sabía que estaba siendo observada por Chat Noir, y al verlo alejarse respiró aliviada.

-Funcionó, Tikki- dijo Marinette en voz baja, abriendo su pequeño bolso- ya se fue-

-Menos mal- dijo la kwami, quien estaba tumbada y agotada en el fondo del bolso- eso estuvo muy cerca, y casi te detransformabas-

-Y que lo digas- dijo ella- vamos a casa, a que recargues tu energía…-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Nino, centro de París_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Adrien se había curado lo mejor posible la herida en su frente. Nathalie lo había examinado tan pronto como llegó a casa de su padre a reportarle lo sucedido, y tras hacer traer a un médico quien limpió la herida y le dio unos ocho puntos, el chico se la cubrió con una gasa.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, y Nino lo había invitado a su casa a mostrarle los avances de su nuevo proyecto. Su mejor amigo estaba estudiando ciencias cinematográficas; tenía que realizar una edición de una película, y necesitaba la opinión de Adrien antes de entregarla. No solo fue el chico rubio, sino también Marinette y Alya, la primera llevando con ella una bolsa con el logo de la panadería de sus padres, llena de galletas y croissants.

- _Salut, les garçons_ \- dijo Alya cuando las dos chicas llegaron- ¿aún estamos a tiempo?-

-Hola, chicas- sonrió Nino- pasen, vamos a comenzar-

-Gracias- sonrió Marinette, poniendo la bolsa de la panadería sobre la mesa- ¿quien más va a venir?-

-Solo nosotros cuatro- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando con enormes ojos la bolsa que despedía un agradable olor a pan recién horneado. No era ningún secreto que Adrien Agreste era el fan número uno de los croissants de la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Iba a tomar un croissant cuando vio que Marinette lo miraba con curiosidad- ¿qué pasó?-

-Tu frente- dijo Marinette, señalando la gasa- estás herido-

Adrien se puso nervioso por un momento, pero respiró hondo. Ya había previsto que le iban a cuestionar su herida en la frente, sobre todo porque Chat Noir se hizo una herida parecida el día anterior. Y ya había ensayado su justificación.

-Ah, esto- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto- yo… soy un poco torpe, a decir verdad. Me golpeé con una puerta. El Gorila… quiero decir, mi guardaespaldas, abrió una puerta cuando me acerqué a ella, y me golpeó accidentalmente. No pasó nada, solo tuvieron que darme algunos puntos-

Marinette lo miró con curiosidad, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y dejó el asunto en paz. Nino estaba conectando la televisión a la computadora, y Alya se sentó en un sillón individual. Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí y sonrieron levemente. El chico finalmente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá vacío, haciendo un gesto para indicarle a Marinette que se sentara junto a él.

Claro, la chica estuvo a punto de derretirse cuando tomó asiento junto a Adrien, pero aún dejando un espacio entre los dos. Adrien amplió su sonrisa y acortó la distancia, tanto que las caderas de ambos estaban juntas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, mirándola con enormes ojos tras asegurarse de que Alya y Nino estuvieran ocupados preparando el televisor- no quiero que te sientas incómoda conmigo-

-No… digo, sí, estoy bien- dijo Marinette nerviosamente- no estoy incómoda contigo, al contrario, estoy más que cómoda contigo, bueno, no es exactamente lo que quería decir, pero…-

Adrien rió en voz baja. Le encantaba esa chica, a pesar de sus tartamudeos y nerviosismo cuando estaba cerca de él. La rodeó la espalda de Marinette con su brazo para acercarla más a sí mismo con un gesto delicado y, al ver que ella sonreía y se acomodaba mejor a su lado, sonrió ampliamente. .

-Bueno, si los dos tórtolos están listos- dijo Alya en tono sarcástico, sacándolos de sus pensamientos, y se volvió a Nino- pon la película, no nos dejes esperando-

Nino rió en voz baja y asintió.

Mientras miraban la película, que era de acción y zombies comecerebros, Adrien no soltó ni un momento a Marinette. Ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo en presencia del otro. Los dedos de él pasaban suavemente sobre el brazo descubierto de la chica, quien finalmente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Adrien. El chico sintió el delicioso aroma a flores del shampoo de Marinette cuando apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella. ¡Qué lindo se sentía! Marinette, por su parte, cerró los ojos e intentó mantenerse tranquila en su presencia. Solo estuvo nerviosa un par de minutos, pero pronto se sintió como si siempre estuviera destinada a estar junto a Adrien.

Después de un rato, el chico rubio miró de reojo a Alya y a Nino charlando en voz alta, y separó su cabeza de la de Marinette. La chica se volvió hacia él, haciéndolo sonreír. ¡Qué hermosos ojos tenía! Ese tono de azul era tan raro como hermoso.

" _Des yeux bleu comme l'azur_ ", pensó el chico, sonriendo.

Quería pasar tiempo con ella. A solas, sin Alya y Nino. Tenía la extraña necesidad de hacerla sonreír, de hacerla reír más de lo que Luka había hecho. Quizá podría…

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Ummm?-

-Tú… no sé si quieras salir conmigo- dijo Adrien en voz baja. Parecía muy confiado, pero la verdad era que estaba muy nervioso de pedirle eso- esta noche, a cenar quiero decir-

Marinette levantó la cabeza y miró los enormes ojos verdes del chico, que la observaban con anticipación. Sonrió levemente.

-Yo… me encantaría- dijo ella.

Adrien sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillaron aún más de lo que Marinette estaba acostumbrada a ver. Le parecía el chico más guapo del mundo en esos momentos.

X-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco después_

Adrien se miró al espejo mientras que se preparaba para su cita de esa noche. Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Nino, diciéndole que avisara a Ivan y los otros que tenía una cita y que no llegaría al ensayo en casa de _madame_ Anarka.

Mientras se arreglaba la corbata mirándose al espejo, notó que Plagg lo miraba con una expresión curiosa y pensativa que llevaba varios meses sin ver en su kwami.

-¿Qué pasa, Plagg?- dijo el chico, alzando las cejas-¿porqué me miras así?-

Adrien estaba una corbata verde oscuro, camisa verde claro, y un traje gris. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, y no como normalmente lo usaba. El kwami flotaba a su lado, sin dejarlo de observar con curiosidad. La verdad es que podría ponerse a bailar, de lo bien que estaba funcionando su plan de juntar a su elegido con la chica de Tikki.

-No, por nada- dijo Plagg, como si nada.

El chico frunció el entrecejo, y guardó su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, cuando Nathalie y su padre entraron a su habitación. Gabriel Agreste vio a su hijo vestido así e hizo una expresión molesta.

-¿Vas a algún sitio?-

-Sí, tengo una cita esta noche, _père_ \- dijo Adrien en un tono serio, y continuó antes de que su padre respondiera- estoy seguro de que recuerdas los términos de nuestro acuerdo-

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos.

-Claro que los recuerdo- dijo su padre- yo he cumplido con mi parte… falta que tu me entregues el Miraculous de Ladybug. Iba a lanzar un akuma esta noche para ver si por fin puedes cumplir tu parte del trato-

-Lanza el akuma mañana, _père_ , porque hoy tengo una cita- dijo Adrien con el mismo tono firme.

Gabriel Agreste no estaba nada contento con su hijo, pero finalmente asintió y salió de la habitación, seguido de Nathalie, dando un portazo después. Una vez que desapareció y Adrien se quedó solo, el chico pudo escuchar a Plagg sisear en voz baja.

Adrien rodó los ojos, y respiró hondo. Al otro día se mudaría a su nuevo apartamento, y no estaría siendo perseguido por las extrañas reglas de su padre. Tomó la llaves de su auto y abrió la solapa de su traje.

-Escóndete, Plagg- dijo el chico.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres oler a Camembert con tu enamorada?- dijo el kwami, sonriendo travieso de nuevo. Aquel comentario sacó la primera sonrisa sincera que Plagg había recibido de parte del chico en el último año.

-Vamos, no quiero ir sin ti- dijo Adrien- no me consta que mi padre no va a intentar arruinar mi cita, y quizá voy a tener que defender a Marinette-

Plagg obedeció al chico y se escondió bajo el traje de Adrien, riendo en voz baja mientras pensaba que Marinette podía defenderse bastante bien ella sola.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Esa noche_

Tikki no estaba muy contenta cuando escuchó decir a Marinette que tenía una cita con Adrien. Hizo la nota mental de no perderla de vista: estaba terriblemente preocupada por el bienestar de su elegida. No le hacía ninguna gracia que fuera a tener una cita con su archienemigo, aunque ella no lo supiera. Suspiró. ¡Esa elegida suya le iba a sacar canas verdes!

Mientras tanto, ignorante de la conversación interior de su kwami, Marinette se estaba arreglando para su cita con Adrien. Sí, ambos iban a perderse el ensayo en el barco de _madame_ Anarka, pero valía la pena. Estaba de lo más emocionada. ¡Una cita con Adrien! Después de más de cuatro años de estar enamorada de él…

-¿Crees que a Adrien le guste este color, Tikki?- dijo Marinette, poniéndose un vestido color de color violeta claro.

-Me encanta- dijo Tikki, sin responder directamente a la pregunta de Marinette. Sabía cual era el plan: hacer que Adrien/Chat Noir se enamore de Marinette y así intentar convencerlo de regresar al lado de Ladybug- te ves realmente hermosa-

Marinette sonrió. Ella misma había confeccionado ese vestido, y realmente esperaba verse linda. Se dejó el cabello suelto, excepto por un listón del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, y sus tacones color crema. Se dio la vuelta.

-Muy hermosa- repitió Tikki.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Marinette- ¿y si me caigo con los tacones?¿Y si tropiezo sobre él?¿Y si lo hago caer y lastimarse?-

Tikki se echó a reír.

-No sé porqué sospecho que él no va a dejar que te caigas, Marinette- dijo la kwami.

La chica iba a decir algo, pero la voz de su padre desde el apartamento la interrumpió.

-¡Marinette!- dijo la voz de Tom Dupain- hay un chico que viene a verte-

Marinette sonrió ampliamente y se puso el asa de su bolso en el hombro. Abrió el bolso.

-Escóndete, Tikki- dijo ella- no sabemos si Hawkmoth o Chat Noir van a atacar esta noche. Espero que no, no quiero que arruinen mi cita-

Tikki se escondió en el bolso de inmediato, pensando en que dudaba realmente que Chat Noir estuviera muy interesado en arruinar su cita con Adrien.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Saludos a los que leen desde las sombras también. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 9

 _Barco de madame Anarka_

 _Esa noche_

Luka se puso su suéter y se preparó para subir al ensayo de esa noche en la cubierta del barco. La semana anterior se había negado a ensayar con su banda, sobre todo porque estaba muy descorazonado por lo que había sucedido entre él y Marinette, pero ahora estaba de mejor humor, sobre todo porque había aclarado las cosas con ella la noche que habían salido a bailar con sus amigos. El chico había decidido que se conformaría con su amistad hasta que pudiera conquistarla.

Ignorando las miradas interrogantes de Ivan y Mylène, tomó su guitarra y tomó su puesto frente al teclado, listo para comenzar con el ensayo. Ya todos se habían reunido en su casa. Bueno, todos menos Adrien, pero eso no era novedad. Y Marinette todavía no había llegado tampoco.

Luka se volvió hacia atrás de él, y mirando el teclado vacío, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nino, ¿sabes donde está Adrien?- preguntó Luka, una parte de él estaba un poco molesta porque el chico había vuelto a faltar al ensayo. Sí, sabía que su padre era estricto, pero debería al menos intentar tomar en serio el grupo.

-Sí, me acaba de enviar un mensaje; dijo que no iba a poder venir porque tenía una cita esta noche- dijo el chico moreno casualmente mientras que miraba su celular.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alya en voz alta, antes de que Luka pudiera formular la misma pregunta- ¿Adrien, una cita?¿Con quién?-

Nino sonrió levemente mientras que su novia lo miraba con curiosidad, e incluso con una expresión un poco maliciosa. Mientras tanto, Luka miraba atentamente a Nino, esperando también la respuesta.

-Pues… con una chica- dijo el chico simplemente.

-¡Nino!- dijo Alya, comenzando a perder la paciencia con el chico- ¡dime!-

-No puedo- dijo Nino, encogiéndose de hombros levemente- Adrien me pidió que no lo divulgara, que solo les avisara que no podría venir por eso-

-¡Nino!-

-No puedo, Aly- dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba disfrutando haciendo sufrir un poco a su novia, pues sabía lo curiosa que podía llegar a ser- Adrien me va a matar si les digo-

Para ese momento, no solo Luka estaba escuchando esa conversación, sino también el resto del grupo, Mylène e incluso _madame_ Anarka.

-Por favor, dinos- dijo Rose finalmente.

-¡ _Yo_ te voy a matar si no nos dices!- dijo Alya en voz alta.

Nino sonrió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes que usar la violencia para esto- dijo el chico- Adrien y Marinette van a salir a cenar juntos esta noche-

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Luka, al escuchar eso, sintió un nudo en su estómago. ¡Ese Adrien le había ganado otra vez! ¿Porqué justo ahora se interesaba en Marinette? ¡Si la pobre chica siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y él ni siquiera le prestaba atención! ¿Porqué justo ahora que Luka decidió intentar conquistarla, Adrien la invitaba a salir?

No era justo.

-Bueno, bueno, sé que todos estamos muy felices por Marinette y Adrien- dijo _madame_ Anarka en voz alta, aunque no parecía muy contenta al respecto- pero basta de haraganear, marineros. ¡Todos a sus lugares para el ensayo!-

Luka gruñó y empuñó su guitarra. Entrecerró los ojos mientras que tomaba su sitio en el grupo. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Iba a idear una manera de conquistar a Marinette antes que Adrien. Quizá invitarla a salir cuando el chico estuviera en ocupado en sus sesiones de fotografía. O en algún momento en el que él no pudiera intervenir.

-Listos- dijo la madre de Luka, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- uno, dos, tres…-

x-x-x

 _Restaurante L'Orangerie_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien dejó las llaves de su auto con el valet y se apresuró a rodear el vehículo para abrir la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Marinette a bajar del mismo. Con una sonrisa radiante le ofreció su mano, que la chica tomó sin dudarlo.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche- dijo Adrien una vez que Marinette estuvo de pie a su lado.

-Gracias- dijo ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso- ya lo habías mencionado-

Adrien amplió su sonrisa y rodeó la cintura de Marinette con su brazo.

-Creo que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente- dijo el chico en voz baja, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿vamos?-

Marinette asintió, sus mejillas tiñéndose levemente de rojo, y se dejó conducir hacia el interior del restaurante. Parecía que ya conocían a Adrien en ese sitio, pues lo saludaron con su apellido, y le preguntaron si quería su mesa habitual. Lo que sí, estaban sorprendidos de que esta vez fuera acompañado de una chica y no solo.

La mesera los condujo hacia una mesa en la parte alta del restaurante, la cual estaba algo aislada del resto de los comensales, y rodeada de algunos jarrones llenos de rosas de distintos colores. Con un gesto, Adrien detuvo a la mesera, y fue él quien ayudó a Marinette a sentarse, acomodando su silla.

-Gracias- sonrió ella, mientras el chico tomaba asiento a su lado.

-La cena comenzará en veinte minutos, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo la mesera, dejando los menús sobre la mesa- les traeré algo de beber. ¿Una copa de vino?-

Adrien se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Marinette, quien pasó sus ojos a la mesera, y luego a Adrien, con una expresión preocupada.

-Yo… no debería tomar- dijo Marinette, ruborizándose levemente al recordar lo que había sucedido la semana pasada, y el regaño de Tikki por tomar alcohol. Además, no sabía si Hawkmoth decidiría atacar la ciudad justo en ese momento… y estaba con Adrien, no quería hacer el ridículo delante de él- un vaso de limonada será suficiente para mí-

Adrien rió en voz baja, como si acabara de recordar algo gracioso, pero asintió.

-Lo mismo para mí, por favor- dijo Adrien, sin dejar de sonreír en dirección a la chica- yo voy a conducir, después de todo-

La mesera se alejó con una expresión amable para traerles sus bebidas, y Marinette se volvió de nuevo hacia Adrien, quien abrió la solapa de su camisa y sacó un tulipán de color rosa que había estado guardando. Lo extendió hacia la chica, quien lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos.

-Es hermoso, Adrien, gracias- dijo Marinette, mirando la flor con curiosidad. Recordó vagamente cuando Chat Noir le había ofrecido una rosa, hacía todos esos años cuando aún eran aliados, y le pareció una extraña elección de flor para Adrien.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Te disgustó la flor?- dijo el chico, borrando su sonrisa.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo ella- es hermosa-

Adrien volvió a sonreír, y abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando la mesera regresó con sus bebidas y las puso sobre la mesa. Una vez que quedaron solos de nuevo, Adrien ladeó su cabeza.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Adrien- uno de mis tutores me dijo que las flores tienen un significado. Las rosas, por ejemplo, representan amor platónico. Y los claveles el amor entre una madre y su hijo- hizo una pausa, seguramente recordando a su madre, y Marinette se preguntó si Adrien pondría claveles en el retrato de su madre.

-¿Y los tulipanes?- preguntó Marinette. Adrien sonrió travieso y no le respondió.

-Estaba pensando- dijo Adrien después de unos segundos, cambiando el tema- desde que te conozco, he visto que tienes mucho talento para diseñar ropa. Ganaste un concurso de diseño con mi padre, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, el sombrero de bombín, para una de tus sesiones de fotos- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa apenada- aunque no sabía que eras alérgico a las plumas-

Adrien se rascó la punta de la nariz y rió.

-¿Y has diseñado algo más?- dijo el chico- además de los vestidos, quiero decir-

-No, no he tenido oportunidad- dijo Marinette- entre la universidad, los proyectos, acompañarlos a la banda y eh…- ser Ladybug, pero no podía decirle eso, así que continuó- ah, sí, cuidar a Manon Chamack, no tengo oportunidad de diseñar mucho-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Recordaba bien a Manon. Quizá podría hablar con su padre sobre Marinette. Si sabía lo talentosa que era, y lo mucho que significaba para él, podía quizá asegurarle un sitio en su compañía. Sí, pero seguramente tendría que esperar hasta después de capturar el Miraculous de Ladybug, porque su padre no consentiría en hacerle ningún otro favor hasta que no cumpliera con su parte del trato.

El chico levantó los ojos, y vio que Marinette seguía admirando el tulipán de color rosa. Adrien sonrió de nuevo y deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa, tomando la de ella. Al sentir el contacto, la chica dio un respingo y se volvió hacia él, pero sonrió tan pronto como sus ojos se fijaron con los de él. Adrien usó su mano para acercar la de Marinette a sus labios, y ella casi se derrite.

x-x-x

 _Calle cerca del Sena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Luka salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Eiffel. No podía dormir, y no podía estar quieto después de lo que había escuchado decir de la cita entre Adrien y Marinette. En su enojo había incluso intentado llamar a alguno de los dos, al menos para interrumpirlos, pero ninguno respondió el teléfono.

-Argggg…- dijo el chico, golpeando uno de los postes de luz con su puño cerrado. Al contacto con el metal, el chico sintió un horrible dolor agudo, y alcanzó a escuchar incluso los huesos de su mano crujiendo.

Luka se miró la mano, que estaba roja e hinchada.

-¡Maldita sea!- siseó en voz baja Luka. Su madre lo iba a matar por lastimarse.

-Uh… chico, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo una persona que iba pasando por ahí. Luka se volvió hacia la persona que había hablado, y la reconoció como una de las compañeras de esgrima de Adrien, la chica japonesa que no hablaba mucho. De hecho, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz.

-Estoy bien, gracias- gruñó Luka fríamente, abrazando su brazo contra su pecho. La chica entrecerró los ojos y tomó su antebrazo para mirar su mano- ouch, ¡oye! ¿Qué te propones?-

-No estás bien- dijo Kagami, examinando su mano lastimada- creo que te rompiste algo-

Luka le iba a decir que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero la chica sacó su teléfono celular y oprimió un botón.

-Estoy entre la torre Eiffel y Trocadéro, necesito que nos lleves a un sitio- dijo Kagami antes de colgar. Luka alzó una ceja sin entender- mi chofer ya viene, te acompañaré al hospital-

El chico entrecerró los ojos. Ese día iba evolucionando peor de lo que se había imaginado: la cita entre Adrien y Marinette, el desastre de ensayo, su mano quebrada y ahora esa chica metiéndose en lo que no le importaba.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo- dijo el chico obstinadamente, pero apretando los dientes. No quería admitirlo, pero le dolía- no me pasa nada. ¿De dónde sales tú? Yo solo quiero… estar solo-

Kagami sacudió la cabeza, e iba a decir algo, cuando vio a la distancia su limosina. Sus ojos pasaron del auto hacia Luka, y luego a su mano lastimada.

-Tu mano está rota, necesitas al menos que te revisen- dijo la chica, sin poder creer que tenía que explicar eso a Luka- eres un amigo de Marinette, como yo, no te puedo dejar así- le ofreció su mano tan pronto como el auto se detuvo a su lado.

Luka la miró. Sí, la chica no era como Marinette. Tenía el cabello del mismo color, y su estatura era parecida a la de ella, pero el carácter de cada una de ellas era contrario al de la otra. Pero había algo que ambas compartían, como se daba cuenta ahora, y era lo bondadosas que podían ser.

-Vamos- insistió Kagami, abriendo la puerta trasera del auto- sé que te duele-

El chico suspiró largamente, pero asintió y entró al auto, seguido de Kagami, quien se sentó junto a él.

-Al hospital, por favor- dijo la chica, y el chofer comenzó a conducir.

Mientras ambos se dirigían ahí, Luka miró de reojo a la chica, que tenía su atención por completo en el anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha.

-Tú eres Kagami Tsurugi, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico- ¿la campeona de esgrima?-

-Así es- dijo ella, sonriendo levemente- ¿y tú eres?-

-Luka Couffaine, mucho gusto-

-Igualmente, gusto en conocerte- le dijo Kagami.

Luka sonrió y asintió. Pasada la adrenalina del momento, el chico comenzó a sentir el dolor agudo en su mano lastimada. Abrazó la mano contra su pecho, y dio gracias por que Kagami lo convenció de ir al hospital.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco más tarde_

Terminada la cena, Adrien condujo su auto hacia la casa de Marinette. Nuevamente se estacionó y se apresuró a rodear el auto para ayudarla a bajar. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos quería que la velada terminara, pero sabían que era lo mejor, no querían que los padres de Marinette se molestaran.

-Muchas gracias por todo esta noche, Adrien- dijo Marinette una vez que ambos se detuvieron en la puerta lateral que llevaba al apartamento, con una de sus manos aferrada al tulipán que el chico le había dado- la verdad la pasé muy bien contigo-

-No, gracias a ti por aceptar venir conmigo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa enorme- yo… no sé porqué no te había visto antes. Digo, sí te había visto, pero… no había caído en cuenta de la persona tan genial que eres, Marinette-

La chica se ruborizó hasta la punta del cabello y comenzó a tartamudear, cosa que hizo reír a Adrien. Tomó las manos de la chica y las acercó a sus labios, besándolas alternadamente.

-No necesitas estar nerviosa conmigo, en serio- dijo Adrien, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Nerviosa? No, para nada…- dijo ella, haciendo a reír al chico de nuevo.

El chico puso suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, y empujó levemente a Marinette hacia la entrada de su casa hasta que ella sintió la puerta contra su espalda, ocultándolos de la vista de los turistas que aún pasaban por ahí hacia Notre Dame.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette en voz baja mientras que el chico ponía sus manos sobre la puerta, a los lados de la cabeza de la chica. Ambos estaban casi al mismo nivel gracias a los tacones que usaba ella.

-Lo siento, no quiero que nadie nos vea- sonrió el chico, bajando su mano derecha para tomar la cintura de la chica, y la izquierda sobre su mentón, y acercando su rostro cada vez más al de ella- Marinette, ¿puedo besarte?-

Ella entreabrió la boca levemente para intentar responder, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Adrien se acercó un poco más, para darle la oportunidad de responderle no con palabras, sino con hechos. Marinette cerró los ojos y también se acercó a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Sonriendo al ver ello, el chico acortó la distancia y tomó sus labios.

Adrien sintió que Marinette se sobresaltó levemente al sentir sus labios, así que se separó de ella y desplazó su mano del mentón al cabello de la chica, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

-Lo siento- dijo Adrien en voz baja- no quería hacerte sentir mal-

-No, no lo hiciste- dijo Marinette- yo sí quería… quiero… quiero decir…-

Adrien ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo, y volvió a acercarse a Marinette, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y ponía las manos en su espalda. Marinette tomó la solapa del saco de Adrien y tiró de él, acercándolo más a ella. El chico sonrió mientras ladeaba suavemente su cabeza, una de sus manos subiendo por su espalda hasta la cabeza de la chica y hundía sus dedos en sus cabellos. Los corazones de ambos latían tan fuerte que parecía que el otro podía sentirlo. Adrien sintió los dedos de la chica entre sus cabellos.

¡Cómo había soñado Marinette con ese momento! Y vaya que el beso no la decepcionó; al contrario. Los labios de Adrien eran suaves, y se movían con delicadeza, pero podía darse cuenta que había en ellos un hambre que el chico estaba conteniendo, seguramente para no asustarla.

Y en efecto, Adrien se estaba conteniendo. ¡Pero es que su delicioso aroma parecía embriagarlo! Y sus cabellos acariciaban su rostro amenazaban con hacerlo perder el control.

Tras unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero no se soltaron. Adrien realmente no quería dejarla ir. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que le gustaba Marinette? No, estaba realmente enamorado de ella desde hacía un tiempo. Lamentablemente había _otra_ persona en sus pensamientos. El chico sacudió ese pensamiento. No, no iba a pensar en _ella_ cuando estaba con Marinette. Ahora solo podía pensar en que quería seguirla besando y no dejarla ir nunca.

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el ángulo entre su hombro y su cuello, y Adrien la abrazó con fuerza.

-Marinette…-

-¿Um…?-

-¿Quisieras…?- comenzó a decir el chico. Rayos, ¿porqué tenía que ponerse tan nervioso?- ¿quisieras volver a salir conmigo? Que… que seamos novios, quiero decir-

Marinette abrió la boca sorprendida mientras que se separaba de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-Yo… sí, me encantaría- dijo finalmente ella.

Adrien volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho. No quería dejarla, pero ya era tarde y no quería que hubiera problema con los padres de Marinette. La besó en la frente y, con pesar, la soltó.

-Tengo que dejarte por esta noche, _ma belle_. Pero nos veremos mañana- dijo Adrien en voz baja. Iba a dar un paso atrás, pero Marinette lo detuvo, tomándolo de una mano. Con su mano libre se quitó el listón de su cabello, y lo enlazó alrededor de la muñeca del chico, quien amplió su sonrisa.

-Sí… hasta mañana- le dijo Marinette en voz baja.

Adrien volvió a sonreír, y esperó pacientemente a que Marinette entrara a su casa, antes de subir al auto.

x-x-x

 _La Liberté_

 _Esa noche_

Ya había pasado la media noche cuando el auto de Kagami Tsurugi lo había regresado a casa. El chico permanecía sentado sobre su cama, pasando los dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica mientras que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Juleka y su madre ya estaban dormidas, así que el chico había mantenido la guitarra desconectada para no hacer ningún ruido mientras practicaba. Su mano estaba envuelta en una férula, y realmente no podría tocar la guitarra por unos días, pero obstinadamente seguía intentándolo.

"No puedo perder dos cosas a la vez".

La idea de que Marinette hubiera tenido una cita con Adrien le parecía insoportable. Apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¡No quería! Él estaba enamorado de Marinette, y quería una oportunidad. ¡Ojalá fuera tan bueno con las palabras como los demás! Y si había pensado en declararse a la chica con música, él mismo había arruinado la posibilidad en un arranque de cólera.

¡Qué idiota había sido!

Al menos Kagami se había portado amable con él, y no lo había importunado con la causa de su mano herida.

Abrió los ojos al sentir algo de luz sobre su cara, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse a su madre apoyada en la entrada de su camarote, y cruzando los brazos. Anarka Couffaine miraba a su hijo mayor con su pijama puesta, pero también sus lentes, y su larga trenza sobre su hombro derecho.

- _Maman_ \- dijo Luka, bajando su guitarra con una expresión un poco apenada, sobre todo porque no quería despertarla- disculpa, ¿estaba haciendo mucho ruido?-

La mujer sonrió benévolamente.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con tu mano, _mon chéri_ \- le dijo _madame_ Couffaine- no vas a sanar si la sigues forzando-

Luka asintió.

-Además…- continuó su madre- no creas que no sé que pasó, y porqué estás así-

El chico bajó la cabeza, y desvió sus ojos al lado contrario de donde se encontraba _madame_ Couffaine. No quería escuchar esto. No estaba de humor. Tenía miedo de que, si seguía escuchando a su madre, se le iban a escapar las lágrimas. No quería llorar delante de su madre.

-Puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero no a mí, _mon chéri-_ continuó diciendo su madre, mientras que Luka fruncía el entrecejo y decididamente miraba hacia el lado contrario.

¡Cómo odiaba cuando cambiaba de _modo capitana_ a _modo mamá_! Como capitana, al menos no tenía que tomarla en serio. Como mamá… hasta su tono de voz era diferente. Calmado, suave… insoportable para él en esos momentos. Luka se mordió el labio para reprimir un sollozo que amenazaba con escaparse.

-Estás enamorado de esa chica Marinette- continuó diciendo _madame_ Anarka- no importa que tanto trates de negarlo, me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que te molesta. Ella es lo que hace que estés triste, ¿no?-

Luka siguió sin responder, apretando los dientes con una expresión mortificada.

-La amas, ¿no es así?- dijo su madre.

-Por favor, ya basta, _maman_ \- dijo Luka, volviéndose hacia la ventanilla de su camarote para darle la espalda- no… no puedo… ella…-

El chico volvió a cerrar los ojos y aferró su mano sana al edredón de su cama. Quería llorar, gritar, romper algo. ¿Porqué su corazón tenía que doler tanto? Sintió las manos de su madre sobre sus hombros y se volvió hacia ella. _Madame_ Anarka lo abrazó.

-Vas a estar bien, _mon chéri_ \- le dijo ella mientras acariciaba sus cabellos- todo va a estar bien-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette ya estaba en pijama, tumbada en la cama, y aún no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-Tikki, Adrien me besó- dijo la chica, cubriéndose las manos- no puedo creerlo, ¡me besó!-

Tikki asintió, forzando una sonrisa. ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando el chico de Plagg? ¿Acaso se imaginaba que Marinette era Ladybug? No, por supuesto que no, no habría dudado en quitarle su Miraculosus. Entonces, ¿realmente estaba funcionando esto? Adrien estaba enamorado de Marinette. Eso protegería a su elegida si algún día lograba descubrir su identidad. O al menos eso esperaba.

-Sí, ¡qué genial!- dijo Tikki, intentando que su sonrisa se viera más sincera- hoy fue un gran día-

-Sí, gran día…- dijo Marinette somnolienta.

-Ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir- dijo la kwami- tienes que recargar energías. Aunque tu cabeza gire alrededor de Adrien, Hawkmoth aún no se ha ido a ningún lado-

Marinette asintió sin dejar de sonreír. No creía que hubiera algo en el mundo que pudiera llegar a robarle su sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- dijo mientras que se metía a la cama, y la kwami se tumbaba a su lado sobre las almohadas- buenas noches, Tikki…-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien, mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-Oh, no, piedad…- dijo Plagg, fastidiado e intentando ignorar la enorme sonrisa de su elegido mientras suspiraba y se tiraba en la cama.

-Plagg… besé a Marinette- dijo Adrien sin poder ocultar su emoción- ¡la besé! ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Sí, genial- dio el kwami con un tono aburrido- a menos de que me digas que esa chica sabe a Camembert, no tengo el más mínimo…-

-Oh, no- dijo Adrien, recordando que los labios de la chica habían tenido un gusto a crème brûlée que habían tomado de postre… pero eso no era importante en esos momentos- no es nada de eso. ¡Fue lo más…!-

-… interés- terminó su frase Plagg, rodando los ojos- chico, muero de hambre y de sueño, así que mejor bájale a las revoluciones, aliméntame y vete a dormir. Ya podrás marearme con este tema mañana a primera hora-

Adrien asintió con una sonrisa y, tras poner un plato de Camembert sobre su escritorio para que Plagg comiera, apagó la luz. Ya tendría el día de mañana para emocionarse, aunque dudaba que pudiera dormir esa noche.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Antes de que se me olvide, los tulipanes simbolizan el amor verdadero. El pobre Luka la está pasando muy mal, tanto que hizo que madame Anarka cambiara a modo mamá. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 10

 _Apartamento cerca de la universidad_

 _Al día siguiente_

-Wow, _mate_ , este apartamento es tan _cool_ \- dijo Nino, ajustándose la gorra mientras miraba asombrado a su alrededor- no me digas que tu padre te lo compró…-

-Pues… más o menos- dijo Adrien, algo apenado- sí lo compró él, pero usó el dinero que ahorré todos estos años trabajando como modelo-

-¡Genial!- dijo Nino- tanto trabajo sirvió de algo. Además, es bueno que tu padre te concediera tanta independencia ahora que eres mayor de edad. Me parece hasta cierto punto increíble. ¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-Digamos que… hace un año él y yo hicimos un trato- dijo el chico- y así fue como logré obtener más libertad-

-Me alegro- dijo Nino, pensando que ya era hora de que su padre dejara de ser tan fastidioso y sobreprotector. Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que él había sacrificado con ese trato, pero no pudo, pues llegaron Alya y Marinette, ambas llevando regalos de bienvenida para él. Alya llevaba una enorme caja con un frasco de café en polvo, una cafetera, y un juego de cuatro tazas para su casa. Marinette llevaba un contenedor especial para guardar pan, y muchos croissants de diferentes variedades de la panadería de sus padres.

-Toma, Adrien, un pequeño regalo para tu nuevo hogar, de parte mía y de Nino- dijo Alya con una enorme sonrisa, pero el chico no la estaba escuchando. Marinette y Adrien se miraron, algo sonrojados, y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Cabe mencionar que Alya y Nino se dieron cuenta de inmediato.

-Oooooh- dijo Alya en voz alta, alzando repetidamente las cejas, y codeando a Nino, quien rió en voz baja- ¿qué pasó aquí?¿nos perdimos de algo?-

-Eh… no, nada, ¿verdad, Marinette?- dijo Adrien, volviéndose a la chica y guiñándole un ojo, haciéndola reír en voz baja.

-Exacto, nada- dijo Marinette.

Alya no estaba muy convencida, y se acomodó sus gafas.

-Chicos, más vale que confiesen, si no quieren tener a Alya siguiéndolos por todos lados y hostigándolos sin parar- dijo Nino, cruzándose de brazos al ver la actitud de su novia.

-Nino tiene razón, será menos doloroso para ustedes dos si solo lo admiten- dijo la chica castaña.

Adrien miró a Marinette con una sonrisa

-De hecho- dijo Adrien, extendiendo su brazo hacia Marinette y rodeando su cintura, sonriendo al ver que las mejillas de ella se enrojecían aún más- Marinette y yo hemos comenzado a salir juntos desde ayer-

Adrien atrajo a Marinette hacia sí mismo con un gesto delicado mientras decía aquello, y ambos se echaron a reír al ver las expresiones emocionadas de sus dos mejores amigos. Ambos miraron a la nueva pareja boquiabiertos, sin saber si Adrien hablaba en serio o bromeaba. Como Marinette y Adrien sonreían contentos, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que no era una broma.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Alya finalmente, saliendo de su sorpresa- ¿en serio están juntos? ¡No puedo creerlo!¡Quiero todos los detalles!-

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Nino a su vez, acercándose a Adrien y dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¡ya era hora que ustedes dos dejaran de ser un par de tarados y se confesaran sus sentimientos!-

-¡Oye!- dijo Adrien, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Qué? Es cierto- dijo Nino.

-Nino tiene razón, ha sido dolorosamente aburrido estarlos viendo todos estos años- dijo Alya, sonriendo traviesa- menos mal, ya habíamos perdido la esperanza de que se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren-

Adrien sonrió de nuevo y abrazó a Marinette por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella. ¡Qué bien se sentía que alguien lo quisiera tanto como él! Y le encantaba que Marinette estaba cada vez más cómoda en su presencia, ya no tartamudeaba tanto, aunque seguía ruborizándose, y eso le encantaba. ¡Le parecía hermosa cuando se ruborizaba!

-¡Tenemos que celebrar esto!- declaró Alya finalmente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- tanto tu nuevo apartamento como el hecho de que ustedes dos ya están juntos por fin-

El chico rubio se mordió el labio. No sabía si esa sería una buena idea.

-Yo… no sé…- comenzó a decir Adrien.

-Oh, vamos, _mate_ , no saques otro de tus pretextos de siempre- dijo Nino sacudiendo la cabeza y levantando una mano para que no hablar- no es como que tu padre te va a poner un toque de queda ahora que ya no vives en su casa-

-Nino va a manejar la música esta noche en el club- dijo Alya, y comenzó a contar con los dedos- todos van a ir. Ivan, Ondine, Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Ivan… incluso Luka- añadió, mirando maliciosamente a Adrien.

Lo que dijo Alya funcionó. Adrien sintió una punzada desagradable en su estómago. Si iba a ir Luka, claro que tenía que ir. No lo quería cerca de Marinette, aunque ambos estuvieran ya juntos. No podía describir la sensación que tenía. ¿Esos eran celos? No sabía, pero no quería que Luka se acercara a ella, menos desde que supo de los sentimientos del chico hacia Marinette.

-Yo… tienen razón- dijo Adrien, apenado, encogiéndose de hombros- es la costumbre. Nunca antes había tenido permiso de hacer lo que quiero, porque mi padre siempre dice que no, sin importar lo que le pregunte-

-Oh, pues esperemos que tu nueva novia te quite esa costumbre- dijo Alya, guiñadores un ojo y haciendo que ambos se pusieran rojos.

x-x-x

 _La Bellevilloise_

 _Esa noche_

Luka estacionó su auto a una calle del club nocturno tras dejar a Juleka y Rose en la entrada del local. No estaba muy seguro de querer entrar al club con ellas. Sabía que Marinette estaría ahí, y quizá esa sería su oportunidad, pero no estaba seguro de que sea buena idea. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el volante y suspiró. La conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con su madre no le había ayudado nada. Se mordió el labio.

"No, no puedo comportarme como un cobarde. Tengo que decirle a Marinette lo que siento", pensó Luka, tomando firmemente el volante con ambas manos "si no lo hago, me voy a arrepentir por siempre de no haberlo intentado".

Con ese último pensamiento, Luka salió del auto y se dirigió a paso firme al club. Tan pronto como entró, vio que ya estaban algunos de sus amigos junto a su hermana y Rose. Alya conversaba alegremente con las chicas mientras que Nino subía a la plataforma del DJ para poner la música, y Marinette estaba sentada junto a la chica castaña. Luka sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó.

-Hola, chicos- sonrió el recién llegado, y se volvió a la pelinegra- hola, _Mamamarimanette_ \- añadió riendo.

-Ah, nunca me vas a dejar olvidar eso, ¿verdad?- dijo Marinette a su vez, recordando la vez que había tartamudeado cuando lo había conocido.

-Nope- dijo Luka con su sonrisa traviesa, tomando asiento junto a ella- hiciste falta en el ensayo de anoche-

El chico notó que Marinette sonrió levemente, y un tinte rojo comenzó a teñir sus mejillas. ¿Eso era buena señal, o mala? No sabía, pero decidió que debía continuar con la conversación. Vio a la mesera y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Dos cervezas, por favor- dijo Luka.

-No para mí- dijo Marinette, haciendo una mueca, recordando nuevamente el regaño de Tikki. Además, Hawkmoth había estado muy inactivo últimamente… quizá se estaba preparando para lanzar un ataque- tuve… una mala experiencia la última vez-

Luka rió levemente, sin poder imaginar que sería.

-Como gustes, ¿un refresco entonces?- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, mirando de reojo que todos sus amigos tenían ya una cerveza cada uno.

-Sí, por favor- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a la mesera.

La mesera asintió y se fue, regresando casi de inmediato con las bebidas. Luka las abrió, y tomó su botella de cerveza con su mano herida. Fue cuando Marinette notó la férula.

-¡Luka!- dijo la chica, preocupada al ver la mano lastimada del chico- ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-Yo… tuve un pequeño accidente anoche- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto- salí por unas cosas después del ensayo y… no importa, me quebré un hueso de la mano, pero todo está bien. Kagami Tsurugi me acompañó al hospital, y todo estuvo bien. Tendré que usar esta cosa por un mes-

-Pero, ¿cómo…?- dijo ella un poco entristecida- la banda, con lo mucho que te gusta tocar…-

-Sobreviviré, no te preocupes- dijo Luka, encogiéndose de hombros- un mes no será tan grave-

Marinette sonrió tristemente, genuinamente preocupada por su amigo, lo que hizo que a Luka no le importara todo lo que lo había puesto triste anteriormente. La miró. Parecía que esa noche, Marinette se había esmerado más de lo habitual en su aspecto. Llevaba un vestido negro con manga corta y falda apenas sobre sus rodillas. La parte superior del vestido abrazaba la figura de la chica, pero a la vez era bastante modesto. Llevaba zapatos de piso de color rojo brillante y un listón del mismo color alrededor de su cabeza, sobresaliendo de sus cabellos sueltos.

Se veía hermosa, y Luka sintió calor en sus mejillas.

Marinette y Luka levantaron la vista, y vieron que todos sus amigos se habían levantado a bailar. El chico se volvió a ella. Esa era su oportunidad de invitarla a bailar. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Marinette?- comenzó a decir Luka, olvidando de bromear sobre su nombre- ¿no quisieras…?-

-¡Hola, chicos!- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo a Luka. Marinette se volvió con una enorme sonrisa ilusionada, y Luka con una expresión fastidiada por la interrupción.

-Adrien, llegaste- dijo Marinette.

-Lamento la tardanza, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico rubio, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y Luka no pudo evitar notar que alrededor de la muñeca de Adrien estaba el listón que Marinette había estado usando los últimos días- pero parece que llegué justo a tiempo. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica, tomando la mano de Adrien, y se volvió rápidamente al otro chico- te veo en un rato, Luka-

Antes de poder responder, Luka vio a Marinette caminar de la mano de Adrien hacia la pista de baile y gruñó en voz baja mientras apuraba la botella de cerveza y pedía otra. Las miradas enamoradas de ambos no pasaron desapercibidas para Luka.

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?", pensó el chico cabizbajo, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en la mesa mientras que todos bailaban, "esto es inútil…"

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, Adrien besó la mejilla de Marinette antes de ponerse a bailar, y alzó las cejas al verla pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Adrien en voz baja, sin soltarla.

-No, realmente no- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- es solo que… me pareció un poco raro que me llamaras así-

-¿Cómo?- dijo él.

- _Princesse_ \- dijo Marinette apenada, pasándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿No… no te gusta?- dijo Adrien con una expresión mortificada, dándose cuenta de su error: la había llamado como lo hacía Chat Noir. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Respiró hondo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por tener una expresión neutral y lo menos culpable posible- he… leído que hay chicos que llaman así a sus novias. Disculpa, debí preguntarte primero si te gustaba…-

-No, no, para nada- dijo ella, volviendo a sonreír ampliamente como si no hubiera pasado nada- quiero decir… sí me gusta mucho, es solo que…- sacudió la cabeza- no, no es nada-

Adrien sonrió levemente, y acercó la mano de Marinette a sus labios, aliviado de que no la chica no le hiciera más preguntas. Sacudió la cabeza. Era lindo salir con sus amigos, y con su novia. La sola idea lo hizo sonreír.

x-x-x

 _Más tarde_

Adrien había disfrutado cada minuto mientras bailaba con Marinette y charlaba con sus amigos, y aunque la presencia de Luka le incomodaba un poco, no podía negar que había pasado bien todo el tiempo.

Eso terminó cuando él y Marinette se sentaron a refrescarse un poco, y Adrien notó que tenía un mensaje de su padre. Hizo una mueca.

 _Esta noche tienes que enviarme ese archivo, no te demores. Además, dime qué te parece realizar la siguiente sesión de fotos en el barrio Latino._

Adrien gruñó en voz baja. Esa era la clave para decirle que iba a lanzar un akuma y su ubicación. El Barrio Latino estaba muy cerca de la casa de Marinette. ¿Acaso su padre sabía de su relación con ella y lo hacía a propósito? Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Marinette, notando que la sonrisa tranquila del chico había desaparecido.

-Lo lamento, _ma belle_ , tengo que irme- dijo Adrien, mostrándole el mensaje- olvidé enviar un archivo a mi padre. Pero te veré mañana- añadió, besando la mano de Marinette- pasaré por ti temprano, te tengo preparada una sorpresa-

-¿En serio?- dijo ella, sus ojos brillando, y el chico asintió- ¿quieres que te acompañe?- añadió, aunque estaba un poco decepcionada de que la noche terminara más temprano.

-Oh, no, no quiero que dejes de divertirte por mi culpa- dijo Adrien, guiñándole un ojo- estará bien, ya tendremos muchas más ocasiones de salir juntos-

-Yo la acompañaré a casa- dijo Luka seriamente, quien había estado atento a la conversación de los dos- me aseguraré de que llegue a casa a salvo-

Adrien volvió a gruñir. No quería que Marinette regresara a casa con él, pero en vista de que no podía caminar con ella, y que se fuera con Luka era la opción para que estuviera a salvo, sobre todo si el akuma iba a estar tan cerca.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi chica, Luka- dijo Adrien, sonriendo inocentemente y besando la mejilla de la chica, quien le sonrió de vuelta sin darse cuenta de la guerra de miradas entre los dos chicos.

Una vez que Adrien salió del club, se escondió en un callejón para transformarse. Plagg salió de su escondite bajo su camisa, y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Me parece sorprendente que te arriesgues a que ese chico _cool_ te robe la novia con tal de pelear contra Ladybug- dijo Plagg socarronamente, flotando frente a su cara- a veces me pregunto si realmente la amas…-

-No necesito tus comentarios en este momento, ya estoy de suficiente mal humor por esta interrupción- siseó el chico, visiblemente molesto- Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Barrio Latino_

 _Poco más tarde_

Luka había pasado las llaves del auto a Juleka, y acompañó a Marinette a tomar el metro rumbo a su casa. A pesar de la pequeña victoria que había logrado, estaba muy triste porque todo parecía indicar que Marinette y Adrien eran ya una pareja. Al menos Alya y Nino lo asumían, y ellos eran los amigos más cercanos de esos dos.

-¿Luka?- dijo Marinette mientras salían de la estación de metro, notando que su amigo estaba muy cabizbajo durante todo el trayecto- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… sí, por supuesto- dijo el chico, frotándose la frente con su mano sana- es solo que no me anima mucho el hecho de tener que pasar tanto tiempo sin tocar la guitarra-

Marinette sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, como tú dijiste, se pasará rápido y pronto estarás tocando de nuevo- dijo ella.

Luka gruñó. Aquello era realmente una horrible tortura. No tenía ninguna posibilidad con Marinette mientras Adrien estuviera ahí. Todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Entonces…- dijo el chico, formulando la pregunta por fin- ¿tú y Adrien están juntos?-

Las mejillas de Marinette se volvieron completamente rojas.

-Yo… sí, desde anoche- dijo ella, parpadeando nerviosa- disculpa, no estoy acostumbrada. Es el primer novio que he tenido, y he estado enamorada de él desde que lo conocí en el colegio…-

Marinette no parecía darse cuenta de que el corazón de su amigo se estaba haciendo pedazos con cada palabra, y no tuvo oportunidad de analizar su expresión, pues algunos gritos aterrorizados hicieron que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa. Hubo varias personas corriendo en sentido contrario a ellos, y ambos dedujeron correctamente que se trataba de un akuma. Luka tomó a Marinette del brazo para detenerla, pues la chica se había preparado para correr hacia donde venían los gritos.

-No, espera- dijo Luka con una expresión preocupada- debe ser un akuma que está por allá, tenemos que ponernos a salvo-

-Lo sé…- dijo Marinette mortificada. Si Luka se ponía así y no la dejaba ir, no iba a poder transformarse para pelear con el akuma. Necesitaba distraerlo de alguna manera para esconderse y transformarse. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que había un anciano intentando alejarse del sitio donde estaba el akuma, pero no podía caminar rápidamente y lo habían dejado atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Luka, alzando una ceja.

-Mira ese pobre hombre- dijo Marinette, señalando al anciano. Luka frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que tenía que ayudarla

-Quédate aquí escondida, Marinette, yo voy a ayudarlo- dijo Luka seriamente, como si estuviera renuente a dejarla sola, pero sabía que tenía que ayudar- regresaré por ti-

-De acuerdo- dijo Marinette al verlo correr hacia el anciano. La chica corrió hacia un callejón y se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura para abrir su bolso- Luka ya se fue, ¿estás lista, Tikki?-

-Lista- dijo la kwami, flotando a su lado.

-Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _A unas calles de ahí_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Chat Noir esperaba pacientemente en la parte alta de un edificio mientras que el akuma atacaba a los civiles, lanzándoles pequeñas pelotas de goma, que al golpearlos los obligaba a revelar el secreto más triste de sus corazones. El chico del traje negro se sentía un poco culpable por todos los pobres transeúntes que se vieron envueltos en ese ataque, pero no era hora de sentirse mal: necesitaba el akuma para que Ladybug llegara a él.

El chico suspiró. Si el akuma lo golpeaba a él, ¿qué diría? Seguramente que se había visto forzado a traicionar a Ladybug para intentar salvar a su madre, y que se sentía muy herido de que su supuesta compañera no hubiera confiado en él y le hubiera dado su Miraculous solo para pedir un deseo. Sí, seguramente sería eso.

¿Y que diría Ladybug? Seguramente que…

-¡Cuidado!-

El corazón de Chat Noir se encogió al escuchar la familiar voz de Luka cerca de donde se encontraban, enfrentando al akuma para intentar proteger a alguien. ¡Luka debía estar con Marinette! Y una parte de él quería escuchar los secretos más profundos de Marinette, pero prefería que ella se los dijera voluntariamente y no bajo los efectos de un akuma, y la verdad no quería ver a la chica que amaba ni a cien kilómetros de un ataque, sobre todo por se podía ser peligroso.

Chat Noir buscó aprensivamente entre la multitud con su mirada, y cuando encontró a Luka, notó que estaba de pie con los brazos extendidos, protegiendo a un anciano del akuma. No había rastro de Marinette, lo que hizo que Chat Noir se relajara un poco, y aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo.

-Debería darte vergüenza- escuchó decir a Luka en voz alta, entrecerrando los ojos mientras que se enfrentaba al akuma- obligar a la gente a decir lo que más les duele es un nuevo nivel de cobardía, Hawkmoth-

-No me digas- dijo el akuma, jugando con una de las pelotitas de goma entre sus dedos- veamos que oscuros secretos son los que escondes tú-

El akuma lanzó la pelotita hacia Luka, quien la esquivó apartándose hacia un lado, pero el chico no contó con que la pelotita rebotó contra la pared, y finalmente lo golpeó.

Luka parpadeó un par de veces, y el efecto del ataque fue casi instantáneo. Con un poco de pena, Chat Noir vio que los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas, y todo su cuerpo tembló violentamente, apretando los puños, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Y bien, chico- dijo la chica akumatizada, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa- te escuchamos, dinos todos tus secretos-

Chat Noir miró fijamente a Luka con curiosidad. Sabía que no debía interesarse en él, menos si estaba siendo víctima de un ataque de una persona akumatizada, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería saber que pasaba por la mente de ese chico.

-Yo… yo…- dijo Luka con esfuerzo, intentando morderse la lengua y no hablar, pero no se podía resistir- yo… estoy… enamorado de una chica… que no me corresponde…-

-Bah, que aburrido, es como todo el mundo- dijo la mujer akumatizada, haciendo una mueca y llevándose una mano a la boca en un gesto aburrida- ¿qué más?-

-Estoy enamorado de Marinette…- continuó Luka entre dientes, mientras las lágrimas fluían levemente por sus mejillas- pero ella… ella está con Adrien, y yo ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad…-

Chat Noir se mordió el labio al escuchar ello. No le había dicho nada a su padre aún, y ahora lo sabría, pues veía todo a través de los ojos de la víctima akumatizada. Ya se las arreglaría con su padre más tarde.

-Y tengo miedo…- continuó Luka.

-¿De qué?- preguntó la mujer akumatizada.

-Marinette es una chica hermosa y con un gran corazón…- dijo Luka, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, como si estuviera soportando un dolor terrible. Se abrazó a sí mismo- tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que Adrien la lastime…-

Chat Noir vio en rojo al escuchar eso último. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese músico bueno para nada a criticarlo? ¡Como si él fuera capaz de lastimar a Marinette! ¡Primero moriría antes de hacerla sentir mal! Y ese maldito Luka… ¡insinuando que él podía llegar a lastimarla!

El chico usó su bastón para bajar del edificio y se lanzó contra Luka, dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen y tumbándolo de espaldas al suelo. Chat Noir se inclinó hacia él, poniendo una rodilla en su pecho y el bastón en su cuello.

-Argg…- se quejó el chico mayor, tratando de quitárselo de encima para poder respirar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- siseó Chat Noir, apretando su bastón contra el cuello del otro chico- no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que significa para mí Ma…-

¡PLAFF!

Chat Noir no se dio cuenta de donde vino el golpe, pero pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro derecho, y luego fue lanzado a unos metros de donde había tumbado a Luka, hasta chocar contra una pared cercana. Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que había sido Ladybug quien lo había golpeado.

-Ah, justo ahora me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo tardarías en llegar, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir con un tono casual, encogiendo los hombros, sacudiéndose el traje y fingiendo que su hombro no le molestaba.

-Cada vez que te veo caes más bajo, Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug con los ojos entrecerrados, cruzando sus brazos, pero con su yoyo bien aferrado a su mano- nunca te hubiera creído capaz de atacar civiles de esta manera-

Chat Noir rodó los ojos, pero vio que la mujer akumatizada estaba a punto de atacarla. Decidió seguir hablando para distraerla.

-No me digas- dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa- y ahora me vas a decir que no me vas a dar tu Miraculous-

-No sé porqué sigues preguntando, si ya te dije que no te lo voy a dar- dijo Ladybug.

-Si así tiene que ser- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez- pero parece que ahora me vas a dar otra cosa… tus secretos- añadió ampliando su sonrisa.

Ladybug se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que la mujer akumatizada estaba a punto de atacarla, y la golpeó en la espalda con una pelotita de goma. La heroína cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Una enorme tristeza se apoderó de ella, como si no pudiera soportar las ganas de llorar. ¡No! Tenía que ser más fuerte que eso.

De pronto, la chica se dio cuenta de que Chat Noir se había lanzado contra ella, así que se tragó las lágrimas y saltó hacia atrás, evitando el ataque de su antiguo compañero.

-¡No!¡No me vas a quitar mi Miraculous, Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug, tallándose los ojos rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

-Ahora sí, Ladybug- dijo la mujer akumatizada, rodeándose de un brillo rojo- dinos todos tus secretos-

-Yo… no…- dijo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza, aunque la tristeza que sentía iba en aumento cada minuto que pasaba- no voy a…-

-Dinos- insistió la mujer- todos queremos escucharlo-

-Yo… aún estoy triste…- dijo Ladybug, intentando apretarlos dientes para no hablar, pero no podía evitarlo, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos- aún me duele… la traición de Chat Noir…-

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo. Ya se imaginaba que Ladybug diría eso.

-Yo… sufro cada vez que tengo… que enfrentarme a él…- continuó diciendo la heroína, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contenerse, pero siendo en vano, y mientras que gruesos lagrimones fluían de sus ojos- yo… no quiero lastimarlo… él era mi mejor amigo… él fue quien me ayudó a… encontrar la confianza para hacer este trabajo… y le… le quería…-

Chat Noir abrió la boca por un momento, sorprendido, y la volvió a cerrar, mirando a su antigua compañera sin atreverse a atacarla. Entonces, ¿Ladybug aún sufría por él? ¿Ese era su más doloroso secreto? El chico sintió una punzada de culpa.

-Oh, que tristes confesiones- dijo la mujer akumatizada, visiblemente conmovida- dos amigos forzados a pelear uno contra el otro…-

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo, pero no se atrevió a moverse o atacarla. Ladybug se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y a pesar de sentir una horrible tristeza, se lanzó contra la mujer akumatizada.

Sin Chat Noir estorbando y atacándola, la heroína por fin logró quitar a la mujer el objeto donde estaba el akuma, un frasco lleno de pelotitas de goma, y lo rompió para purificarlo.

Una vez que la mujer regresó a la normalidad, Ladybug se aseguró de que Luka estuviera a salvo, y se volvió a Chat Noir, quien la miraba con una expresión resentida, pero seguía inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo lamento mucho, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug en voz baja- pero lo que dije no es mentira. Realmente te extraño, y sufro cada vez que tengo que pelear contigo, porque realmente no quiero lastimarte-

Chat Noir la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, y Ladybug casi pudo jurar que se veía un poco culpable.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para pelear contigo, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir de pronto con un tono con un poco de amargura, girándose para darle la espalda- vete antes de que cambie de opinión. Pero la próxima vez te quitaré tu Miraculous-

Ladybug sonrió levemente, lanzó su yoyo hacia la distancia y desapareció.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Al pobre Luka le ha llovido sobre mojado, y el lado celoso de Adrien salió a relucir en este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 11

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco después_

Marinette se dejó caer, fatigada, sobre el diván de su habitación tras sacar algunas galletas para que Tikki repusiera energía, y puso sus manos sobre su abdomen. Había recibido un mensaje de Luka, preguntándole si había llegado a salvo a su casa, y otro de Adrien, quien al parecer escuchó que hubo un ataque de akuma cerca de su casa. Una vez que les contestó a ambos, asegurándoles que había llegado bien a casa, dejó su celular junto al diván y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Tikki- dijo Marinette tristemente, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba el techo- no puedo hacer esto sola-

-Sabes que no tienes opción, Marinette- dijo Tikki, flotando a su lado tan pronto como se terminó las galletas y dejándose caer sobre su abdomen- Hawkmoth no descansará hasta que tenga tu Miraculous, o hasta que tú le quites el suyo. Y mientras tanto, tienes que proteger a la gente de París-

-Lo sé, es solo que…- dijo Marinette- es difícil de hacer esto sin Chat Noir. Supongo… supongo que nunca lo aprecié lo suficiente cuando éramos compañeros. Y ahora que tengo que hacer este trabajo sola, realmente extraño tenerlo conmigo-

-¿Aún te sientes mal por lo que te hizo sentir el akuma?- dijo la kwami.

-No… no lo sé, tal vez un poco- dijo Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros- sé que es imposible que las cosas sean como antes, pero… me gustaría tener a alguien que me ayudara-

-Si tan solo el maestro Fu te hubiera dejado el Miraculous de Rena Rouge para…- dijo Tikki, pensativa, pero dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado y se escondió en el bolso. Marinette se irguió y miró hacia la trampilla que llevaba al balcón de su habitación.

-¿Quién…?- comenzó a decir Marinette, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Chat Noir entró a la habitación y bajó las escaleras también para detenerse frente a ella.

-Buenas noches, _pri_ … Marinette- dijo Chat Noir, guiñándole un ojo con un expresión traviesa- ¿me extrañabas?-

Marinette se enfureció. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese gato pulgoso bueno para nada a mostrar su cara petulante ahí después de lo que le había hecho a Luka?

La chica tomó un vaso de vidrio que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo lanzó contra Chat Noir, quien lo evadió con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza. Después le lanzó una bola de estambre, un zapato y un libro, y apenas el último objeto lo golpeó finalmente en la frente.

-Mi-ouch…- se quejó el chico, entre sorprendido y divertido de lo que hacía la chica, frotándose la frente con una expresión incluso aburrida- ¿porqué me golpeas? Creí que éramos amigos-

-No creas que no sé lo que le hiciste a Luka durante el último ataque- siseó Marinette con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡él es mi amigo! Y mira nada más como lo trataste. Lo golpeaste, y si yo… digo, Ladybug no hubiera llegado, quien sabe que le habrías hecho…-

Chat Noir parpadeó, borrando su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- dijo él.

Marinette palideció. Ahora sí que había metido las cuatro patas.¿Cómo sabía? Tenía que darle una explicación creíble. Se mordió el labio.

-Yo… lo vi en el Ladyblog- dijo Marinette, recordando haber visto a Alya filmando el final de la pelea del akuma, pero sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos- ¿y qué te importa cómo me enteré? ¡Atacaste a mi amigo!¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

Chat Noir se mordió el labio también, entre preocupado y divertido. Esta chica no le tenía miedo, a pesar de que era el villano más odiado y el enemigo número uno de París junto a Hawkmoth. Sonrió levemente. Cada vez se enamoraba más y más de Marinette. Pero al ver que Marinette no sonreía de vuelta, sus labios se movieron hasta darle una expresión entristecida.

-Lo siento mucho, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico, inclinando su cabeza con una expresión arrepentida, sus orejas negras cayendo un poco- no sé qué me pasó cuando hice eso. Quizá… es posible que me haya puesto un poco celoso cuando mencionó que estaba enamorado de ti-

Marinette gruñó otra vez. No le hizo ninguna gracia escuchar eso. ¿Porqué tenía la impresión de que Chat Noir estaba obsesionado con ella?

-¿Y eso qué te importa a ti, Chat Noir?- dijo la chica, aún en tono de regaño- no tienes derecho a ponerte así, ni aunque fuera tu novia-

El chico se echó a reír al escuchar eso último. Oh, Marinette, si tan solo supiera que su novio era el infame Chat Noir… Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error al ver su expresión aún más molesta.

-¿Crees que esto es gracioso?- siseó ella en un tono aún más furioso- ¡estuviste a punto de lastimar a mi amigo!-

-No, no, Marinette, lo siento mucho- dijo Chat Noir borrando su sonrisa otra vez, con una expresión arrepentida- por favor, perdóname, tienes mi palabra de que no lo volveré a hacer nunca-

Marinette lo miró con los brazos cruzados, y no parecía estar muy dispuesta a perdonarlo.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio- dijo el chico, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero. Incluso sus orejas estaban caídas- realmente no sé que me pasó. No estaba pensando bien cuando hice eso, pero no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. No volveré a atacar a nadie que sea importante para ti-

La chica lo evaluó con la mirada, y sonrió levemente.

-¿Tu palabra?- dijo ella.

-Mi palabra- dijo Chat Noir con convicción.

-Bien, pero si mientes, te patearé el trasero, gato pulgoso- dijo Marinette, cerrando su puño- y no creas que no soy capaz de hacerlo-

Chat Noir levantó sus dos manos en señal de paz.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me atrevería a dudar de tu palabra, _princesse_ \- sonrió él, pero pronto borró su sonrisa- entonces… ese chico que estuvo durante el ataque del akuma, ¿es tu novio?-

-¿Quién?¿Luka?- dijo Marinette, y rió en voz baja- nah, claro que no. Él es solo un buen amigo, y además es el hermano de una amiga mía-

Chat Noir volvió a sonreír, y sus ojos se fijaron en el tulipán que él le había regalado a Marinette como Adrien, el cual se encontraba sobre su escritorio, en un florero cuidadosamente lleno de agua, sobre el cual se apoyaba una fotografía de ella y Adrien.

-Oh, ya veo porque ese Luka es solo un amigo- dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa traviesa mientras señalaba la fotografía- no me habías dicho que ya tenías un príncipe encantador…-

Marinette borró su expresión segura de si misma, y se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, cosa que hizo reír al chico.

-¿Qué? Yo… bueno… lo que pasa…- comenzó a decir ella, tartamudeando, pero sacudió la cabeza con una expresión llena de seguridad- ¡no! Si tengo novio o no, no es tu asunto, Chat Noir, y si te atreves a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, olvídate de Ladybug. ¡Seré yo quien te despelleje vivo!-

Chat Noir se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Ya, ya, te dije que no iba a lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a alguien cercano a ti- dijo Chat Noir, guiñándole un ojo mientras que se acercaba a donde la chica estaba sentada- pero si un día ese chico te hace llorar, dime y yo me encargaré de sacarle los ojos- añadió, mostrando las garras.

Marinette dio un paso atrás, horrorizada, y Chat Noir rió.

-Por favor, no te asustes, Marinette, es broma- dijo el chico, clavando una rodilla en el suelo y levantando la mirada hacia ella- no quiero que me odies, ni tampoco quiero asustarte. Aún estoy en deuda contigo por haberme protegido cuando estuve inconsciente. Es lo menos que puedo hacer-

La chica suavizó su mirada, y finalmente sonrió.

-Gracias, Chat Noir- dijo ella.

-Bueno, ahora que veo que estás a salvo, puedo irme tranquilo. Buenas noches, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico, haciendo una inclinación y saliendo de su habitación, perdiéndose en la noche.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Marinette se volvió a su bolso, de donde Tikki salió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la kwami.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _La mañana siguiente muy temprano_

Gabriel Agreste no estaba nada contento con su hijo. No solo había descubierto mediante el akuma de la noche anterior que Adrien había empezado una relación con una chica sin pedir su autorización, sino que al final de todo su trabajo creando un akuma, casi no había hecho ningún esfuerzo de quitarle el Miraculous a Ladybug.

Cuando Adrien entró a su oficina, no había rastro de Nooro. Lo que era más, la caja que monsieur Agreste le había sugerido que usara con Plagg estaba brillando levemente. ¿Eso significaba que el kwami de su padre estaba ahí? Adrien tembló levemente. Pobre Nooro.

-Fallaste de nuevo- dijo Gabriel Agreste, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Lo lamento mucho, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, cruzando los brazos- ese akuma me puso de mal humor. Escuchar como yo soy la causa de que Ladybug…-

-No me interesan tus excusas en lo más mínimo, Adrien- dijo fríamente su padre- quiero que la próxima vez que hagas todo lo posible por quitarle el Miraculous a Ladybug, sin importar los sentimientos baratos que tenga ella-

-Sí, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, creyendo que era todo, dándose media vuelta.

-Espera- dijo Gabriel Agreste- aún no he terminado contigo. ¿Qué significa eso que tienes una relación con una chica?-

-Con Marinette, _père_ \- dijo Adrien en un tono seguro. Ese era un tema en el que el chico no estaba dispuesto a ceder- seguramente recuerdas a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Una vez ganó un concurso, ¿recuerdas? Haciendo un sombrero en el colegio-

-Ah, sí, la recuerdo- dijo su padre, mirando fijamente a Adrien- ¿es en serio con esta chica?-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. ¡Por supuesto que su relación con Marinette era en serio! ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar lo contrario?

-Lo es- dijo el chico firmemente.

-¿Qué tanto es ella para ti?- preguntó Gabriel.

Adrien se sorprendió de esa pregunta, pero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿Qué tanto era Marinette para él? Era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Era como…

-Ella es para mí, lo que _maman_ es para ti- dijo finalmente Adrien.

Gabriel Agreste suavizó la mirada ligeramente.

-De acuerdo, Adrien, no tengo inconveniente con que sigas saliendo con ella- dijo su padre- pero escucha mi consejo: deja de visitarla como Chat Noir-

Adrien se sorprendió de lo que su padre sabía.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Tengo mis métodos para saber lo que haces, Adrien- dijo su padre- pero eso no importa ahora. Toma en cuenta lo que digo: Chat Noir no debe volver a acercarse a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, solo Adrien. Si te acercas a ella de las dos maneras, corres el riesgo que descubra tu verdadera identidad, y por consiguiente la mía- levantó la mirada, y Adrien tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío- y sabes la consecuencia de saber demasiado…-

Adrien se mordió el labio inferior. Quizá su padre tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, _père_ \- dijo él- Chat Noir no se acercará a ella. Gracias-

-Muy bien, te avisaré cuando lanzaré otro akuma- dijo Gabriel, haciendo una seña para hacerlo salir- no me vuelvas a fallar-

Una vez que Adrien salió de la casa de su padre y abordó su auto para regresar a su apartamento, Plagg dejó su escondite y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mirando a Adrien con curiosidad.

-Menos mal que tu padre aceptó tu relación con Marinette- comentó Plagg, hablando nuevamente sin que el chico se lo pidiera- pero si me lo preguntas, eso último que dijo pareció una amenaza…-

-Plagg…-

-Lo lamento, chico- dijo el kwami, pensativo- ahora que lo pienso, parece que tu corazón no estaba bien puesto en atacar a Ladybug. ¿Acaso te afectó lo que ella dijo sobre sufrir cada vez que tiene que pelear contigo y hacerte daño?-

-No, para nada- dijo Adrien, cada vez más fastidiado. De por sí los encuentros con su padre lo ponían de mal humor, el remordimiento de la manera en la que había atacado a Luka, a pesar de que era su amigo, y el recuerdo de Ladybug diciéndole que no quería lastimarlo…

-Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo el kwami, rodando los ojos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adrien- ¿sabes qué creo? Que tú también sufres cuando tienes que…-

-¡Calla, Plagg!- lo interrumpió Adrien, alzando la voz, sus mejillas enrojecidas de enojo- es una orden-

El kwami cerró la boca y bajó la cabeza.

-Como ordene, amo- dijo en voz baja con cierto tono de amargura, pero el chico lo ignoró. Encendió el motor del auto, y condujo de regreso a su apartamento.

X-x-x

 _Panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco más tarde_

Marinette estaba esperando a que Adrien pasara por ella esa tarde, como había prometido que lo ayudaría con algunas cosas en su mudanza, pero nunca se imaginó que, en vez del chico encontraría a Nathalie, la asistente de monsieur Agreste, cruzada de brazos y mirando a su alrededor con una ceja levantada.

-Eh… ¿puedo ayudarla, _mademoiselle_ Nathalie?- preguntó Marinette, sin recordar el apellido de Nathalie, al ver que sus padres no decían nada.

-Sí, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng. Vengo a hablar con usted, de parte de _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Nathalie- quien quiere que trabaje para él en un proyecto, diseñando y realizando algunas prendas de vestir-

-¿Qué?- dijo Marinette, parpadeando sorprendida, pero haciendo una mueca decepcionada- pues… es una oferta realmente generosa, pero no puedo aceptarla. Mis clases…-

-Monsieur Agreste está consciente de que usted está aún en la universidad- continuó diciendo la asistente- él solo enviará pocos proyectos en los que pueda trabajar solo los fines de semana. Su chofer personal vendrá por usted y la traerá de regreso para evitar cualquier inconveniente de su parte. Y dentro de un mes habrá una gala a la que usted asistirá para presentar sus diseños-

-Yo…- dijo ella, dudosa, y mirando de reojo a sus padres, quienes asintieron con una sonrisa- de acuerdo, me parece bien, acepto-

-Excelente- dijo Nathalie, sacando unas hojas de su portafolio- este es el contrato, y esto es lo que necesita monsieur Agreste para la siguiente semana: un vestido de noche para una gala-

-De… de acuerdo- dijo Marinette finalmente, tomando las hojas con la idea de leer con cuidado el contrato antes de firmarlo.

Nathalie asintió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la panadería, cuando se encontró de frente con Adrien, quien no se esperaba verla ahí.

-¿Nathalie?- dijo Adrien, alzando las cejas al ver a la asistente de su padre en casa de Marinette, y entrecerrando los ojos- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Un asunto de tu padre, Adrien. Con permiso- dijo la asistente antes de salir.

El chico no sabía que pensar. ¿Acaso Nathalie ya había salido hacia la casa de Marinette cuando su padre aún estaba hablando con él? No sabía porqué, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que su padre estuviera tramando algo a sus espaldas. Y lo peor era que no podía prevenir a Marinette sin decirle que él era Chat Noir. Tenía que tener cuidado.

Una vez que Nathalie se fue, Adrien se volvió a Marinette con una sonrisa.

- _Salut, ma belle_ \- sonrió el chico, guiñándole un ojo y besando la mejilla de la chica tras saludar a los padres de Marinette- ¿lista para tu sorpresa?-

-¿Oh?- dijo Marinette- ¿no era lo que vino a decirme la asistente de tu padre?-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé que te dijo Nathalie- dijo el chico- recuerda que ya no vivo con mi padre-

-Lo sé, solo que pensé…- comenzó a decir ella- no importa-

-No, claro que importa- sonrió Adrien- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?-

Marinette le explicó brevemente lo que Nathalie le había pedido, la oferta de _monsieur_ Agreste, y que la había aceptado. Adrien analizó lo que dijo la chica, pero no pudo notar nada sospechoso en la oferta que su padre le había hecho a Marinette, excepto que era un poco extraño que su padre hubiera hecho eso justo el día en que le dijo que Marinette era su novia, y conociendo a su padre, no parecía ser una coincidencia.

-Es una buena oportunidad, pero no te olvides de leer bien ese contrato. Mi padre puede ser un poco… tramposo en las letras pequeñas- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía una sensación extraña con el hecho de que su padre se hubiera acercado así a Marinette, sobre todo después de su conversación de esa mañana- cambiando un poco de tema, ¿estás lista para mi sorpresa?-

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo la chica, tomando el brazo que Adrien le ofrecía.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Adrien, y caminó con ella hacia fuera de la panadería y abría para ella la puerta de su auto. Mientras ambos se alejaban rumbo al apartamento de Adrien, los padres de Marinette los miraron alejarse con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _La Liberté_

 _Más tarde_

Luka regresó a casa caminando a paso acelerado por las calles de París. Había hecho algunos mandados, dado un par de clases de guitarra a unos niños e incluso había hecho una parada en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, y le habían comentado que Marinette se había ido con Adrien.

Estaba muy decepcionado, pero supuso que se tendría que resignar. Había pasado mucho tiempo mirando a Marinette sufrir por estar enamorada de Adrien, y el chico, si bien nunca la había tratado mal, tampoco había mostrado ningún interés en ella antes. Suspiró largamente. No quería admitirlo, pero sus temores estaban infundados. Adrien era su amigo, y un buen chico que jamás conscientemente haría algo que pudiera dañar a Marinette o a nadie más.

El chico llegó a su casa y dejó las cosas que su madre le había pedido sobre la mesa de la cocina, cuando vio que tanto _madame_ Anarka como Juleka se lanzaron a él y lo abrazaron, por poco tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿ _Maman_?¿Jules?- dijo Luka, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Oh, _mon chéri_ , acabo de ver el video del ataque de anoche en el Ladyblog- dijo _madame_ Anarka- no sé como Chat Noir se atrevió a atacarte así-

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Luka, parpadeando- ¿de qué están hablando?-

-En el video de lo que pasó ayer sale que Chat Noir se lanzó sobre ti, Luka- le dijo Juleka en voz baja, mirando a su hermano con enormes ojos- y si Ladybug no hubiera llegado a tiempo a quitártelo de encima…-

Luka no sabía de qué hablaban, pues tenía recuerdos confusos de la noche anterior. Recordaba que había acompañado a Marinette a su casa cuando escucharon lo del ataque, y se aseguró de que la chica estuviera a salvo, corrió a ayudar a la gente que estaba cerca del akuma. Recordó que el akuma lo golpeó, y fue obligado a decir cosas que no quería. Sí, recordaba vagamente haber sido tumbado al suelo, y de ahí todo era borroso. Cuando fue consciente de sí mismo, Ladybug lo estaba ayudando a levantarse antes de desaparecer en la distancia, y tras enviar un mensaje a Marinette para preguntarle si había llegado bien a casa y obtener un mensaje con una respuesta afirmativa, el chico había regresado a _La Liberté._

- _Maman_ , realmente no recuerdo nada de eso, pero estoy bien- dijo Luka, encogiéndose de hombros levemente- en serio-

Su madre aún lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hijo. Luka sonrió levemente, abrazó también a su mamá y suspiró.

-Estoy de una pieza y no me pasó nada, _maman_ \- insistió el chico- no te preocupes-

Juleka sonrió mientras su hermano abrazaba a su mamá. No era tonta: sabía lo que estaba atormentando el corazón de Luka desde hacía un tiempo, pero sabía bien que su hermano había ya perdido: Adrien y Marinette ya estaban juntos. No le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar la amistad de la chica.

Fue entonces cuando Luka recordó lo que había dicho cuando el ataque del akuma lo golpeó. Había dicho que estaba enamorado de Marinette cuando Chat Noir lo atacó. ¿Eso quería decir que Chat Noir estaba interesado así en Marinette? Si era así, tendría que tragarse su enojo con Adrien y advertirles que tanto él como la chica estaban en peligro del villano número uno de París.

-Jules, ¿sabes dónde está Adrien ahora?- preguntó Luka cuando finalmente su mamá lo soltó.

-Sí, debe estar en su apartamento- dijo Juleka, pensativa- supe que se acaba de mudar fuera de la casa de su padre a un apartamento cerca de la universidad-

Luka asintió, pensando que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y avisar a Adrien del peligro inminente en el que estaba.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette nunca había visto a Adrien tan nervioso e inseguro de sí mismo. Su sorpresa que había preparado ese día para Marinette había sido que él mismo había preparado un almuerzo desde cero, y tenía un poco de miedo cuando la chica iba a probarlo.

-Oh, veo que usaste las cosas que Alya y Nino trajeron- dijo Marinette.

-Y no olvides lo que me trajiste tú- dijo Adrien, señalando el contenedor de pan que Marinette le había llevado, así como su contenido. Marinette rió en voz baja mientras se sentaba a la mesa frente a su plato, y Adrien se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de probar…- dijo la chica, mirando el plato que el chico le había puesto enfrente.

-Espera- la detuvo Adrien antes de que diera el primer bocado- no te lo comas si acaso no sabe bien… o si no te gusta… o si crees que te va a hacer mal…-

Marinette volvió a reír.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que estará delicioso- dijo la chica, tomando un trozo del guiso y llevándoselo a la boca- mmm… ¿pollo a la Normandía?-

Adrien asintió, y la chica sonrió.

-Parece que te gusta mucho el queso- comentó Marinette, tomando otro trozo de pollo- esto está delicioso, Adrien. Aunque aún no sé si voy a sobrevivir esta comida…-

-¡Marinette!- dijo el chico, enrojeciéndose completamente.

-Jajaja… es broma, ya lo sabes- dijo ella, insertando el tenedor en un trozo de zanahoria- todo está delicioso, te lo aseguro. Y el pollo a la Normandía es uno de mis platillos favoritos-

Adrien respiró, aliviado, mientras que Marinette se acercaba a él y lo besaba en la mejilla con cariño. Los chicos terminaron su comida y lavaron los trastes entre ambos.

- _Maman_ quiere que te lleve a casa a cenar un día de estos- dijo Marinette mientras lavaban los trastes- y _papa_ quiere enseñarte a hacer pan. Yo sé que es demasiado pronto- añadió antes de que Adrien respondiera- pero… para que lo pienses, en el futuro-

-Me encantaría- dijo él, sonriendo mientras que se secaban las manos- ahora… si te sientes con ganas de ayudarme con la mudanza…-

-Claro- sonrió ella.

Ambos se pusieron a abrir las cajas que Adrien había llevado de su casa con sus objetos personales, entre ellos el amuleto de buena suerte que Marinette le había regalado, algunas fotos de Adrien con sus dos padres, algunos discos, libros y mangas. Marinette sacó de la caja la cafetera y el juego de tazas que Alya le había dado como regalo de bienvenida.

Después de un rato de trabajar juntos, Adrien la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias… por todo- dijo Adrien, poniendo un beso en la mejilla de Marinette, muy cerca de su oído derecho- estoy muy feliz de estar contigo-

-Yo también- dijo ella.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Marinette no está nada contenta con Chat Noir por lo que hizo, pero él está arrepentido y prometió no volverlo a hacer. Luka se va a tragar su orgullo y finalmente aceptar que solo tendrá la amistad de Marinette. Muchas gracias a todos por tu review. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 12

 _Apartamento de Nino_

 _Poco más tarde_

Alya y Nino estaban ocupados editando los videos que habían subido al Ladyblog la noche anterior. Si bien el sonido del video original no había sido el ideal, el chico había usado una técnica para purificar el sonido y que se escuchara mejor.

Había algo que Alya no entendía, y era la razón por la que Chat Noir había atacado a Luka. Todo París sabía cómo operaba el ex héroe. Ayudaba al akuma para tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug, pero jamás atacaba a los civiles. Había uno que otro reporte de Chat Noir atacando asaltantes o incluso evitando que un akuma hiriera gravemente a alguien mientras esperaban a que Ladybug llegara, pero nunca había agredido a alguien que no fuera la heroína.

¿Porqué había atacado a Luka?

Ella y su novio había pasado todo el día discutiendo ese tema, sobre el hecho de que Chat Noir hubiera atacado a Luka, o que al final no hubiera intentado robar el Miraculous de Ladybug. Cuando por fin Nino corrió su programa y el sonido del video fue purificado, los chicos escucharon la conversación entre Luka, el akuma y finalmente Chat Noir.

 _-Estoy enamorado de Marinette…-_ escucharon la voz de Luka, que se notaba temblorosa y un poco forzada _\- pero ella está con Adrien…-_

El akuma en el video parecía aburrido con esas declaraciones de amor no correspondido, y mientras lo escuchaban, Nino se volvió hacia Alya con una expresión entristecida.

 _-Y tengo miedo…-_ continuó la voz de Luka.

 _-¿De qué?-_

 _-Marinette es una chica muy buena…-_ dijo Luka entre dientes en el video, como si estuviera soportando un dolor terrible _\- tengo miedo… tengo miedo que Adrien la lastime…-_

Tanto Alya como Nino se miraron con una expresión preocupada. Si bien ellos también estaban preocupados por sus amigos, ambos sabían que tanto Adrien como Marinette eran buenas personas, y no se lastimarían a propósito. Y fue entonces cuando, en el video, Chat Noir se lanzó sobre Luka, tumbándolo sobre su espalda, poniendo una rodilla en su pecho para evitar que se levantara, y su bastón en el cuello.

 _-Argg…-_ se quejó débilmente Luka

 _-¿Cómo te atreves?-_ Nino y Alya escucharon sisear a Chat Noir _\- no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí Ma…-_ pero no terminó su frase porque Ladybug lo atacó y se lo quitó de encima.

-¿Ma?- dijo Alya, ajustándose las gafas- ¿se refiere a Marinette?-

-Debe ser, porque de eso estaban hablando- dijo Nino, entrecerrando los ojos- Aly, ¿tú sabías eso?-

-No, no tenía idea- dijo la chica, apagando la computadora bajando la pantalla- no podemos publicar el sonido del video, creo… creo que podríamos ocasionar muchos problemas a nuestros amigos-

Nino se volvió a su novia y asintió, pensando en que debía avisar a Adrien y a Marinette, para que estuvieran prevenidos.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien_

 _Esa noche_

Tras una larga tarde trabajando juntos en abrir cajas y acomodar sus cosas en el apartamento, Adrien y Marinette habían terminado y estaban completamente agotados. El chico estuvo a punto de acompañar a su novia de regreso a casa, pero convenientemente comenzó a llover, así que decidieron quedarse en casa.

Adrien se dejó caer en el sofá, y Marinette se sentó a su lado.

-Mmmm… estoy agotado- dijo el chico, estirando los brazos y desperezándose.

-Yo también- dijo Marinette, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro derecho del chico. Éste sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en sus cabellos y suspirando contento.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que mudarse sería tan pesado?- dijo Adrien, acariciando el cabello suelto de Marinette- por fortuna tuve ayuda, y una excelente compañía-

La chica sonrió mientas percibía el delicioso aroma de Adrien, quien se acercó aún más a ella y buscó su mejilla con sus labios, finalmente besándola. Marinette rió en voz baja y le regresó el favor. Adrien, por su parte, la atrajo aún más hacia sí mismo, haciéndola sentarse en su regazo, y riendo en voz baja al verla ruborizarse.

-Me encanta hacerte sonrojar, ¿sabes?- dijo el chico, volviendo a besarla en la mejilla y bostezando mientras que Marinette sonreía y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Adrien se acomodó mejor y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, bostezando tranquilamente.

-Te… tengo sueño…- dijo Marinette, bostezando también.

Ambos estuvieron a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño, arrullados por el suave sonido de la lluvia, cuando el sonido del celular de Adrien los hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa. Pensando que era su padre avisándole que iba a lanzar un akuma, el chico dejó escapar un gruñido mientras abría el mensaje. Pero no era Gabriel Agreste, sino de Luka.

 _Lamento interrumpirte, Adrien. Eres importante para Marinette, y debo de respetar eso, además de que quiero pensar que aún somos amigos. Por eso te escribo para advertirte. Chat Noir me atacó porque me escuchó decir que estaba enamorado de Marinette, así que creo que se enamoró de ella también. Si llega a saber que tú estás con ella, ambos estarán en peligro. Cuídate, y sobre todo, cuídala a ella._

Adrien volvió a gruñir. ¿Porqué Luka tenía que ser tan insufriblemente amable y no lo dejaba odiarlo en paz? Pero bueno, tenía que admitir que le había conmovido su preocupación, además de que aún se considerara su amigo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos las últimas semanas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Marinette, separándose levemente de él. Adrien planeó lo que iba a decir ahora- ¿tu padre?-

-No, pero parece que hay algo que no me habías dicho antes, Marinette- dijo el chico, fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Eh?- dijo Marinette nerviosamente- ¿de… de qué hablas?-

Adrien sonrió travieso, y le mostró el mensaje de Luka.

-No sabía que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de ti- dijo el chico.

Marinette palideció mortalmente. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Y ahora, qué le iba a decir a Adrien?¿Iba a terminar con ella?¿La iba a odiar para siempre por ponerlo en peligro?

-Yo…eh… - comenzó a decir, buscando a toda prisa una excusa para salir de esta, pero antes de que la chica dijera algo más, Adrien se echó a reír.

-Tranquila- dijo el chico, volviendo a besarla en la mejilla- no tienes que explicarme nada. Además, si ese criminal loco está detrás de ti- añadió, formando una expresión seria en su rostro- no hay nada que hacer más que mantenerte a salvo de él-

-No te preocupes, no te hará daño- dijo Marinette.

-¿Cómo sabes?- dijo él.

-Él… digamos que… me lo encontré después del último akuma- dijo Marinette, omitiendo el hecho de que Chat Noir se había metido a su habitación.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero Marinette… ¡Chat Noir es un criminal de lo más peligroso!- dijo él, separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos con una fingida expresión de preocupación- ¡pudo haberte hecho daño!-

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero no lo hizo- dijo ella, intentando tranquilizar a Adrien- creo… creo que él me tiene aprecio, y que no me va a lastimar- "al menos no como Marinette", pensó ella, pero continuó- y además, me prometió que no volvería a intentar lastimar a ninguno de mis amigos-

-¿Y le crees? Marinette, es el peor criminal de todo París- preguntó él, aún intentando fingir una expresión de incredulidad, pero realmente estaba esperanzado por que la chica confiara en él también como Chat Noir.

Marinette se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, y se volvió al chico.

-Quiero creerle- le dijo a Adrien- tengo la impresión de que aún hay bondad en él, que está haciendo todo esto por una buena razón, y su intención no es lastimar a nadie-

Adrien la miró fijamente, su corazón lleno de alivio al pensar que Marinette estaba comenzando a aceptarlo como Chat Noir. ¡Podría besarla en ese momento! Y de hecho, no se quedó con las ganas y lo hizo. Volvió a atraerla hacia sí misma y tomó sus labios. Marinette se sorprendió al principio, pero sonrió y respondió a su beso, volviéndose hacia Adrien y apoyando sus rodillas en los muslos de él. Adrien rodeó su cintura con los brazos sin dejar de besarla, y la hizo acostarse de espaldas sobre el sofá, para después tumbarse sobre ella también.

Tras unos segundos, ambos separaron sus labios y rieron mientras que Adrien besaba la mejilla de Marinette.

-No sabes lo mucho que te amo, Marinette- dijo Adrien, y levantó la vista, haciendo una mueca al ver que ya había dejado de llover. Se incorporó levemente para dejarle espacio para levantarse- pero al parecer ya pasó la lluvia. Vamos, ya es tarde, te llevaré a casa-

Marinette respiró aliviada de que el chico no siguiera comentando nada sobre Chat Noir, y asintió, aceptando la mano que Adrien le tendió.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Unos días después_

Tanto Marinette como Tikki gruñeron con una expresión frustrada. Era la tercera vez esa semana que la costura de Marinette se veía interrumpida por un ataque de akuma. ¿Qué, Hawkmoth no tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que lanzar ataques todos los días en los que Marinette estaba dispuesta a trabajar en su proyecto? La fecha de entrega estaba peligrosamente cerca, y Marinette aún no estaba ni cerca de terminar el vestido. Todo parecía indicar que iba a tener que hacerlo durante la noche.

La alerta de akuma siguió sonando, y Marinette suspiró resignada.

-Vamos, Marinette- dijo Tikki- estoy segura de que terminaremos pronto y podrás regresar a trabajar-

-Eso espero- dijo Marinette- Tikki, transfórmame-

La chica se transformó en Ladybug, y salió al balcón de su casa. París se veía hermoso, justo en esos momentos que el sol se estaba poniendo. La chica suspiró y lanzó su yoyo hacia una de las gárgolas de Notre Dame, para después alejarse en la distancia.

No tardó mucho en llegar al sitio donde estaba el nuevo akuma. Esta vez, el supervillano creado por Hawkmoth era una chica hippie que quería que hubiera más árboles en París, y quería convertir las calles en bosques.

-¡Ladybug!- dijo la chica akumatizada, que llevaba un traje verde y disparaba lianas de sus manos- ¡dame tu Miraculous y ríndete!¡No vas a detenerme!-

Ladybug rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, chica- dijo la heroína- terminemos rápido con esto, realmente tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

La chica akumatizada no parecía dispuesta a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, disparando una liana hacia ella, pero Ladybug la rechazó haciendo girar su yoyo.

-Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Ladybug, mirando a su alrededor. No había rastro de Chat Noir, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero se encogió de hombros. Tanto mejor- por favor, dime donde está el akuma para liberarte y poder regresar a mi trabajo-

-Jajaja… ¡jamás!- dijo la mujer- ¡París volverá a ser la hermosa selva que solía ser desde hace quinientos años!-

Ladybug reprimió una risita: eso era completamente incorrecto.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero te hacen falta clases de historia- dijo Ladybug, lanzándose contra ella. La chica la atacó, y atrapó sus piernas con una liana. La heroína cayó al suelo- ¡ _merde_!-

-Oh jo jo jo… ¿con esa boca besas a tu mamá, Ladybug?- la voz burlona de Chat Noir se escuchó detrás de ella.

La heroína maldijo entre dientes. Sabía que la ausencia de Chat Noir era demasiado buena como para ser verdad. La chica se quitó las lianas de los pies y buscó a su enemigo con la mirada, pero no lo vio.

La chica akumatizada volvió a atacar a Ladybug, pero ésta la esquivó de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos. Vio que, entre su mano con la que no atacaba tenía una pequeña fotografía, y sonrió. Chat Noir sacudió los hombros, como si estuviera preparándose para atacar. Ladybug notó que junto a ella estaba una de las plantas que la chica había hecho crecer, y la pisó fingiendo estar distraída.

-Ups…- dijo Ladybug, fingiendo haber sido descuidada.

-¿Cómo te atreves, Ladybug?- rugió la chica, creando toda una selva, haciendo crecer árboles por todos lados, algunos de los cuales convenientemente cubrieron a Ladybug y la apartaron de la vista de Chat Noir, impidiendo que el chico se lanzara contra ella.

Ladybug sonrió, y evadió algunos de los árboles que la separaban de la chica akumatizada, se lanzó contra ella, atrapando la foto con su yoyo y rompiéndola tan pronto como la tuvo en sus manos.

-MIRACULOUS LADYBUG-

Toda la ciudad volvió a la normalidad, y toda la selva desapareció. Ladybug estuvo a punto de inclinarse hacia la víctima y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, cuando las garras de Chat Noir la atraparon por la nuca y la empujaron de cara contra el suelo. La chica hippie que había sido akumatizada gritó y salió corriendo de ahí mientras que Chat Noir forzaba la cara de Ladybug contra el pavimento. La heroína intento soltarse de él, pero su enemigo se lo impidió, atrapando sus brazos contra su espalda y apoyando sus rodillas sobre las piernas de ella.

-Arggg… no…- dijo Ladybug entre dientes, retorciéndose para intentar soltarse, pero su enemigo la tenía completamente inmovilizada.

-Lo lamento mucho, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir con una expresión seria, sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de sus oídos- Hawkmoth está impaciente, y me temo que yo también. Así que si me disculpas, voy a tomar estos…-

-¡Deja en paz a Ladybug!- escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él. Un objeto lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, y Chat Noir siseó furioso, volviéndose al autor de esa distracción.

Para su completa sorpresa, Alya y Nino estaban ahí, seguramente filmando la pelea para el Ladyblog, y habían decidido lanzarle piedras en un débil intento de ayudar a la heroína. Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos¿Qué rayos estaban pensando esos dos tontos?¿Qué no sabían que él podía lastimarlos con bastante facilidad? No que fuera a hacerlo, pero igual… ¡eran un par de tontos los dos!

Ladybug parecía pensar lo mismo. Había vuelto su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre el pavimento, y había palidecido mortalmente al ver a los dos chicos lanzando piedras.

-¡Alya!¡Nino!- gritó Ladybug- ¡salgan de aquí!-

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos, pensando que iba a hacer. ¿Podía usar a sus amigos para forzar a Ladybug a darle su Miraculous? Pero sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! No podía hacer algo así. No con sus amigos.

-Vamos, _Ladybitch_ , sé razonable- ronroneó Chat Noir, eligiendo ignorar a Nino y a Alya y volviéndose de nuevo a ella- o me das tu Miraculous, o mis garras van a romperte ese cuellito…-

-¡Déjala en paz, cobarde!- gritó a Alya, que junto a Nino seguían ignorando las advertencias de Ladybug.

Una de las piedras que lanzó Nino le dio en la parte posterior de la cabeza, provocándole un agudo dolor. El chico siseó y soltó un momento a Ladybug para volver una mirada amenazante a los dos chicos entrometidos, lo que la heroína aprovechó para levantarse. No fue suficiente. Tan pronto como Chat Noir se dio cuenta, se lanzó de nuevo contra Ladybug, empujándola contra la pared y tomándola del cuello.

-Argg…-

-No tan rápido, Ladybug- ronroneó el villano, su rostro a escasos centímetros de la heroína, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre ella- no te voy a dejar ir. No esta vez. Necesito tu Miraculous, y…-

-Aún no me has dado una buena razón para dártelo- dijo Ladybug.

-No es tu asunto- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, acercándose cada vez más a ella, su cuerpo prácticamente sobre el de la heroína, y apretando su cuello- no eres mi amiga ni mi compañera; no te debo ninguna explicación-

-Entonces lamento decir que no puedo dártelo- dijo ella, tomando la mano que Chat Noir tenía alrededor de su cuello, intentando quitársela de encima para poder respirar mejor.

-Quédate quieta para que me des tu Miraculous, o te voy a estrangular…- la amenazó el chico. No lo haría, por supuesto, pero quería amenazarla en un intento para que la chica se rindiera.

Ladybug no pareció tomar muy en serio su amenaza.

-Y también lamento mucho, mucho lo que voy a hacer, _chaton_ -

Chat Noir se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, y Ladybug apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él, levantando su rodilla con fuerza para golpearlo en la entrepierna. El chico gimió de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo, mientras Ladybug se masajeaba el cuello y reía en voz baja.

-¡Eres una maldita $%& !- dijo Chat Noir, dejando escapar una sarta de palabrotas y maldiciones en dirección a su antigua compañera mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Lo lamento mucho, en serio- dijo ella, lanzando su yoyo hacia la distancia- _à bientôt, chaton_ -

Alya y Nino también se echaron a reír, pero salieron de ahí antes de que Chat Noir se recuperara.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien Agreste_

 _Esa noche_

Adrien se detransformó y buscó una bolsa de hielo en el congelador, con toda la intensión de dejarse caer sobre su cama y ponérsela en la entrepierna. Aún le dolía el rodillazo que había recibido. ¡Maldita sea Ladybug!

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó Adrien entre dientes, esperando que Plagg no lo escuchara, pero a pesar de que estaba completamente agotado por la transformación, el kwami se echó a reír con toda su escasa energía.

-¡BUAJAJAJAJA!- las risotadas de Plagg resonaron en el apartamento semivacío, mientras que el pequeño ser flotaba débilmente alrededor de Adrien. Estaba agotado, sí, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de burlarse del chico.

-No es gracioso, Plagg, ya basta…-

-¡Ladybug te dio justo en las joyas de la familia!¡BUAJAJAJAJA!-

-Basta- siseó Adrien, entrecerrando los ojos mientras que sacaba un trozo de Camembert de su refrigerador y lo ponía sobre la mesita de noche, con la esperanza de que el kwami tuviera la boca ocupada con el queso y dejara de burlarse de él.

Spoiler: no lo hizo.

-Realmente espero que Marinette no quiera tener hijos, chico- siguió riendo Plagg sin ninguna vergüenza- porque después del tremendo rodillazo… ¡te quedaste sin carnet de padre! BUAJAJAJAJA-

-Plagg…- dijo Adrien en tono de advertencia. Realmente estaba furioso, y las burlas de su kwami no ayudaban nada .

En el fondo, el chico sabía que se lo merecía. Había golpeado a Ladybug, la había azotado contra el suelo, la había casi estrangulado y atacado por la espalda, no era sorprendente que la chica hubiera hecho eso para liberarse de él, pero aún así, el orgullo de Adrien estaba herido por la manera en la que la chica se le había escapado.

De hecho, ni siquiera se molestó en reportar lo que había sucedido a su padre. Gruñó en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama y se ponía la bolsa encima. Maldición, hasta el contacto con la bolsa de hielos dolía.

-BUAJAJAJAJAJA- siguió riendo su kwami- ¡te dejó en posición fetal, y…!-

-¡SILENCIO, PLAGG, ES UNA ORDEN!- gritó Adrien, furioso.

El kwami cerró la boca, pero siguió con una enorme sonrisa socarrona mientras tanto. Adrien rodó los ojos y apagó su teléfono celular. No quería lidiar con su padre, al menos no esa noche.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pobre Adrien, pero se lo saca por ser tan agresivo. Claro que Plagg no iba a perder la oportunidad de burlarse de su elegido, ni en un millón de años. #SorryNotSorry. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 13

 _Escuela de monsieur D'Argencourt_

 _Al día siguiente_

Kagami Tsurugi se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja bajo su casco al ver que Adrien parecía mucho más agresivo que de costumbre durante su entrenamiento de esgrima. Ella y el chico rubio eran, por mucho, los mejores en la escuela de _monsieur_ D'Argencourt, pero la agresiva siempre había sido Kagami. Adrien era hábil, pero era tranquilo, para nada agresivo.

Tras tirar al suelo a tres oponentes subsecuentemente, Kagami se ofreció a ser la siguiente en pelear contra él.

-¿Estás segura, Kagami?- escuchó decir a Adrien bajo su careta- realmente no estoy de humor-

-Yo nunca estoy de humor, así que tendrás que aguantarte- dijo Kagami, saludándolo con su espada- ¿estás listo, niño bonito?-

Adrien gruñó, y se lanzó contra Kagami. La chica japonesa se defendió hábilmente, y todos los alumnos, incluido _monsieur_ D'Argencourt, tenían los ojos pegados a la pelea de ellos dos. Esa era la pelea que estaban esperando ver después de tanto tiempo.

Después de unos minutos de pelear acaloradamente, Kagami logró desarmar a Adrien, tirarlo al suelo y tocar su pecho con la punta de su florete.

- _Touché_ \- dijo _monsieur_ D'Argencourt, limpiándose una lágrima- hace mucho tiempo que he soñado por una pelea como esta entre ustedes dos. Ustedes son mis alumnos favoritos-

Una vez que la atención del maestro se volvió a los otros alumnos, Kagami le ofreció la mano a Adrien para ayudarlo a levantarse. Éste no la tomó y se levantó solo, dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores. Kagami puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó el casco.

-¡Adrien Agreste, no te atrevas a darme la espalda!- dijo Kagami, extendiendo su espada hacia él y tocándolo con la punta de la misma entre los hombros

El chico se dio la vuelta hacia ella, y se quitó la careta con un gesto exasperado. El dolor en su entrepierna había mejorado considerablemente durante la noche, pero su orgullo herido iba a tomar más tiempo en sanar, y digamos que perder en el entrenamiento contra Kagami no ayudó mucho para ello.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Adrien.

-Saber que te pasa- dijo Kagami seriamente, sin dejarse afectar por el tono desafiante de su amigo- no creas que no me di cuenta que aterrorizaste a la mitad de los nuevos-

Adrien suspiró. Realmente no estaba de humor después de lo que había pasado entre él y Ladybug, y ahora esto. ¿Porqué Kagami tenía que ser tan metiche?

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Adrien fríamente- y ahora, si me disculpas…-

-¿Te peleaste con tu novia?- dijo la chica, lo que hizo que el rubio enrojeciera de enojo.

-Deja a Marinette fuera de esto- siseó Adrien- es solo que no tuve un buen día ayer, es todo-

No era mentira. Había estado tan cerca de obtener el Miraculous de Ladybug, por lo que estaba furioso; además de que estaba un poco avergonzado por la manera en la que la chica se le escapó, y finalmente se sentía culpable por haberla tratado así: azotándola contra el piso e intentando estrangularla. Nunca había sido tan agresivo con ella, por lo que su golpe bajo era una entendible medida desesperada para librarse de él.

Kagami alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, pero no es excusa para maltratar al resto de los seres humanos en el planeta- dijo la chica- así que deja de hacer el…-

-Adrien- una voz femenina detrás de ellos los interrumpió, y el rostro del chico se iluminó al ver a Marinette. ¡Estaba tan hermosa! Llevaba un vestido rosa con una falda bajo la rodilla, mangas largas y su cabello recogido detrás de su cabeza, con un pequeño moño del mismo color de su vestido. También usaba una pañoleta color rosa más claro que su vestido alrededor de su cuello, pues después de la pelea contra Chat Noir le había quedado una marca en su cuello.

Marinette les sonreía mientras que caminaba hacia ellos, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión molesta de Kagami.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- dijo la recién llegada.

-No, para nada, _ma belle_ \- dijo Adrien, tomándola de la mano y besando su mejilla con una radiante sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada- solo deja que me cambie para acompañarte a casa-

Marinette asintió mientras que Adrien se alejaba sonriendo hacia el vestidor de chicos para quitarse su uniforme de esgrima. Kagami se volvió a la recién llegada con una expresión interrogante. No entendía que era lo que acababa de pasar. Adrien parecía furioso durante el entrenamiento con todo ser humano que se le cruzara, pero justo cuando Marinette llegó, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Estás bien, Kagami?- dijo Marinette, extrañada de la mirada de su amiga, pues no entendía la causa de su expresión distraída.

-Perfecto- dijo la chica japonesa, encogiendo los hombros y decidiendo que no importunaría a Adrien más con ese tema- ¿cómo siguió tu amigo, Luka?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Su mano. Se lastimó el otro día- dijo Kagami.

-Oh, eso- dijo Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros- le dieron un mes de reposo, pero sospecho que no está haciéndolo. La última vez que lo vi, se sentía mejor-

Kagami sonrió levemente. Adrien no tardó mucho tiempo, y tras despedirse de su compañera de esgrima, tomó la mano de Marinette y ambos se dirigieron al auto del chico. Kagami los miró alejarse con una ceja alzada. No sabía que había pasado con Adrien, pero sea lo que fuere no tenía que ver con Marinette. Quien sabe, quizá había peleado con su padre.

La chica japonesa se encogió de hombros y regresó a la práctica. Ya lo averiguaría después.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien había llevado a Marinette a casa para recoger el vestido que había hecho, y luego condujo con ella hacia la casa de su padre. Ambos estaban nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar, pero principalmente Marinette, pues pasó todo el camino jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y haciendo preguntas sobre _monsieur_ Agreste.

-Tranquila, _ma belle_ \- dijo Adrien, separando su mano derecha del volante y tomando la mano izquierda de Marinette- estoy seguro de que _père_ va a amar tu diseño. Eres realmente talentosa; tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo-

-Dime la verdad- dijo Marinette- ¿hiciste algo para que tu padre me ofreciera este trabajo?-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

-Me ofendes, _chérie_ \- dijo el chico- realmente no tenía idea de que _père_ tenía intenciones de encargarte un trabajo. Además, creo que en estos momentos él no está muy contento conmigo. De hecho, por eso estoy nervioso, no quisiera que se desquitara contigo-

Marinette se volvió a mirarlo, y sonrió.

-Tranquilo, si a tu padre no le gusta, no debes de culparte por…-

-Le encantará- la interrumpió Adrien con seguridad- estoy seguro-

El chico se estacionó frente a la entrada de la mansión Agreste, y rodeó su auto para abrir la puerta de Marinette y ayudarla a bajar con todo y el porta-trajes que llevaba en sus brazos. La tomó de la mano de nuevo.

-¿Lista?-

-Lista- dijo ella.

Adrien acercó la mano de Marinette a sus labios, y ambos llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Nathalie les abrió, caminaron juntos al interior de la mansión y siguieron a la asistente hacia la oficina de monsieur Agreste.

-Pasen- escucharon la voz de _monsieur_ Agreste por el intercomunicador.

Nathalie abrió la puerta, y los dos chicos entraron. Marinette se puso algo nerviosa por la fría mirada del hombre y estuvo a punto de soltar la mano de Adrien, pero éste la apretó suavemente, impidiendo que lo soltara.

-Tranquila- susurró el chico a su oído- todo va a estar bien-

-Ah, sí, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo Gabriel Agreste, levantando la mirada hacia ella y mirándola con una atención que jamás había puesto a su hijo- ¿trajo el encargo que le hice?-

-S…sí, _monsiuer_ \- dijo ella nerviosamente.

Monsieur Agreste entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y bien?¿qué espera?- dijo Gabriel Agreste en un tono autoritario, señalando un maniquí vacío en el centro de la oficina- ponga el vestido ahí de inmediato-

-S…sí, de inmediato- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a Adrien, quien detenía el porta-trajes en sus brazos. Mientras que la chica abría nerviosamente el cierre del contenedor del vestido, Adrien le guiñó un ojo para intentar tranquilizarla.

- _Père_ siempre es así con todo el mundo, no te pongas nerviosa- dijo el chico en un susurro.

Marinette sonrió y respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Sacó el vestido con sumo cuidado, intentando no arruinar todo su duro trabajo en un momento de torpeza. Con ayuda del chico, puso el vestido sobre el maniquí mientras que _monsieur_ Agreste estaba ocupado en otras cosas. Cuando por fin estuvo listo, el famoso diseñador levantó la vista, y para Nathalie y Adrien no pasó desapercibida su mirada de sorpresa.

El vestido que Marinette había diseñado era hermoso. Era un vestido largo, de color azul eléctrico, entallado hasta la cintura y suelto debajo de las caderas. La tela era sencilla, pero se veía exquisita con el corte y las costuras que la chica había hecho. Era realmente creativo y hermoso.

Mientras que Marinette colocaba el vestido, ayudada por Adrien, Gabriel Agreste la miró con atención. Su atuendo era original, y seguramente ella misma lo había hecho. Le parecía demasiados tonos rosas, incluso para una chica de dieciocho años, pero la verdad era que no le quedaba nada mal. Una vez que la chica terminó, se volvió hacia el maniquí que portaba el vestido.

Gabriel Agreste no podía creer que una chica de escasos dieciocho años pudiera tener el talento de crear algo así con materiales tan sencillos. Quizá no sería tan mala idea que fuera la novia de su hijo, a pesar de no provenir de una familia millonaria como Chloé Bourgeois. Gabriel Agreste sabía apreciar el talento y la elegancia, y aunque fuera la hija de un panadero, se notaba que Marinette poseía ambos.

Se volvió hacia la chica.

-He visto diseños peores que este- dijo Gabriel fríamente- bien, pasó la prueba, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng. Ahora, para la segunda parte de su encargo, va a diseñar un traje formal para mi hijo, que combine con este vestido que me acaba de entregar-

-Por… por supuesto, _monsieur_ \- dijo Marinette, pasándose nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y la atención del hombre se posó en sus oídos.

-Esos son unos aretes interesantes, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo el diseñador en voz baja, mirando fijamente a la chica- ¿puedo verlos?-

Marinette sintió un vuelco, pero lo disimuló bien. Después de todo, sus aretes estaban de manera inactiva, no se notaría que son el Miraculous. Si se negaba a mostrárselos sería sospechoso, así que la chica se retiró el cabello de la cara para mostrárselos.

-Son lindos, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica, mostrándoselos y sonriendo levemente- mi _papa_ me los regaló cuando era más chica. Son un poco infantiles, pero me gustan mucho-

El hombre asintió seriamente y pareció perder el interés en los aretes. Durante ese intercambio, Adrien lo había mirado frunciendo el entrecejo, como advirtiéndole a su padre que no se metiera con ella.

-Sé que Adrien no tendrá problema en posar para usted para realizar los ajustes- añadió Gabriel Agreste, y entrecerró los ojos- espero que ambos estén siendo cuidadosos con sus actividades, no quiero ninguna sorpresa desagradable de parte de ustedes dos-

Marinette se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello ante ese comentario, y Adrien no estaba mucho mejor. No podía creer que su padre hubiera insinuado algo así.

-¡ _Père_!- dijo Adrien, ofendido- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Oh, mis disculpas- dijo Gabriel Agreste con un tono que para nada mostraba arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de decir- pueden retirarse-

Marinette y Adrien asintieron, y salieron de la oficina de _monsieur_ Agreste y de la mansión, y finalmente se sentaron en el interior del auto, sin poder creer lo que había dicho el hombre.

-Marinette, lamento mucho lo que dijo mi padre- dijo Adrien finalmente, tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, sin atreverse siquiera a encender el auto hasta que no hablara con ella- jamás pensé que fuera a decir algo tan inapropiado-

-No… no te preocupes- dijo Marinette, intentando que el color rojo de sus mejillas desapareciera- somos novios, y no has hablado con él en mucho tiempo, es normal que pueda llegar a especular que es lo que hacemos juntos… aunque seamos un par de ñoños que pasan mirando películas y hablando de cosas tan triviales en vez de…-

-Lo sé, pero igual lo siento, fue muy grosero- dijo Adrien, cabizbajo- aunque siempre ha sido así, no sé porqué me sorprende-

Marinette rió, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No te preocupes, en serio- dijo ella- vamos a casa, hay un traje que tengo que hacer, y necesito tomar tus medidas-

Adrien la miró por un momento, aún algo apenado por lo que pasó, pero asintió y comenzó a manejar rumbo a la casa de Marinette, deseando que al menos por un momento su padre actuara como los Dupain-Cheng.

x-x-x

 _Universidad_

 _Al día siguiente_

-Chicaaaaaaa- dijo Alya tan pronto como Marinette entró al campus. La chica pelinegra conocía perfectamente el tono de voz de su mejor amiga cuando ésta tenía algo importante que decirle, seguramente referente al Ladyblog. Marinette había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había temido que Alya hubiera descubierto su secreto al escuchar esa palabra con ese tono de voz.

-Alya- dijo Marinette, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo- ¿qué sucede?-

-No te imaginas lo que pasó antier cuando Ladybug peleó contra Chat Noir en el último akuma- dijo Alya.

Marinette suspiró, intentando resignarse a la oleada de emoción que emitía su mejor amiga. Ya se imaginaba que le contaría como ella, es decir, Ladybug, había golpeado a Chat Noir, y como Alya y Nino la habían asistido. Respiró hondo.

-No, ¿qué pasó?- dijo finalmente Marinette.

-Hola, chicas- dijo Adrien, alcanzándolas y levantando la mano para saludarlas. Alzó las cejas, un poco molesto al ver a Alya. Aún no olvidaba las dos pedradas que le habían dado en la cabeza, causándole varios cortes en el cuero cabelludo, que afortunadamente podía ocultar con su cabello, además de la distracción para que Ladybug se le escapara y peor, que lo golpeara donde más le duele. Respiró hondo para no parecer enojado, y sonrió a fuerzas- ¿qué están haciendo?-

-Oh, solo le muestro a Marinette lo que pasó con Chat Noir en la última pelea contra Ladybug- dijo Alya- ¿quieres ver, Adrien? ¡Tienes que verlo!-

-No… no lo creo- dijo el chico- creo que tengo que ir a…-

-Oh, no me vengas con excusas, eres igual que Marinette en eso- dijo Alya, tomando al chico del brazo para impedir que se fuera- vamos, no…-

-¡Dije que no, Alya!- dijo Adrien, perdiendo su temperamento, dando media vuelta y caminando para alejarse de ellas. No estaba de humor para revivir eso mirando el Ladyblog. Ambas chicas alzaron las cejas.

-¡Adrien, espera!- dijo Marinette tras unos segundos, levantándose y corriendo tras él. Alya se quedó sola, y se encogió de hombros.

-Bah- dijo la chica castaña.

x-x-x

 _Otra parte del campus_

Adrien se refugió en una banca bajo un árbol, dejándose caer sobre ella y cruzándose de brazos, bufando de enojo. Plagg se asomó de bajo su camisa, a pesar de que sabía que al chico no le iba a agradar su intervención.

-Hey, chico, estás asustando a tu novia- dijo Plagg.

-No quiero escucharte ahora, Plagg- dijo Adrien secamente.

-Lo sé, pero aunque no lo creas, solo estoy intentando ayudarte a mantener tu relación con la chica que amas- dijo el kwami- no que sea mi problema. Pero la estás asustando. Debes de aprender a controlar mejor tus emociones, y a dejar de lado tus problemas con Ladybug mientras estés con Marinette-

Adrien iba a decirle de nuevo que se callara, pero Plagg aún no había terminado con él.

-Anda, ordéname que me calle- dijo Plagg en tono desafiante, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda con una expresión ofendida- no sé porqué me molesto en aconsejarte. Si quieres espantar a Marinette, adelante, solo no digas que no te lo advertí-

El chico gruñó, pero sabía que su kwami tenía razón. Por más enojado que estuviera con Ladybug, estaba asustando a su novia, y ella no tenía nada que ver con su conflicto con la heroína de París.

Adrien levantó los ojos y vio a Marinette acercarse a él con una expresión llena de preocupación. Con una mano rápidamente empujó a Plagg de regreso bajo su camisa y esperó a que la chica llegara a él.

-Adrien- dijo Marinette, intentando recuperar el aliento- ¿qué fue… qué fue eso?¿te encuentras bien?-

El chico se rascó la nuca, apenado.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Adrien- ya vi el video que Alya subió al Ladyblog, y francamente me sentí un poco molesto, tanto por lo que hizo Chat Noir con Ladybug, y también por lo que ella le hizo a él. Me da… tristeza pensar que ambos eran amigos, se querían, y ahora son enemigos mortales-

Marinette sonrió tristemente, y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco estaba de humor para volver a ver eso- dijo la chica en voz baja- disculpa a Alya, ya la conoces, a veces se emociona un poco cuando se trata de Ladybug-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Tenía razón, Alya siempre había sido así. Y aunque estaba molesto con ella y Nino por atacarlo con las piedras durante su pelea contra Ladybug, era obvio que la chica castaña no sabía que estaba atacando a su amigo.

El chico extendió su brazo para ponerlo alrededor de la cintura de ella.

-Perdóname, _chérie_ \- dijo él en voz baja- no quise asustarte. No he dormido bien, y creo que está afectando mi humor-

Marinette lo besó en la mejilla.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo ella, pensando que ella misma se sentía agotada- sé como te sientes-

Y vaya que lo sabía. Hawkmoth no la había dejado descansar desde hacía varias semanas, y podía entender perfectamente el mal humor del chico. Adrien apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Marinette y respiró hondo, sintiéndose aliviado y tranquilo de tenerla con él.

-Pero… permíteme compensarte por ello- dijo Adrien.

-Sabes que no es necesario…- dijo ella.

-No, no, por favor- dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa, metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su chamarra y mostrándole lo que tenía guardado- ¿quieres ir conmigo al concierto de Jagged Stone de mañana? Aunque sé que, desde que diseñaste la portada de su álbum, y que después filmó un programa en la panadería de tus padres, eres su amiga y no necesitas…-

-¡No! Quiero decir… ¡sí, vamos a ver a Jagged Stone!- dijo Marinette emocionada. Los ojos de Adrien brillaron, y pensó que, al verla sonreír así, podía lidiar con cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho Ladybug.

x-x-x

 _Théâtre des Champs-Elysées_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Luka había insistido en que su mano había mejorado, y se empeñó en acompañar a Théo Barbot al teatro a preparar el equipo de sonido para el concierto de Jagged Stone de esa noche. Théo no estaba muy seguro de llevar a su amigo, sobre todo con su mano lastimada, pero tenía que admitir que Luka tenía los conocimientos y habilidades necesarios para hacer un buen trabajo preparando el equipo de sonido y los efectos especiales, y le tomaría menos de la mitad del tiempo en preparar todo con el chico.

Théo siguió con la vista a su amigo mientras sacaba de la camioneta el ecualizador y un par de bocinas, y las ponía en un carrito para transportarlas al interior del teatro. Trabajaba en silencio, muy concentrado, pero con un aura de melancolía a su alrededor.

-¿Y cómo fue que te lastimaste, Luka?- dijo el escultor de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

Luka gruñó en voz baja. Ya se sentía mejor y tenía ganas de deshacerse de esa férula de una vez por todas para que la gente dejara de preguntarle precisamente eso.

-No es tu asunto- dijo el chico en un tono seco.

-Sí es mi asunto si trabajas para mí y peleaste con alguien…- comenzó a decir Théo.

-No golpee a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- lo interrumpió Luka, rodando los ojos- al menos no a una persona. Golpee un poste en un momento de frustración hace unas semanas, ¿contento?-

Théo parpadeó, pero se encogió de hombros, y siguió con la mirada al chico de cabellos teñidos mientras bajaba las bocinas en los lados del escenario y procedía a conectar los cables al teclado, bocinas e instrumentos mientras que Théo acomodaba los cables en el escenario para que no estorbaran a Jagged Stone cuando estuviera cantando esa noche.

El escultor volvió sus ojos a Luka, quien se había quitado la férula, se había sentado en el suelo y estaba afinando la segunda guitarra del grupo musical. Théo dejó por un momento su trabajo y se sentó al lado de su amigo, quien había terminado de afinar la guitarra y pasaba sus dedos por las cuerdas.

Luka cerró los ojos, y comenzó a tocar una de las canciones de Jagged Stone. Era extraño, desde hacía algunos días que se sentía entristecido por lo ocurrido con Marinette. Finalmente pensó que era hora de superarlo: Marinette era su amiga, y si Adrien la hacía feliz, pues que así fuera. Si el chico llegaba a hacerle daño, le rompería su guitarra en la cabeza. Si la hacía feliz, se daría por bien servido. Suspiró. Era hora de seguir adelante. Después de todo, tenía la amistad de Marinette. Tenía a su familia, y a sus amigos. A su grupo. Su trabajo, y…

-¡LUKA!-

El chico abrió los ojos de pronto y dejó inmediatamente de tocar. Dio un respingo de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo: Théo lo había sacudido ligeramente para hacerlo abrir los ojos, y detrás de él estaban no solo el hombre que los había contratado, sino también Jagged Stone, su asistente Penny y _monsieur_ Roth. Luka se ruborizó y dejó la guitarra a un lado.

-Yo… lo siento. Lo siento mucho- dijo el chico nerviosamente, buscando a tientas la férula y volviéndosela a poner- solo iba a afinar la guitarra y… y… creo que me dejé llevar. Lo siento-

- _Oh, no!_ \- dijo Jagged Stone, empujando a Théo para acercarse a Luka y ayudarlo a levantarse- no te disculpes, chico. ¡Tienes realmente talento! Y veo que también tienes buen gusto. ¿Qué opinas, Bob?- añadió, volviéndose a su jefe, y luego se volvió de regreso a Luka mientras que entrecerraba los ojos, sin darle tiempo a Bob Roth de responder- ¿qué dices? ¿Quisieras participar conmigo?-

-Yo… ¿qué cosa?¿Participar en qué?- preguntó Luka.

-En el concierto de esta noche, obviamente- dijo Jagged Stone, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ¡tienes mucho talento con la guitarra! ¡Es realmente una idea muy _rock n roll_! -

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico.

-¡Esto es inaceptable, Jagged!- dijo _monsieur_ Roth- no puedes pedirle a un chico que no conoces que toque contigo, y… tiene su mano lastimada-

Luka estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder, pero Théo lo hizo por él.

-No hay problema, la mano de Luka ya está curada, y como lo vieron tocar, no tiene ningún problema-

-Mmm…- dijo Bob Roth.

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea- dijo Penny, mirando a Luka y caminando a su alrededor- ¡y me encanta su estilo! Bob, no creo que seas tan tonto como para desperdiciar un talento tan evidente. Seguro va a ser una sensación-

-Pfff…- se burló Jagged Stone- hace cuatro años estuvo a punto de desperdiciar el talento de Marinette cuando le pedí que hiciera la portada de mi disco, solo porque era una chica de colegio. ¿Y bien, chico?-

Luka parpadeó, regresando a la realidad.

-¿Su… su oferta es en serio?- dijo el chico.

- _My God!_ Por supuesto- dijo Jagged, tendiéndole la mano- ¿tenemos un trato?-

Luka sonrió. Las cosas finalmente comenzaban a mejorar.

-De acuerdo, es un trato- dijo Luka.

- _Oh, yes!_ \- dijo Jagged Stone, y se volvió a Penny- vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer. Conseguir un vestuario, peinado, todo para que estés listo para esta noche…-

Théo sonrió, feliz por su amigo, mientras éste era llevado a los vestidores por Jagged Stone y Penny.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar entre Adrien y Marinette, y ahora Luka también va a tener su oportunidad de brillar. Monsieur Agreste tiene la delicadeza de una aplanadora, y estuvo cerca con lo de los aretes, pero al menos no se interpuso entre Adrien y Marinette. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 14

 _Théâtre des Champs-Elysées_

 _Esa noche_

Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette mientras entraban al concierto. No iban solos, claro que Alya y Nino los acompañaban, así como Chloé y Nathaniel. Ambos habían escuchado sobre la relación de los dos últimos, pero verlos juntos era todo un espectáculo. La chica rubia lucía radiante, como siempre, pero su sonrisa no era maliciosa, sino amplia y sincera. El pelirrojo, por su parte, parecía que estaba dedicado a cuidarla, e incluso se notaba mucho más sociable, o mucho menos tímido.

-No sabía que a Nath le gustara Jagged Stone- comentó Marinette.

-Ni a Chloé, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo travieso- ¿vamos?-

Marinette asintió y ambos entraron al concierto tras sus amigos. Alya, como siempre, llevaba su teléfono celular para grabar todo, y Nino comentaba sobre los mejores ángulos para documentar el concierto. Se sabía que Jagged Stone era uno de los más grandes fans de Ladybug, y que en todos sus conciertos había algún tipo de tributo a la heroína de París. También solía hacer tributos a Chat Noir, pero desde que cambió de bando, el cantante los había dejado de hacer.

Realmente era lo único que a Adrien le desagradaba de Jagged Stone: todo sobre sus homenajes a Ladybug. Lo hacían sentir un poco culpable de haberse unido a Hawkmoth. A su padre.

- _Bonsoir_ , París!- escucharon decir a Jagged Stone tan pronto como subió al escenario, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adrien- ¿están listos para rockear?-

- _Oui!_ \- gritaron todos los espectadores.

-Pero esta noche tengo un invitado especial- dijo Jagged Stone- un chico parisino igual que ustedes, con un montón de talento, a quien invité a tocar esta noche conmigo. ¡Les pido un aplauso para mi nuevo compañero Luka Couffaine!-

Todos los espectadores gritaron emocionados mientras que Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. ¿Luka estaba tocando en el escenario con Jagged Stone? Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, y se unieron a los otros fans.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o ese es realmente Luka?- preguntó Marinette, volviéndose a Adrien, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-Así parece- dijo Adrien, sonriendo también.

-¡Vamos, Luka!- gritaron ambos en dirección al chico en el escenario.

Luka se veía un poco nervioso, sonriendo levemente y levantando la mano en un saludo. Para un chico un poco tímido como él, aquello podía ser un poco abrumador. No sabía como se había metido en eso.

Al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo, Adrien se volvió a Marinette. Ella también parecía haberlo notado, pues miraba a Luka con una expresión preocupada. Adrien se inclinó hacia ella, sabiendo qué podía hacer para ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Confías en mí?- dijo el chico.

-¿Uh?-

-¿Que si confías en mí?- repitió Adrien, y Marinette asintió. El chico se puso en cuclillas en el suelo y señaló sus hombros- sube-

La chica se ruborizó.

-¿Eh? No puedo hacer eso-

-Vamos, Luka necesita los ánimos- dijo Adrien, guiñándole un ojo- vamos, no soy tan débil como crees-

-Yo… yo no dije eso- dijo Marinette.

Finalmente Marinette hizo lo que su novio le decía. La chica se sentó sobre los hombros de Adrien, y éste se levantó del suelo junto con ella con relativa facilidad, haciéndola sobresalir entre todos los espectadores.

-¡Vamos, Luka!- gritó Marinette- ¡eres el mejor!-

Al verlos, Ivan y Mylène hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Nino y Alya se paraban sobre sus asientos y gritaban para animar al chico.

Luka pasó su vista hacia la audiencia, y miró hacia las primeras filas. Finalmente captó la mirada de Marinette, quien estaba sobre los hombros de Adrien, y ambos le estaban sonriendo y gritando para darle ánimos, junto a todos sus amigos y los chicos de su banda. Los ojos de Luka se iluminaron, todo su miedo desapareció, y comenzó a tocar con Jagged Stone como siempre había soñado.

Y realmente creía en ese momento que nada en el mundo podía hacerlo sentir mal.

x-x-x

 _Puente Alexandre III_

 _Un par de días después_

Ladybug suspiró fastidiada. Esto de proteger París, ir a clases en la universidad, diseñar ropa para Gabriel Agreste y pasar tiempo con su novio era realmente agotador en momentos. Estaba realmente fatigada y, a juzgar por la mirada de Chat Noir, su némesis tampoco la estaba pasando bomba.

Esa noche Hawkmoth había decidido enviar un akuma cuando comenzaba a oscurecer cerca del Hôtel des Invalides, pero la pelea se había acercado peligrosamente al puente entre éste y el Grand Palais. Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir parecían molestos y fastidiados de haber visto su tranquila noche en plena mitad de semana interrumpida por el ataque.

-Ladybug, hemos estado más de un año con esto, y creo que realmente ya llegamos al límite- dijo Chat Noir con una expresión fastidiada.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ladybug sonriendo cansadamente- si quieres rendirte y regresar a mi lado, puedes estar seguro de que te perdonaré-

Chat Noir siseó, pero no comentó nada más. Esta vez el akuma era un hombre alto, con un traje azul marino y cubierto de algas.

-¡Estoy harto de que la gente contamine los ríos!- dijo el hombre akumatizado- ¡les voy a enseñar una lección por tirar basura a _La Seine!_ -

Ladybug rodó los ojos y se volvió a Chat Noir.

-¿Podrías pedirle a Hawkmoth que deje de hacer tantos akumas ecológicos?- dijo la heroína, encogiéndose de hombros- la verdad me siento un poco mal por tener que pelear con todos estos hippies-

Los labios de Chat Noir se curvaron hacia arriba, intentando ocultar una leve sonrisa. No importaba lo mucho que la odiaba ahora, tenía que admitir que tenía sentido del humor.

-Imagina cómo me siento yo siempre que tengo que pelear contigo, _ma Lady_ \- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre akumatizado se quedó quieto, y Ladybug supo que estaba hablando con Hawkmoth.

- _Aquamaster, ¿vas a dejar que Ladybug te detenga antes de que te vengues de todos los que contaminan el agua?_ \- dijo la voz del villano- _quítale su Miraculous para que no pueda detenerte. ¡Sus aretes!_ -

El hombre se enfureció, y se lanzó inmediatamente en contra de Ladybug, intentando golpearla con un puño de agua. La chica lo esquivó y saltó hacia la cabeza de una de las estatuas que estaban en el puente.

-Lo lamento, amigo, pero hay mejores maneras de hacer que la gente no contamine el agua- dijo Ladybug.

El hombre volvió a atacarla, y Ladybug lo esquivó otra vez con relativa facilidad y cayó sobre el barandal del puente, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio con sus pies fijos en la orilla del puente. Antes de que la heroína se diera cuenta, Chat Noir se había lanzado también contra ella y la atrapó por la espalda, un brazo en su cintura y otro en su cuello.

-Es hora de terminar con esto, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir, los dedos de su mano libre peligrosamente cerca de los oídos de la heroína. Ella intentó detenerlo, pero Chat Noir había atrapado sus manos y las mantenía firmemente en su espalda con una sola mano.

-¡Argg… suéltame!-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo el chico, buscando a tientas el broche de uno de sus aretes para retirárselo- me vas a pagar lo que pasó la última vez-

Ladybug volvió a forcejear con él, intentando soltarse. Logró liberar una de sus manos, y cuando estuvo a punto de detener a Chat Noir y evitar que le arrebate un arete, Aquamaster se lanzó para golpear a Ladybug, pero los empujó a ambos del puente y los lanzó hacia el agua. Ladybug alcanzó a lanzar su yoyo hacia una de las estatuas y sujetarse antes de caer al agua helada, mientras que Chat Noir se aferró con sus garras a la orilla del puente, pero resbaló y finalmente cayó al río.

Tras respirar aliviada de no haber caído al agua helada, la heroína regresó al puente.

-Dices que no quieres contaminar el agua, y acabas de intentar tirarnos- dijo Ladybug de manera burlona mientras buscaba con su vista el objeto akumatizado. Entre las algas alcanzó a ver una gorra verde con la palabra _Greenpeace_ en ella. La heroína sonrió- como dije, atacar París no es la mejor manera de cuidar el Sena…-

La chica lanzó su yoyo hacia él, enlazando con él y rompiendo la gorra de Greenpeace que era donde estaba escondido el akuma.

- _Bye bye, petit papillon_ \- dijo Ladybug tras purificar el akuma y ver a la mariposa alejándose. Dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos. Había estado muy cerca de perder uno de sus aretes; Chat Noir casi se lo arrebata. Y hablando de Chat Noir…

La chica miró a su alrededor, pero no vio al chico. Tras morderse la lengua, Ladybug corrió hacia la orilla del puente y se asomó, pero no había señal de su archienemigo sobre la superficie del agua o en las orillas del río. ¿Habría huido?

No, el agua de la superficie se veía revuelta, y Chat Noir se alcanzaba a mirar moviéndose y manoteando débilmente bajo la superficie, pero se habían hundido por completo. Y no parecía capaz de salir del agua.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo la chica en voz baja, preguntándose preocupada porqué su enemigo aún no salía a la superficie.

x-x-x

 _Bajo el agua_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Chat Noir había caído de espaldas hacia el río helado. La idea de que él, como un gato, caería siempre sobre sus patas pero eso era una gran mentira. Pero una similitud que tenía con los gatos era que no podía nadar.

Tan pronto como sintió el agua helada en su piel y sintió que se hundía en ella, el chico comenzó a manotear y patalear, luchando para mantenerse a flote, pero no era suficiente. Las pesadas botas de su traje no ayudaban: lo tiraban hacia las profundidades como si se tratase de pesas.

"No te rindas, chico", escuchó la voz de Plagg, quien había sentido el pánico de su elegido "no puedes rendirte. ¡No puedes morir así!"

"Lo sé, lo sé, eso intento", dijo el chico en su mente.

Chat Noir miró hacia el arriba, y alcanzó a ver el disfraz rojo y negro de Ladybug, quien aún estaba peleando con Aquamaster. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando su padre? Era nuevamente lo que había pasado cuando Luka estaba akumatizado: su padre no iba a detener el ataque para que el akuma o Ladybug lo rescatara.

"Ayuda, por favor", pensó Chat Noir, extendiendo la mano hacia arriba, intentando alcanzar la superficie, pedir ayuda, lo que fuera. Pero no podía.

Al demonio todo. Al demonio Hawkmoth, y Ladybug, y los Miraculous. No le importaba lo que pasara. ¡No quería ahogarse! ¡No quería morir así! Tenía que hacer algo para salir de ahí. Plagg tenía razón, no podía rendirse. La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de él más y más cada minuto, de la misma manera que el oxígeno se le acababa. ¡No! No podía rendirse, no podía.

Chat Noir miró hacia arriba. Estaba ya tan lejos de la superficie que ya no alcanzaba a ver nada. Nadie iba a ir a ayudarlo. Incluso si Ladybug estuviera dispuesta a ayudarlo, el akuma no la dejaría lanzarse al agua por él. Y su padre no lo iba a detener para darle la oportunidad.

Poco a poco, la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a hacer efecto. Sus patadas y manoteos se estaban volviendo cada vez más descoordinados y débiles. El chico estaba perdiendo la conciencia, y aún no había señal de que alguien fuera a ayudarle.

"No puedes rendirte, chico", escuchó la voz de Plagg en su mente "sabes que es solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella venga a salvarte. ¡No te rindas!"

Chat Noir asintió débilmente mientras que sus ojos se cerraban. Sí, Ladybug iría por él… ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si la chica caía en cuenta de que su vida sería mucho más fácil si solamente lo dejaba morir ahí? No la culparía si llegara a pensar eso, pero… ¡no quería morir ahogado!

"¡No dejes de nadar, no puedes morir, chico!", insistió el kwami en su mente "Marinette…¡ella te está esperando! No te puedes rendir…"

Chat Noir sonrió cansadamente al pensar en Marinette. No la volvería a ver jamás, y quizá le causaría pena cuando supiera lo que le pasó, que su novio era Chat Noir y que había muerto ahogado en el Sena por no saber nadar…

El chico abrió la boca débilmente, haciendo que algunas burbujas de aire se escaparan de ella, y lo último que vio fue un punto rojo en el agua justo sobre él, antes de dejarse llevar por la fatiga y la falta de oxígeno. Todo se volvió negro.

"¡Chico, no!"

x-x-x

 _Puente Alexandre III_

 _Poco antes_

Ladybug miró con horror a su antiguo compañero hundiéndose cada vez más, sin poder hacer nada para salir de las profundidades, y estuvo a punto de saltar hacia el agua cuando la mano de Alya la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Ladybug?- dijo la chica castaña con una expresión llena de preocupación- si saltas, corres el riesgo de ahogarte. ¡El agua debe de estar helada!-

-Yo sé nadar, pero Chat Noir no sabe- dijo la chica, recordando lo que le había dicho su compañero hacía todo ese tiempo.

-Pero…- dijo Alya en un tono dudoso.

-No, no digas lo que estás pensando, no lo voy a dejar ahogarse- dijo Ladybug antes de saltar al agua, sabiendo bien que Alya estaba pensando en que debía dejar morir a Chat Noir para terminar con todo ese problema. No, aunque tuviera que seguir peleando contra su némesis, no podía solamente dejarlo ahogarse. No si ella podía hacer algo al respecto.

Ladybug se sumergió en el Sena y buscó rápidamente a Chat Noir. El agua estaba tan helada que se sentía como si una docena de cuchillos penetraran rápidamente su piel, pero intentó ignorar esa horrenda sensación. Mientras buscaba al chico y, al no encontrarlo, tuvo que subir a la superficie para tomar aire, la chica se maldijo mentalmente por no usar su transformación acuática en esa ocasión. Pero no tenía tiempo de detransformarse y volverse a transformar. Además, solo necesitaba extraer del agua a un gatito asustado.

Pronto lo encontró, flotando boca abajo muy cerca del fondo del río. Ladybug entrecerró los ojos y nadó hacia él. El chico estaba inconsciente, no se movía, y su rostro estaba pálido. Ladybug lo miró, preocupada, y lo tomó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro se ayudaba para nadar hacia la superficie junto con él.

"Estás un poco pesado, _chaton_ ", pensó ella mientras ponía su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico y tiraba de él para sacarlo a la superficie "si los dos salimos de ésta, más vale que te pongas a dieta"

Chat Noir no hizo ningún movimiento. Su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil. Al ver que sus con sus manos en la cintura el trabajo era más difícil, Ladybug pasó sus brazos alrededor del pecho del chico, justo debajo de los brazos de él, y tras patalear con fuerza ambos llegaron a la superficie.

-Aaaaaah- exclamó la chica, tomando una gran bocanada de aire con un gesto aliviado.

Tan pronto como ambos estuvieron en la superficie, la chica se volvió hacia su enemigo, el cual seguía con la cabeza agachada y hundida en el agua. Ladybug lo corrigió, levantando la cabeza del chico para que su cara estuviera despejada y fuera del agua.

-Aguanta, _chaton,_ ya casi…- susurró la chica, preocupada por la falta de respuesta de Chat Noir.

Ladybug nadó con dificultad hacia la orilla, tirando del chico, y se apoyó en ella. Nino y Alya la estaban esperando, y ambos extendieron sus manos hacia ella y la ayudaron a salir del agua y a sacar a Chat Noir. El villano quedó tendido sobre el pasto a la orilla del Sena, boca arriba y con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo. No se movía ni respiraba.

Ladybug puso su mano en el cuello del chico, y respiró aliviada al ver que aún tenía pulso.

-Aún está vivo- dijo la heroína, y puso sus manos sobre el chico, comenzando a comprimir su pecho. Nino, quien también sabía primeros auxilios, extendió el cuello de Chat Noir para que pudiera entrar y salir aire de la mejor manera posible. Alya los miraba atentamente, notando que el anillo de Chat Noir estaba a unos centímetros de ellos. Cuando la chica castaña extendió su brazo para tomar su Miraculous, Chat Noir comenzó a toser tras varias compresiones, cerró sus manos en puños y se ovilló, acostándose sobre su flanco derecho y escupiendo grandes cantidades de agua.

-Coff coff coff…-

-Parece que hoy fue un lindo día para un chapuzón en el agua helada, ¿no lo crees, _chaton_?- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa traviesa que intentaba esconder lo aliviada que se sentía al ver al chico despertar. Se volvió a Nino y Alya, empujándolos levemente para que se alejaran de Chat Noir y le dieran un poco de espacio- déjenlo respirar-

-No sé porqué no deberíamos hacer justamente eso, que deje de respirar- dijo Alya, entrecerrando los ojos- después de todo lo que este villano ha hecho…-

-Alya- la reprendió Ladybug- sé que eres mejor que eso-

Chat Noir seguía luchando por recuperar el aliento, y levantó los ojos, aún tosiendo y escupiendo agua. Ladybug. ¡Ladybug lo había salvado de nuevo! Primero de Luka akumatizado, luego de ahogarse. ¿Y su padre qué era lo que había hecho? Lo había puesto en peligro otra vez, y no había hecho absolutamente nada para salvarlo.

-Coff… cofff… Ladybug…- dijo Chat Noir entre toses, empapado de pies a cabeza, con sus cabellos dorados escurriendo agua y sus orejas de gato moviéndose nerviosamente para quitarse el agua- coff… me salvaste… coff coff…-

-Por supuesto, gato estúpido, no iba a dejar que te ahogaras- dijo Ladybug, rodando los ojos mientras que se ponía las manos en las caderas- pero por favor, no dejemos que esto se haga una costumbre, ¿sí?-

Chat Noir intentó incorporarse, temblando de pies a cabeza, empapado como estaba, pero mirando a Ladybug con una intensidad impresionante que hizo que a la chica se le derritiera el corazón. Tenía verdaderas ganas de abrazarlo, mientras que el chico se preguntaba porqué había hecho eso. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que había salvado a su peor enemigo?¿Porqué haría algo así?

-¿Porqué?- dijo él con voz ronca- no debiste haberme salvado. Yo no me hubiera salvado si hubiera estado en tu sitio. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

-Porque… porque no iba a dejarte morir así. Creí que me conocías mejor, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug en voz baja.

Chat Noir la miró con atención. Por eso se había enamorado de ella antes. Era demasiado buena, no merecía estar viviendo con miedo a él y a su padre. Si no fuera porque él quería traer de regreso a su madre…

-Sé que en el fondo eres un buen chico- continuó diciendo Ladybug en voz baja, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Chat Noir- y además eras mi compañero. Aún no me he dado por vencida contigo. Sé que un día te darás cuenta de que estás equivocado, y regresarás a mi lado-

Chat Noir sonrió tristemente.

-Quizá deberías darte por vencida, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- porque yo nunca voy a dejar de buscar tu Miraculous-

-Yo tampoco me rendiré hasta que regreses- dijo Ladybug, ladeando la cabeza- pero por ahora creo que ambos necesitamos una ducha caliente y un buen tazón de sopa- se puso de pie y, antes de irse, se volvió hacia el chico- ¿vas a estar bien?-

El chico entrecerró los ojos, molesto por su preocupación, y volteó su cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

- _Merci…_ \- dijo el chico entre dientes.

-De nada. _À bientôt, chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, sonriendo levemente, antes de lanzar su yoyo en la distancia y salir volando en la distancia. Alya y Nino miraron a Chat Noir con una expresión reprobatoria y se fueron de ahí. Una vez que se quedó solo, el chico se levantó del suelo y caminó trastabillando hacia un callejón cercano para detransformarse y regresar a casa.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien Agreste_

 _Poco después_

Una vez que Adrien llegó a casa, se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía frío, le dolía todo el cuerpo por sus músculos entumidos, y estaba agotado después de lo que había pasado. Plagg también estaba helado y agotado en esos momentos, pero sabía que su elegido no debía dormirse sin antes tomar una ducha caliente y comer algo.

-Hey, chico, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo el kwami, flotando débilmente hacia él y dándole unas palmadas en la mejilla.

-No, por supuesto que no estoy bien- dijo Adrien en voz baja, apretando los ojos y temblando para evitar sollozar- mi padre me dejó morir. ¡Mi padre me dejó morir!-

Plagg tenía ganas de aprovechar la situación para hacerle ver lo malintencionado que era su padre, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Su chico aún estaba aferrado por su afecto hacia su padre, y no vería la realidad. Necesitaba hacer algo para ayudar al chico antes de que se congelara.

-Vamos, chico, necesitas quitarte toda esa ropa mojada, o realmente vas a morir de frío- dijo Plagg, flotando débilmente hacia él y tirando de su playera negra- rápido, estás helado-

Adrien no estaba de humor para tomar una ducha, pero sabía que Plagg tenía razón. El chico se quitó la camisa y la playera. Mientras se desvestía, el chico se volvió a mirar a Plagg, quien se había dejado caer en el lavabo, temblando levemente.

-¿Y tú estás bien, Plagg?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, con una expresión lastimera. Plagg sonrió levemente para intentar despreocupar al chico.

-Detesto mojarme, pero abre el agua caliente, por favor-

Adrien obedeció y se metió a la ducha tras abrir la llave del lavabo. Mientras sentía el agua caliente caer sobre su piel y calentar sus músculos de nuevo, el chico se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en todo el día. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, y su piel volvía a tener otra sensibilidad diferente al frío del agua helada y del viento gélido de la noche.

Una vez terminada su ducha, el chico salió y sonrió al ver a Plagg más o menos recuperado, secándose con una toalla de mano.

-¿Te sientes mejor, chico?- preguntó el kwami al verlo.

Adrien estuvo a punto de decir que estaba mejor, pero sacudió la cabeza. No, no estaba bien. Su padre nuevamente había arriesgado su vida. Casi había muerto, y había sido Ladybug quien lo había salvado. No entendía. Y ni siquiera los amigos de Ladbybug entendieron porqué lo había salvado.

- _Merde_ \- dijo en voz alta mientras se llevaba las manos a los cabellos y tiraba levemente de ellos en una expresión desesperada- ¿porqué…?-

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo Plagg.

-No lo entenderías- dijo Adrien.

-Bueno, solo soy un ser inmortal de más de diez mil años de existencia, pero estoy seguro de que alguien como tú puede ayudarme a entenderte, ¿verdad?- dijo el kwami.

El chico no estaba nada contento, pero sabía que el kwami tenía razón, así que entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

-Pude morir hoy- dijo Chat Noir- si Ladybug no me hubiera sacado y… revivido…- sacudió la cabeza- y mi padre… lo vio y no hizo nada-

Plagg se esforzó por no sonreír al ver que su elegido por fin caía en cuenta de lo que su padre había hecho, de lo que él le había estado advirtiendo desde que decidió traicionar a Ladybug y unirse a Hawkmoth. Observó a su elegido mientras le ponía enfrente el plato de Camembert.

-Chico, te advertí que no podías confiar en…-

-¡Es mi padre, Plagg!- lo interrumpió el chico en voz alta- ¿cómo pudo dejar que pasara eso?-

Plagg suspiró. No, Adrien aún no estaba listo para tener esa conversación. Gabriel Agreste aún tenía su control fuertemente sobre el chico. Quizá unos días viviendo solo y lejos de el hombre podían ayudarlo a romper esa influencia del villano sobre su hijo.

-Adrien- dijo Plagg, flotando hacia él y posándose en su hombro- ¿de qué te arrepentirías si hubieras…?-

El chico respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Pensó en sus amigos, en su trabajo, en la universidad. En Marinette.

-Marinette- dijo Adrien finalmente, recordando sus últimos pensamientos en el río, antes de perder la conciencia, y se volvió al kwami- Plagg… tengo que verla-

Plagg dejó escapar un quejido lastimero. Como Adrien, a él también le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba helado, pero sabía que su elegido era cabezadura. Además, tenía la impresión de que le haría bien ver a la chica de Tikki esa noche.

-Oh, _pitié_ …- dijo el kwami en voz alta mientras que se tragaba entero el trozo de Camembert- está bien, pero… que sea breve-

Adrien asintió.

-Lo prometo- dijo el chico- Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Esperemos que Adrien comience a caer en cuenta de lo malvado que es su padre, que ya es la segunda vez que casi lo deja morir. Esperemos que en entre en su cabezota que está en el equipo equivocado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 15

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco más tarde_

Marinette salió de la ducha mientras se secaba el pelo insistentemente con una toalla pequeña y se envolvía en una más grande, y se volvió a Tikki, quien estaba bebiendo un poco de sopa caliente mientras que la chica se duchaba.

-Fue algo muy valiente lo que hiciste, rescatar a Chat Noir del Sena- dijo Tikki mientras bebía un sorbo de la sopa- estoy segura de que eso lo hará pensar dos veces antes de volver a intentar quitarte tu Miraculous-

-Realmente espero eso, Tikki. Quiero pensar que Chat Noir tiene buen corazón, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros- dijo Marinette- y no fue eso por lo que lo hice-

-Lo sé- dijo la kwami en voz baja, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo levemente- solo espero que Plagg esté bien. A él no le gusta mojarse-

-Estoy segura que Chat Noir va a cuidar de él- dijo ella.

Tikki asintió, esperando que su elegida tuviera razón, y volvió a tomar sopa mientras que veía a Marinette ponerse su pijama caliente, y sobre ella una bata. La noche era inusualmente fría para esa época del año, y el chapuzón helado que se habían dado no ayudaba mucho. El único consuelo era que seguramente Chat Noir iba a estar peor, y se podía esperar un descanso de él en los siguientes días.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Un par de golpecitos en la trampilla superior hizo que Marinette rodara los ojos y que Tikki se escondiera el el bolso como siempre hacía cuando sospechaba que alguien iba a entrar a su habitación, y ya se imaginaba quien podía ser.

-¿Marinette?- dijo la voz de Chat Noir, pero no se escuchaba tan confiada como de costumbre- ¿me… me dejas entrar, por favor? Ha… hace mucho frío aquí afuera-

Marinette subió a su cama y abrió la trampilla, permitiendo que Chat Noir entrara a su habitación. El chico bajó tambaleante la escalera y se dejó caer sobre el diván de la chica. Estaba pálido, y no parecía poderle quitar los ojos de encima a Marinette.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo ella- ¿te encuentras bien?¿qué…?

-Estuve a punto de morir hoy, _princesse_ \- dijo Chat Noir de pronto, haciendo callar a la chica por el tono tan sombrío que estaba usando el chico- estuve a punto de ahogarme, y Hawkmoth no…- se interrumpió.

-¿No envió a su akuma a salvarte, porque estaba ocupado buscando los aretes de Ladybug?- dijo ella- lo sé, lo vi en el Ladyblog-

Chat Noir sonrió levemente.

-Siempre estás bien informada-

-Bueno, es que Alya me obliga a mirar todas sus publicaciones- dijo Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico rió en voz baja. Se sentía bien ver a Marinette, aunque le dolía un poco el hecho de que no pudiera abrazarla o besarla, como acostumbraba. Pero había tenido miedo de no volverla a ver, y había querido visitarla al menos como Chat Noir.

-Ladybug me salvó, siendo mi enemiga- continuó Chat Noir, volviendo su mirada al suelo- no lo entiendo. ¿Porqué quiso salvarme? Si me hubiera dejado morir, todos sus problemas se hubieran terminado. Nadie se lo habría cuestionado- bajó los ojos- incluso tu amiga Alya le dijo que había sido una mala idea-

-Oh, Chat Noir, creo que no es tan difícil para ella- dijo Marinette, tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, haciéndolo levantar su mirada hacia ella- Ladybug es una heroína, y aunque seas su enemigo, también eres una persona, y los héroes no dejan morir a nadie, por más que trabajen para Hawkmoth. Además, era tu amiga, y me atrevo a decir que aún te tiene cariño-

-Yo…- dijo el chico en voz baja, recordando lo que le había dicho Ladybug antes de despedirse de él. Chat Noir no pudo más y extendió los brazos para abrazar a Marinette, rodeando su cintura y abrazándola con fuerza. Marinette se sobresaltó por un momento, e iba a empujarlo para hacerlo soltarla, pero sintió un poco de pena por el chico. Puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Marinette vio las orejas de gato de Chat Noir completamente caídas, y no pudo evitar la tentación de tocarlas. Se sentían como si pertenecieran a un gato real, moviéndose de pronto a su tacto. La chica se mordió el labio, al pensar que era la primera vez que tocaba a Chat Noir de una manera no violenta.

Como el chico aún no la soltaba, Marinette le dio unas palmaditas en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Em… ya, ya…vas a estar bien- dijo Marinette, quitándose los brazos del chico de la cintura y empujando a Chat Noir con un dedo en su nariz- espacio personal, gato pulgoso. No creo que mi novio esté contento si llegara a ver que me estás abrazando-

Chat Noir parpadeó, confundido por un momento, pero después sonrió travieso.

-Ooh…- dijo el chico- no me digas que tienes un novio celoso-

Marinette sonrió levemente, sus mejillas sonrojándose, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, no, gato callejero, nada de meterte con Adrien, lo prometiste-

-Eso hice- dijo Chat Noir con un asomo de sonrisa, pero pareció recordar algo y bajó la mirada. Marinette borró su sonrisa, y se sentó junto a él. Había pasado muchos días sin verlo como su identidad civil, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Porqué haces todo esto, Chat?- preguntó la chica, mirándolo con curiosidad- ¿realmente vale la pena estar aliado con Hawkmoth? Él te hace encargarte del trabajo sucio, y te dejó morir, después de todo-

El chico levantó los ojos, la observó tristemente por unos segundos, y luego bajó la mirada otra vez.

-Es… es complicado, Marinette- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- quisiera poder decirte toda la verdad pero…- se interrumpió, y pareció dudar- también saber mucho puede ser peligroso…-

Marinette no dijo nada, pero se le quedó mirando, así que Chat Noir suspiró y continuó.

-Imagina que…- dijo el chico, pasando sus ojos por la habitación de Marinette, hasta detenerse en la foto de Adrien- imagina que tu novio, una de las personas más valiosas y queridas en tu vida, estuviera perdido para siempre, y solo el deseo de los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir pudiera traerlo de vuelta-

Marinette iba a decirle que el deseo de los Miraculous llevaba consigo un terrible precio, pero se mordió la lengua. No, no podía explicar después cómo sabía tanto de los Miraculous. En vez de ello, la chica le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Bueno, quizá podrías hablar de esto con Ladybug- dijo Marinette- explicarle tus motivos. Quien sabe, tal vez ella te escuche si le explicas que quieres salvar a tu novia-

Chat Noir dejó escapar una risa sin humor.

-No lo creo, _princesse,_ ella no lo entendería- dijo él dejando caer los hombros- y no es una novia a quien quiero salvar-

-Ladybug te salvo la vida hoy, ¿no?- dijo ella- quizá esté dispuesta a escucharte-

El chico meditó sus palabras. Quizá Marinette tenía razón, y valía la pena intentarlo. Ladybug había sido su amiga en el pasado, después de todo, y parecía estar preocupada por él. Tenía que pensarlo.

-Quizá tengas razón- dijo Chat Noir, encogiéndose de hombros, y mirando de reojo el plato de sopa que Tikki había estado comiendo, y que aún estaba humeante- oh, sopa-

-¿Quieres un poco?- dijo Marinette.

Los ojos de Chat Noir brillaron, y Marinette supo su respuesta. La chica se levantó y, tras indicarle al chico que se quedara quieto, bajó a la cocina y regresó con un contenedor de vidrio lleno de sopa, y se lo entregó.

-Muchas gracias, Marinette- dijo Chat Noir, mirando de reojo la foto de Adrien y ella que estaba en su escritorio- Adrien es realmente un chico muy afortunado por tenerte en su vida-

La chica se ruborizó levemente mientras que Chat Noir se inclinaba para tomar la mano de Marinette y besarla.

- _Bonsoir, princesse._ Gracias por todo- dijo Chat Noir antes de salir por la trampilla y alejarse en la noche de París. Marinette se asomó por la ventana al verlo alejarse.

-Buenas noches, _chaton_ \- dijo Marinette en voz baja, mientras que Tikki flotaba a su lado.

Lamentablemente para Chat Noir, Marinette no fue la única persona que lo vio alejarse de la panadería. Un auto con dos ocupantes estaba estacionado la orilla del río, justo frente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. La mujer en el asiento del copiloto se llevó el teléfono celular al oído derecho.

-Sí, _monsieur_ , acaba de salir de la casa de la chica- dijo la mujer- ¿está seguro de querer hacer esto? Sí, de inmediato, _monsieur_ -

La mujer colgó, y se volvió al conductor.

-Pasamos a la siguiente fase- dijo la mujer, volviéndose al conductor- y Adrien no debe de saberlo-

El conductor asintió y encendió el auto.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

Chat Noir entró por el balón del apartamento y se detransformó en el interior. Adrien atrapó a Plagg entre sus manos. El kwami estaba, si era posible, mucho más agotado que él, no solo por el chapuzón que se habían dado, sino por haber tenido que sostener la transformación dos veces y por tanto tiempo, sobre todo después de haberse enfriado tanto.

-Lo siento, Plagg, lo siento tanto- dijo el chico en un tono triste, poniendo al kwami en una pequeña almohada en su mesita de noche, junto a un trozo de Camembert.

-Está bien, chico- dijo Plagg débilmente- no te preocupes por mí. Deberías tomarte esa sopa e irte a dormir-

-Lo haré- dijo Adrien en un tono monótono, mirando tristemente el frasco de sopa que Marinette le había dado- solo… quiero asegurarme de que estés bien-

Plagg se volvió a él con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes por mí, Adrien- dijo el kwami- recuerda que soy inmortal. Tú, en cambio, eres un mocoso super cargado de hormonas que necesita tomar algo caliente y dormir-

El chico asintió distraídamente y se sentó sobre su cama para tomar la sopa mientras esperaba que Plagg terminara de comer. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el frasco de vidrio. Al tomar un sorbo, sintió un agradable calorcito en su pecho, e intentó sonreír.

Mientras que tomaba la sopa, su mente comenzó a divagar sobre el hecho de que Ladybug lo había salvado. Marinette tenía razón, la heroína siempre lo iba a rescatar, y su padre estaba apostando su vida a ello. Pero, ¿y si un día ella no podía rescatarlo?

Adrien tembló levemente, y se abrazó, dejando el frasco en la mesita de noche una vez que lo vació. Él no era ningún cobarde, pero al estar a punto de morir otra vez, sentía como si volviera a ser un niño pequeño. ¿Porqué su padre no lo había protegido? Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en ello, y se ovilló, dando la espalda a Plagg para que no lo viera sollozar.

No sabía que hacer. ¿Y si escuchaba a Marinette y le decía la verdad a Ladybug? ¿Lo escucharía?¿Lo podría ayudar?

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Plagg?- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

El kwami terminó de comer el Camembert y se volvió hacia Adrien, aún tirado de panza sobre la pequeña almohada. Adrien lo miraba con sus enormes ojos enrojecidos. Sabía que su chico comenzaba a desconfiar de su padre. Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía.

-Lo que dijo Marinette sobre hablar con Ladybug…- dijo Plagg- ¿no crees que sea buena idea al menos intentarlo?-

Adrien asintió levemente, mientras que se tiraba sobre la cama, sin ningún ánimo de moverse. Podría intentar hablar con Ladybug en algún momento, cuando su padre no estuviera viendo. Cuando Ladybug venciera al akuma y lo purificara. Tenía que elegir un momento en el que ella no usara su Lucky Charm para poder tener tiempo de hablar con ella y explicarle, al menos lo que podía decir sin que la chica adivinara su identidad.

Tragó saliva. Plagg pensaba que era buena idea. Marinette también.

De pronto, Adrien sintió un tremor sobre su pecho, y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que Plagg se había posado sobre él. El kwami se había ovillado sobre él y ronroneaba suavemente.

-Eres un buen chico, Adrien- dijo Plagg cansadamente, apoyando su cabeza perezosamente sobre el pecho del chico, y enrollando su cola alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo- tengo confianza en ti. Sé que harás lo correcto-

Adrien sonrió, y puso su mano derecha sobre la espalda del kwami, y ambos se quedaron dormidos, ronroneando en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Barco de madame Anarka_

 _Al día siguiente_

Tan pronto como Adrien vio a Marinette al día siguiente cuando fue por ella a su casa, el chico se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza. La noche anterior no lo había podido hacer como Chat Noir, y había tenido que esperar hasta la mañana para poder hacerlo como Adrien. La abrazó desde que Marinette abrió la puerta, y mientras lo hacía comenzó a besar su cabello y sus mejillas repetidamente, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin verla.

-¿A… Adrien?- dijo la chica, sorprendida por lo que parecía ser una actitud desesperada del chico- ¿te… te sientes bien?-

Adrien sonrió, y se separó levemente de ella , para mirarla a los ojos, pero sin soltarla.

-No es nada, Marinette- dijo Adrien en voz baja- es solo que… anoche tuve una pesadilla sobre ti, y…- la volvió a abrazar- tenía miedo de no volver a verte, Marinette. Perdona- añadió, apoyando su mejilla en el cabello de la chica- seguramente te estoy asustando-

La chica sonrió y lo abrazó también por la cintura, y Adrien amplió su sonrisa. ¡Se sentía tan bien estar con ella! La sola idea de no volverla a ver era… insoportable. Al menos ahora estaba en sus brazos de nuevo, y ambos estaban vivos.

-No, claro que no- dijo ella, sin dejar de abrazarlo- aquí estamos los dos juntos, todo está bien-

Tras un rato en sus brazos Adrien se calmó, y por fin ambos abordaron el auto del chico para ir al ensayo de la banda. Cuando los dos llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que ellos dos habían comenzado a salir juntos, ya no eran el centro de atención de sus amigos.

Desde que había tocado en el concierto con Jagged Stone, ahora Luka lo era. Ninguno podía dejar de hablar de cómo Luka había sido fenomenal durante el concierto.

-Luka tocó en el concierto con Jagged Stone, ¡es increíble!- dijo Rose, mientras que Juleka aplaudía repetidamente, visiblemente orgullosa de su hermano mayor- ¿cómo fue, Luka?-

-Seguramente fue extraordinario. ¿Nos viste? Estábamos dándote ánimos- añadió Ivan, dándole un leve codazo al chico, que no fue nada leve, sino que lo empujó unos metros hacia un lado, tanto que Marinette y Adrien tuvieron que atrapar al chico e impedir que cayera al suelo.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Marinette, mientras que ella y Adrien lo ayudaban a poner los pies de nuevo sobre el suelo.

-Todo bien- sonrió Luka, un poco apenado mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-Te vimos en el concierto de Jagged Stone- dijo Adrien- ¡estuviste genial!-

-Sí, los vi a los dos- dijo Luka, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ellos dos, sonriendo y volviéndose a las chicas- pero basta de esta historia. Vinimos a ensayar, ¿no? Vamos, chicos-

Todos asintieron. Rose y Juleka tomaron sus posiciones. Ivan besó a Mylène en la mejilla y se fue a sentar tras la batería. Luka se volvió a Adrien.

-Vamos, el teclado te espera, Adrien- dijo el chico de cabellos teñidos, y se volvió a Marinette, guiñando un ojo- tendré que robarte a tu novio por un rato, _Mamamarimanette_ -

Adrien asintió y besó a Marinette en la mejilla.

-Ahora vuelvo, _ma belle_ \- le dijo el chico antes de tomar su sitio detrás del teclado, seguido de Luka con su guitarra.

Marinette se sentó junto a Nino y Alya mientras que _madame_ Anarka bajaba de la cubierta a la cocina por algunos bocadillos.

-¿Escuchaste lo que pasó anoche con Chat Noir?- susurró Alya a Marinette- ¡Ladybug lo salvó otra vez! Realmente no puedo creerlo-

-Lo vi todo en tu blog, Alya- sonrió Marinette- ¿porqué crees que Ladybug hizo eso?-

-Ni idea, pero espero que eso haga que Chat Noir la deje en paz- dijo Alya.

-Ja, buena suerte con eso- dijo Nino, encogiéndose de hombros- parece ser que está determinado a quitarle su Miraculous, pase lo que pase-

Marinette se mordió el labio superior, y se encogió de hombros. Realmente esperaba que Nino estuviera equivocado, y que algo de compasión quedara en el corazón de su antiguo compañero.

x-x-x

 _Panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Más tarde_

Adrien acompañó a Marinette a casa después del ensayo, y estaba un poco apresurado porque había recibido un mensaje de su padre que le pedía que lo llamara cuando dejara a su novia en su casa, pues lanzaría un akuma esa noche. A pesar de que era demasiado pronto, y además estaba aún furioso con Gabriel Agreste por el incidente de la noche anterior, sabía que no podía negarse: no quería que su padre akumatizara a alguien que pudiera poner en peligro a Marinette en represalia, o que rompiera su trato, le quitara su Miraculous, o que lastimara a alguien.

No, más valía seguir sus reglas, al menos por ahora.

Se estaban despidiendo cuando ambos escucharon la alerta de akuma. Adrien gruñó, su padre no lo había esperado. Se dirigió a ella.

- _Bonsoir_ , Marinette- dijo el chico- será mejor que regrese rápido a casa, antes de que me encuentre atrapado en el ataque-

-Sí, deberías- dijo ella en voz baja- _bonsoir,_ Adrien, y ten mucho cuidado-

Pero el chico parecía renuente a irse. La miraba con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Um?-

-Prométeme que no vas a ponerte en peligro- dijo el chico, acariciando su mejilla- por favor-

Marinette se mordió el labio. No podía prometerle eso, si ella era Ladybug, pero nadie, ni su novio, podían saber que ella era la heroína de París.

-De acuerdo, Marinette no se va a acercar al akuma, se quedará en su habitación. Es una promesa- dijo la chica. Adrien rió al escucharla hablar en tercera persona.

-Entonces, Adrien se va a casa- dijo él- buenas noches-

Marinette sonrió y entró a la panadería, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que la chica no lo vería, Adrien se escondió en un callejón detrás del colegio Françoise Dupont y abrió la solapa de su camisa para que Plagg saliera. Palideció al ver que el asuma no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es sabio, Adrien?- dijo Plagg, flotando a su lado- el akuma está demasiado cerca de Notre Dame, Marinette puede estar en peligro-

-No tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones- dijo el chico- Plagg, transfórmame-

Al mismo tiempo, Marinette había subido a su habitación. Tras cerciorarse de que estuviera sola, abrió su bolso para que Tikki saliera.

-¿Estás lista?- dijo la chica.

-Di las palabras, Marinette- dijo la kwami.

-Tikki, transfórmame- dijo Marinette.

Segundos después de que Chat Noir se dirigió a donde se encontraba el akuma, Ladybug salió volando hacia ese sitio también.

x-x-x

 _Orilla del Sena cerca de la torre Eiffel_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Después del ensayo, y una vez que todos los chicos de la banda regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Luka se había ofrecido a acompañar a Rose a casa a pie, pues la chica vivía cerca de ahí. Juleka quería ir también con ellos, pero se quedó en La Liberté con _madame_ Anarka, ayudándola a limpiar la cocina. Una vez que cumplió su misión de dejar en casa a la amiga de su hermana, el chico se apresuró de regreso por la orilla del Sena.

Mientras se acercaba a su casa, escuchaba el ruido de la alerta de akuma y las explosiones de la pelea. Seguramente Ladybug ya estaría peleando contra el nuevo akuma y Chat Noir. Sonrió levemente, pensando en que ojalá pudiera ayudar a la heroína de alguna manera.

Se encogió de hombros. Esas ideas eran de Alya, no suyas.

Luka iba caminando distraídamente, y vio el barco de su madre a la distancia atracado en el muelle. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero de pronto sintió una mano cubierta por un guante de cuero cubriendo su boca y haciéndolo caer al suelo, y a alguien cayó sobre él. Luka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¿Chat Noir?", pensó inmediatamente el chico al reconocer el material del que estaba hecho el guante "no puede ser… hay un akuma en este momento"

Después de ello escuchó un fuerte dolor en sus hombros, como si alguien lo estuviera rasguñando, y el chico gritó con todas sus fuerzas contra el guante que cubría su boca. Trató de soltarse, pero el hombre rodeó su cuello con un grueso brazo y lo levantó unos centímetros de suelo. No podía respirar.

"Ayuda…", Luka pataleaba desesperado para intentar soltarse antes de que se le acabara el aire.

Por fin, después de una patada en un muslo, el hombre soltó a Luka, dando un alarido, y el chico cayó de bruces al suelo. Se volvió sobre sí mismo, pero quien lo estaba atacando lo golpeó en la cara y luego en el abdomen sacándole el escaso aire que le quedaba.

-Coff coff…- tosió Luka. Se sentía mareado, pero parpadeó para intentar levantarse y echarse a correr. El hombre lo golpeó nuevamente en la mejilla, y el chico cayó de espaldas al suelo. Sus ojos estaban nublados, y solo pudo escuchar gruñidos. Luka parpadeó, y aclaró su mirada.

El chico palideció al ver de quien se trataba.

-Tú… tú eres…-

El hombre que estaba sobre él gruñó de nuevo y lo tomó del cuello.

-Te vio- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Luka, provocándole un escalofrío en su espalda- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-Raaaawrrr…- gruñó el hombre que estaba sobre él, tomándolo del cuello y azotándolo contra el suelo. Cuando su cabeza rebotó contra la dura piedra del suelo, Luka sintió un fuerte dolor, y después todo se fue a negro.

El hombre lo soltó, dejándolo donde había caído, y subió a un auto para alejarse de ahí a toda velocidad.

x-x-x

 _Place de la Concorde_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug acababa de vencer al akuma, además de evitar los intentos de Chat Noir de quitarle sus aretes. Pero en esa ocasión su enemigo no parecía haber puesto mucho esfuerzo por quitarle su Miraculous, cosa que extrañó mucho a la heroína. ¿Acaso estaba

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?- le dijo Ladybug, alzando una ceja, sin entender porqué el chico no la había atacado.

-Hoy no he venido a pelear, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, levantando las manos en señal de paz- hoy quiero hablar contigo-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos, sorprendida de que el chico siguiera su consejo. Bueno, el de Marinette, pero se cruzó los brazos en una expresión escéptica.

-¿Y porqué no lo mencionaste antes?- dijo ella.

-Porque sabes bien que Hawkmoth me vigila por medio de los ojos de los akumas, aunque no lo creas- dijo Chat Noir, frunciendo el entrecejo- él mira todo lo que hacemos a través de los ojos de sus víctimas. Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Ladybug, aún manteniendo su distancia del chico- ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-De tu Miraculous- dijo Chat Noir sin moverse de su sitio, entendiendo que Ladybug no lo quería tan cerca de ella porque aún no confiaba en él. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en su pierna derecha- aceptaré explicarte porqué lo necesito-

La heroína lo evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos, y finalmente asintió, cruzándose de brazos también. Ella misma se lo había sugerido, como Marinette, así que era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Bien, te escucharé, pero eso no es garantía de que vaya a ayudarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica.

Chat Noir no respondió inmediatamente, pero tampoco se fue. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

-Verás, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir- el día que… que yo… me uní a…-

-El día que me traicionaste, quieres decir-

-¿Me vas a escuchar o no?- dijo el chico en tono molesto, y Ladybug murmuró un "lo siento". Chat Noir continuó- de acuerdo, el día que me uní a Hawkmoth, descubrí que puedo usar un deseo uniendo los dos Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro. Un deseo que puede cambiar la realidad y borrar el pasado-

Ladybug abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al ver que el chico aún no terminaba de hablar.

-Hay alguien en mi vida, alguien en mi familia, que necesita que pida ese deseo. Su… su vida literalmente depende de ello- continuó Chat Noir, con sus orejas caída y una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, tanto que le partía el corazón a la heroína- sin… sin ese deseo, esa persona estará perdida para siempre-

La chica se sintió mal por su antiguo compañero. Sabía que si alguno de sus padres, o de sus amigos, o Adrien les pasara algo, ella también estaría tentada a usar el deseo. ¿O se podría resistir? No estaba segura, pero sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta.

- _Oh, chaton_ \- dijo ella- es cierto que nuestros Miraculous poseen la habilidad de reescribir la realidad y de borrar el pasado, pero tienen un precio. Un precio muy caro- dijo Ladybug- por cada deseo que pidas, perderás algo del mismo valor-

Chat Noir palideció. Si quería desear recuperar a su madre, ¿significaba que iba a perder a su padre? Más importante, si su padre pedía el deseo… Sacudió la cabeza. Ya había escuchado eso antes, pero no había querido creerlo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó el chico.

-El Guardián de los Miraculous- dijo Ladybug con firmeza- el maestro Fu. Creo que ya lo conociste también, ¿no es así? Él debió haberte dado las pociones para los poderes ocultos de los kwamis hace cuatro años-

Chat Noir asintió. Recordaba al maestro Fu, quien lo había encontrado en la pelea contra Siren, y que al final le había dado una rueda de Camembert con las pociones que necesitaría para sus peleas, pero no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-Quiero hablar con él- dijo Chat Noir finalmente en un tono frío, aún sin poder creer lo que Ladybug dijo sobre el precio del deseo de los Miraculous- necesito escucharlo de él-

La chica dudó.

-No puedes- dijo Ladybug con una expresión preocupada- desde que… desde que te uniste a Hawkmoth, el maestro Fu huyó de París, porque sabía que conocías su identidad y se la dirías a tu nuevo amo. Ni siquiera yo puedo comunicarme con él-

Chat Noir gruñó en voz baja.

-Tendrás que confiar en mí, _chaton_ \- dijo ella en voz baja- lo lamento. Si pudiera ayudarte, lo haría, pero darte mi Miraculous es lo único que no puedo hacer. Por favor, confía en mí-

El chico se veía verdaderamente derrotado.

-Lo pensaré- dijo el chico, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a la distancia. Suspiró en voz alta en un tono entristecido- sabía que el consejo de Marinette no serviría de mucho- añadió para sí mismo.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Ladybug, alzando las cejas.

-Nada- dijo Chat Noir, tomando su bastón y sacudiendo su cabeza- tengo que ir con una amiga, quien me aconsejó que hablara contigo. Le había advertido que no serviría de nada, pero ella estaba segura de que era lo mejor-

-Creo que deberías escucharla de tanto en tanto- dijo ella, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y sonriendo- parece que tiene una mejor idea de las cosas que tú-

Chat Noir rodó los ojos y accionó su bastón para salir de ahí.

-Hasta el siguiente akuma, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico.

-No puedo esperar- dijo Ladybug en tono sarcástico mientras el chico se alejaba. Una vez que se quedó sola, Ladybug se escondió en un callejón.

-Detransformación- dijo, convirtiéndose en Marinette. Tikki flotó a su lado, y la chica abrió su bolso para que la kwami se escondiera y recargara sus energías con las galletas que tenía guardadas. Mientras tanto, sacó su teléfono celular.

-Tienes que apresurarte, Tikki- dijo Marinette- Chat Noir estará en mi casa pronto-

-Lo sé, como tan rápido como puedo- dijo Tikki.

El celular de Marinette comenzó a sonar, y la chica vio, con sorpresa, que era Rose quien estaba llamando.

-¿Sí?- dijo Marinette, extrañada de ser llamada tan tarde- ¿Rose?¿Qué sucedió?-

Tikki abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y flotó junto a Marinette mientras que terminaba de comer su galleta. La voz de Rose salía por el auricular tan rápido que la chica no podía descifrar lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

-Espera, espera, Rose, no te entiendo nada. Habla más despacio. ¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Marinette, palideciendo.

- _¡Que encontraron a Luka inconsciente a unos metros del muelle donde estaba la Liberté!_ \- dijo la voz de Rose a través del auricular- _¡y todo parece indicar que fue atacado!_ -

-¿Por quién?- dijo Marinette. ¿Quién le haría algo así a su amigo? Sintió un horrendo vacío en el estómago. ¿Qué no acababa de ver a Luka cantando con Jagged Stone?¿No lo había visto sonreír y ensayar feliz, reconciliado por fin con Adrien apenas hacía poco? La idea de que su amigo estuviera herido era horrible.

Rose no respondió inmediatamente, y el silencio hacía sentir a Marinette como si una mano invisible comenzara a apretar su garganta. No podía pasarle nada malo a Luka. ¡No era justo!

- _Será mejor que vengas al hospital, Marinette_ \- dijo la chica por el auricular en un tono un poco desesperado- _Juleka no está bien, y madame Anarka…¡necesito ayuda!_ -

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo ella, intentando tranquilizar a Rose, aunque su propio corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza al imaginar a Luka herido- no te preocupes, Rose, voy inmediatamente para allá-

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas. Su amigo estaba herido, y estaba en el hospital. ¿Porqué había pasado eso? No pudo evitar mirar sospechosamente al sitio hacia donde su enemigo acababa de desaparecer. ¿Eso tenía algo que ver con Hawkmoth o Chat Noir?¿Era por eso que su némesis se había quedado a hablar con ella? No, ella misma se lo había sugerido, y estaba siguiendo su recomendación. Realmente esperaba que, sea lo que fuere, Luka estuviera bien.

-¿Marinette?- escucho la voz de su kwami, quien la miraba con enormes ojos y una expresión preocupada al verla con sus ojos llorosos.

-Vamos al hospital, Tikki- dijo Marinette, frotándose los ojos para deshacerse de las lágrimas y aclarar su mirada- tengo que ayudar a Juleka… y tengo que ver como está Luka-

Tras enviar un mensaje de texto a Adrien, explicándole lo poco que sabía sobre lo ocurrido, la chica se apresuró al hospital, con Tikki aún en su bolso.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Oh, sí, soy malvada y lo dejé en un cliffhanger. Ya deberían estar acostumbrados, así soy yo. ¿Quién fue el que atacó a Luka, y más importante, porqué? A ver si pueden adivinarlo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 16

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco después_

Chat Noir no había utilizado su Cataclismo en la pelea contra Ladybug, así que pudo llegar inmediatamente al balcón de la casa de Marinette para contarle sobre su conversación con la heroína.

Tan pronto como puso sus pies sobre el balcón, se apresuró a dar unos golpecitos en la trampilla, esperando a que Marinette abriera. Las luces estaban apagadas. ¿Acaso estaba dormida? El chico abrió la trampilla y entró a la habitación en el piso superior y se sorprendió al no encontrar a la chica ahí. No estaba en su cama, y no estaba en el diván. La habitación estaba completamente vacía.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Chat Noir en voz alta- ¿dónde está?-

"Quizá salió de casa", sugirió Plagg dentro de su mente "o quizá está en la cocina, o en la panadería con sus padres".

-No, ella me prometió que no saldría de casa y que se mantendría a salvo- dijo Chat Noir, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"No sabes que fue lo que pasó, chico", dijo Plagg en su mente "quizá tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir. Quizá incluso te dejó un mensaje. ¿Porqué no te detransformas y revisas tu celular?"

Chat Noir no sabía que hacer, o si era sabio detransformarse ahí, pero estaba preocupado por Marinette. ¿Y si había salido y un nuevo akuma la había atacado? No, su padre le habría avisado que había soltado otro akuma para que él fuera a ayudar al akuma a intentar robar los aretes de Ladybug. Frunció el entrecejo. Tenía que saber.

-Detransformación- dijo Chat Noir.

Adrien sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de Camembert para Plagg y su teléfono celular, y vio el mensaje de Marinette en la pantalla.

 _Adrien, perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa. Rose me acaba de avisar que algo malo le pasó a Luka, y tuve que salir a ver en qué puedo ayudar a Juleka y madame Anarka. Te avisaré lo que sepa tan pronto regrese a casa. Marinette._

Adrien sonrió levemente. Marinette era realmente una chica extraordinaria, parecía que nunca pensaba en sí misma. Tanto mejor, esperaría a que regresara.

-¿Estás listo, Plagg?- dijo Adrien, y el kwami asintió- transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Hospital_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette cruzó la entrada y la recepción del hospital a toda prisa, y llegó a la sala de espera, donde estaba Juleka con la cara cubierta con sus manos, y Rose sentada a su lado, intentando consolarla. Tras asegurarse de que Tikki siguiera bien escondida en su bolso, la chica se acercó a sus dos amigas.

-Rose, vine tan pronto como escuché tu mensaje- dijo Marinette- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

Juleka seguía sollozando, y Rose se volvió a Marinette sin dejar de abrazar a la otra chica.

-El oficial Roger Raincomprix encontró a Luka inconsciente cuando regresaba a La Liberté después de acompañarme a mi casa- dijo Rose, aún dándole palmadas en la espalda a Juleka- alguien lo atacó. Lo golpearon y encontraron rasguños horribles en sus hombros-

-¿Quién…?-

-No vieron a nadie, ni el padre de Sabrina ni los paramédicos. Luka estaba solo- dijo Rose tristemente- pero creo que es bastante obvio quien fue el culpable-

-¿Es obvio?- dijo la recién llegada, alzando las cejas sin entender de qué hablaba su amiga.

-Marinette- dijo Juleka finalmente, levantando la mirada y hablando con bastante claridad mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla con el dorso de su mano- ¿quien ha atacado a Luka antes, y tiene garras para causar esos rasguños?

La pelinegra parpadeó, entreabrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. ¿Acasos se refería a…?

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Marinette- no, no puede ser. Él no haría eso…-

Rose iba a decir algo, cuando _madame_ Anarka salió una de las habitaciones hacia la sala de espera. Las tres chicas se volvieron hacia ella con idénticas expresiones expectantes.

-Luka esta…- comenzó a decir la mujer, mucho más derrotada de lo que Marinette la había visto en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerla- los doctores dicen que tiene una fractura y…- sacudió la cabeza tristemente- estará en coma seguramente por un par de días, y después verán… verán sí…-

Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras escuchaba a Juleka y Rose romper en sollozos. ¿Luka estaba en coma? No, eso no podía estar pasando. No podía, no quería creerlo.

-¿ _Madame_?- dijo Marinette finalmente- ¿puedo verlo?-

 _Madame_ Anarka asintió tristemente, y Marinette recorrió el pasillo hasta por fin entrar a la habitación donde tenían al chico. Su amigo estaba inconsciente, tumbado sobre su espalda en una cama de hospital, con una expresión como si estuviera dormido tranquilamente. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno sobre su nariz y boca. Alrededor de su ojo derecho tenía una coloración morada, y tenía una extraña marca horizontal del mismo color alrededor de su cuello, justamente bajo su mandíbula. Y sobre sus hombros descubiertos estaban las marcas de rasguños.

-Luka…- dijo Marinette en voz baja, y apretó los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente- ¿Chat… Chat Noir fue el que te hizo esto?-

Luka continuó inmóvil, y los ojos de Marinette volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía que haber sido Chat Noir. ¿Quién más podía haber hecho esos horribles rasguños?

La chica se inclinó hacia Luka y lo besó en la mejilla antes de salir de ahí a paso acelerado con dirección a su casa, apenas murmurando una rápida despedida a _madame_ Anarka y a sus dos amigas.

Chat Noir. Había sido Chat Noir. Marinette había tenido esperanzas de que su antiguo compañero volviera a su lado, pero ya estaba completamente decepcionada de él. Cuando por fin comenzaba a confiar en él, a sentir que había hecho algún progreso, y a tener esperanzas en que algún día iba a lograr regresarlo a su lado y separarlo de Hawkmoth…

No, ahora se daba cuenta de que Chat Noir estaba más allá de cualquier salvación. No había nada que hacer con él, y no podía perdonar lo que hizo. Era un ser de pura maldad, igual que Hawkmoth.

A Marinette le quedaba una sola opción: detener a Chat Noir quitarle su Miraculous en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco después_

Chat Noir se había entretenido mientras esperaba a Marinette. Había echado una ojeada sobre el traje que estaba preparando para él, y había admirado todas las fotos que tenía de él y de sus amigos. Bostezó y se tumbó un rato en el diván de color rosa, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Los conocidos pasos de Marinette hicieron que Chat Noir sonriera y abriera los ojos, esperando a que la chica abriera la trampilla y entrara a su habitación, esperando abrazarla tan pronto como la viera, y contarle que las cosas con Ladybug no habían ido tan bien, pero que al menos habían podido hablar sin causar un desastre.

Cuando Marinette entró a su habitación y vio al chico tumbado en el diván de su habitación se enfureció. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a estar ahí tan campante?¿Creía que no se iba a enterar de lo que le había pasado a Luka?

-Tú…- gruñó Marinette, caminando hacia él con las manos empuñadas y dando pisotones. Chat Noir palideció al verla así y trató de levantarse, pero en su prisa solo terminó cayéndose del diván al suelo pesadamente- ¡tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí?-

El chico se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el traje, pero seguía con la misma expresión interrogante.

-¿De… de qué estás hablando? Marin…- comenzó a decir Chat Noir, pero la chica le había lanzado un libro que le dio justo en la cara- ¡ouch!¡Marinette!-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y tomando otro libro, ésta vez más pesado que el anterior- ¿me vas a atacar también?-

Chat Noir parpadeó. ¿También?¿A quién había atacado? De hecho, ese día ni siquiera se había enfrentado a Ladybug. Se había mantenido al margen de la pelea mientras que ella vencía al asuma para poder hablar sobre el deseo de los Miraculous.

-¿De qué…?- comenzó a decir Chat Noir- ¿a quién ataqué?-

-¡No te hagas el tonto!- dijo Marinette, lanzándole el libro, que esta vez el chico evadió- ¡Luka!¡Sé bien lo que le hiciste!-

El chico volvió a parpadear. ¿Luka?¿Qué le había hecho a Luka? Sabía que Marinette había ido a verlo, pero…

-¿Qué le hice?- dijo Chat Noir, pero sacudió la cabeza- _princesse_ , esta noche estaba ocupado con Ladybug y el akuma, y después vine directo a verte. No he visto a Luka desde…- se puso a hacer cuentas cuando fue la última vez que lo había visto como Chat Noir- desde que me reprendiste por lo que le hice, y me hiciste prometer que no lo iba a lastimar…-

Las lágrimas fluían abundantemente por sus mejillas, y Chat Noir sentía verdaderas ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que no era sabio. No sabía que le pasaba a Luka, pero tenía que averiguarlo, sobre todo si lo culpaban a él.

-¡NO MIENTAS!- gritó Marinette, tomando en sus manos la escoba que estaba en una esquina de su habitación y preparándose para golpear al chico con ella- ¡tiene las marcas de tus garras en todo el cuerpo!¡Las vi con mis propios ojos!-

Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron aún más. ¿Garras?¿Qué rayos había pasado? Esto le gustaba cada vez menos.

-Marinette, yo no hice nada de eso- dijo el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza- no sé como le pasó eso a Luka, pero te doy mi palabra de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

-¿Tu palabra!¡TU PALABRA!- gritó Marinette- ¡ahora veo lo que vale tu palabra!-

-Por favor, escucha…- comenzó a decir Chat Noir.

-¡Vete!- gritó ella- ¡no quiero volver a verte jamás!-

Chat Noir iba a volver a defenderse, pero no pudo decir nada más. Era mejor dejar que Marinette se calmara después de la sorpresa que lo que pasó, y luego volvería a verla y explicarle lo que había averiguado.

-De acuerdo, me voy, pero no porque sea culpable- dijo Chat Noir, abriendo la trampilla hacia el balcón.

-¡Y nunca regreses!- grito Marinette, lanzándole una almohada al techo- ¡no quiero volver a saber nada de ti!-

Chat Noir la miró, un poco herido por lo que la chica le había dicho, pero se encogió de hombros y desapareció en la noche. Una vez que se quedó sola, Marinette se dejó caer en su cama y se echó a llorar.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Tikki.

-Chat Noir no tiene remedio, Tikki- dijo Marinette- lo perdí para siempre-

-No digas eso, Marinette- dijo la kwami- siempre hay esperanza de…-

-¿Después de lo que le hizo a Luka?-

-No sabes si fue él- dijo Tikki- de hecho, se veía muy sorprendido cuando lo mencionaste. ¿No habrá sido alguien más, queriéndolo culpar?-

Marinette ya no la estaba escuchando. Había hundido su cara en la almohada y sollozaba en voz baja. A Tikki le parecía que todo esto era un poco sospechoso, pero sabía que Marinette no la iba a escuchar. Al menos no en ese momento.

La kwami flotó hacia ella llevando el teléfono celular.

-Tienes que llamar a Adrien, avisarle que llegaste- sugirió Tikki- quizá está preocupado por ti-

Marinette se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y tomó el teléfono.

-Tienes razón, tengo que avisarle- dijo Marinette, tomando el teléfono con las manos temblorosas- primero Luka, Adrien puede ser el siguiente. Y acabo de insultar a Chat Noir- se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra marcaba el número rápidamente- oh, no, todo es mi culpa-

Tikki sabía que Adrien estaría a salvo de Chat Noir, pero no dijo nada mientras veía a Marinette ingresando el número. La llamada pasó al buzón de voz, y Marinette volvió a marcar nerviosamente. Esta vez sí sonó.

- _¿Hola?_ \- dijo la voz de Adrien, aunque se escuchaba un poco quebrada.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette- ¿te… te encuentras bien?-

- _¿Marinette?_ \- dijo Adrien, esta vez sorprendido- suenas asustada. ¿Pasó algo?-

-A… Adrien- dijo ella- tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Parece que Chat Noir atacó a Luka de nuevo… tú podrías ser el siguiente-

Hubo una breve pausa en la comunicación, y Marinette pudo escuchar que Adrien se aclaraba la garganta.

- _No te preocupes por mí,_ ma belle, _voy a estar bien_ \- dijo Adrien, aunque no sonaba muy convencido- _cuéntame que fue lo que lo que pasó con Luka_ -

Marinette intentó contarle lo que había visto en el hospital y lo que Rose le había contado de como lo había hecho, pero la voz comenzó a quebrársele de nuevo. Adrien pareció comprender, y la interrumpió.

-Chérie, _¿te parece bien si voy por ti?_ \- dijo el chico en un tono cariñoso- _yo tampoco tuve un buen día, y creo que ambos necesitamos la compañía_ -

La chica no sabía que decir, o si era prudente ir al apartamento de Adrien esa noche, pero finalmente murmuró un débil "sí", y el chico colgó el teléfono.

Mientras eso pasaba, Tikki miró a Marinette preocupada. Realmente no creía que Chat Noir hubiera sido el culpable, pero su elegida estaba demasiado asustada por lo sucedido como para escucharla. Y quizá pasando la noche con Adrien se calmaría y al mismo tiempo podría averiguar que fue lo que pasó o si Chat Noir había tenido algo que ver.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Adrien llegó por ella. Marinette tomó algunas cosas y las lanzó rápidamente a su bolso, y tras dejar una nota a sus padres explicándoles porqué había salido, se escabulló hacia la puerta.

x-x-x

 _Hospital_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Nino pasó por Alya, y ambos se apresuraron al hospital. A pesar de que ya era muy entrada la noche, ambos chicos acudieron a ver a Luka y a sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había pasado con Luka.

-No pudo haber sido Chat Noir- dijo Alya en voz baja, volviéndose a Nino cuando Rose y Juleka les contaron lo que había pasado- cuando pasó esto, Chat Noir estaba vigilando el akuma que peleaba con Ladybug. Sé que incluso se quedaron charlando unos minutos. Las horas coinciden. Por más que me moleste admitirlo, esta vez el culpable no pudo haber sido Chat Noir-

-Y si Luka tiene rasguños en sus hombros y espalda- observó Nino pensativo- eso significa que…-

-Que alguien atacó a Luka a propósito y quiso incriminar a Chat Noir- dijo Alya, frunciendo el entrecejo- pero, ¿quién hizo eso?¿Y porqué?-

Nino frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaban ni un poco las conclusiones que Alya estaba sacando.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Nino- ¿Chat Noir tiene un enemigo diferente a Ladybug?-

-¿Y si fue alguien celoso de Luka, por lo del concierto de Jagged Stone?- preguntó Alya- y usó la imagen de Chat Noir para…-

-¡No!- dijo Nino de pronto- ¿y si fue Hawkmoth?-

-¿Cómo?- dijo la chica castaña.

-Imagina, dices que Chat Noir se quedó charlando con Ladybug- dijo Nino- quizá fue porque… ¿Hawkmoth quiere castigarlo?

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Luka, _madame_ Anarka tomaba la mano de su hijo mientras esperaba a que regresaran. No entendía que era lo que había pasado, o porqué Luka estaba en esa situación, pero lo iba a averiguar pronto. Y si había realmente sido Chat Noir, lo despedazaría, pero aún tenía sus dudas.

La mujer extendió su mano para quitarle un mechón de cabello de la cara y ponerlo detrás de su oreja en un gesto cariñoso, sin poder entender porqué su hijo estaba en esa situación

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien_

 _Poco después_

Marinette se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras intentaba explicar a Adrien lo que había pasado entre sollozos, desde la llamada de Rose hasta su altercado con Chat Noir, mientras el chico intentaba entender lo que había pasado. Solo podía entender que habían atacado a Luka, que lo habían encontrado inconsciente con una fractura en su cráneo, que pasaría un par de días en coma y que todos creían que el culpable había sido Chat Noir.

Adrien quería salir en ese momento al hospital a buscar a su amigo y averiguar que fue lo que en realidad pasó, pero no quería dejar sola a Marinette. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no necesitas decirme nada más, _ma belle_ , al menos no el resto de la noche- dijo Adrien con cariño- será mejor que descansemos. Mañana temprano vamos a ver a Luka, y todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?-

La chica asintió. Por primera vez estaba asustada. ¿Qué pasa si Chat Noir decidía atacar en la noche a Adrien también? No, no lo dejaría. Así se tuviera que transformar frente a ellos, patearía su trasero antes de dejarlo tocar un solo cabello de Adrien.

-Tienes razón- dijo Marinette finalmente- será mejor que ambos descansemos-

Adrien sonrió levemente mientras la chica se acostaba y se ovillaba sobre su cama. Sabía que estaba preocupada, pero estaba seguro que al día siguiente todo mejoraría. Tomó la manta y cubrió a Marinette con ella, y cuando se dispuso a caminar al sofá, la chica lo tomó del brazo.

-Espera- dijo ella- no te vayas-

El chico alzó las cejas, mientras que un tinte rojo comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres… quieres que me quede aquí contigo?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, y Marinette asintió. Realmente no quería separarse de él esa noche, y él tampoco de ella. El chico respiró hondo y se recostó a su lado, rodeando su cintura con sus manos.

-Aquí estoy contigo, Marinette- dijo Adrien en un susurro- nadie te va a hacer daño-

"Y yo no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño", pensó la chica, aún pensando que Chat Noir era capaz de atacar a Adrien de la misma manera que Luka.

Ambos suspiraron y cerraron los ojos mientras se acomodaban bajo las sábanas.

Marinette no había pensado jamás estar con Adrien en esa situación, pero se sentía contenta y cómoda con él, como si estuvieran hechos uno para el otro. Y era extraño, Marinette había ido pensando en proteger a Adrien, pero se sentía segura en sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir eso.

La última vez que se había sentido completamente segura con alguien fue cuando… bueno, fue antes de que Chat Noir la traicionara.

Adrien por su parte, se sentía contento con Marinette. Era parecido a lo que sentía cuando aún estaba enamorado de Ladybug, cuando hacerla sonreír era suficiente para él. Pero esta vez era diferente. Al menos Marinette sí lo correspondía. Bueno, correspondía a Adrien, aunque no a Chat Noir. Quizá más adelante tendría que trabajar para que la chica no odiara esa parte de él.

-¿Marinette?- susurró Adrien.

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Ya te dormiste?-

La chica rió en voz baja y se volvió hacia él. Marinette extendió su cuello y se acercó a él para besarlo en la nariz. Adrien rió y hundió su rostro en los cabellos negros de la chica.

-Es solo que… se siente bien estar contigo- dijo él.

-Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo- dijo Marinette, mientras que el chico le besaba la frente- buenas noches…-

x-x-x

 _Hospital_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Tan pronto como despertaron el día siguiente, Adrien y Marinette se vistieron y se dirigieron al hospital a ver si encontraban alguna nueva noticia sobre lo que había pasado con Luka. Alya se había quedado en casa editando el Ladyblog, pero Nino estaba ahí con Kim, Ondine y Alix. Madame Anarka y Juleka se habían ido a casa a cambiarse de ropa y a descansar un poco, y se habían quedado Ivan y Mylène a acompañarlo.

-¿Cómo sigue Luka?- preguntaron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

-Está estable- dijo Nino- los doctores dijeron que lo iban a mantener en coma hasta mañana, pero dicen los estudios se ven mejores, y que Luka va a estar bien-

Adrien se mordió el labio. Aquello sonaba muy serio. Marinette se acercó a Mylène para preguntar si había noticias nuevas del estado de salud de Luka, y Adrien aprovechó a acercarse a Nino para averiguar más.

-¿Y qué le pasó?- dijo Adrien- ¿cómo pasó esto?-

-Pues…- dijo Nino, dudoso- todo el mundo cree que Chat Noir lo atacó, pero Alya y yo tenemos nuestras duda. Creo que Chat Noir estaba peleando con Ladybug cuando esto sucedió. Además, _madame_ Anarka dijo que preguntó a los médicos, y le dijeron que tuvo que ser alguien mucho más grande que él, y Chat Noir no lo es. Parece como si lo hubieran tomado del cuello levantado…-

Nino reprimió un escalofrío mientras decía eso, y Adrien se quedó pensativo.

-¿Puedo verlo?- dijo el chico rubio, y Nino asintió, acompañándolo al cuarto de Luka.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta y vio a su amigo así, Adrien entendió perfectamente la reacción de Marinette la noche anterior. Si él hubiera creído que Ladybug le hizo eso a Luka, por supuesto que la odiaría inmediatamente. Vio los rasguños en los hombros de Luka, así como la marca morada en su cuello, como si fueran enormes dedos. Tenía que haber sido un hombre más alto que Luka, manos y dedos muy gruesos y…

"Oh, no, no puede ser él…", pensó Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo y palideciendo mortalmente "no… no pudo haber sido… ¡lo voy a matar!"

-Adrien, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Nino, notando la expresión de su amigo- estás muy pálido-

-Perfecto- dijo el chico- Nino, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a casa de mi padre. ¿Puedes llevar a Marinette a su casa?-

-La llevaré con Alya, creo que les hará bien a las dos. Parecen un poco agitadas por lo que pasó- dijo Nino con una expresión triste. Adrien asintió seriamente y salió de la habitación. Se encontró a Marinette en la sala de espera.

- _Ma belle_ \- le dijo el chico- Nino cree que sería buena idea que fueras con Alya. Yo tengo que ir a recoger algo a casa de mi padre, te veré más tarde-

-De… de acuerdo- dijo Marinette, entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad al ver su expresión. Los ojos de Adrien no brillaban como en la mañana, al contrario, parecían estar llenos de una fría cólera- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-No te preocupes por mí, _ma chérie_ , todo está bien- dijo Adrien, besándola en la mejilla- te recogeré más tarde en casa de Alya-

Marinette asintió, y Adrien salió del hospital y buscó su auto. Realmente estaba furioso. ¡Esta vez su padre lo iba a escuchar!

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues… seguramente ya se imaginan que fue lo que pasó. Antes de que pregunten, no. Adrien y Marinette se portaron bien, y solo durmieron. No estaba la situación para algo más. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo.

Abby L.


	17. Capítulo 17

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 17

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco después_

Adrien cruzó el umbral de la que fue su casa hasta hacía unos días, caminando a paso firme y con las manos cerradas en puños. Estaba tan enojado que podría salirle humo de las orejas.

-Chico, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Plagg, saliendo de su escondite y flotando a su lado mientras el chico entraba a la mansión de su padre. La habitual expresión traviesa del kwami había sido sustituida por una de preocupación.

-Ya sé quien fue el que atacó a Luka. Y creo que tú lo sabes también, ¿no es así?- dijo Adrien entre dientes, furioso por lo que había sucedido. El kwami no dijo nada, así que el chico supuso que había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

-Adrien, tienes que calmarte un poco antes de enfrentarte a tu padre- dijo Plagg, preocupado. Tenía miedo de que Gabriel Agreste, es decir, Hawkmoth, se enfureciera con el chico y le arrebatara su Miraculous; y entonces sí tendrían graves problemas.

Adrien lo ignoró y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre. Entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, ignorando los reclamos de Nathalie, quien le decía que su padre estaba muy ocupado y que no quería hablar con nadie.

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta, Gabriel Agreste se encontraba trabajando en su computadora. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

- _Pére_ , tenemos que hablar…-

-Estoy ocupado, Adrien- dijo el hombre, aún sin mirarlo mientras seguía pasando sus dedos por la pantalla- seguramente Nathalie te dijo que…-

-¡No me importa!- gritó Adrien, golpeando la mesa donde su padre trabajaba con ambas manos cerradas- fue el Gorila, ¿verdad?-

Su padre levantó los ojos por un segundo para posar su gélida mirada sobre él, justo antes de regresar a su trabajo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tendrás que ser más específico- dijo Gabriel en un tono indiferente.

Adrien estaba más que furioso. No quitó las manos del escritorio, y se inclinó hacia él.

-¡Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando, _père!_ \- dijo el chico rubio- ¡enviaste al Gorila a golpear a mi amigo Luka Couffaine, y le dijiste que le hiciera esos rasguños en los hombros para que me culparan a mí!-

Gabriel Agreste volvió a levantar la mirada, y suspiró.

-Sí, así fue- dijo él.

-¿Cómo…?¿Porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Adrien, dividido entre la sorpresa de que su padre lo aceptara y la furia de que lo tomara con tanta calma- ¡Luka es mi amigo! Además, ¿no crees que Chat Noir ya tiene suficientes problemas con Ladybug? ¡Ahora la policía también va a estar tras de mí! ¿Qué voy a hacer si interfieren con mis peleas contra Ladybug?-

-Eso no es lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? Lo que te molesta es que ya no vas a poder visitar a tu novia por las noches- dijo Gabriel fríamente, sus helados ojos azules fijos en los de Adrien otra vez- te advertí muy claramente que no quería que visitaras a _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng como Chat Noir, y estas son las consecuencias-

- _Père_ , yo…-

-Como Adrien puedes visitarla, salir con ella o dormir con ella, lo que quieras- dijo Gabriel con el mismo tono despreocupado- pero como Chat Noir te mantendrás alejado de ella. Si descubre tu identidad por algún error tuyo, tendré que deshacerme de ella, y eso no te va a gustar-

Adrien gruñó. ¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a hacer eso?¿O a insinuar que iba a hacerle daño a Marinette, aunque fuera hipotéticamente? Todo su cuerpo tembló de enojo.

-Pues no estoy muy seguro de querer seguir trabajando para ti después de lo que hiciste con uno de mis mejores amigos- siseó Adrien, sus enormes ojos verdes brillando de furia- la condición para que te ayudara era que no lastimaras a nadie, ¡y ahora uno de mis amigos está en coma por tu culpa!-

Gabriel lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es tu decisión, por supuesto- dijo su padre, encogiéndose de hombros, pero mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de advertencia- pero si decides dejar de ayudarme, tendrás que darme tu Miraculous. Y no te garantizo que tus amigos, o tu novia, estarán a salvo de los akumas…-

Adrien palideció aún más.

-¡No te atrevas a siquiera pensar en acercarte a Marinette!- dijo Adrien, sus ojos verdes brillando de furia.

-Entonces déjate de estupideces y consígueme los aretes de Ladybug- dijo Gabriel Agreste- creí que traer a tu madre de vuelta era importante para ti-

Adrien gruñó en voz alta, y Plagg lo miraba aprensivamente, rogándole con la mirada que bajara un poco su nivel de agresión hacia su padre, pero el chico aún tenía más que decir.

-Y aún no hemos discutido la vez que casi me ahogo por culpa de uno de tus akumas- dijo el chico- ¡es la segunda vez que casi muero, y tú no hiciste nada para salvarme!-

-Sabía muy bien que Ladybug…-

-¡Estabas apostando mi vida, _père_!- dijo Adrien.

Gabriel Agreste levantó los ojos, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-Sí, eso hice- dijo el hombre- y si puedo apostarla para obtener el Miraculous de Ladybug, para traer a Emilie de vuelta, imagina lo poco que me importa el bienestar de tu noviecita- entrecerró los ojos- es una advertencia. Si sospecho que no te estás esforzando por cumplir con tu parte del trato, ella será la siguiente-

Adrien tembló de furia de nuevo, pero esta vez sintió miedo. Su padre efectivamente lo estaba extorsionando. No podía creerlo. Estaba rompiendo todo los tratos que habían hecho cuando él había aceptado ayudarlo hacía un año.

Necesitaba hablar con Ladybug, explicarle lo sucedido y pedirle ayuda. Aún necesitaba su Miraculous para traer de vuelta a su madre, pero al menos podía asegurarse de que Ladybug mantendría a salvo a Marinette, incluso si ella no quería ver a Chat Noir.

-Está bien, _père_ , será como tu quieres- dijo el chico en un fingido tono derrotado- pero si alguno de mis amigos, sobre todo Marinette, vuelve a salir lastimado, se acabó el trato, y le diré todo lo que sé a Ladybug, aunque eso signifique ir a prisión y perder la oportunidad de traer de vuelta a _maman_ -

Gabriel lo miró con enojo, pero Adrien estaba decidido.

-Sabes que odio cuando te pones así de emocional- dijo su padre, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Adrien fríamente- lo heredé de _maman_ -

Su padre no respondió, y solamente lo siguió con la mirada mientras el chico salía de su oficina y de su casa.

Una vez que estuvo en el auto, Plagg salió de su escondite.

-Tienes que tener cuidado a partir de ahora, Adrien- dijo el kwami en voz baja- sé que no te gusta que te lo diga, pero la actitud de tu padre no me agrada. Tengo miedo de que te lastime a ti también-

Adrien no estaba de humor para escuchar eso, pero sabía lo que su kwami quería decir. Él también tenía miedo de que su padre se volviera contra él. Pero no era capaz… ¿o sí? Aunque… acababa de amenazar a Marinette.

Cuando el chico giró la llave para encender el auto, le llegó un mensaje de texto. Era su padre de nuevo.

 _Nuevo akuma en Montmartre. No vuelvas a decepcionarme._

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, y Plagg suspiró en voz alta. El lado bueno de este nuevo ataque era que tendría una oportunidad de hablar con Ladybug.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Alya_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette estaba cocinando mientras charlaba con Alya y Nino cuando los tres dieron un respingo de sorpresa. Era una alerta de akuma otra vez. A pesar de que sus dos amigos se emocionaron, la chica pelinegra suspiró, frustrada. ¿Qué Hawkmoth no podía tomarse un día libre? Además no quería enfrentar a Chat Noir, no aún. Tenía miedo de ponerse tan furiosa que lo estrangulara con su yoyo.

-Oh, quizá sea buena idea irnos- dijo Nino, revisando su celular- parece que el akuma está en el barrio de Montmartre-

-Sí, pero…- dijo Alya, mirando a Marinette.

-Yo… quizá debería irme a casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados- dijo la otra chica- pasé la noche en casa de Adrien, y solo les dejé una nota para avisarles-

-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?- dijeron Alya y Nino al mismo tiempo.

-Eh…- dijo Marinette inocentemente- ¿no tienen que ir a grabar la pelea de Ladybug?-

Alya entrecerró los ojos.

-No creas que te salvas de un interrogatorio, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Alya, antes de tomar su bolso y guiñar un ojo a Nino- vamos, Montmartre está algo lejos. Espero que lleguemos a tiempo-

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo Marinette mientras corría hacia su casa.

Una vez que Marinette vio que Nino y Alya desaparecieron bajo las escaleras del metro, la chica se metió a un callejón y abrió su bolso.

-Vamos, Tikki- dijo ella.

-Marinette, tienes que mantener tu cabeza fría cuando pelees contra Chat Noir- le dijo Tikki- no quisiera que estés vulnerable contra él por lo que le pasó a Luka-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- dijo Marinette fríamente tras respirar hondo- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Barrio de Montmartre_

 _Poco más tarde_

-¡Estoy harto de que no aprecien mis pinturas!- gritó el hombre akumatizado, quien llevaba como arma un enorme pincel y usaba una boina y una camisa a rayas- ahora todos los críticos quedaran encerrados para siempre en mis pinturas-

Ladybug rodó los ojos. Parecía que Hawkmoth no pensaba bien a quien akumatizaba. Más bien, parecía querer hartarla para que aceptara darle su Miraculous con tal de que la dejara descansar en paz. Al menos así podía terminar con la pelea antes de que llegara Chat Noir.

La heroína se encogió de hombros y lanzó su yoyo hacia el pintor, quien dio unas pinceladas al aire para intentar atacarla. Del pincel surgieron gruesas gotas de pintura que volaron a toda velocidad hacia Ladybug. Ella las evadió con felicidad y lanzó su yoyo de nuevo hacia el hombre akumatizado, arrebatándole su pincel con relativa facilidad y rompiéndolo.

-Has hecho suficiente mal, pequeño akuma- dijo la chica, purificando al akuma- ¡te libero del mal!-

Una vez que la mariposa blanca salió volando lejos, Ladybug se volvió a su alrededor, y vio que Chat Noir saltaba hacia ella, y pensó que iba a atacarla. Esta vez, en vez de solo esquivar su ataque, la heroína lazó sus piernas con su yoyo y lo hizo caer pesadamente al suelo. Por suerte, en vez de caer sobre las rocas junto a la basílica de Sacré-Coeur, cayó sobre un basurero, y eso amortiguó su caída.

-Buen intento, Chat Noir, pero hoy no estoy de humor para pelear contigo- dijo ella fríamente, dándole la espalda.

Cuando vio que Ladybug estaba a punto de irse, Chat Noir la llamó.

- _Ma lady_ , espera- gritó Chat Noir, extendiendo su mano hacia ella e intentando desesperadamente salir del contenedor de basura en el que había caído- tengo que hablar contigo-

Ladybug siguió dándole la espalda.

-No tengo absolutamente nada que hablar con un cobarde como tú- dijo fríamente la heroína.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Chat Noir, extrañado al principio, pero recordando lo sucedido con Luka, lo cual hizo que el chico rodara los ojos y bufara frustrado- si se trata de nuevo de lo que le pasó al chico Couffaine, ¡tienes que entender que yo no fui! Mi…- se interrumpió- Hawkmoth fue quien lo hizo-

Ladybug se volvió hacia él.

-Incluso si la evidencia no apuntara a que fuiste tú, no hay nadie más tan cobarde en París como para atacar a un chico por la espalda como hiciste con Luka- dijo Ladybug, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ladybug, escúchame por favor- dijo Chat Noir, dando un paso hacia ella e interponiendo su bastón en su camino para impedir que huyera, cosa que la enfureció aún más- sé que no tengo que darte explicaciones, pero te las estoy dando porque es importante. Te juro que yo no tuve que ver con lo que le pasó a Luka. Por favor, solo escúchame-

La chica siseó furiosa, y lanzó su yoyo contra él. Chat Noir se defendió con su bastón. Ladybug se puso el yoyo en la cadera y se lanzó contra su enemigo, pateándolo en el pecho y haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Cuando Chat Noir extendió su brazo para tomar su bastón, la heroína puso su pie izquierdo sobre su antebrazo, impidiéndole levantarlo o usar su bastón.

-Eres un maldito cobarde y traidor, Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug en un tono furioso- no tienes nada más que decirme-

Chat Noir la miró, y notó el desprecio en los ojos de la chica de la que había pasado enamorado tantos años. Cayó en cuenta que no solo había sacrificado su estatus de héroe, sino que había perdido a su mejor amiga de manera irreversible. Ella jamás iba a perdonarlo, ni siquiera aunque conociera sus razones de haberla traicionado. Sin que se lo propusiera, y sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, gruesos lagrimones comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al caer en cuenta de lo mucho que había sacrificado por haber decidido unirse a su padre, y lo mucho que comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, sobre todo ahora que veía que amenazaba a sus amigos y a la chica que amaba.

Ladybug parpadeó, sorprendida, su enojo evaporándose casi de inmediato, aunque aún sin dejar que el chico se levantara. ¿Acaso Chat Noir estaba… llorando?

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo ella.

-Tienes razón, Ladybug, sé que no merezco tu perdón por haberte traicionado- dijo él en voz baja, asegurándose de que nadie más la escuchara- pero necesito tu ayuda, no para mí sino para alguien más-

La heroína frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando.

-Hoy fui a buscar a Hawkmoth para enfrentarlo por lo que había hecho a Luka, e intente retirarme de esta pelea- continuó el chico- pero él me amenazó con quitarme mi Miraculous y lastimar a una persona que es muy importante para mí, todo para obligarme a seguir trabajando para él-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad?- dijo ella.

-No puedes- dijo el chico tristemente- tengo… tengo que seguir intentando quitarte tu Miraculous para que no la lastime. Si… si sospecha que no me estoy esforzando por quitarte el Miraculous, va a atacarla, y no puedo permitirlo. Lamentablemente, es una persona que no me quiere ver, y por ello no la puedo proteger-

-La lista de las personas en París que no te quieren ver es bastante larga- dijo fríamente Ladybug- tienes que ser más específico-

Chat Noir dudó unos segundos.

-Te digo porque confío en ti- dijo él- porque sé que eres una heroína y una buena persona, y que no le harás daño para vengarte de mí- Ladybug asintió, y Chat Noir se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano libre- se llama Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

Ladybug alzó las cejas.

-Vive cerca de Notre Dame, sus padres tienen una panadería- continuó Chat Noir.

-La conozco- dijo Ladybug fríamente.

-Te lo suplico, _ma lady_ , protégela- dijo Chat Noir, sus enormes ojos verdes mirándola con una expresión suplicante y desesperada- sin importar lo que pasa entre nosotros dos, Marinette es ajena a nuestra pelea. No quiero que nada malo le pase-

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-De acuerdo, tienes mi palabra de que haré todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo- dijo Ladybug, pensando que no iba a ser tan difícil cumplir esa promesa. La heroína le quitó el pie de encima para dejarlo levantarse- me disculparás que no te ayude a ponerte de pie…- añadió con desdén.

-Entiendo- dijo Chat Noir tristemente mientras que se levantaba.

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo y desapareció entre los techos de París. Chat Noir la miró alejarse, y cuando estuvo solo, se escondió en un callejón cercano.

-Detransformación- dijo el chico tras respirar hondo.

Plagg cayó agotado sobre las manos de Adrien.

-Lo siento, Plagg, no vine preparado para recargar tu energía- dijo él con una expresión mortificada- pero creo que tengo un poco de queso en el auto. Te lo daré tan pronto como regresemos a donde me estacioné-

El kwami asintió tristemente. Eso no era lo más importante en ese momento para él.

-Creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, chico, decirle la verdad a Ladybug- dijo Plagg en voz baja- ella es la única persona que te puede proteger de Hawkmoth-

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros, con su vista fija en el sitio hacia donde Ladybug había desaparecido. En esa dirección estaba Notre Dame y el barrio Latino. Sonrió levemente. Ladybug tenía buen corazón a pesar de todo- lo importante es que Marinette va a estar protegida de mi padre-

Plagg no dijo nada. Si tan solo Adrien supiera con quien había estado hablando. Lo observó en silencio mientras que sacaba su teléfono celular y enviaba un mensaje a Marinette.

 _A: Ya voy para casa de Nino,_ ma belle _. No tardo._

Pronto, el chico obtuvo una respuesta.

 _M: De hecho, Nino y Alya se fueron a seguir el akuma y a Ladybug, querían filmar la pelea para el Ladyblog. Y yo voy llegado a mi casa._

 _A: Entonces voy a verte. No tardo._

Adrien se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, y corrió hacia su auto.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco después_

Marinette se había puesto a dar los últimos retoques al traje que estaba haciendo para monsieur Agreste tan pronto como regresó a su habitación. Mientras lo hacía, ella y Tikki habían estado conversando de la extraña conducta de Chat Noir durante el último ataque de akuma.

-No parecía él mismo- dijo Tikki mientras que mordía una galleta.

-No, por un momento pensé que… parecía ser el Chat Noir de antes- dijo Marinette mientras daba algunos puntos a la bastilla del pantalón- antes de que nos traicionara a todos-

-Y dijo que Hawkmoth lo estaba obligando a ayudarlo- dijo Tikki.

-¿Crees que pueda confiar en él?- dijo la chica, volviéndose a la kwami- ¿que sí sea cierto todo lo que dijo?-

Tikki entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo más de lo que entendía Marinette. Chat Noir era Adrien, y Adrien amaba a Marinette, por lo que era obvio que, si Hawkmoth lo sabía, quisiera amenazarlo con ella. Tenía sentido.

-Él era tu compañero, tú lo conocías bien- dijo Tikki en voz baja, sin responder directamente- eso realmente tiene sentido-

-Y quizá es cierto que él no fue quien atacó a Luka- dijo Marinette, guardando sus instrumentos en la caja de hilos y agujas- no tiene sentido, ¿qué ganaría Chat Noir haciendo eso? Además, estaba peleando conmigo cuando Luka fue atacado…-

Tikki asintió, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Marinette, Adrien está aquí- dijo su padre.

-No se preocupe, _monsieur_ Dupain, ya conozco el camino- dijo Adrien, y se escucharon los pasos de él subiendo la escalera.

Marinette indicó a Tikki que se escondiera bajo su suéter, y abrió la trampilla para que el chico pasara. Tan pronto como la vio, Adrien la abrazó con fuerza. Marinette se sorprendió.

-Eh… ¿pasó algo?- dijo ella.

-No, nada- dijo Adrien- es solo que estoy muy contento de verte-

La chica sonrió y tomó las manos de Adrien.

-Llegas a tiempo- dijo ella, tirando de él para que se quedara de pie a la mitad de su habitación- ya terminé el traje que me pidió tu padre, solo falta hacer los ajustes, pero para eso te necesito-

La expresión de Adrien se ensombreció levemente a la mención de su padre, pero asintió y tomó las prendas que Marinette le dio. Se ruborizó levemente.

-No… no pretendes que me cambie delante de ti, ¿o sí?- dijo el chico.

Marinette sonrió, y se sentó en el diván, dándole la espalda. Adrien rió en voz baja, pero se desvistió y se puso el traje que Marinette había hecho. Era increíble. A pesar de que la chica le había tomado las medias antes de siquiera elegir la tela, el traje le venía como anillo al dedo, y la única otra persona que había logrado eso antes había sido su padre.

-Wow- dijo Adrien.

-¿Ya puedo voltear?- dijo ella.

-Sí- dijo él.

Marinette, por su parte, miró al chico con la boca abierta. ¿Porqué se tenía que ver tan guapo siempre? Ella se sentía completamente inferior a él cada vez que caía en cuenta de la suerte que tenía de que el chico estuviera enamorado de ella.

-Wow… te ves…- dijo Marinette.

-El traje me queda muy bien- dijo Adrien, mirándose en el espejo- tienes mucho talento, _ma belle_ -

La chica sonrió, mientras que sus ojos pasaban por todos los detalles del traje. Le venía perfecto a Adrien, pero fue entonces cuando lo notó. Había un botón suelto en la camisa, a la altura del ombligo del chico. Marinette tomó aguja e hilo, y se dispuso a ajustar el botón. Tras un par de puntos, el botón quedó listo, y Marinette se acercó a él para cortar el hilo con sus dientes. El chico se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Eh…-

-Oh, lo siento- dijo la chica, apenada- es la costumbre. Siempre hago eso cuando las prendas están en los maniquíes-

Adrien rió levemente, y le ofreció las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Eres realmente talentosa- dijo el chico, pero borró su sonrisa- Marinette… ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo importante?-

-Dime- dijo ella.

-Después… después de lo que le pasó a Luka- dijo él- estuve pensando mucho. Tengo miedo de que te vaya a pasar lo mismo que a él-

-Debo confesar que yo estoy preocupada por ti también- dijo Marinette a su vez- yo… después de lo que pasó ayer con Luka, hice enojar a Chat Noir antes de que vinieras por mí. Y tenía miedo que se fuera a desquitar contigo-

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, _ma belle_ \- dijo el chico- además, no estoy convencido de que haya sido Chat Noir el atacante. Nino me contó que él y Alya son testigos de que Chat Noir estaba peleando con Ladybug cuando Luka fue atacado-

-Sí, yo tampoco, ahora que lo pienso- dijo Marinette- pero seguramente está furioso conmigo por la manera en la que… en la que lo traté-

Adrien sabía que no era así, y que él jamás haría nada para lastimar a Marinette o a alguien que fuera importante para ella, pero no podía decírselo. Sonrió levemente por un momento, pero borró su sonrisa mientras que tomaba las manos de Marinette.

-Pero de igual manera, prométeme que tendrás cuidado- dijo Adrien seriamente- no quiero que te pase nada malo-

Marinette sonrió tristemente. Pobre Adrien, ojalá pudiera decirle su secreto para que no tuviera que preocuparse por ella, pero sabía que no podía revelarle su identidad, pues solamente lo pondría en peligro. Suspiró.

-No te preocupes, Adrien, estaré bien- dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para besar la mejilla del chico, quien tuvo que contenerse para no ronronear de contento.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Pobre Adrien está contra la espada y la pared, y está comenzando a caer en cuenta del tipo de persona que es su padre.

Ahora, les tengo una mala noticia. Mañana salgo de campamento a la tierra sin internet, así que el próximo capítulo se publicará el domingo 29 de Julio por la tarde, cuando haya regresado. Les pido disculpas por los inconvenientes que eso ocasione. Después de ese día todo regresará a la normalidad.

¡No me odien, por favor! Yo sufriré más que ustedes, pues me perderé el nuevo capítulo de mañana, y no lo podré ver hasta mi regreso. (Sufro!)

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	18. Capítulo 18

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 18

 _Hospital_

 _Al día siguiente_

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien se levantó con un gran bostezo. No había podido dormir después de haber despertado a la mitad de la noche de una horrible pesadilla en la que Marinette estaba en el hospital en el lugar de Luka, y que le decían que no despertaría jamás. Y había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas sobre su cama mientras Plagg dormía tranquilamente a pierna suelta junto a él.

Tan pronto como amaneció, Adrien se levantó y se metió a la ducha. Plagg, al ver a su elegido levantado y en proceso de arreglarse, se desperezó y lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Que traes ahora, chico?- dijo el kwami, flotando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Voy a ver si Marinette está a salvo- dijo Adrien, sacando una rueda de Camembert para su kwami.

-Seguramente lo estará- dijo Plagg encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba el queso que el chico le ofrecía- estoy seguro de que Ladybug se encargará de ello-

-Y después voy a ver como sigue Luka- dijo el chico.

Plagg entrecerró los ojos. Había algo en el tono de Adrien que no le gustaba.

-¿Como Chat Noir?- dijo el kwami, mirando sospechoso el Camembert que el chico le había puesto enfrente.

-Si voy como Adrien no me permitirán entrar al hospital- dijo el chico- no es horario de visita hasta la tarde-

-Ah, y supongo que como Chat Noir te pondrán una alfombra roja para que veas al chico que supuestamente atacaste- dijo Plagg en un tono sarcástico antes de dar una enorme mordida a la rueda de Camembert.

-Voy a entrar por la ventana de su habitación, Plagg- dijo Adrien, rodando los ojos- es solo que… tengo que estar ahí cuando despierte-

-¿Y eso porqué es?-

-Necesito saber que tanto recuerda Luka sobre lo que pasó- dijo el chico- porque si recuerda que fue el Gorila quien lo golpeó…-

-Tu padre puede enviarlo de nuevo a terminar el trabajo- terminó Plagg la frase con una expresión sombría- o puede enviar un akuma a hacerlo. Todo eso para ocultar tu identidad y, con ello, la suya-

Adrien sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a Plagg decir eso, pero sabía que tenía razón. Su padre no dejaría ningún cabo suelto, incluso si eso significaba… ¡no! Adrien sacudió la cabeza. ¡No lo iba a permitir! Muy a pesar de sus diferencias, Luka era su amigo, y no iba a dejar a su padre lastimarlo de ninguna manera.

El chico se transformó antes de salir de su casa y, tras hacer una breve escala en casa de Marinette y asomarse por la ventana, asegurándose de que Marinette estuviera a salvo en casa, el chico se apresuró al hospital. Trepó por la parte externa hasta que llegó a la habitación donde estaba Luka.

Esperó por la ventana unos momentos. Vio al médico explicar algo a _madame_ Anarka, y luego a la mujer inclinarse hacia Luka para besarlo en la frente y salir de la habitación seguida del médico, seguramente a tomar un café.

Una vez que se aseguró de que la habitación estaba sola, Chat Noir entró por la ventana y rápidamente cerró la puerta con llave, antes de volverse hacia Luka. El chico estaba inmóvil, en la misma posición que lo había visto el día anterior, pero había algo diferente. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban débilmente, sus cejas se levantaban, y sus párpados temblaron levemente.

Chat Noir sonrió aliviado al ver que su amigo ya iba a despertar.

Luka gruñó en voz baja, y se llevó las manos a la cara, evidentemente molesto con la máscara de oxígeno, quitándosela de sobre su nariz y su boca. Tosió un par de veces, sintiendo un poco seca la garganta, y finalmente abrió los ojos. Frunció el entrecejo y parpadeó un par de veces, como si quisiera aclarar su visión.

Cuando lo hizo y vio al chico que lo estaba mirando, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

-¿Ch… Chat Noir?- dijo Luka con voz ronca, y miró hacia los lados, intentando reconocer donde estaba- ¿dónde…?-

Chat Noir se puso las manos en la cintura.

-Estás en el hospital, Luka- dijo Chat Noir en un tono amable- hace dos días te encontraron inconsciente en la calle. Parece que te atacaron, y me culparon del ataque a mí-

Luka parpadeó otra vez, y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, como si quisiera recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber llevado a Rose a su casa, pero después de comenzar a caminar de regreso a La Liberté todo se volvió borroso…

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Acababa de recordar que alguien lo tomó por la espalda.

-No, no fuiste tú- dijo Luka, haciendo esfuerzo por recordar- me atacaron por la espalda… pero era alguien enorme…-

-¿Recuerdas algo más?- dijo Chat Noir, mirándolo con insistencia- es importante, Luka-

Luka lo miró. No entendía porque Chat Noir estaba tan interesado. Quizá era porque lo habían culpado de algo que no hizo, y quería limpiar su nombre. El chico cerró los ojos y respondió hondo.

-Pues… sí, recuerdo quien fue- dijo Luka en voz baja- fue el… fue el guardaespaldas de…-

-¿De quién?-

Luka sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le iba a responder. Chat Noir sonrió levemente. El chico era un buen amigo, y no quería poner a Adrien en riesgo de la venganza de Chat Noir. Pero en ese momento necesitaba saber si Luka lo sabía.

-Fue el guardaespaldas de Adrien Agreste, ¿verdad?- dijo Chat Noir, y Luka hizo una expresión horrorizada- no, no, tranquilo, no le voy a hacer daño. ¿Recuerdas algo más?-

El chico se frotó la frente, intentando recordar que más había pasado. Recordaba el dolor en su cabeza, su desesperación para intentar librarse del Gorila, y…

-Escuché la voz de una mujer, justo antes de desmayarme- dijo Luka finalmente- dijo algo así como…que eso enseñaría a Chat Noir a no desobedecer otra vez a Hawkmoth-

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos, pensando que esa mujer era Nathalie. Plagg había tenido razón todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo. No se había dado cuenta lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser su padre. Todo aquello había sido una manipulación para mantenerlo alejado de Marinette y proteger su propia identidad, pero había lastimado a Luka en el proceso, solo para enviarle un mensaje.

El chico sintió náuseas. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Chat Noir- dijo Luka, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. Se volvió a mirarlo. Luka estaba pálido y ojeroso, pero sus ojos lo miraban con intensidad, como si hubiera entendido algo- tú… eres Adrien, ¿verdad?-

El chico sintió un vuelco.

"Oh, no, esto no es bueno", pensó el chico "y si mi padre se entera, Luka va a…"

-¿Cómo…?-

-Lo eres- dijo Luka, cerrando los ojos y suspirando- es obvio. Por eso nunca estás con Marinette cuando hay ataques de akuma, y por eso me atacaste cuando me escuchaste decir que estaba enamorado de ella. Por eso tu guardaespaldas me atacó. Y ahora vienes a preguntarme qué es lo que recuerdo. Y si es así, tu padre es…-

-Shhhh- dijo Chat Noir, poniéndole la mano sobre la boca, y mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie más hubiera escuchado- Luka, lo que sabes es muy peligroso. Si Hawkmoth se entera de que siquiera sospechas que soy Adrien, va a enviar a un akuma a terminarte para protegerse a sí mismo-

El chico de cabellos teñidos lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, aunque podía notar algo de preocupación en su mirada.

-No, no pienses que es una amenaza- dijo Chat Noir tristemente, su mirada en el suelo y sus orejas caídas- Luka, tú eres mi amigo. No quiero que nada malo te pase, y mucho menos por mi culpa-

-Pero…- dijo Luka- eres Chat Noir. Adrien, ¿porqué te uniste a Hawkmoth? Todos en París hemos estado especulando sobre ello-

-Es… es complicado, Luka, no… no lo entenderías- dijo Chat Noir, cabizbajo- pero debes saber que me arrepiento de haberme unido a él- añadió con expresión entristecida y, hasta cierto punto, desesperada- pero si lo traiciono, me quitará el Miraculous, y lastimará a Marinette y a mis amigos. ¡No lo puedo permitir! Estoy atrapado… -

Luka lo miró fijamente, pensando en lo que había pasado. Acababa de despertar del coma y aún le dolía la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Chat Noir con una expresión llena de preocupación. Meditó bien sus palabras antes de responder. Su amigo era una buena persona, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-No te preocupes, Chat Noir- dijo Luka, y sonrió levemente- no recuerdo nada de lo que me pasó, no sé quien me atacó, solo sé que me atraparon por la espalda y no recuerdo nada más- guiñó un ojo, pero su rostro volvió a mostrarse serio- y tienes mi palabra que guardaré tu secreto-

Chat Noir sonrió. Su amigo era en realidad una buena persona, y por un momento se preguntó si Marinette estaría mejor con Luka en vez que con él. Al menos Luka no mentía sobre su verdadera identidad, y no era un villano que aterrorizaba París a sus espaldas. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento.

-Gracias, Luka- dijo Chat Noir- yo… no merezco tener un amigo como tú-

-No digas eso- dijo Luka, girando su cabeza hacia un lado y cerrando los ojos. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana comenzaba a molestarlo- solo… solo asegúrate de proteger a Marinette de tu… de Hawkmoth. Por favor. No dejes que nada malo le pase-

Chat Noir sonrió. Marinette. Pero Marinette estaba a salvo, él mismo se había asegurado de ello antes de ir a ver a Luka. Ella estaría seguramente en esos momentos camino a su casa para mostrarle el traje que había diseñado para él a su padre.

Su padre, que era Hawkmoth. Que la había amenazado el día anterior.

-¡Oh, no!¡Marinette!- dijo Chat Noir, de pronto un mal presentimiento apoderándose de él. Sin despedirse o explicar nada, el chico abrió la ventana y se lanzó por ella.

-Chat Noir, ¿qué pasa? Espera…- dijo Luka con voz débil, preocupado por lo que le hubiera pasado a Marinette, o la razón por la que el chico se fue tan apresuradamente. Buscó a tientas el botón de emergencia y lo presionó.

x-x-x

 _Afuera de la mansión Agreste_

 _Poco antes_

Marinette salió de la mansión Agreste y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del metro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Había entregado el traje que diseñó para Adrien a Gabriel Agreste, quien parecía genuinamente impresionado con su trabajo. Al parecer le agradaron tanto el traje como el vestido que había diseñado y que combinaban juntos, y que las costuras fueran hechas de manera tan profesional.

- _Muy bien, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng_ \- le había dicho Gabriel Agreste con una expresión curiosa en su rostro. Incluso parecía una sonrisa amable, lo cual no era normal en el diseñador- _no le había informado, pero en una semana se llevará a cabo una gala de nuevos diseñadores en el Grand Palais y quiero que usted y Adrien asistan juntos, para presentarla a mis colegas y patrocinadores. Realmente creo que tiene futuro en el negocio de la moda_ -

La chica parecía que estaba caminando sobre las nubes. ¡Su ídolo en el mundo de la moda, Gabriel Agreste, se había impresionado con su trabajo! Estaba más que feliz.

-Buen trabajo, Marinette- dijo Tikki desde su bolso- estoy orgullosa de ti-

-Gracias, Tikki. Mantente oculta hasta que lleguemos a casa- dijo Marinette, ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Pensaba que nada en el mundo iba a poder borrar su sonrisa ese día.

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Al llegar a la entrada del metro, escuchó a alguien caer de pie detrás de ella. Rodó los ojos, fastidiada, asumiendo que sería Chat Noir. Sí, quizá él no había sido quien atacó a Luka, pero aún estaba molesta: era el chico que había estado atacándola todo el año después de todo. Pero una sorpresa la esperaba cuando se dio media vuelta.

No era Chat Noir. Era un chico que se parecía mucho a él, excepto porque tenía cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, con algunos toques amarillos. Usaba un traje militar con toques de camuflaje, un casco y pintura en su cara en vez de máscara.

A todas luces estaba akumatizado.

-¿Quién… quién eres?- dijo débilmente Marinette.

-Es un gusto conocerte por fin, Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo el chico con una voz un poco aguda que le parecía a Marinette muy conocida. ¿De quien era? Porque tenía la impresión de ya haberla escuchado antes- yo soy Bombardier, y me voy a vengar de todos los que se han burlado de mí por ser fan de Adrien Agreste-

Y fue cuando Marinette lo reconoció. Era el chico que se había pasado todo un día persiguiendo a Adrien por toda la ciudad, gritando su nombre, y que después de ello se había vuelto su amigo.

-¿Wayhem?- dijo la chica.

-¡No!- gruñó el chico akumatizado- ¡yo soy Bombardier! Y tú vas a venir conmigo-

Antes de que Marinette saliera de su sorpresa, el chico la tomó por la cintura, levantándola del suelo, y saltando en la distancia. Antes de que desaparecieran, Tikki salió del bolso de Marinette y se escondió bajo los cabellos de la chica.

x-x-x

 _Hospital_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Luka aún estaba preocupado por la salida precipitada de Chat Noir, y a pesar de que su madre y Juleka entraron a su habitación y lo abrazaron, aliviadas de que hubiera despertado y estuviera bien, el chico no pudo sonreír. Fiel a la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, el chico dijo que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, solo poniendo énfasis en que sabía que no había sido Chat Noir.

Alya y Nino llegaron a visitarlo también.

-¡Menos mal que estás bien, Luka!- dijo Alya- todos estábamos preocupados por ti-

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos- dijo Luka con una expresión apenada.

-Incluso Jagged Stone te mandó algunos regalos- dijo Rose, mostrándole varias cajas dentro de su habitación. Luka iba a sonreír, pero nuevamente, no lo logró. Algo le decía que había problemas.

-Alya- dijo el chico- ¿dónde está Marinette?-

-¿Marinette? Oh, no debe de tardar en llegar- dijo Alya, encogiéndose de hombros- dijo que iba a venir después de dejar un encargo en casa del padre de Adrien-

Luka palideció. Eso no era bueno. Iba a decir algo, cuando la chica castaña recibió un mensaje de texto. Palideció, y se volvió hacia la mesita junto a la cama de Luka, para tomar el remoto y encender el televisor.

- _Parisinos, parisinas. Yo soy Hawkmoth_ \- escucharon la voz del villano, que ya habían escuchado hacía algunos años, el día en que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían aparecido en París por primera vez- _y tengo un mensaje para todos ustedes. Como Ladybug se niega a cooperar y darme su Miraculous, decidí secuestrar a una de sus amigas y traerla aquí. Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ -

Todos los presentes palidecieron horriblemente. ¿Hawkmoth había secuestrado a Marinette?¿Porqué? Hawkmoth dijo algo sobre ser amiga de Ladybug, pero Alya no recordaba haber escuchado a Marinette decir que conocía a la heroína.

- _Ladybug, te hablo directamente a ti_ \- continuó la voz de Hawkmoth- _Chat Noir ha estado deteniendo mi mano todo este tiempo y no me ha permitido lastimar a nadie, pero no más. Si no vienes por ella y me entregas tu Miraculous, no respondo por su seguridad. Nos puedes encontrar en Clichy-sous-Bois_ -

Luka intentó incorporarse en su cama, pero ni él ni ninguno de los presentes podían hacer nada al respecto. Necesitaban la ayuda de Ladybug.

x-x-x

 _Bodega abandonada en Clichy-sous-Bois, suburbio de París_

 _Poco después_

Chat Noir se dio cuenta, con pesar, que ni su padre ni Marinette estaban en la mansión, y solo había una respuesta. Una vez que se cercioró de que la mansión estaba vacía, el chico se apresuró hacia los suburbios de París hacia una bodega abandonada de la que su padre había hablado una vez.

Cuando llegó al interior de la bodega se encontró a Marinette, con las manos juntas atadas sobre su abdomen, y sus tobillos atados juntos, vigilada por Bombardier. El chico entrecerró los ojos. No solo su padre había secuestrado a Marinette, sino que también había akumatizado a Wayhem, que era uno de sus amigos. Su padre acababa de romper el trato.

-¡Teníamos un trato, Hawkmoth!- dijo Chat Noir en un tono furioso, hablando a su padre por medio de Bombardier- ¡prometiste que ibas a dejar en paz a Marinette mientras que siguiera intentando tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug!-

Marinette, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, buscando una manera de escapar de ahí, dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver lo furioso que sonaba Chat Noir al hablar a Hawkmoth. ¿Había una ruptura entre ambos? Quizá podía aprovechar eso para escapar y poderse transformar.

-Psst, Marinette- escuchó la voz de Tikki susurrando debajo de su cabello- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Mantente escondida, Tikki- le respondió ella en un susurro- no me puedo transformar aún-

-Deja de ser tan dramático, Chat Noir- dijo Bombardier, pero Marinette sabía que realmente era Hawkmoth hablando a través del chico akumatizado- la chica estará a salvo, siempre y cuando Ladybug venga y te dé su Miraculous-

El chico entrecerró los ojos, sin gustarle ni un poco la situación.

-Ladybug vendrá por ella- continuó diciendo Hawkmoth a través de Bombardier- no va a dejar que ningún civil salga lastimado-

Marinette notó las manos de Chat Noir cerrándose en puños y temblando frustrado y parpadeó. Algo que la había confundido desde que había hablado con Chat Noir como Ladybug por última vez fue que lo vio era la razón por la que ella era tan importante para él. ¿Sería un capricho del chico? ¿Se había enamorado de ella cuando la rescató de ese ladrón en el callejón?

Quizá podía apelar a su lado humano para intentar escapar.

-Chat Noir- dijo la chica.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Marinette- dijo el chico, volviéndose tristemente hacia ella, cabizbajo y con una expresión de completa derrota, aún apretando los puños- yo… yo causé esto. Todo esto es mi culpa-

La chica lo siguió con la mirada mientras que caminaba en círculos, mirando esperanzado hacia la puerta, esperando que Ladybug llegara a salvar a Marinette, sin saber que la heroína estaba a un par de pasos de él.

-Chat, no tienes que hacer esto- dijo Marinette- por favor, déjame ir-

El chico se volvió a mirarla con enormes ojos. Sentía una horrible necesidad de sacar a Marinette de ahí lo antes posible. No podía permitir que fuera lastimada. No podía perderla. Si llegaba Ladybug, y se desataba una batalla, su novia podía salir lastimada. Y no tenía ya ninguna garantía de que Hawkmoth cumpliría su promesa.

-No… no puedo, Marinette- dijo Chat Noir. El chico parecía incluso más asustado que ella- si lo hago, Hawkmoth va a…-

¿Debía traicionar a su padre? No, si lo hacía, Adrien jamás recuperaría a su _maman_. Pero no podía perder a Marinette tampoco. ¡La amaba demasiado como para arriesgarse a perderla! Además, él le había dicho a su padre lo que significaba para él, y aún así se había metido con ella. ¿Porqué su padre lo orillaba a esto?

-Chat Noir, ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo Bombardier, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras que el chico de traje negro se inclinaba al suelo hacia Marinette y, con sus garras, deshacía sus ataduras. Chat Noir lo ignoró mientras que la chica lo miraba extrañada, pero sonriendo levemente.

-Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, mirando fijamente a Marinette. La chica lo miró de vuelta, preguntándose que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente del chico. Había algo en sus ojos que le parecía tan familiar, pero no dijo nada, y obedeció, rodeando el cuello de Chat Noir para aferrarse a él. Una vez que Marinette hizo eso, Chat Noir pasó su brazo detrás de sus rodillas para alzarla en sus brazos.

-¡Chat Noir!- la voz de Hawkmoth resonó en la boca de Bombardier, haciendo que el chico temblara- ¡detente en este instante! Pon a esa chica en el suelo-

-Lo siento, Hawkmoth- dijo Chat Noir- aún haré lo que quieres e intentaré tomar el Miraculous de Ladybug, pero no me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos cuando Marinette está en riesgo de ser lastimada aquí-

Antes de que el villano pudiera decir algo a través del chico akumatizado, Chat Noir activó su bastón, saliendo de la bodega abandonada y dirigiéndose al centro de París por los techos de la ciudad, con Marinette en sus brazos.

La chica sonrió mientras se aferraba a Chat Noir, pensando que su antiguo compañero comenzaba a rebelarse contra Hawkmoth, y esperando que eso significara que pronto iba a regresar a su lado.

x-x-x

 _Place de la Concorde_

 _Poco después_

Chat Noir estaba pasando sobre la Place de la Concorde cuando el chico akumatizado los alcanzó, golpeando a otro chico y haciéndolo caer al suelo pesadamente junto con Marinette. Durante la caída, Chat Noir protegió con su propio cuerpo a la chica para evitar que fuera golpeada, y cayó él mismo al suelo sobre uno de sus hombros.

Al contacto con el asfalto, el chico dejó escapar un involuntario gemido de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por Marinette.

-¡Chat Noir!- dijo Marinette, soltándose de él y viendo si estaba bien. Odiaba sentirse preocupada por él. Era el chico que la había traicionado, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y que había pasado el último año intentando quitarle su Miraculous. La había golpeado y maltratado, se había burlado constantemente de ella y hasta cierto punto jugado con sus sentimientos para intentar debilitarla.

Cuando Marinette se acercó a él, vio que el hombro derecho de Chat Noir estaba dislocado y muy hinchado. El chico se lo cubrió con una mano con un gesto indiferente al ver la expresión preocupada de ella.

-Estaré bien, Marinette- dijo el chico entre dientes, sonriendo levemente, pero borrando su sonrisa casi de inmediato, sustituyendo su expresión por una de preocupación- apresúrate, tienes que irte a esconder y ponerte a salvo antes de que llegue Ladybug-

Marinette asintió, aún entrecerrando los ojos.

-Gracias, Chat Noir. Pero aún no confío en ti- dijo ella.

-Y sé que lo merezco, _princesse,_ pero después hablaré contigo de ello. Prometo decirte toda la verdad cuando esto termine- dijo él con el mismo tono serio y preocupado- vete, ponte a salvo-

La chica asintió, y cruzó la calle, buscando un edificio donde esconderse.

Una vez que vio que Marinette había desaparecido de la Place de la Concorde, Chat Noir se volvió hacia Bombardier y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento, Hawkmoth, no necesitabas a Marinette para hacer esto- dijo el chico- Ladybug vendrá a purificar el akuma como siempre-

Hawkmoth no le respondió inmediatamente, mirando a Chat Noir con una expresión furiosa a través de los ojos de Bombardier. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin llegó Ladybug, aterrizando en la parte alta del obelisco de la Place de la Concorde.

- _Salut, les garçons_ \- dijo Ladybug, saltando a la base del obelisco- creí que la trampa que tenían preparada para mí estaba en Clichy-sous-Bois. De todos modos purificaré el akuma, como siempre- entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a Chat Noir- ¿listo para que te patee el trasero otra vez, _chaton_?-

Chat Noir levantó la mirada y respiró hondo, pensando que Marinette ya estaba a salvo. Y ahora se preguntaba que era lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Debía intentar ayudar a Hawkmoth, o volver al lado de Ladybug?

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues ya estoy de regreso en casa con algunos moretones y heridas, pero viva, y lista para continuar haciéndolos sufrir con esta historia. Publico para cumplir mi promesa, pero me voy a dormir porque estoy super aporreada. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos a todos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	19. Capítulo 19

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 19

 _Afuera de la pirámide del Louvre_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Alya y Nino habían hecho el cambio de metro en la estación bajo el Louvre, y fue cuando la chica castaña recibió la alerta del ataque de akuma en la Place de la Concorde, y ambos habían salido del subterráneo, ya que los trenes hacia ese sitio estaban cerrados como precaución por los ataques.

-Vamos, Nino- dijo Alya, tomando la mano de su novio y tirando de él para dirigirse hacia el _Jardin des Tuileries_ para cruzarlo y llegar a la plaza de la Concordia- apresúrate-

-Voy, Alya, espera- dijo Nino, intentando seguirle el paso a la chica castaña y fallando miserablemente- hay algo que me preocupa de este ataque en particular. ¿No crees que será más peligroso que los anteriores?-

A Nino le preocupada la agresividad de Hawkmoth durante ese ataque, sobre todo por el hecho de haber atrapado a Marinette. Alya se volvió hacia él con una expresión indignada.

-¿Eso importa?- dijo la chica- ¡mi mejor amiga está en peligro! Y con lo mucho que le dan miedo los akumas… ¡debe estar muy asustada!- gruñó- ¡cuando vea a Chat Noir lo voy a despellejar vivo con mis propias manos por permitir que Hawkmoth le hiciera esto a Marinette!-

Nino sacudió la cabeza. Sí, Marinette siempre había dicho que le tenía miedo a los akumas y a los supervillanos, pero recordaba bien que, cada vez que se había enfrentado a alguno, Marinette se había comportado valientemente. Recordaba claramente cuando habían peleado contra Le Chevalier Noir, cuando Marinette había ganado la confianza de todos sus compañeros del colegio para que votaran por ella para delegada de clase.

No, Marinette no era ninguna cobarde. Aún así, el chico moreno siguió a su novia por el jardín des Tuileries, y conforme se acercaban a la Place de la Concorde, ambos chicos escucharon las explosiones a la distancia.

x-x-x

 _Place de la Concorde_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Chat Noir levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba Ladybug, mientras que Bombardier se preparaba para pelear contra la heroína. El chico tenía el hombro dislocado por la caída y su intento de proteger a Marinette, y sentía todo su cuerpo entumido. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer pelear contra la heroína, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de hacer su padre: secuestrar a Marinette y amenazar con hacerle daño si no llegaba Ladybug.

Aún no podía creerlo, sobre todo porque específicamente le pidió que no lo hiciera, y su padre había elegido hacer exactamente lo contrario.

-¡Ríndete, Ladybug!- dijo Hawkmoth a través de Bombardier, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico- si no me entregas tu Miraculous, cada día mataré a un nuevo habitante de París, y Chat Noir usará su cataclismo en ellos-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres un cobarde, Hawkmoth- dijo la heroína sin mostrar el más mínimo miedo- ambos son unos cobardes si tienen que lastimar a los inocentes para obtener lo que quieren. ¡Deja en paz a Wayhem!-

Chat Noir hizo una mueca ante aquel insulto, pero permaneció inmóvil. Bombardier tomó sus armas, que eran un par de largos bastones y un cinturón lleno de granadas, y se lanzó contra la chica empuñando los primeros. Ladybug lo esquivó con facilidad. De nuevo, el chico akumatizado sacó una granada de mano y la lanzó contra una pareja que estaba saliendo del Jardin des Tuilleries hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Ladybug palideció. Corrió hacia donde estaba la granada, a punto de estallar, y tomó a las dos que estaban cerca del sitio donde iba a explotar.

La granada explotó, y la onda de choque golpeó a la chica y a los dos civiles, lanzándolos unos metros detrás de donde estaban y haciéndolos chocar contra la pared, pero no causó heridas graves. Ladybug dejó a los civiles en un sitio seguro, y se limpió la sangre de su boca con el dorso de su mano, haciendo girar su yoyo con su mano libre en una pose como si estuviera en guardia.

-Ah, muy bien, Ladybug, veo que finalmente sí te preocupa el bienestar de los habitantes de París- dijo Bombardier con un tono malicioso- dejemos de perder el tiempo en estas peleas; entréganos tu Miraculous, y todo terminará. Todo el mundo en París estará seguro-

-¿No te cansas de decir lo mismo?- dijo Ladybug, rodando los ojos.

-Por favor, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir tristemente, aún sin moverse de su sitio, todo su cuerpo temblando ante la indecisión entre ayudar a Hawkmoth o a Ladybug. Entre su padre quien quería aterrorizar a todo París, y su antigua compañera quien, en su mente, lo había traicionado, pero estaba seguro de que era porque quería proteger a todos en la ciudad- entrega tu Miraculous. La gente de París merece vivir en paz-

-No me digas- dijo Ladybug, cruzando sus brazos- no tienes a nadie más a quien culpar más que a ti mismo, Chat Noir. Tú causaste esto al unirte a Hawkmoth-

El chico rubio gruñó en voz alta. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿A quién debería elegir?¿Su padre o Ladybug? Quería ayudarla, regresar al lado de la que había sido su mejor amiga, pero la idea de perder para siempre a su madre lo atormentaba. ¿Porqué tenía que tomar esa decisión?

Levantó los ojos. La heroína seguía esquivando los ataques de Bombardier y protegiendo a los civiles que aún no habían logrado huir de Tuileries. Tembló de impotencia. ¡Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto!

"Chico, sabes lo que tienes que hacer", dijo Plagg en su mente.

Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza. No quería hacerle daño a Ladybug, pero quería a su _maman_ de vuelta. ¿Es que eso era mucho pedir? Además, quería que Marinette estuviera a salvo. Si volvía a fallar, su padre quizá la lastimaría. Pero… ¿y si ayudaba a su padre y éste lo traicionaba de nuevo?

-Lo lamento, Plagg- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja antes de lanzarse contra Ladybug. No solo quería recuperar a su madre, quería el Miraculous para mantener a salvo a Marinette. Si Ladybug era lo bastante egoísta ara no darle su Miraculous, él se lo quitaría por la fuerza.

Chat Noir corrió hacia la heroína, la atrapó por las muñecas y la empujó contra el Obelisco en el centro de la Place de la Concorde. Ladybug tembló ligeramente al verse acorralada, pero mantuvo su mirada desafiante.

-Se acabó, _ma lady_ \- dijo en voz alta Chat Noir- dame tu Miraculous-

-¡Jamás!- dijo la heroína, se parando su espalda del Obelisco- por un momento pensé que podías mostrar compasión, cuando liberaste a la chica que Bombardier tenía prisionera, pero ya veo que fue solo para satisfacer tu egoísmo de…-

Chat Noir la empujó de nuevo contra el Obelisco, aunque utilizando muy poca fuerza, como si no quisiera lastimarla.

-Por favor, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir en un susurro, asegurándose de que el chico akumatizado no lo escuchara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza- si no lo haces, Hawkmoth no dejará de atacar París, y poner en riesgo a la chica que amo. Segura… seguramente tú amas a alguien, y esa persona puede estar en peligro también-

Ladybug pensó momentáneamente en Adrien, y en su desesperación por mantenerlo a salvo. Incluso hizo una nota mental de llamarlo tan pronto como aquello terminara. Seguramente estaría muy preocupado por ella después de la transmisión de Hawkmoth, y se sentía un poco culpable de no haberle avisado que estaba a salvo, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

Pero la heroína sacudió la cabeza. Lo que el maestro Fu era claro. Proteger los Miraculous a toda cosa. El precio de los deseos del Miraculous era muy caro.

-¡No!- dijo firmemente Laydbug- mi trabajo es proteger París y los Miraculous de villanos como Hawkmoth. Y el tuyo también, Chat Noir, a pesar de que nos hayas traicionado. No importa lo que pase, los Miraculous deben ser protegidos a toda costa-

Chat Noir suspiró derrotado al reconocer el fuego en los ojos de la heroína que tenía frente a él. El mismo fuego que había hecho que él se enamorara de ella hacía todos esos años. Ladybug tenía razón.

-Golpéame- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué?- dijo la heroína sin entender.

-Golpéame para que te suelte- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- si te dejo ir, Hawkmoth sospechará de mí e intentará lastimar a Marinette de nueva cuenta-

Todos aquellos cambios de parecer de Chat Noir comenzaba a marearla, pero Ladybug hizo lo que le dijo. Dobló su brazo izquierdo, aprovechando el hecho de que el hombro de su enemigo estaba dislocado, y conectó un codazo en la mandíbula de su enemigo, aunque trató de usar la menor cantidad de fuerza posible, pues se sentía un poco culpable. Una vez libre, se dirigió hacia la rueda de la fortuna en la entrada del Jardín des Tuilleries.

-¡No dejes que se escape!- gritó Bombardier mientras que Chat Noir se frotaba la mandíbula dolida.

Ladybug se vio de pronto atacada por ambos lados, por Chat Noir y por Bombardier. La chica saltó para evadirlos y ponerse a salvo, internándose en el jardín de Tuileries. Bombardier le lanzó una granada, y Ladybug la esquivó. Otra granada, y tras evadirla, la chica vio a lo lejos a Nino y Alya. Frunció el entrecejo y saltó frente a ellos.

-¿Qué creen que hacen aquí ustedes dos?- dijo la heroína con una expresión sumamente preocupada- ¡váyanse de aquí inmediatamente! Es muy peligroso, Hawkmoth está más agresivo que nunca-

-¡Ladybug, espera!- dijo Alya antes de que la chica regresara a enfrentar a sus enemigos- mi amiga Marinette fue secuestrada por Hawkmoth. Por favor, ayúdala-

-Marinette ya está a salvo y lejos de aquí- dijo Ladybug rápidamente. No quería que su mejor amiga saliera lastimada por preocuparse por ella- ahora, ¡salgan inmediatamente de aquí!-

Alya y Nino asintieron, y por primera vez hicieron caso, alejándose de ahí. Ladybug se volvió hacia atrás, suspirando aliviada, y se dio cuenta que Chat Noir la había vuelto a atacar. La chica saltó y evitó el golpe. La heroína notó que el chico aún seguía atacándola con una sola mano, y hacía muecas de dolor por su hombro lastimado.

-Chat Noir, por favor, detente- dijo Ladybug- estas herido. Además, sé que esto no es lo que quieres-

-Te equivocas, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir en voz alta, pues sabía que su padre aún podía escucharlo, mientras que empuñaba su bastón- tu Miraculous es lo único que se necesita para que París esté seguro de nuevo. Hawkmoth no dejará de atacar a Marinette si no recupero tu Miraculous-

Ladybug iba a decir algo, pero Bombardier los alcanzó.

-Ríndete, Ladybug- dijo Hawkmoth a través del chico akumatizado- es tu última oportunidad. Si no entregas tu Miraculous, no tendré piedad de ti, así tenga que destruirte-

La heroína frunció el entrecejo, y alcanzó a ver que Chat Noir palideció ante esa sugerencia. Ella se preparó para el ataque.

-¡No puedes, Hawkmoth!- gritó Chat Noir, volviéndose a Bombardier- ¡lo prometiste!-

Bombardier se lanzó contra ella, pero Chat Noir no se movió. Tras una serie de embestidas con el bastón del chico akumatizado, las cuales Ladybug evitó, la chica se resbaló y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Cuando Ladybug se incorporó para ponerse de pie, pero Bombardier la había atacado, lanzándole una granada incendiaria.

Ladybug palideció al ver la granada volando rápidamente hacia ella, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Cerró los ojos y levantó las manos para cubrirse, esperando el golpe, pero en un parpadeo solo sintió la onda de choque, empujándola hacia atrás y, más importantemente, un par de fuertes brazos rodeándola y que alguien cayó sobre ella. Un momento, ¿alguien cayó sobre ella?

La heroína abrió los ojos de golpe. Apenas de pie frente a ella, dándole la espalda al chico akumatizado, estaba Chat Noir, quien se había interpuesto entre ellos ella y el enemigo para protegerla, y había recibido el golpe de la granada. Sus enormes ojos verdes estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, su boca estaba entreabierta, completando una horrenda mueca de sorpresa y dolor en su rostro. El traje negro en la parte de su costado derecho estaba quemado, al igual que su piel en esa área.

Chat Noir había saltado frente a ella para protegerla, como cuando eran compañeros. ¡Chat Noir la había protegido!

-¡Chat Noir!- apenas pudo decir Ladybug con voz ahogada mientras rodeaba al chico con sus brazo para evitar que cayera de bruces al suelo- ¡no!¡Chat Noir!-

-La… Ladybug…- dijo Chat Noir débilmente, temblando de pies a cabeza por el dolor causado por sus heridas, cayendo de rodillas a los pies de la heroína- perdóname…-

Ladybug no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Porqué el chico se había sacrificado por ella?¿Qué, no estaba del lado de Hawkmoth? Y a pesar de todo, había saltado frente a ella para protegerla, igual que antes.

Una luz color verde rodeó al chico, y la heroína supo que se estaba detransformando. Chat Noir, con sus botas negras y su traje de cuero negro pasó a convertirse en un chico con tenis anaranjados, pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca sobre una playera color negro, con los mismos cabellos dorados y ojos verdes que Ladybug conocía muy bien.

-¿A… Adrien?- dijo ella, palideciendo mortalmente al ver de quien se trataba- ¿tú eres Adrien Agreste? No, no, no puede ser…-

El cuerpo de Adrien carecía completamente de fuerzas, y Ladybug lo hizo tumbarse sobre su espalda a su lado, con cuidado de no apoyarlo sobre su quemadura, y se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Eres realmente tú, Adrien?- dijo Ladybug, quitándole un mechón de cabello dorado de los hermosos ojos del chico que amaba. No, no, no, no podía ser Adrien. Tenía que haber un error, o una explicación. El amable, tierno, generoso, bondadoso Adrien no podía ser el villano que la había traicionado y se había unido a Hawkmoth por sus motivos egoístas. ¡Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para lo que acababa de ver! ¡Todo menos eso!

El chico abrió sus ojos verdes, y los fijó sobre la chica. El dolor se había apoderado de él, pero aún estaba mirando a su antigua compañera con preocupación.

-La… Ladybug…- dijo el chico sin dejar de temblar, confirmándole que no se había equivocado- perdóname…-

-¿Porqué?¿Porqué hiciste esto, Adrien?- dijo ella, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al caer en cuenta de que aquello no se trataba de un error- yo te quería, eras mi mejor amigo. ¿Porqué me traicionaste?-

Y la otra pregunta que no podía decir en voz alta. ¿Porqué?¿Porqué Adrien tenía que ser Chat Noir? Su corazón se rompió al darse cuenta de ello.

-Hawkmoth… prometió usar el deseo de los Miraculous… para traer de regreso a mi _maman_ …- dijo el chico, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- perdóname… no debí confiar…- parpadeó, intentando aclarar su vista- los puse en riesgo a todos… a la chica que amo…-

Ladybug sintió un feo vuelco cuando Adrien dijo eso. El kwami de Chat Noir, un pequeño ser como Tikki, pero de color negro y con forma de un gato negro en miniatura, flotó débilmente a su lado. Ladybug lo miró. Si le quedaba alguna duda, la presencia de Plagg las termino de disipar.

-Chico, por favor resiste- dijo el kwami en tono preocupado- vas a estar bien. Cuando Ladybug use su Miraculous Ladybug todo volverá a la normalidad, y será como si no hubiera pasado nada-

Adrien asintió tristemente mientras que Ladybug los miraba. La heroína podía sentir la preocupación de Tikki al ver que evidentemente el kwami negro estaba muy entristecido mientras que se posaba sobre el pecho del chico.

-Plagg… lo lamento tanto…- dijo Adrien con lágrimas en los ojos, extendiendo su dedo índice para acariciar el mentón del pequeño ser- tenías… tenías razón. No debí… no debí escucharlo…-

-Eres un buen chico, Adrien- dijo Plagg tristemente, con sus orejas caídas y su voz quebrada- pero sabes que este es el momento de hacer lo correcto. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?-

El chico asintió débilmente, y se sacó el anillo plateado de su dedo. Lo miró con tristeza por unos segundos, como si fuera su posesión más valiosa, que en cierto modo lo era, y suspiró.

-Plagg, renuncio a ti- dijo el chico. Plagg desapareció, absorbido por el anillo, y éste se tornó negro, con una huella en el engaste. Adrien extendió su mano temblorosa hacia Ladybug- es hora… de hacer las cosas bien…- levantó sus ojos hacia la heroína- tómalo-

-Adrien…- dijo ella.

-Tómalo, por favor- dijo Adrien, y la chica notó que la sangre comenzaba a fluir de sus labios, temblando tan violentamente que el anillo cayó de su mano al suelo junto a él- y per… perdóname-

Ladybug dudó unos segundos, sintiendo como su corazón se partía al ver a Adrien herido de esa manera. Pero finalmente la chica tomó el anillo negro y se lo puso sobre su dedo anular para mantenerlo seguro. Después de ello arrastró a Adrien, quien a esas alturas ya estaba inconsciente, bajo un árbol, para mantenerlo lejos de la batalla. Una vez que el chico estuvo a salvo, Ladybug regresó a buscar a Bombardier.

Cuando encontró al chico akumatizado, éste frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde está Chat Noir?- dijo Hawkmoth a través de él.

Ladybug lo ignoró, preparándose para pelear de nuevo con él y haciendo girar su yoyo. Vio que el akuma llevaba en la abertura de la cremallera de su chamarra una fotografía. No, era una figura de cartón con la cara de Adrien, y con algo escrito sobre su cabeza.

-Ahí debe de estar escondido el akuma- dijo ella para sí misma mientras que el chico se lanzaba contra ella.

Ladybug se lanzó contra él también y, tras un par de golpes, se lo arrancó y lo rompió por la mitad. Tras purificar el akuma, utilizó su Miraculous Ladybug para regresar todo a la normalidad. En vez de Bombardier, Wayhem se dejó caer al suelo, agotado y confundido por lo que había pasado.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- dijo Wayhem, mirando a su alrededor confundido mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Todos los destrozos causados por el akuma fueron inmediatamente reparados, y las heridas de Adrien fueron completamente curadas. El chico rubio se levantó del suelo y se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba Ladybug, pero ésta solo lo miró con una expresión entristecida y, tras darle la espalda, lanzó su yoyo a la distancia y desapareció en la distancia sobre los techos de París.

-¡Ladybug, espera, por favor no te vayas!- Adrien intentó gritarle, pedirle que se detuviera, explicarle toda la verdad de lo que había pasado, pero no lo logró.

Adrien intentó echarse a correr hacia el sitio donde había desaparecido Ladybug en un vano intento por alcanzarla, pero en vez de ello se encontró cara a cara con el Gorila, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y señalando el auto de su padre.

-¡No! No voy a ir con mi padre, si eso insinúas- dijo Adrien fríamente, intentando rodearlo para seguir corriendo en dirección de Ladybug- ¡no quiero volver a verlo jamás! Y menos después de lo que…-

El Gorila no lo dejó terminar. Lo tomó de los hombros, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo y arrastrándolo hacia el auto que estaba mal estacionado junto a la Place de la Concorde. Adrien intentó soltarse, pero el hombre era más grande y fuerte que él.

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, retorciéndose e intentando liberarse de él- ¡suéltame, maldito gorila!¡No voy a ir con ustedes!-

En su desesperación Adrien siguió el ejemplo de Ladybug, cuando él mismo la tenía atrapada, y pateó al Gorila en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo soltarlo y caer en posición fetal. Adrien cayó al suelo sentado cuando el Gorila lo soltó dando un alarido. El chico se levantó, dispuesto a correr por el jardín de Tuileries rumbo al Louvre, cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo tiró al suelo de nuevo.

-Ouch…-

Aturdido, el chico cayó de bruces al suelo, y con dificultad se volvió sobre su espalda. Vio que había sido Nathalie quien lo había golpeado y tirado al suelo.

-¿Na… Nathalie…?-

-Tu padre tiene que hablar contigo, Adrien- dijo la asistente de _monsieur_ Agreste con su usual tono serio y monótono.

-¡No voy a hablar con él!- siseó Adrien en voz alta, mientras que se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor y sintiéndose mareado- ¡después de lo que hizo no quiero volver a verlo en toda mi vida!-

-Lo lamento, Adrien, pero no tienes opción- dijo la mujer. El Gorila ya estaba recuperado, y lo obligó a levantarse y a entrar al auto. Nathalie y el Gorila entraron también, y condujeron hacia la mansión Agreste.

Wayhem, quien ya se había recuperado, se levantó y corrió tras el vehículo intentando ayudar a Adrien, pero el auto se alejó con rapidez y no hubo nada que el chico castaño pudiera hacer para ayudar.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco más tarde_

Tras explicar a sus padres que todo estaba bien, y que Chat Noir la había liberado antes de que pasara algo malo, Marinette subió a su habitación tras tomar algunas galletas de chocolate de la panadería de sus padres.

Quería estar sola. Necesitaba estar sola después de lo que pasó. Una vez que estuvo en su cuarto, corrió el pasador de la trampilla que llevaba hacia la cocina y se dejó caer en el diván.

No podía creerlo. No podía ser verdad. Chat Noir era Adrien. Adrien era Chat Noir.

Su antiguo amigo y compañero que lo había traicionado, quien llevaba más de un año atacándola por la espalda, golpeándola, hiriéndola, aprovechando los akumas que Hawkmoth lanzaba contra ella para intentar robar su Miraculous, era Adrien Agreste. El mismo chico del que se había enamorado desde el día en que lo conoció en el colegio, hacía todos esos años. El mismo chico que había profesado su amor hacia ella, su necesidad de protegerla y mantenerla a salvo era el mismo quien se le lanzaba al cuello en cada ocasión que podía.

Vaya que el destino era cruel. Y vaya que el mundo era injusto.

¿Y cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ambos tenían los mismos rasgos. Nunca antes había visto a Adrien junto a Chat Noir. A veces estaban en el mismo sitio. O parecían estarlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño.

Era obvio, y aún no podía creerlo. Adrien, su Adrien, era su némesis, su peor enemigo. Adrien la había estado engañando todo ese tiempo, diciéndole que iba con su padre o a sesiones de fotos, cuando en realidad iba a ayudar a los akumas de Hawkmoth a vencerla.

-¿Marinette?- dijo la voz de Tikki.

-Ahora no, Tikki, por favor- dijo Marinette, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La kwami la miró con tristeza, pero había un tema del que necesitaba hablar rápidamente con Marinette. Ambas necesitaban saber esas respuestas.

-Sé que no estás de humor, pero necesitamos hablar- dijo la kwami insistentemente- necesitas liberar a Plagg para que nos diga por fin que fue lo que pasó con Chat Noir y…-

-¡Dije que ahora no!- gritó Marinette, y subió rápidamente para dejarse caer en la cama, sollozando. Tikki sacudió la cabeza levemente, pero no insistió en ese tema, al menos por ahora. Sabía lo mucho que su elegida estaba sufriendo por lo que había pasado.

-Oh, Marinette, lo siento mucho- dijo Tikki, flotando hacia ella y posándose en su cabeza mientras le daba gentiles golpecitos en ella- yo ya sabía que era Adrien. Lo vi cuando ambos pelearon contra Hibou Noir. Tenía la esperanza de que ustedes dos no…- se aclaró la garganta- pero fue en vano. Las Ladybugs siempre se terminan enamorando de sus Chat Noirs, incluso en sus alter egos civiles-

-Tikki…-

-Y mis elegidas y los elegidos de Plagg siempre son almas gemelas- continuó la kwami roja- es normal que te sientas así, pero…-

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo la chica en voz alta- ¡ya no quiero escuchar nada, Tikki! ¡Solo quiero que termine esta horrible pesadilla!-

La chica se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Tikki flotó a su lado, aún escuchando los sollozos de Marinette, que se volvían cada vez más débiles, hasta que su respiración de regularizó. Miró de reojo el cajón del peinador, donde la chica había escondido el anillo de Chat Noir, y suspiró largamente.

Tikki necesitaba hablar con Plagg, y la que le esperaba al kwami del Gato Negro. Su chico había roto el corazón de Marinette.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El Gorila arrastró a Adrien hacia el interior de la mansión. Por primera vez en su vida había querido usar sus poderes de Chat Noir para librarse del guardaespaldas que había lastimado a Luka y lo había arrastrado a casa. Siguieron a Nathalie hacia la oficia de _monsieur_ Agreste, y el Gorila empujó a Adrien dentro, para cerrar la puerta tras él.

El chico levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y húmedos, pero se resistía a llorar. Iba a extrañar a Plagg, su confidente y mejor amigo, pero entregar su anillo a Ladybug era lo correcto, aunque la chica lo odiara por siempre.

Su padre, por primera vez durante sus visitas a su oficina, no estaba trabajando, sino mirándolo fijamente y con los brazos cruzados.

Adrien no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a su padre con enojo. Estaba aún enfurecido por todo lo que había pasado ese día. Por engañar y secuestrar a Marinette cuando específicamente le dijo que quería que ella se mantuviera a salvo. Por intentar forzarlo a arriesgar a la chica que amaba. Por atacar a matar a Ladybug cuando le había prometido que no lastimaría a nadie. Y por prácticamente mandar al Gorila y a Nathalie a secuestrarlo.

¡Vaya que estaba furioso con su padre! Lo desconocía. Desde que supo que él había estado detrás del ataque de Luka, el chico ahora veía a su padre con otros ojos. ¡Estaba enfermo! Era realmente malvado, el villano contra el que debía estar peleando… junto a Ladybug. Y ahora todo estaba arruinado, todo por su culpa y sus malas decisiones. ¿Cómo Hawkmoth lo había convencido tan fácilmente?

-Adrien- dijo Gabriel finalmente, sin quitarle la fría vista de encima al chico frente a él- estoy muy decepcionado de ti-

El chico entrecerró los ojos. ¿Él, decepcionado? No podía estar decepcionado de él, al menos no tanto como él lo estaba de sí mismo. Se sentía horrible de haber traicionado a Ladybug, de haberla atacado y herido, haber forzado al Guardián a esconderse, había aterrorizado París. No merecía el perdón de nadie, pero su padre era la última persona que lo podía juzgar.

-Fallaste de nuevo- continuó su padre, ignorando el monólogo interno del chico- me desobedeciste. Ya no tengo paciencia contigo, así que esto se hará a mi manera. Me lo agradecerás cuando tengamos a tu madre de vuelta-

Adrien alzó las cejas, a pesar de que seguía furioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir, _père_?-

-¡Dame tu Miraculous ahora!- dijo Gabriel, quien parecía no escucharlo- ya no lo necesitas. Me lo quedaré-

Adrien casi esbozó una sonrisa burlona al saber que la mejor venganza contra su padre fue darle el Miraculous a Ladybug. Oh, la cara que pondría su padre cuando le dijera lo que hizo. Se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, _père_ \- dijo él- no te puedo dar mi Miraculous-

-¿Y porqué no?-

-No puedo- dijo Adrien, levantando su mano derecha- ya no lo tengo yo-

Por primera vez a los ojos de Adrien, Gabriel Agreste palideció mortalmente al ver la mano de su hijo desprovista del característico anillo blanco, así como la ausencia del kwami negro que normalmente lo acompaña.

-¿QUÉ?-

La palidez de Gabriel Agreste dio paso a un mortal color rojo, sus ojos se desorbitaron y una gruesa vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente. Adrien jamás había visto a su padre tan furioso, y dio un involuntario paso atrás al verlo de esa manera. Gabriel rodeó su escritorio y tomó al chico por la solapa de la camisa, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo y azotándolo contra la puerta.

-¿QUE PERDISTE MI MIRACULOUS?- gritó Gabriel, escupiendo saliva sobre la cara del chico, quien cerró los ojos esperando el golpe- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A PERDERLO? ¡ERES UN BUENO PARA NADA!

 _PAFF_

Gabriel Agreste soltó a su hijo, solo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El chico se tambaleó hasta chocar contra la puerta a sus espaldas y cayó al suelo sentado. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla herida. Le dolía horriblemente.

-¡ERES UNA DECEPCIÓN!- continuó gritando el hombre- ¡NI SIQUIERA POR RECUPERAR A TU MADRE TE ESFORZASTE EN CONSEGUIR EL MIRACULOUS DE LADYBUG Y PROTEGER EL TUYO!

-¡Por supuesto que sí lo hice!- gritó Adrien de vuelta- ¡traer a _maman_ de vuelta fue lo que me hizo traicionar a Ladybug, y a todo París!¡Yo fui quien soportó el odio de todos, y todo lo hice por _maman_! No digas que no…-

-¡NO HICISTE LO SUFICIENTE!- gritó Gabriel, quien aún estaba lleno de cólera contra su hijo- ¡ERES DÉBIL! ¡LADYBUG TE VENCIÓ FÁCILMENTE…!-

-¡ _Père_!- dijo el chico- no había nada más que hacer. Cuando Ladybug…-

-Oh, encontraré a Ladybug, y la haré pagar por esto…- dijo Gabriel, aún furioso, pero nivelando un poco su tono de voz. Se volvió hacia él- y tú…-

Adrien cerró los ojos, esperando un nuevo golpe, pero nunca llegó. El chico abrió los ojos tras unos segundos, y vio que su padre seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-Eres una decepción, Adrien- dijo Gabriel, quien parecía haberse compuesto después de ese arranque de furia- ya no eres mi hijo. No te quiero volver a ver…-

-Pero _père_ , lo que estás haciendo está mal, tienes que detener…-

-¡Fuera de aquí!- dijo su padre- y mantente al margen de esta pelea, si sabes lo que te conviene. Si llego a siquiera sospechar que estás diciendo algo a Ladybug, te aseguro que haré que te arrepientas-

Adrien iba a intentar convencerlo de que debía dejar de atacar la ciudad y a Ladybug, el Gorila abrió la puerta y comenzó a arrastrar a Adrien fuera de la habitación.

-Hasta ahora he jugado bajo tus reglas- Adrien alcanzó a escuchar decir a su padre- no lastimar a nadie. Eso se acabó. La próxima vez, akumatizaré a un asesino, a un psicópata, o a alguien que no tenga escrúpulos para hacer lo necesario y tomar los Miraculous-

Adrien palideció, mientras que el Gorila lo arrojaba fuera de la que había sido su casa desde su infancia, y cerraba la puerta en su nariz. El chico suspiró en voz alta. No tenía más opción que pedir un boleto de metro y regresar a su apartamento con una expresión derrotada en su rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras que bajaba las escaleras del metro, y metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono celular. Marinette. Tenía que asegurarse de que Marinette hubiera llegado a salvo a casa. Nada más importaba en esos momentos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Mujajaja soy cruel. Como les escribía la mayoría cuando respondí sus reviews, recomiendo una pelotita antiestrés para la lectura de los siguientes capítulos. Las cosas no harás sino empeorar de ahora en adelante. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: Ya vi Reverser. Y creo que acaba de morir mi ship Chlonath.


	20. Capítulo 20

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 20

 _Panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al día siguiente_

Adrien no entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado. Tras ese desagradable incidente con su padre, había intentado llamar a Marinette, pero la chica no le había respondido. Le envió varios mensajes de texto, los cuales solo fueron respondidos con monosílabos y pronto dejaron de recibir respuesta cuando preguntó si había algún problema. Ese día, había ido temprano a buscarla a la panadería de sus padres, solo para darse cuenta de que Marinette ya se había ido a la universidad sin esperarlo.

El chico frunció el entrecejo. No sabía que pasaba. Además de buscarla en su casa, el chico había buscado a Marinette en todo el campus sin encontrar rastro de ella. ¿Era que acaso lo estaba evitando? Alya y Nino tampoco estaban a la vista como para poder preguntarles si sabían algo de ella. Cada segundo que pasaba, Adrien se sentía más preocupado.

Finalmente, derrotado, había llamado a Nino, quien le dijo que había visto a Marinette un poco triste, y que había regresado a casa temprano acompañada de Alya, quien quería averiguar que le pasaba a su mejor amiga.

-¿Un poco triste?- dijo Adrien, preocupado cuando escuchó lo que su mejor amigo tenía que decir- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?¿qué le pasó?-

- _Mate, no lo sé_ \- dijo Nino, con un tono extrañado a través del auricular- _¿qué, no es tu novia? Creí que tu lo sabrías_ -

-No, no he hablado con ella desde ayer temprano- dijo el chico rubio- estoy muy preocupado por ella-

- _Pues ve a verla a su casa,_ mate- dijo Nino, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- _y hazme un favor, si ves a Aly, dile que estaré en el hospital._ Madame _Anarka dijo que hoy darán de alta a Luka_ -

Adrien sonrió levemente. Le alegraba que su amigo por fin saliera del hospital. Había estado muy preocupado con él, sobre todo porque sabía que su padre había estado detrás de todo.

-De acuerdo, Nino, yo voy a casa de Marinette- dijo Adrien- hablamos más tarde-

El chico se guardó el teléfono y condujo hacia la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Cuando se estacionó en la puerta, vio que Alya estaba saliendo con una expresión cabizbaja, aunque sonrió levemente al ver a Adrien.

-Marinette no quiere hablar conmigo- dijo Alya, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de que Adrien pudiera preguntarle algo- quizá tú tengas más suerte que yo- añadió, guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias, Alya- dijo él, asintiendo levemente- por cierto, Nino me dijo que estará en el hospital porque van a dar de alta a Luka-

-Oh, gracias, Adrien. Espero que ustedes dos puedan alcanzarnos más tarde- dijo ella, esforzándose por sonreír- _à bientôt_ -

Tras despedirse de ella, Adrien abrió la puerta de la panadería, para encontrarse con los preocupados padres de Marinette.

-Oh, Adrien, qué bueno que vienes- dijo Sabine, quien miraba preocupada a su esposo y luego hacia la trampilla que llevaba a la habitación de su hija- no sé que le pasa a Marinette, ha estado muy triste desde ayer-

-Seguramente debe estar aún asustada porque un akuma la secuestro, _ma chérie_ \- dijo el padre de Marinette- cualquier chica estaría un poco sacudida cuando pase eso, sobre todo porque a nuestra niña no le gusta meterse en problemas-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos. Aquello no era tan descabellado. ¿Acaso tenía estrés postraumático? De pronto, el chico se sintió mal. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso? Debió haberla ido a ver inmediatamente. ¿Podía hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor?

-No quiero interrumpir- dijo el chico mientras que los Dupain-Cheng seguían discutiendo la causa del extraño comportamiento de su hija- ¿puedo subir a ver a Marinette?-

-Por supuesto, cariño- le dijo la madre de Marinette, señalando la escalera, pero borró su sonrisa al ver a Adrien- pero… ¿qué te pasó en la cara?- añadió, mirando el moretón en la mejilla de Adrien. El chico se llevó la mano al sitio lastimado.

-Eh… nada- dijo el chico- tuve un pequeño accidente, nada grave-

Sabine sonrió con una expresión llena de simpatía, mientras que Adrien les agradeció y subió a la habitación de Marinette. Cuando llegó a la base de la trampilla, el chico le dio unos golpecitos.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie, Alya- escuchó la voz de Marinette.

Adrien suspiró, y abrió la trampilla, entrando a la habitación de Marinette. La chica le estaba dando la espalda, sentada en el diván, y parecía tener algo rojo entre sus manos. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, la chica puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia él, dando un gruñido.

-Te dije que no estoy de…- comenzó a decir mientras se volvía hacia él, con una expresión fastidiada, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Adrien, su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de enojo- ¡tú…!-

Adrien palideció. ¿Porqué Marinette lo miraba así? Él no había hecho nada que ameritara esa mirada, ¿o sí? No, no había hecho nada que pudiera hacer que Marinette se molestara con él.

-¿Marinette?- dijo él con una expresión confundida.- ¿qué…?-

-No te hagas el que no sabe- dijo Marientte, poniéndose de pie, sus manos formando puños- ¡tú eres Chat Noir! ¿Me has estado ocultando cosas todo este tiempo?-

"¡No!", pensó Adrien al escuchar eso "no puede ser. Marinette no puede saber que yo era Chat Noir". Pero parecía que sí, que la chica lo sabía. Y ahora Adrien tenía mucho que explicarle. Era normal que estuviera enojada con él.

-¡No! Bueno, sí- dijo Adrien nerviosamente. No sabía como iba a manejar esa situación. Jamás, ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas había siquiera considerado que Marinette llegara a descubrir que él era Chat Noir- por su puesto que no podía decirte que era Chat Noir, te pondría en peligro saber mi identidad…-

-¡Como quiera me pusiste en peligro!- siseó Marinette- ¿o acaso lo olvidaste? ¡El akuma de TU JEFE me secuestró y amenazó con hacerme daño si Ladybug no aparecía!-

Adrien tembló, pues sabía que la chica tenía razón. Pero él jamás hubiera querido que le hicieran daño o que estuviera en peligro. ¡Todo había sido culpa de su padre!

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que yo soy… era… Chat Noir?- dijo el chico.

Marinette dudó un momento, y fue cuando Adrien se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Debió haber ido a buscarla desde el día anterior, sin importar lo mal que se sentía por lo que su padre le dijo.

-Porque me quedé mirando la pelea cuando llegó Ladybug- dijo Marinette, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo- ¿porqué, Adrien?¿Porqué tenías que ser tú Chat Noir?-

El chico tragó saliva al ver que Marinette estaba decepcionada de él. No, más que eso, estaba horrorizada de que el enemigo público número uno de París había sido su novio todo ese tiempo.

-No… por favor, no te enojes conmigo, _ma belle._ No… por favor- le dijo Adrien, intentando calmarla- yo… puedo explicarlo…-

-¡NO!- gritó Marinette, tomando uno de los cojines y lanzándoselo- ¡no necesito ninguna explicación! ¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo!¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos! ¡Tú… tú venías como Chat Noir a jugar conmigo!-

-¡No, por supuesto que no!- dijo él, un poco ofendido de que la chica insinuara que solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos- Marinette, yo te amo, eso no es mentira. Y si venía a verte como Chat Noir era porque no soportaba estar lejos de ti. Yo jamás hubiera dejado que te hicieran daño…-

-¡CALLA!- gritó ella- ¡no quiero escuchar más! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Vete y déjame sola!-

Adrien abrió la boca para decir algo, pero supuso que Marinette estaba demasiado asustada con lo que acababa de descubrir como para intentar razonar con ella. Quizá en un par de días, cuando se calmara un poco, iba a mejorar todo. Iba a ser tortura para él, sobre todo ahora que su padre lo había echado, pero era lo mejor. Tenía que tener paciencia.

-Lo siento mucho, Marinette- dijo él en un tono derrotado- créeme, nunca quise hacerte daño-

Marinette no respondió, sino que siguió sollozando en voz baja. Adrien dio un paso hacia ella para abrazarla, pero la chica lo empujó para alejarlo de ella.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella- ¡no te atrevas a tocarme!¡Vete de aquí!-

Adrien enrojeció de vergüenza, y salió cabizbajo de la casa de Marinette, ignorando las preguntas de los padres de la chica. Cuando subió a su auto, el chico apoyó su cabeza en el volante. No sabía que hacer. Se volvió al asiento del copiloto, dispuesto a preguntarle a Plagg, cuando recordó que había renunciado a él cuando entregó su anillo a Ladybug.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Ya estaba cansada. Había evitado a Adrien todo el día porque no se sentía lista para hablar con él, y no se esperaba que hubiera ido a su casa a buscarla.

-Es obvio que Adrien iba a venir a buscarte, Marinette- le dijo Tikki cuando la chica se quejó de ello- el chico es tu novio, te quiere y se preocupa por ti-

-No es mi novio- dijo ella, reprimiendo un sollozo- no quiero volver saber nada de él-

Tikki suspiró en voz alta, y sus ojos se fijaron en el cajón dentro del cual estaba escondido el Miraculous que Chat Noir le había entregado el día anterior.

-Marinette, necesitamos liberar a Plagg- dijo la kwami- en ausencia del maestro Fu, tú eres la que tiene que descubrir lo que sabe sobre la traición de Chat Noir y quizá incluso nos puede ayudar a encontrar a Hawkmoth-

Marinette entrecerró los ojos. Tikki tenía razón; estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado, pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría.

Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia el peinador donde había guardado la caja con el anillo de Chat Noir. La sacó y la puso sobre su mano izquierda. La miró por unos segundos. Casi deseaba que Plagg le dijera algo que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión de lo que le había pasado a Adrien, pero sabía que eso era imposible. No había duda de que Adrien era Chat Noir, el chico que la había traicionado y atacado constantemente.

-Espera, Marinette- dijo Tikki al ver que Marinette ponía su mano libre sobre la tapa de la caja- primero deberías traer algo de comer, porque Plagg debe estar agotado después de la batalla. Queso, de preferencia Camembert-

La chica alzó las cejas extrañada por aquella sugerencia, pero asintió y bajó a la cocina sin soltar la caja con el Miraculous. Por suerte, sus padres estaban aún en la panadería y no la vieron sacar el queso del refrigerador. Una vez que tomó una rueda de Camembert, la chica regresó a su habitación, cerró la trampilla y corrió el pasador.

Por fin, Marinette suspiró y levantó la tapa. Como cuando conoció a Tikki, una esfera de luz, esta vez verde, se formó sobre la pequeña caja, convirtiéndose en el kwami de color negro. Plagg parpadeó, sorprendido de encontrarse en la habitación de Marinette, y dejó caer las orejas, seguramente recordando que su elegido había renunciado a él.

-¿Cómo… cómo estás, Plagg?- dijo Marinette, sin saber por donde empezar.

-Estoy bien, Marinette… Ladybug- dijo el kwami, y pasó sus ojos de Marinette a Tikki, y volvió a mantenerse cabizbajo. La chica notó que se veía triste y derrotado. ¿Se habría encariñado con su elegido?

-Toma, sé que estás agotado por la última pelea- dijo Marinette, ofreciéndole el Camembert. Plagg miró el queso, dudoso, pero finalmente el hambre y la debilidad pudieron más y comenzó a comer.

-Marinette y yo estábamos pensando en lo que pasó- dijo Tikki mientras que Plagg terminaba de comer y se mantenía cabizbajo- necesitamos que nos digas lo que sabes sobre Chat Noir y Hawkmoth-

-Sobre Adrien, quieres decir- dijo Plagg, limpiándose la boca con una mano y mirando fijamente a Marinette- primero que nada, el chico no tiene idea de que eres Ladybug, y que se enamoró dos veces de la misma persona- la chica se ruborizó, pero Plagg continuó- salvo las mentiras que tuvo que decir para mantener su secreto, él siempre fue sincero contigo, Marinette. Me dan náuseas decir algo tan cursi, pero es cierto que el chico te ama-

Marinette parpadeó y bajó los ojos, y Tikki se aclaró la garganta, indicándole que no era el momento apropiado para ese comentario. Plagg asintió y continuó.

-Creo que estás consciente de que no te puedo decir la identidad de Hawkmoth- dijo Plagg, haciendo que tanto Marinette como la kwami asintieran- pero puedo decirles lo que pasó. Un día, hace poco más de un año, el hombre que es Hawkmoth lo llamó a su presencia y se reveló ante él. Le dijo que sabía que él era Chat Noir, y le contó sobre el deseo de los Miraculous, ofreciéndole traer a su madre de vuelta a cambio de su ayuda. El chico se resistió en un principio, pero finalmente unió a él para traer a su madre de vuelta, con la condición de que Hawkmoth no lastimara a nadie, en especial a Ladybug- dejó caer las orejas- tenía… tenía la esperanza de que le prestaras tu Miraculous y todo terminara pronto-

Marinette asintió. Recordó lo que Adrien le dijo el día anterior, cuando le pidió perdón. Que solo quería recuperar a su _maman._ Y también recordó como Chat Noir reclamó repetidamente a Hawkmoth el hecho de que intentara lastimar a alguien.

-Eso no justifica lo que hizo- dijo Marinette.

-Lo sé- dijo Plagg, cabizbajo- pero el pobre chico fue fácilmente manipulado por Hawkmoth para hacer lo que quisiera. Traté de hablar con él, de convencerlo de detenerse, pero no me escuchó- añadió, volviéndose a Tikki, como si estuviera asustado de que la kwami le reprochara lo que pasó.

-No fue tu culpa, Plagg- dijo Marinette rápidamente, antes de que Tikki le respondiera- si Adrien te obligó a seguir órdenes, él es el culpable. No tienes la culpa de que tu elegido no haya sido digno de… -

Plagg entrecerró los ojos.

-No, Marinette- la interrumpió Plagg tristemente- desde hace más de cien años que no me había tocado un Chat Noir con un corazón tan puro como el de Adrien. Como dije antes, Hawkmoth lo manipuló fácilmenete, pero en el fondo es un buen chico. Tonto, pero bueno en su corazón-

Marinette dejó escapar una expresión escéptica, pero una parte de ella sabía que Plagg tenía razón. Suspiró largamente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- dijo la chica, volviéndose a Tikki.

-Vencer a Hawkmoth- dijo la kwami, encogiendo los hombros- y quizá… deberías considerar hablar con Adrien-

-¿Qué?¡Por supuesto que no!-

Plagg hizo una mueca. Parecía que la chica de Tikki era tan despistada como Adrien.

-¿Lo podrías considerar si Adrien te pudiera decir la identidad de Hawkmoth?- dijo el kwami negro- no sé si aprecies que es una oportunidad única-

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza. Aún estaba muy molesta por lo que había pasado, pero tenía que admitir que Plagg tenía razón. Si podía hablar con Adrien y convencerlo de que le dijera la identidad de Hawkmoth, podía terminar con esa guerra de una vez por todas.

No era como que eso significara perdonarlo por lo que hizo.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Más tarde_

Alya no se andaba con cosas. Al escuchar de los padres de Marinette que la chica había corrido a Adrien a gritos y ambos se habían separado, la chica castaña había tenido suficiente con la falta de respuestas de su mejor amiga.

La chica castaña entró a la habitación de Marinette sin pedir siquiera permiso, y plantó los pies con una expresión obstinada.

-¡No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no me digas que rayos pasó!- declaró Alya- llegaste a casa llorando los últimos dos días. Peleaste con Adrien. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

Marinette, quien había estado hablando con Tikki, no sabía que decir. Se sentía tan destruída emocionalmente que quería hablar con alguien, pero no sabía si debía decirle o no a Alya sobre su identidad secreta. ¿O sí? La chica miró de reojo a Tikki, quien se encogió de hombros también.

-No es nada, Alya, en serio- dijo la chica pelinegra.

-Ah, ah, no me vas a negar que es algo importante- dijo la castaña- tú y Adrien terminaron, ¿no es así?-

-¡No!¡Sí!- dijo Marinette, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- no quiero hablar de él. No quiero volver a saber de él o ver su estúpida cara otra vez-

-Marinette, te estás comportando como una niña de cinco años- dijo su amiga, y le puso la mano en la barbilla- mírame a los ojos y dime qué fue lo que hizo. Y quiero la verdad-

La chica reprimió un sollozo.

-Te voy a decir que hizo- dijo Marinette, su labio inferior temblando levemente para reprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con escapársele- él… él es un mentiroso… un manipulador y…-

Marinette levantó los ojos para mirar a su amiga, quien tenía una expresión muy preocupada, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba que alguien entendiera. Alguien más. Finalmente Alya también era una heroína con una identidad secreta, y era de confianza, ¿quién mejor que ella para entenderla?

La chica respiró hondo y miró a su mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo- dijo Marinette, empujando a Alya para que se sentara en el diván- te lo diré todo. Más vale que me escuches sentada. Es una larga historia, pero la resumiré por ti-

Alya asintió, indicando que la estaba escuchando, aunque su expresión denotaba una creciente preocupación.

-Primero que nada- dijo Marinette, poniéndose de pie frente a ella- debo empezar por confesarte algo que te he estado ocultando desde que estábamos en el colegio- se volvió al bolso donde su kwami estaba escondida- Tikki, transfórmame-

Tikki fue absorbida por los aretes de la chica, y donde antes estaba Marinette apareció la heroína de la cual Alya era la fan número uno. La mandíbula de la castaña casi cae al suelo de la impresión. Solo duró unos segundos y con un susurro de "detransformación" Marinette regresó a la normalidad a toda prisa, sobre todo por el riesgo de que sus padres subieran a verla.

Alya estaba en shock.

-Tú… tú…- dijo la castaña mientras su amiga asentía- ¡no puede ser! ¿Tú eres Ladybug?-

-Eh… sí, soy yo- dijo Marinette- ¿sorpresa?-

Alya estaba fuera de sí del asombro.

-Mi… mi mejor amiga es Ladybug…- dijo la chica castaña- ¡he estado bloggeando sobre mi mejor amiga los últimos cuatro años, y no tenía idea!-

-Pues… esa es la razón por la que no te dije antes- dijo Marinette con una expresión apenada- tenías un blog y era peligroso que lo supieras…-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Alya- y… ¡tú me elegiste para ser Rena Rouge!-

Marinette asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera obvio que era la mejor persona en la que podía confiar. No se lo esperaba, pero Alya la abrazó. La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero finalmente sonrió y abrazó también a su amiga.

-¡Me alegra que por fin me hayas dicho la verdad, Marinette!- dijo Alya mientras que la abrazaba- honestamente eso explica bastante. Por eso no salías con nosotras e inventabas excusas todo el tiempo… ¡y llegabas tarde a todo!-

-Exacto- dijo Marinette, pero su sonrisa se borró- y ahora… aún no he terminado de compartir secretos. Pero tienes que prometer que no lo repetirás a nadie-

-Me ofendes- dijo la castaña- tienes mi palabra-

Marinette asintió.

-Bueno… yo no soy la única con una identidad secreta. En la pelea de ayer me di cuenta de que… Adrien es Chat Noir-

Cuando escuchó a Marinette pronunciar esas palabras, Alya palideció mortalmente. Primero sacudió su cabeza, en negación por lo que acababa de pasar, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse asustada. ¿Su amigo, el mejor amigo de Nino, el chico dorado de París, era al mismo tiempo su enemigo número uno?¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿Adrien, Chat Noir?¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó la castaña, y Marinette asintió- de todos los chicos de París, ¡tenías que ser novia de Chat Noir!-

-Exnovia- la corrigió Marinette

-La heroína y el villano, son novios en sus identidades secretas sin saberlo- dijo Alya, pensativa, y sacudió la cabeza al ver la expresión lúgubre de su amiga. Se aclaró la garganta- pero, ¿cómo estás tan segura?-

-Chat Noir se detransformó frente a mí. Encima de mí, de hecho- añadió Marinette- no me queda la menor duda-

-¿Y él… conoce tu identidad secreta?-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Marinette- y de hecho, Adrien ya no es Chat Noir. Me entregó su Miraculous a la mitad de la batalla. Pero…-

-¿Pero no puedes perdonarlo?-

-¿Cómo podría, Alya?- dijo Marinette- imagina que llevas cuatro años salvando París todos los días como Rena Rouge, y un día te enteraras de que Nino ha sido el chico que ha estado aterrorizando la ciudad, ayudando a los akumas e intentando quitarte tu Miraculous…-

Alya asintió: su amiga tenía razón.

-Pues… sí, me sentiría un poco ofendida. Pero, ¿te ofreció una explicación?-

-Dijo que lo hacía para recuperar a su madre- dijo Marinette.

-Espera- dijo la castaña- ¿estás segura de que él no sabe que tú eres Ladybug?-

-Por supuesto que no lo sabe, Alya- dijo la chica pelinegra- si lo supiera, me estaría dando caza por toda la ciudad para quitarme mi Miraculous o llevarme ante Hawkmoth. O Hawkmoth ya me habría atacado-

Alya se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, pensativa.

-Aún no puedo creer que Adrien sea Chat Noir- dijo ella- si no lo hubieras visto con tus propios ojos…-

-Lo hice, él es Chat Noir- dijo Marinette.

-Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?- dijo Alya.

-Yo…-

Marinette tembló levemente. No tenía idea de qué era lo que debía hacer ahora que se sabía que su novio… ex novio era Chat Noir. ¿Debía denunciarlo a la policía? No, no podía. Había algo que no la dejaba hacerlo. Estaba enfadada con él por lo que había ocultado, pero no tenía sentido. Chat Noir no existía ahora que el Miraculous estaba en sus manos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que entregar ese anillo al maestro Fu. Pero primero tenía que localizarlo.

Pero sobre el asunto de qué debería hacer con Adrien, la chica no tenía la más mínima idea. Marinette iba a decir algo más, pero una repentina llamada de Luka interrumpió sus pensamientos e hizo que Alya diera un respingo de sorpresa.

-¡Marinette!- ambas chicas escucharon el grito desesperado de Luka a través del auricular- ¡va por ti!¡Tienes que ponerte a salvo!-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Les avisé que necesitarían una pelotilla antiestrés. Oh, cómo me gusta hacerlos sufrir. Sí, soy malvada, cruel, despiadada y retorcida por dejarlos en un cliffhanger. ¿Cómo llegamos ahí? Todo tiene una explicación. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo.

Abby L.


	21. Capítulo 21

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 21

 _Camarote de Luka Couffaine, La Liberté_

 _Poco antes_

A pesar de que estaba conmovido de que tantas personas se hubieran preocupado por él cuando estuvo en el hospital, Luka respiró aliviado cuando las visitas por fin se fueron de su casa y pudo por fin descansar tranquilo. A pesar de su gusto por la música, siempre había sido un chico más o menos reservado, y le sofocaba un poco estar con grandes cantidades de personas. Prefería quedarse él mismo, con su música, para sentirse mejor.

Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Al principio pensó que todo había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Pero no, todo había sido cierto. El guardaespaldas de Adrien lo había atacado. Y Adrien era Chat Noir. Luka se frotó la frente. Sabía que no era posible que fuera una pesadilla: no tenía la bastante imaginación para fabricar todo aquello.

Apenas el chico se sentó sobre su cama tras tomar las medicinas que le habían dado al salir del hospital, cerró los ojos y tocó unas notas en su guitarra, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

-¡Luka, hay alguien que viene a verte!-

El chico suspiró largamente, decepcionado de perder su tiempo a solas con su guitarra, pero dejó su instrumento a un lado para recibir al recién llegado.

-Está bien, _maman_ \- dijo Luka de vuelta en un tono resignado- dile que pase-

El chico miró de reojo el reloj. ¿Quien podría ir a visitarlo a esa hora? Ivan y Mylène apenas se acababan de ir de su casa, y Rose aún estaba con Juleka en su habitación. Nino y Alya lo habían visitado en el hospital más temprano y lo habían acompañado a casa, pero tenían cosas que hacer a esa hora: Alya había mencionado algo de hablar con Marinette, y Nino… no estaba muy seguro qué estaría haciendo.

Cuando por fin la puerta de su camarote se abrió, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver que se trataba de…

-¿Adrien?- dijo Luka- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Adrien estaba cabizbajo, con una expresión completamente derrotada. Tenía una mejilla hinchada y morada, y los ojos enrojecidos. El recién llegado no dijo nada, solo se detuvo de pie en la entrada del camarote de Luka, hasta que el otro chico le señaló la orilla de la cama para que se sentara.

-¿Qué sucede, Adrien?- dijo el chico, señalando el pómulo morado cuando Adrien tomó asiento al borde de la cama- ¿quién te hizo…?-

-Eso… eso no importa- lo interrumpió Adrien, su cuerpo temblando levemente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quebrarse delante de él- Ma… Marinette… ella lo sabe todo… -

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Luka, esperando a que Adrien no se refiriera a lo que estaba pensando.

-Marinette me vio… detransformándome- dijo Adrien, más entristecido de lo que jamás lo había visto- lo sabe todo…-

Luka se sorprendió de nuevo. ¿Marinette ya sabía que Adrien era Chat Noir?¿Y cómo lo habría tomado? Existía una gran posibilidad de que no le hubiera hecho mucha gracia saber que su novio era el enemigo público número uno.

Y a juzgar por la expresión de su amigo, estaba en lo correcto.

-Ella… ella me odia, Luka…- dijo Adrien, su expresión cada vez más lastimera, que Luka no sabía que hacer o decir al respecto- yo… lo perdí todo. Perdí mi anillo… perdí a mi kwami… mi padre me dijo que… que ya no era su hijo, y perdí a… perdí a Marinette… ¡y ella era lo más valioso que tenía en mi vida! ¡Y la perdí porque soy un estúpido!-

Luka observó a su amigo. El pobre chico temblaba por su esfuerzo de no quebrarse y estallar en llanto. ¿Qué podía decirle él?¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo?

-Lo… lo lamento, Luka- dijo Adrien antes de que Luka pudiera decir algo- no debí molestarte… es solo que… que estoy solo… y no hay nadie más con quien pueda hablar de esto-

Vio a Adrien a punto de levantarse, y Luka se levantó también. Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró fijamente. Luka pensó que su pobre amigo, con el tipo de padre que tenía, seguramente siempre había sido forzado a esconder y embotellar sus emociones, pero eso no lo ayudaría en nada en esos momentos.

-Adrien, ya basta- dijo Luka en un tono firme- deja de reprimir tus emociones-

Los ojos verdes de Adrien se fijaron en los de su amigo.

-¿Qué…?-

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo el chico mayor con el mismo tono- estás triste, ¿no? Si sientes ganas de llorar, solo hazlo. Puedes estar seguro de que no te juzgaré si lo haces. Y creo que es mejor que lo hagas ahora, y no cuando estés solo-

Adrien miró a su amigo con enormes ojos, y se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama, por fin dejando que comenzaran a fluir gruesos lagrimones de ellos. Luka suspiró y cerró la puerta de su camarote para que su madre o hermana no los interrumpieran, y se sentó junto a Adrien, quien se había cubierto la cara con las manos mientras que sollozaba. Luka le puso una mano sobre el hombro y acompañó a su amigo en silencio mientras que se desahogaba.

"Todo va a estar bien, Adrien", pensó Luka mientras que miraba a su amigo, que seguramente estaba deshaciéndose de muchos sentimientos reprimidos "encontraremos una manera de ayudarte".

X-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La enorme ventana en forma de mariposa se abrió haciendo un sonoro ruido mecánico que resonó en la guarida, dejando pasar la luz de la luna por ella hacia el interior. Una fría risa se escuchó tan pronto como la ventana estuvo completamente abierta.

-Ah, un chico que pierde a la mujer que ama por un malentendido- dijo la voz satisfecha de Hawkmoth mientras extendía una mano para tomar una de las mariposas blancas y convertirlas en un akuma. Entrecerró los ojos- su tristeza se está debilitando… pero aún es una víctima perfecta para uno de mis akumas-

"Pero amo", dijo el pequeño kwami morado en su mente "Adrien es su hijo. ¿Acaso lo va a…?"

-Ya te había dicho que haré todo lo necesario para traer de vuelta a Emilie- dijo Hawkmoth en voz alta- sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar-

Hawkmoth abrió la mano, y el akuma salió volando por el hueco en la ventana.

-Vuela, mi pequeño akuma- dijo el villano- y ennegrece su corazón-

x-x-x

 _Camarote de Luka, La Liberté_

 _Poco después_

Luka había esperado pacientemente a que Adrien se sintiera mejor. Su madre siempre le había dicho que no tenía nada de malo llorar cuando uno sentía que sus sentimientos estaban a punto de desbordarse, aunque se tratara de un chico. Y sonaba a que Adrien realmente lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

Después de un rato, Luka notó que su amigo comenzaba a tranquilizarse, y a pasar el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras un poco mejor?- dijo Luka, palmeando su espalda, y el chico asintió levemente.

-Creo…- dijo el chico- gracias, Luka-

El chico extendió el brazo para tomar su guitarra. Finalmente, sabía que era mejor con la música que con las palabras. Adrien se sentía un poco más aliviado al haberse desahogado de esa manera.

-Yo se que tomará tiempo, amigo, pero las cosas se arreglarán- dijo Luka con los ojos cerrados mientras que tocaba algunas notas- primero que nada, ustedes dos solo necesitan hablar y aclarar lo que pasó. Sabes que Marinette detesta que le mientan, así que sé sincero-

Adrien levantó la mirada, sonriendo levemente, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el listón que Marinette le había dado en su primera cita, y que desde entonces nunca había dejado su muñeca. Luka iba a seguir tocando cuando el sonido de un aleteo lo alertó.

"¡Un akuma!", pensó Luka, alarmado.

El chico mayor dejó la guitarra a un lado y trató de alejar el akuma, pero no lo logró. Mientras Adrien estaba distraído, el akuma se posó en su muñeca y se introdujo al listón que Marinette le había regalado. Luka extendió su mano hacia él para detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡No!- gritó Luka, llevándose una mano a la boca mientras el contorno de una mariposa se dibujaba en los ojos de Adrien.

- _¿No detestas que todo París te haya tratado constantemente como un criminal?_ \- dijo al voz de Hawkmoth en su cabeza- _tú no has hecho nada malo, tú solo querías reunir a tu familia, y todos te tratan como si los ataques de akuma fueran tu culpa. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a darles una lección a todos?_ -

El chico rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó los ojos. Nunca había sido akumatizado, y no tenía deseos de serlo, mucho menos después de lo que su padre le había hecho.

-¡Adrien, tienes que resistirte!- dijo Luka, pero su voz se escuchaba cada vez mas distante- ¡ten pensamientos positivos, y…!-

-No…- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente- no… no me vas a controlar… no lo permitiré…-

- _Pobre Adrien, seguramente extrañas tus poderes de superhéroe. ¿No te gustaría volver a tenerlos? Así podrías explicarle a Marinette lo que realmente pasó y recuperarla_ \- continuó Hawkmoth- _lo único que tienes que hacer es traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ -

-¡Adrien, no!- la voz de Luka se escuchaba ahogada, como si la estuviera escuchando mientras estaba sumergido en agua.

Adrien volvió a sacudir su cabeza, pero esta vez más débilmente. ¿Podía volver a tener sus poderes de Chat Noir?¿Su libertad? Y al mismo tiempo, podría vengarse de todos por haber dudado de él, a pesar de que él nunca lastimó a nadie…

- _Sé que quieres tus poderes de vuelta_ \- dijo la voz del villano en su mente- _solo tienes que aceptar el trato…_ -

El cuerpo de Adrien finalmente se quedó inmóvil. ¡Sí!¡Les iba a mostrar cómo era un verdadero villano!

-Sí, Hawkmoth- dijo Adrien mientras que sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa maliciosa- me vengaré de todos los que me juzgaron sin conocer mis verdaderos motivos, empezando por Ladybug, y luego recuperaré a Marinette-

El poder de Hawkmoth envolvió al chico rubio, y al ver que no podía hacer nada para detener la akumatización de su amigo, Luka se levantó a toda prisa y corrió a la habitación de Juleka, cerrando la puerta tras él. Antes de responder las preguntas de su hermana o de Rose, quienes se sobresaltaron al verlo entrar tan pronto y con una expresión tan preocupada, el chico sacó su teléfono celular y buscó rápidamente el contacto de la chica.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Luka en un tono desesperado tan pronto como le respondieron- ¡va por ti!¡Tienes que ponerte a salvo!-

- _¿Luka?_ \- escuchó la voz de Marinette por el auricular- _no entiendo, ¿qué sucede?_ -

-¡Adrien acaba de ser akumatizado!- dijo Luka en el mismo tono urgente- ¡y va a ir por ti! ¡Tienes que esconderte!-

x-x-x

 _Balcón en casa de Marinette_

 _Poco después_

Tan pronto como Marinette terminó la llamada de Luka, se guardó la caja con el anillo de Chat Noir en su bolso y se volvió hacia su kwami.

-Tenemos problemas- dijo Marinette, mirando de reojo a Alya- Tikki, transfórmame-

Nuevamente, Ladybug ocupó el espacio que previamente tenía Marinette, tomó a Alya de la mano y la hizo salir al balcón de su casa.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, Alya- dijo Ladybug- Luka dijo que Hawkmoth acaba de akumatizar a Adrien, y que viene para acá-

Alya parpadeó, tan desacostumbrada a ver a Ladybug como su mejor amiga, pero asintió mientras que la heroína podía su mano en la cintura de su amiga y lanzaba su yoyo a la distancia, para alejarse de su casa. Ladybug dejó a Alya en el suelo junto a la entrada de Notre Dame, y volvió a subir a uno de los techos de la ciudad para esperar al chico akumatizado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. A pesar de la distancia entre su casa y el sitio donde atracaba el barco la madre de Luka, Adrien había llegado rápidamente.

Ladybug casi deja escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando lo vio llegar. Usaba un traje idéntico al de Chat Noir, incluso con su máscara y sus orejas, pero en vez de negro era de color blanco. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un enfermizo color violeta, y la campanilla en su cuello era de color plata en vez de oro.

"Oh, no, esto no puede ser bueno", pensó la chica.

El chico akumatizado se detuvo en el balcón de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, y estuvo a punto de abrir la trampilla del cuarto de Marinette cuando Ladybug saltó hacia la chimenea detrás de él.

-No es de buena educación entrar a la habitación de alguien sin pedir permiso primero, Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug con un tono travieso.

El chico akumatizado volvió sus ojos color violeta hacia ella.

-Yo no soy Chat Noir, gracias a ti, _ma lady_ \- siseó el chico akumatizado, lanzándole una mirada maliciosa que hizo que la chica sintiera un escalofrío- a partir de ahora soy Chat Blanc. Y me vas a entregar los Miraculous si no quieres que destruya a Marinette-

Ladybug dejó de lado la mala espina que le dio el chico akumatizado, y volvió a sonreír traviesa, como si no estuviera preocupada.

-No lo harás, _chaton_ \- dijo la heroína- sé que amas a Marinette, tú mismo me lo dijiste, no te atreverás a hacerle daño-

Chat Blanc entrecerró los ojos con una expresión furiosa porque sabía que era cierto. El contorno de mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos.

- _Deja de discutir con Ladybug, Chat Blanc_ \- le dijo Hawkmoth- _tú puedes con ella. Véncela y quítale los Miraculous_ -

Chat Blanc siseó en voz alta de nuevo, produciendo un ruido más animal que humano, y se lanzó en contra de la chica con las garras por delante. Ladybug saltó para evadirlo y aterrizó frente a su antiguo colegio, girando el yoyo lista para defenderse. El chico no tardó en lanzarse de nuevo contra ella, bastón en mano, lanzando varias embestidas que Ladybug tuvo problemas para evadir.

El yoyo de Ladybug se enredó en el bastón de Chat Blanc, y la chica lo usó para arrebatárselo. El bastón salió volando y cayó cerca del muelle, pero Chat Blanc no perdió el tiempo. Mientras la chica recogía el yoyo, él se quitó el cinturón y lo lanzó contra ella como si se tratara de un látigo. Ladybug no pudo bloquearlo, y el cinturón de cuero blanco se enredó alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué…?-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera llevarse las manos al cuello, Chat Blanc tiró de ella y la hizo caer al suelo. El cinturón se apretaba cada vez con más fuerza alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándola, y el chico no parecía dispuesto a soltarla.

-Cofff… arggg… ¡déjame…!- la chica se llevó las manos al cuello, intentando quitarse la prenda que la estaba asfixiando. Chat Blanc tiró del cinturón nuevamente.

-Ah, no, no te lo puedes quitar tan fácilmente, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Blanc, mirándola con una expresión maliciosa- en el pasado fui demasiado amable contigo, nunca usé todo mi potencial porque realmente no quería lastimar a nadie, ni a ti ni a nadie más. Pero ya no más- se echó a reír, volviendo a tirar del cinturón mientras mostraba sus garras a la chica- vas a morir si no me entregas tu Miraculous-

Ladybug comenzó a patalear con desesperación. No podía respirar, y el chico no parecía dispuesto a soltarla. Abrió los ojos, y vio los de él que la miraban despiadadamente, y que le decían que estaba perdida. Que no la iba a dejar ir.

"No te rindas, Marinette", dijo Tikki en su mente en un tono urgente "piensa en algo"

-Arggg…-

-Todo terminará si me das los Miraculous, Ladybug- dijo Chat Blanc- y si no me lo das, yo mismo lo tomaré cuando dejes de respirar-

Ladybug sentía que se le nublaba la vista, y comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta. Sus esfuerzos de liberarse comenzaban a volverse cada vez más débiles.

-¿Qué pasa, _bugginette_?- ronroneó Chat Blanc en tono burlóon, aunque su voz parecía cada vez más distante- ¿el gato te comió la lengua?-

La heroína volvió a sacudirse para soltarse, pero no logró nada. Una parte de ella comenzaba a rendirse.

"¡No, Marinette, no te rindas!", dijo Tikki en su mente "gírate, haz algo"

"Lo siento mucho, Tikki…"

La heroína cerró los ojos, y estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia cuando de pronto sintió que la presión alrededor de su cuello se liberó. Tosió repetidamente y manoteó torpemente para quitarse el cinturón del cuello. Tan pronto como recuperó el aliento, abrió los ojos y vio quien la había rescatado.

Alya había cruzado de Notre Dame hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea, y había comenzado a lanzar rocas contra el chico akumatizado. No solo ella. Luka había llegado a casa de Marinette en su auto, seguramente preocupado por lo que había sucedido, y había lanzado algunas herramientas que tenía en el maletero de su auto, que distrajeron a Chat Blanc lo suficiente para obligarlo a soltar a la heroína.

Ladybug se puso de pie y se frotó el cuello mientras que lanzaba su yoyo hacia la mano de Chat Blanc antes de que éste utilizara sus garras contra Alya.

-¡Alya, tienes que salir de aquí!- dijo Ladybug, tirando de su yoyo y haciendo que Chat Blanc cayera de bruces al suelo.

El chico akumatizado se enfureció. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, con un tirón al yoyo mandó a Ladybug a volar contra la pared del colegio Françoise Dupont, y después caminó amenazadora mente hacia Alya, tomándola del cuelo con una mano y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. La chica castaña gritó asustada y pataleó para soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Dónde está Marinette?- preguntó fríamente Chat Blanc- sé que estaba contigo. ¿Dónde está?-

-Está a salvo de ti, pulgoso- respondió Alya de manera desafiante- ahora suéltame-

Chat Blanc no parecía dispuesto a soltarla, y comenzó a apretar su cuello. Ladybug intentó detenerlo, pero fue Luka quien finalmente lo logró, tomando una herramienta del auto y golpeándolo para obligarlo a soltarla. Chat Blanc se enfureció y golpeó a Luka, haciéndolo volar a unos metros de donde estaba. Luka rodó en el suelo y se detuvo en un callejón entre el colegio y uno de los edificios cercanos.

-¡Luka!- dijo Ladybug en voz alta.

La heroína no pudo hacer nada más, pues Chat Blanc volvió a lanzarse contra ella como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, rugiendo y siseando ferozmente. Ladybug no pudo evadirlo, y extendió sus brazos hacia el frente para detenerlo. Al caerle encima Chat Blanc, ambos rodaron por la calle y las escaleras hacia el muelle, y casi cayeron al Sena.

Finalmente dejaron de rodar, y Ladybug quedó con la espalda contra el suelo debajo de Chat Blanc, quien había inmovilizado sus manos sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, firmemente contra el concreto, y con la otra acercaba sus garras peligrosamente hacia el cuello de la heroína.

-Adrien…- dijo Ladybug en voz baja mientras sentía las garras rozando su piel- por favor, sé que no quieres hacer esto; detente…-

-Ya no soy Adrien, y tampoco soy Chat Noir- dijo el chico akumatizado en un siseo- soy Chat Blanc, y tu Miraculous es mío…-

-¡No!- gritó Alya desde la calle sobre ambos- ¡déjala, Adrien!-

Los ojos violetas se Chat Blanc se volvieron hacia la chica castaña, y volvió a sisear.

-Fuera de aquí, basura- dijo el chico- si no quieres que use Cataclismo en tu cara. Siempre he querido ver que le hace a una persona-

-¡Corre, Alya!- gritó Ladybug.

Mientras Chat Blanc aún seguía amenazando a Alya con sus siseos, Ladybug lo pateó en el abdomen con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima, y usó su yoyo para subir del muelle nuevamente hacia la calle frente al colegio.

-Arggg… ¡regresa aquí, maldito insecto!- gritó Chat Blanc, olvidando a Alya y accionado su bastón para subir a la calle también.

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia él para atraparlo y tratar de buscar el objeto donde estaba el akuma, pero Chat Blanc rechazó el yoyo con un golpe de su bastón.

-¡Quédate quieto, gatito!- dijo Ladybug, mirando de reojo a su alrededor y dando gracias que Alya la había escuchado, al notar que su mejor amiga había entrado a la panadería, pero Luka seguía ahí, con su mano sosteniendo una herramienta para defenderse con ella.

-Hey, Chat Blanc, ¿ya te olvidaste de Marinette?- dijo Ladybug en un intento para distraerlo, que hizo que Luka dejara escapar una exclamación de sorpresa- ¡qué feo espectáculo le debes estar dando, atacando a sus amigos como un animal salvaje!-

Chat Blanc gruñó en voz alta golpeó a Ladybug con su bastón, lanzándola lejos, y haciéndola rodar también hacia donde estaba Luka y finalmente chocando contra él. El chico akumatizado les dio la espalda y se introdujo en la casa de Marinette por la ventana. Ladybug se mordió el labio, notando la falla en su plan: si bien no la encontrarían a ella, sus padres aún estaban ahí dentro.

La heroína estuvo apunto de levantarse, e hizo una expresión de dolor. Su codo izquierdo estaba muy inflamado. Gruñó, pero pensó que al menos no era la mano con la que usaba el yoyo.

-Genial- gruñó Ladybug en voz alta- tengo que pelear con él con una sola mano-

Luka se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ladybug miró a su amigo, quien parecía muy preocupado.

-Ladybug, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a liberar a Adrien?- dijo Luka, aun sosteniendo la herramienta.

La heroína lo miró fijamente. Se notaba que el chico quería ayudarla, pero no podía. ¿O quizá si podía ayudar? Como en el caso de Alya, cuando la eligió para ser Rena Rouge, Ladybug estaba segura de que Luka era digno de confianza. Era arriesgado, pero si las cosas seguían como estaban, ella iba a perder los dos Miraculous. Chat Blanc era demasiado poderoso.

"Es una buena idea, Marinette", le dijo Tikki en su mente "además, no creo que tengas otra mejor opción. No puedes tú sola contra este enemigo"

Ladybug asintió y se volvió al chico que estaba con ella.

-Luka…- dijo Ladybug- ¿realmente me quieres ayudar?-

El chico la miró, sorprendido de esa pregunta, pero asintió con seguridad. Ladybug asintió y tomó el brazo de Luka con su mano libre para arrastrarlo a un callejón. Sacó de su bolsillo la caja con el anillo de Chat Noir y se lo ofreció a Luka.

-Te prestaré el Miraculous de Chat Noir, Luka- dijo Ladybug- solamente porque confío en ti, y sé que harás buen uso de él. Cuando se termine esta batalla, me lo regresarás. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

Luka la miró, boquiabierto. ¿Debería tomarlo? Ese era el anillo de Chat Noir. De Adrien. De hecho, era parte de la causa por la que había sido akumatizado. Pero Ladybug lo necesitaba. París lo necesitaba. Y también Adrien lo necesitaba. El chico asintió.

-Tienes mi palabra, Ladybug- dijo Luka con seguridad, tomando la caja y abriéndola. Plagg emergió de ella, y miró sospechosamente al chico, y luego a la heroína.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, Plagg- dijo Ladybug en voz baja- Adrien fue akumatizado. Luka se transformará en su lugar para ayudarme a salvarlo-

El kwami negro escuchó atentamente a la heroína, y frunció el entrecejo ante la mención de su antiguo elegido. No le agradaba ni una pizca que su cachorro hubiera sido akumatizado, y sintió verdaderas ganas de usar Cataclismo en Hawkmoth. ¡Qué mala excusa de padre era Gabriel Agreste!

-¿Estás segura de esto, Ladybug?- dijo Plagg finalmente, sus enormes ojos verdes fijos en la heroína, quien asintió con una expresión segura. El kwami asintió también, y se volvió a mirar a Luka- bien, yo soy Plagg, soy el kwami del Miraculous del Gato Negro-

-Plagg es el que te dará los poderes y te transformará- dijo Ladybug, y Luka asintió.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Plagg. Yo soy Luka- dijo el chico con una expresión seria, pero después sonrió amablemente- salvemos a Adrien, ¿de acuerdo?-

El kwami miró fijamente a Luka, como si quisiera leer el interior de su alma. Al principio había compartido la desconfianza de Adrien por este chico, ya que si él alejaba a Marinette de su elegido, significaría que pasaría más tiempo lejos de Tikki, pero ahora entendía porqué todos le querían tanto. Era un buen chico, y más importante, lo ayudaría a liberar a su cachorro de las garras de Hawkmoth.

-Tienes que decir "transfórmame"- dijo Plagg finalmente mientras que asentía.

-De acuerdo- dijo Luka, poniéndose el anillo en el dedo anular derecho- Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues… la verdad no me sentí muy cómoda dejando que Luka se transformara en Chat Noir, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Al menos a Plagg le agradó el chico. Ya veremos si está a la altura. Otra cosa: les advertí que soy malvada, y que necesitarían pelotita antiestrés. El que avisa no es traidor.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	22. Capítulo 22

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 22

 _Calles de París_

 _Poco después_

-Plagg, transfórmame- dijo Luka en voz alta, levantando su mano derecha, en la que se había puesto el Miraculous.

Plagg asintió seriamente, fue absorbido por el anillo, y en lugar de Luka apareció Chat Noir. Ladybug lo miró, notando que se parecía mucho al original, excepto por el color de sus cabellos y de sus ojos, los cuales eran ahora turquesas, y que era algunos centímetros más alto. No llevaba una campana dorada en el cuello, en vez de eso usaba un par de pulseras de estoperoles en las muñecas.

Ladybug se mordió el labio. No sabía porqué la compañía de Luka como Chat Noir no se sentía bien. A pesar de todo, no se sentía igual que tener al verdadero Chat Noir a su lado, pero tendría que trabajar con lo que tenía.

-Ahora, estoy segura de que Adri… digo, Chat Blanc se va a enojar mucho contigo por usar el Miraculous de Chat Noir- le explicó Ladybug una vez que el chico terminó de mirar su nueva apariencia- te va a atacar incesantemente, y necesito que lo distraigas mientras averiguo dónde está el akuma-

Luka/Chat Noir hizo una mueca. "Enojarse mucho" iba a ser una subestimación.

-Eso ya lo sé. El akuma está en un listón que tiene alrededor de su muñeca- le dijo Luka/Chat Noir- yo lo vi cuando fue akumatizado. Es un listón de color verde, que pertenecía a Marinette-

Ladybug sintió un vuelco y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose de pronto un poco culpable por haber sido la causa de que Adrien fuera akumatizado, pero respiró hondo y lo disimulo bien. Asintió fríamente y lanzó su yoyo al techo, y fue seguido por Luka/Chat Noir.

-Chat Blanc, ¿dónde estás?- dijo Ladybug, frotando sus dedos como si estuviera llamando a un gatito- ven aquí, _minou, minou_ -

Chat Blanc había salido por la ventana de la panadería con una expresión furiosa, ya que no había encontrado a Marinette por ninguna parte. Al ver a Ladybug, el chico akumatizado siseó furiosamente en su dirección.

-¡Ladybug!- gritó el chico akumatizado, apuntándola con su dedo índice de manera amenazante, sus ojos violetas brillando de furia- ¿dónde escondiste a Marinette?-

-Pues… ya no lo recuerdo- dijo Ladybug, encogiéndose de hombros- pero si me lo pides amablemente, quizá te lo diré-

Chat Blanc siseó de nuevo y se lanzó contra ella, garras por delante, pero Luka/Chat Noir se interpuso, bloqueándolo y rechazándolo con su bastón. El chico akumatizado fue despedido hacia atrás contra el suelo, y se levantó dando un gruñido en dirección a los dos héroes. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al fijar sus ojos en Luka/Chat Noir, y dejó escapar un siseo agresivo.

-Veo que no perdiste tiempo en sustituirme, Ladybug- dijo Chat Blanc, sin dejar de gruñir como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, mucho más enojado que antes, aunque con un toque herido en su tono de voz- no importa, los destruiré a los dos y recuperaré los Miraculous-

El chico de blanco saltó contra los dos héroes, y antes de que siquiera se acercara a ellos, Ladybug le lanzó el yoyo para atacarlo. Chat Blanc la evadió, y aterrizó en un techo cercano.

-Quédate quieto, _chaton_ , te vamos a quitar ese asuma y pronto te vas a sentir mejor- dijo la heroína, haciendo girar su yoyo, volviéndose a Luka/Chat Noir y asintiendo. Ambos se lanzaron contra Chat Blanc con toda la intención de quitarle el listón verde que estaba atado en su brazo.

Chat Blanc no parecía estar impresionado. Fiel a su promesa, el nuevo compañero de Ladybug mantuvo al chico akumatizado ocupado, a pesar de la ferocidad con la que era atacado. La heroína se mantuvo a unos pasos de ambos, examinando la situación y pensando como podía quitar el listón de la muñeca del chico.

-Adrien, por favor, reacciona- dijo Luka/Chat Noir, limitándose a solo defenderse de él, evitando a toda costa lastimar a su amigo- sé que no quieres hacer esto-

Chat Blanc gruñó en voz alta de una manera muy agresiva, que hizo que el otro chico diera un involuntario paso atrás, tomando el bastón con las dos manos. Ladybug sonrió levemente al verlo. Luka no era nada malo como compañero, pero… no sabía porqué, no se sentía igual con él que cuando había tenido al verdadero Chat Noir peleando a su lado. No se sentía bien, se sentía… equivocado. Pero no tenía opción, necesitaba su ayuda.

El chico akumatizado peleaba agresivamente, usando golpes, arañazos y patadas algo sucios, pero efectivos. Ladybug nunca lo había visto pelear así, ni siquiera en su desesperación por quitarle su Miraculous. Ahora entendía que Adrien realmente se había estado conteniendo cuando peleaba contra ella. Y aprovechando que Chat Blanc estaba ocupado con Luka, tenía espacio para usar su poder.

-LUCKY CHARM- dijo Ladybug, activando su poder al no tener una mejor idea para tomar el listón. Unas pequeñas tijeras cayeron en las manos de la heroína- oh, mira, esto es útil-

Mientras tanto, Ladybug levantó los ojos. Chat Blanc había arañado repetidamente a su enemigo en la cara y los brazos, y además lanzó a Luka/Chat Noir al suelo. El chico akumatizado le puso el bastón en el cuello para impedirle levantarse y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Crees que puedes tomar mi lugar tan fácilmente, impostor?- siseó Chat Blanc, apretando con fuerza el bastón contra el cuello de Luka/Chat Noir- no eres nada, más le valía a Ladybug pelear sola conmigo que tener que estar protegiéndote…-

-Argg…. Adrien…yo… yo soy…- alcanzó a decir Luka/Chat Noir, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Tú no eres nadie- continuó gruñendo y siseando Chat Blanc, mirando las garras de su mano libre, como si estuviera pensando si debía hundirlas o no en el cuello de su enemigo- ¿Ladybug pensaba ganarme con ayuda de una basura como tú?-

Luka/Chat Noir se retorció desesperado. No podía respirar, y faltaba poco para que Chat Blanc decidiera arrancarle la cabeza.

"Usa Cataclismo, chico", le dijo Plagg en su mente "puedes destruir el listón en la mano de Adrien si lo tocas con tu Cataclismo"

-Arggg…- dijo Luka/Chat Noir, pues estaba más ocupado tratando de respirar, y no tenía suficiente aliento para pronunciar las palabras. Pataleaba para intentar quitarse al chico de encima, pero su enemigo no se movía ni un centímetro a pesar de sus esfuerzos- ca… cat…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo, _Shit Noir_?- siseó Chat Blanc maliciosamente- ¿quieres usar Cataclismo? No lo creo. Me imaginaba que habrías elegido a un perdedor para tomar mi lugar, pero no uno tan grande, _bugginette_ \- añadió, pero con su atención aún fija en su presa y preparándose para dar un zarpazo- y ahora se va a arrepentir de haberte ayudado…-

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo contra Chat Blanc, aprovechando su distracción. El cable del yoyo rodeó al chico akumatizado, atándolo con las manos en la espalda y quitándolo de encima de Luka, quien pudo por fin respirar y levantarse. Chat Blanc por su parte, pataleó y se retorció para soltarse del yoyo mágico de la heroína, pero no lo logró.

-¡AARRGGG SUÉLTAME!- gritó Chat Blanc, lanzando mordidas, patadas e injurias para tratar de liberarse.

Luka/Chat Noir se puso de pie y tembló. Se sentía decepcionado, pues parecía que nada de lo que había hecho hizo ninguna diferencia. Chat Blanc tenía razón: solo había servido para que Ladybug tuviera que trabajara más para protegerlo.

"No te atormentes, chico", le dijo Plagg en su mente "mi elegido es Adrien. Por eso mis poderes no funcionan tan bien contigo como lo hacen con él. Pero cumpliste tu parte de la misión"

-Bien hecho, muchas gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Ladybug, volviéndose a Luka/Chat Noir con una sonrisa, y acercándose con las tijeras al otro chico- y ahora, si te quedas quieto, vamos a liberarte, Adrien…-

La heroína se acercó para cortar el listón, pero Chat Blanc no parecía estar dispuesto a ponérselo fácil.

-CATACLISMO-

-¡NOOO!- gritó Ladybug, pero era demasiado tarde al ver que Chat Blanc había destruido su yoyo para liberarse de él.

-Dame tu Miraculous y dime dónde está Marinette- dijo el chico akumatizado, sacudiéndose los restos del yoyo y mostrándole las garras de manera amenazante, las cuales estaban peligrosamente cerca de ella- o tú y tu nuevo compañero terminarán igual que tu yoyo-

Ladybug tembló. No iba a poder evadirlo. De pronto, vio que Luka/Chat Noir lo golpeó por un lado. Chat Blanc estaba tan sorprendido de ello que el otro chico no pudo evitar el golpe, y salió volando unos metros atrás. Aprovechando su aturdimiento, Ladybug corrió hacia él y tomó su mano derecha, teniendo cuidado con las garras de Chat Blanc, y rápidamente cortó el listón con sus tijeras.

Una vez roto el objeto, el akuma salió del listón. Ladybug lanzó las tijeras al cielo gritando "Miraculous Ladybug", y todo volvió a la normalidad, recuperando el yoyo destruido y curando las heridas que Luka había sufrido durante la batalla. La chica purificó el akuma, y se volvió a los chicos. Adrien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano sobre el pecho intentando recuperar el aliento y temblando levemente.

Ladybug miró de reojo a Adrien. Su mejilla estaba morada, y la chica se preguntaba qué le había pasado, pero no se atrevió a dar ese paso, acercarse a él y preguntarle al respecto. Una parte de ella quería correr a él, para abrazarlo y consolarlo, pues tenía una expresión desolada y no soportaba verlo así, pero se contuvo. Aún no lo perdonaba por lo que le hizo.

Luka, por su parte, se volvió hacia Ladybug.

-Detransformación- dijo el chico, perdiendo el traje de Chat Noir. Plagg salió del anillo y flotó a su lado.

-¿Luka?- dijo Ladybug, confundida y aliviada en partes iguales al ver que se estaba sacando el anillo del dedo. No culparía a Luka si, como Alya, tenía problemas en cumplir su promesa y regresar el Miraculous, pero no se esperaba que lo regresara con tanta facilidad.

-Te dije que solo lo hacía para ayudar a Adrien, y como prometí, te regreso el anillo. Fue un honor pelear contigo, Plagg- dijo Luka.

Plagg asintió y desapareció cuando el chico se quitó el anillo, no sin antes volver sus ojos preocupados hacia Adrien y luego hacia Ladybug, como si estuviera pidiéndole en silencio que fuera gentil con su cachorro herido. Una vez que el kwami negro desapareció, Luka puso el anillo en manos de la heroína.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de ayudar a mi amigo, Ladybug-

-De nada- dijo la chica, pensando en que quizá necesitaría ayuda cuando eventualmente peleara contra Hawkmoth- pero… ¿estás bien con esto?-

-Este poder no me pertenece- dijo Luka, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando de reojo a Adrien.

Tras poner el anillo negro en manos de Ladybug, el chico corrió al lado de su amigo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Adrien?- dijo Luka en un tono preocupado.

Adrien miró a Luka y sonrió levemente, aceptando su mano y poniéndose de pie. Miró a su alrededor y, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la entrada de la entrada de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, el chico sintió como si su corazón se le fuera a los pies.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Adrien con una expresión preocupada- por favor, dime que no la lastimé…-

-Está a salvo- dijo Luka, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo- le avisé cuando fuiste akumatizado, y alcanzó a esconderse-

-Gracias, Luka- dijo Adrien, respirando aliviado y frotándose la frente- lo siento mucho, no sé que fue lo que me pasó…-

Los ojos del chico rubio pasaron de Luka a Ladybug, quien seguía de pie frente a ellos, con su anillo en una caja de Miraculous y ésta entre sus manos. El chico se ruborizó levemente al ver a su antigua compañera tan cerca de él.

-La… Ladybug- dijo él. Sus ojos se fijaron en la caja en la mano de la heroína, y luego en los ojos de ella. No quería admitirlo, pero realmente extrañaba ser su compañero y luchar a su lado.

La chica lo miró de regreso, esta vez más de cerca, pensando que se veía terrible. Incluso estando akumatizado con esos enfermizos ojos color violeta se veía mejor que en esos momentos. Adrien tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y su piel carecía de color, excepto su mejilla, que tenía un golpe de un feo color morado con bordes amarillos.

-Adrien. Me… me alegro que estés bien- dijo ella, intentando en vano sonar fría, pero no pudo ocultar su preocupación hacia el chico rubio- yo… tengo que irme, me voy a detranformar-

La chica estuvo a punto de lanzar su yoyo a uno de los techos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Adrien la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

-Espera por favor, Ladybug, realmente necesito hablar contigo…- dijo él.

Ladybug se volvió hacia él, y la verdad es que sintió algo de pena por él. Al menos podía concederle eso, no era como que iba a cambiar nada. Además, Plagg tenía razón: quizá Adrien podía decirle la identidad de Hawkmoth y podría terminar por fin con esta absurda guerra que aterrorizaba a todos en París.

-Esta noche- dijo la heroína fríamente- vete a casa, deberías descansar-

La chica lanzó su yoyo al techo, y desapareció. Luka se volvió a Adrien, y lo acompañó a su auto para llevarlo a su apartamento.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien, Adrien- le dijo Luka- vamos a casa, Ladybug tiene razón, necesitas descansar-

Adrien se esforzó por sonreír, pero no pudo. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. Su amistad con Ladybug y su relación con Marinette, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo mejorara con el tiempo.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Poco más tarde_

Tras tranquilizar a Alya y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, a pesar de todos los golpes que recibió, y de haber sido casi asfixiada por su ex compañero (y ahora ex novio akumatizado), y mandarla de regreso a casa de Nino, quien la estaba esperando, Marinette bajó a la cocina por una rueda de Camembert y abrió la caja que contenía el Miraculous de Chat Noir para asegurarse de que Plagg estuviera recargado de energía. No porque fuera a necesitar hacerlo pelear de nuevo, sino porque no quería que se mantuviera hambriento mientras dormía en el anillo.

Tras ser liberado del anillo, el kwami miró dudoso la rueda de queso y pasó sus ojos a Tikki.

-¿Adrien?-

-Está a salvo- dijo Tikki. Una vez aclarado eso, Plagg podía volver a ser su yo usual alrededor del queso.

-¡Camembert!- dijo Plagg, lanzándose de cabeza al queso. Marinette sonrió levemente mientras que el kwami comía el queso, y Tikki comía un macaron.

-Veo que te gusta mucho el Camembert- observó la chica.

-Eso es una subestimación- dijo Tikki, entrecerrando los ojos- todo este tiempo obligó a Adrien a solo alimentarlo con Camembert, a pesar de que los kwamis comemos todo tipo de alimentos-

Plagg se terminó el queso y dejó escapar un fuerte eructo que hizo reír a Marinette y provocó una mirada reprobatoria de Tikki.

-Lo siento- dijo el kwami sin ninguna vergüenza- supervillano o no, Adrien es un chico con buen corazón-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette tristemente.

-El chico es un idiota, pero solo quería salvar a su madre, y Hawkmoth se aprovechó de ello- continuó Plagg- y odiaba tener que pelear contigo como Ladybug. Tuvo que convencerse de que no querías ayudarlo para poder soportar la presión de ser tu enemigo-

La chica suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el diván. No sabía que hacer. ¿Debía hablar con Adrien como Ladybug o como Marinette? Pero… ¿qué más podía hacer? Se sentía culpable de cómo se había encontrado al chico después del akuma. Después de todo, ella se había enamorado de él, algo bueno debía tener.

No podía haberse equivocado tanto.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien_

 _Esa noche_

El chico estaba tumbado en el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas. En esos momentos se sentía más solo que nunca, y vaya que había estado acostumbrado a la soledad antes. Pero ahora había perdido a su padre, a Marinette y a Plagg. Ya habían pasado un par de veces en los que el chico se volvía hacia su hombro izquierdo para hablar con su kwami, y recordaba que ya no estaba ahí.

Cada vez caía más en cuenta de lo horrible que era su padre. Lo había utilizado y se había deshecho de él cuando perdió su anillo y ya no podía ayudarlo. Plagg tenía razón todo ese tiempo. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Ladybug, aunque eso significara perder la oportunidad de recuperar a su _maman_. Ella entendería. Ella tomaría la misma decisión que él. O al menos eso creía.

Adrien se frotó la frente. Realmente extrañaba tener a alguien con quien hablar. Estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad a Nino, pero éste le dijo que Alya estaba enojada por alguna razón y no podía ir. Y Luka ya había hecho suficiente por él. Consideró llamar a Kagami, pero ya tendría demasiado en qué pensar como para involucrarla.

Ojalá pudiera hablar con alguien que entendiera y…

 _Toc toc_

Un par de golpecitos en la ventana llamaron su atención. Ladybug estaba en el balcón de la ventana de su habitación. Adrien se levantó a toda prisa y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a la heroína, aunque lo hizo de manera dudosa.

-Está bien, Ladybug, no es ninguna trampa- dijo Adrien, un poco herido con su actitud- solo… solo quiero hablar contigo-

Ladybug se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien?- dijo ella en un tono seco- aquí estoy. ¿De qué querías hablar?-

Adrien le señaló el sofá para que la chica tomara asiento, y se sentó también, aunque dejando un espacio más o menos considerable entre ambos.

-Sé que nada de lo que diga va a cambiar lo que hice, _ma lady_ … digo, Ladybug- dijo Adrien- pero necesitaba explicarte que fue lo que pasó… porqué te traicioné y me convertí en tu enemigo-

Ladybug ya lo sabía, por supuesto, porque Plagg se lo había dicho, pero quería escucharlo de Adrien.

-Te escucho-

Adrien respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hace poco más de un año, mi padre me llamó a su oficina- comenzó a decir el chico- me reveló que sabía que yo era Chat Noir, y… sé que parece sorprendente, que él es Hawkmoth- hizo una pausa para mirar a Ladybug, quien alzó las cejas, pero no hizo ninguna otra reacción, así que continuó- me dijo que… él llevaba todo este tiempo intentando tomar nuestros Miraculous para pedir un deseo… y ese deseo era recuperar a mi _maman_ -

Ladybug lo miró fijamente. Entonces, Gabriel Agreste era Hawkmoth. ¡El padre de Adrien era Hawkmoth! Eso era lo único que Plagg no había podido revelarle, pero ahora entendía porqué el chico no había podido resistirse a su influencia: Gabriel Agreste jamás le prestaba atención o le brindaba cariño a su hijo, y seguramente había usado eso para manipular a Adrien. Era… era realmente enfermo. Ladybug sintió que su estómago amenazaba con regresar su contenido.

La chica levantó la mirada. Los ojos de Adrien seguían tan rojos como cuando lo había visto más temprano, tanto que Ladybug sentía que le iba a romper el corazón.

-No quería hacerlo, realmente no quería traicionarte, lo juro- continuó Adrien, volviendo a bajar la mirada, apretando los ojos para evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas- pero tengo que admitir que la idea de recuperar a _maman_ … de volver a tenerla conmigo, volver a abrazarla…- se interrumpió mientras que se abrazaba a sí mismo. Se aclaró la garganta- entonces primero quise convencerte de que me prestaras el Miraculous, solo para pedir ese deseo, pero…-

-No podía, _chaton_ \- le dijo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza- sabes bien el precio que tienes que pagar por ese deseo. Además, Hawkmoth comenzó a lastimar a las personas-

Adrien asintió con una expresión triste.

-Yo había hecho un trato con él cuando acepté trabajar con él- dijo el chico- no debía lastimar a nadie. Pero me di cuenta que mi padre no iba a cumplir su promesa cuando dejó que casi me ahogara, o cuando secuestró a Marinette- bajó los ojos, así que no alcanzó a ver el rubor en las mejillas de Ladybug- sé que lo hizo para darme una lección, porque le dije que la amaba y le pedí específicamente que no se metiera con ella-

Ladybug sonrió tristemente, pero volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. Ahora que sabía quien era Hawkmoth, quizá podría intentar atacar la mansión Agreste y ponerle fin a todo esto.

-Si tu padre es Hawkmoth, quizá deba intentar…-

-No te esfuerces- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza- desde que me echó de la casa, sabe que Plagg estaba en tu poder y que yo podía llegar a traicionarlo y decirte su identidad… se escondió en algún otro lugar. No sé donde está su guarida ni…- bajó los ojos- créeme, no quiero que lastimes a mi padre, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, pero tampoco quiero que siga lastimando a la gente de París. Lo odié cuando secuestró a Marinette, o lo que le hizo a Luka-

Ladybug asintió, un poco decepcionada de saber la identidad de Hawkmoth, pero no poder detenerlo. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar a Luka.

-¿Quién atacó a Luka Couffaine entonces?- dijo la heroína.

-Mi padre- dijo Adrien sin dudarlo- bueno, realmente fue mi guardaespaldas, bajo las órdenes de mi padre. Se enfureció porque visitaba a Marinette en las noches como Chat Noir, y atacó a Luka para darme una lección, y hacer que ella se enojara conmigo-

La heroína lo miró. Parecía que todo lo que le había dicho Adrien era verdad, pero entre más tiempo pasaba ahí, más se inclinaba a perdonarlo, y no quería hacer eso. No aún. Se puso de pie.

-Bueno, gracias por ser sincero conmigo, Adrien. Lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así entre nosotros- dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie- creo que será mejor que me vaya…-

-¡No!¡Espera!- dijo Adrien, levantándose también y extendiendo su mano hacia ella, pero sin tocarla- por favor, Ladybug, no te vayas-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo ella, volviéndose hacia el chico- no tenemos nada más de que hablar-

-Aún tengo algo dos cosas más que decir- dijo él con una expresión mortificada- primero, Plagg intentó detenerme desde el primer día. Todo fue mi culpa, él siempre me estuvo regañando y dándome problemas por lo que estaba haciendo. Dile… dile eso a tu kwami, porque Plagg estaba muy preocupado por ella-

-De acuerdo- dijo la heroína, sonriendo levemente- Tikki no está molesta con Plagg, puedes estar tranquilo-

Adrien se esforzó por sonreír, pero no lo logró.

-Y también quiero pedirte… que me regreses el Miraculous de Chat Noir- continuó el chico.

La chica borró su sonrisa por completo, frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Devolverle el Miraculous de Chat Noir?¿Acaso creía que estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿O acaso le había confesado todo eso para ganarse su confianza y volverla a atacar?

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo la chica- ¿porqué haría eso?¿Para que me vuelvas a atacar?-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión un poco desesperada- pasé mucho tiempo haciendo…- se aclaró la garganta- quiero arreglar las cosas. Quiero luchar contra Hawkmoth a tu lado de nuevo. Puedes confiar en mí, Ladybug-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y crees que te voy a creer?- dijo ella- llevas un año sin que te importe lo que pase conmigo o con París, siendo el títere de tu padre. No me voy a arriesgar a que me ataques por la espalda de nuevo-

-¡Yo nunca te ataqué por la espalda!- dijo Adrien en tono de reproche- te lo dije antes de atacarte la primera vez-

-Según tú, ¿por eso debo regresarte el Miraculous?- dijo Ladybug- ¿porque me avisas cuando me vas a atacar?-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Por favor, Ladybug- dijo él- solo quiero usarlo para reparar mis errores-

-¡No!- dijo ella en voz alta- ¡una vez te perdoné y no te quité el Miraculous porque estabas inconsciente, y me arrepentí de ello! Todo este circo hubiera terminado antes. No volveré a cometer ese error-

Adrien iba a decir algo, pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sí, alguien lo había protegido y no le había quitado su Miraculous cuando estuvo inconsciente, pero no había sido Ladybug. Había sido…

-¿Marinette?- dijo Adrien, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ladybug abrió los ojos también y se cacheteó mentalmente. ¡Rayos! Ahora sí que había metido las cuatro patas: Adrien, Chat Noir y el hijo de Hawkmoth, sabía su identidad secreta. La repentina palidez de Ladybug le hizo saber al chico que estaba en lo correcto.

-Eres tú, Marinette, realmente eres tú- dijo el chico, sorprendido y un poco ofendido- ¿cómo…?¿Porqué…?-

Adrien palideció. ¿Marinette era Ladybug? ¡Marinette era Ladybug! La chica que amaba, a quien quería proteger y no dejar que ningún daño llegara a ella, era la misma a la que había pasado el último año atacando, azotando contra el suelo o las paredes, y amenazando para quitarle su Miraculous. ¿Era acaso una broma del destino, que la chica que amaba fuera al mismo tiempo su peor enemiga?

"No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando", pensó el chico "Ladybug no puede ser Marinette. Ella es gentil y honesta y valiente… igual que… Ladybug…" se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se abría, si es posible, aún más. ¡Era obvio! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Adrien sintió un feo vacío en su estómago. La chica que amaba, a la que había jurado proteger con su vida, era la misma chica a la que había lastimado y puesto en peligro incontables veces. Pero eso cambiaba todo. ¡Él jamás lastimaría a Marinette!

La chica, por su parte, frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo ella finalmente, cruzándose de brazos en una actitud desafiante- ¿y qué vas a hacer?¿vas a decirle a Hawkmoth quien soy yo?-

Adrien abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar al ver la expresión desafiante de Ladybug. ¿Acaso aún lo creía capaz de hacer eso? Ya le había dicho que quería volver a pelear a su lado.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Adrien, haciendo una expresión ofendida- ¿acaso me crees capaz de…?- su voz comenzó a quebrarse, así que se aclaró la garganta- Marinette, yo te amo. ¿Acaso crees que yo soy capaz… de hacer algo así?-

-Antes amabas a Ladybug, y la traicionaste- dijo la heroína- ¿porqué Marinette sería diferente?-

El chico tomó sus manos, produciéndole un escalofrío, y apretó sus labios contra ellas.

-Porque a Marinette la conozco, y la amo, no es un enamoramiento platónico y estúpido como cuando me fijé en Ladybug- dijo Adrien- preferiría morir mil veces antes de traicionarte o dejar que te lastimen, _ma belle_ -

La chica lo miró. Tenía verdaderas ganas de abrazarlo, de acariciar sus cabellos dorados y que todo fuera como si nunca hubieran descubierto sus identidades.

-Por favor, Marinette- insistió Adrien, volviendo a presionar sus labios contra los nudillos de ella- te amo. Permíteme ayudarte. Realmente quiero volver a pelear a tu lado-

Ladybug retiró sus manos. Estaba hecha una maraña de sentimientos. Amaba a Adrien, pero se sentía traicionada por él por lo que había hecho Chat Noir contra ella. Y esos enormes ojos verdes, enrojecidos e hinchaos por las lágrimas, estaban logrando convencerla.

-¡No!¡Jamás!- gritó Ladybug, dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia la ventana- esa es mi respuesta, Adrien Agreste. Y te lo advierto: si tu padre se mete con mi familia o mis amigos, sabré que fuiste tú, y pagarás por ello-

Adrien iba a reclamar, a decirle de nuevo que él no era capaz de traicionarla de esa manera, mucho menos ahora que sabía que la mujer que amaba era Ladybug, pero no tuvo tiempo. La chica lanzó su yoyo por la ventana y desapareció en la distancia. Una vez que se quedó solo, Adrien se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo, con las manos sobre su cabeza.

El chico apretó los ojos. Marinette es Ladybug… ¡Marinette es Ladybug!

-Oh, Dios, ¿qué hice…?- dijo el chico, tirándose un mechón de cabellos dorados en una expresión desesperada.

Una vez que se tranquilizó, Adrien se prometió a si mismo guardar con su vida el secreto de Marinette, porque juzgando por la conducta de su padre, la vida de ella dependía de que él mantuviera su boca cerrada.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Vaya, vaya, estamos en problemas. Marinette sabe que Adrien es Chat Noir. Adrien sabe que Marinette es Ladybug. ¿Qué hará Adrien con esa información?¿La usará para bien o para mal? Por cierto, alguien dijo que Chat se robó una frase de Vegeta. Mi conocimiento sobre ese personaje incluye que a) sale en Dragon Ball y b)… solo eso. Jamás he visto Dragon Ball (lo sé, lo sé, herejía…) Así que no sé a qué frase se refieren.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y como dije desde hace varios capítulos, soy cruel y sorrynotsorry. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	23. Capítulo 23

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 23

 _Casa de la familia Césaire_

 _Una semana después_

Después de enviar a Etta y Ella al colegio, Alya y Marinette se sentaron en la cocina de la casa de los padres de la primera mientras esperaban a que fuera hora de ir a la Universidad. Marinette llevaba toda la semana pasando la noche en casa de la familia Césaire para ayudar a su amiga a cuidar a las gemelas, sobre todo porque los padres de Alya estaban de viaje por esa semana.

Ambas chicas estaban tomando el desayuno juntas, y estaban preocupadas. Después de lo que había sucedido entre Ladybug y Adrien hacía una semana, no había habido ningún ataque de akuma en París.

-¿Qué estará tramando Hawkmoth?- preguntó Alya en un tono preocupado.

Marinette había escuchado aquella frase de su mejor amiga durante toda la semana, y ella también se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué estaba esperando Hawkmoth?¿Acaso los ataques se habían detenido porque Adrien le había dicho su verdadera identidad, y estaba preparándose para atacarla a ella o a su familia? ¿O era que el villano finalmente se había rendido? No, no se había rendido. Entonces, ¿qué estaría haciendo?

-¿Marinette?- dijo Alya, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amiga- estaba pensando… ¿no crees que Hawkmoth esté planeando alguna trampa para Ladybug?-

Quiso decir "para ti", pero se lo pensó mejor. No quería preocupar de más a su amiga.

-No lo sé- dijo Marinette finalmente, mordiéndose el pulgar en una expresión nerviosa. Realmente no sabía que pensar- pero supongo que, sea lo que sea, no debe ser nada bueno-

-Quizá, y no vayas a reaccionar exageradamente- dijo la chica castaña en un tono dudoso- podrías… utilizar a Adrien para llegar a Hawkmoth, y averiguar qué es lo que está planeando-

Marinete hizo una mueca por la elección de palabras de su amiga. Sí, le había dicho la verdad a Alya, no solo que Chat Noir era Adrien, sino que Hawkmoth era monsieur Agreste. Esperaba no haberse equivocado, pues aquella revelación desató en Alya una nueva ola de odio contra Adrien: ahora no solo era Chat Noir, sino que también era el hijo de Hawkmoth.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, palideciendo- ¿porqué sería eso buena idea?-

-Piénsalo- dijo la chica castaña- Adrien tiene toda la información sobre Hawkmoth, y además es su hijo. Y si él tiene la esperanza de que le devuelvas su Miraculous algún día, estoy segura de que va a cooperar contigo. Además, está enamorado de ti. Estoy segura de que lo hará si se lo pides-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo ante la sugerencia de su amiga. ¿Usar a Adrien? No le agradaba ni una pizca la sugerencia de usar o manipular a alguien, mucho menos a Adrien, sobre todo después de que el chico le había dicho que aún la amaba.

-No estoy segura de…-

-Vamos, chica, al menos habla con él, quizá acepte cooperar contigo. No es como que le vas a dar el Miraculous al final de todo esto…-

Marinette sacudió la cabeza, recordando lo que Chat Noir le había dicho hacía todos esos años en la batalla contra Glaciator, y notaba que esas palabras eran adecuadas para ese momento.

-Lo lamento mucho, Alya, pero no puedo jugar con sus sentimientos- dijo Marinette- sí, él era mi enemigo, pero también era el chico que amaba. No puedo mentirle de esa manera-

La chica castaña suspiró, resignada.

-Si tu lo dices. Supongo que tienes razón. Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase- dijo Alya finalmente al ver la hora en su teléfono celular.

x-x-x

 _Universidad_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien caminó a la universidad a paso decidido. Había tenido una muy mala semana. No solo no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de su padre, sino que Marinette había ignorado sus llamadas, y cuando por fin juntó el valor para ir a su casa a hablar con ella otra vez, _madame_ y _monsieur_ Dupain-Cheng le dijeron que había pasado la noche en casa de Alya. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero el chico supuso que era mejor dejar las cosas en paz: era obvio que Marinette no quería hablar con él.

Al principio no la culpaba. Él mismo se odiaba aún más de lo que ella lo hacía por todo lo que había hecho. Marinette lo había protegido cuando estuvo inconsciente y, a pesar de ser Ladybug, resistió la tentación de quitarle su anillo, que era algo que Adrien no podía lograr entender aún. Le salvó la vida en dos ocasiones, a pesar de que él se había metido en esos problemas por intentar quitarle su Miraculous. No podía entenderla.

El problema fue que durante esa semana, con Alya lanzándole miradas de odio y Marinette ignorándolo y evadiéndolo, una gran amargura comenzó a apoderarse de Adrien. Las últimas palabras de Ladybug resonaban en su memoria, y pensaba que la chica al menos podía haberle dado una oportunidad de probable su inocencia. ¿Porqué lo trataba como si fuera un criminal? Ya le había dicho que se había arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho, y que a pesar de que se había unido a Hawkmoth, siempre había procurado no lastimar a nadie.

¿Porqué Marinette no quería verlo? Si él solo quería regresar a su lado, volver a pelear junto con Ladybug contra Hawkmoth para reparar así todos sus errores. Pero no, tenía que tratarlo como una amenaza, como una paria.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la chica que supuestamente lo amaba le diera una oportunidad?

Si Adrien realmente no era tan malo, después de todo. ¡Si él la había protegido cuando Wayhem estuvo a punto de hacerla explotar! Y esa fue la razón por la que su identidad fue expuesta y se vio obligado a entregarle su anillo. ¿Porqué…?

-Arggg…- se quejó el chico en voz alta.

Adrien entró a la universidad caminado a paso acelerado, evitando a Nino y sus preguntas, aunque alcanzó a escuchar algo sobre que Alya estaba furiosa con él por alguna razón. Pensándolo bien, quizá Alya para esas alturas ya sabía que él había sido Chat Noir.

El chico dejó escapar una expresión exasperada. ¡Él tenía que mantener en secreto la identidad de Ladybug, pero ella ya le había dicho todo a Alya! Además, ¡Alya no tenía ningún asunto estando enojada con él! ¡Si él nunca los lastimó! Todo ese asunto le daba ganas de tirarse del cabello.

Adrien entró al aula donde compartía clases con Marinette, y lanzó su mochila sobre su sitio con un gesto fastidiado. La chica, quien se sentaba a su lado en esa clase, todavía no llegaba al aula, fiel a su costumbre de llegar tarde siempre. Él puso los ojos en blanco y tomó asiento en su sitio habitual.

El chico sintió una punzada de culpa. ¿Estaría tarde porque estaba peleando contra un akuma?¿Su padre habría lanzado un ataque? Sintiendo un feo vuelco al imaginar a Marinette peleando contra el akuma como ella misma (no como Ladybug), Adrien sacó disimuladamente su teléfono celular y buscó noticias de ataques. Nada. Desde que él mismo había sido akumatizado, su padre no había lanzado ningún akuma.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Marinette llegó al aula, acompañada de Alya, quien lo miró con furia tan pronto como abrió la puerta. Adrien entrecerró los ojos al sentir la mirada agresiva de la castaña dirigida directamente hacia él.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso perdiste tu aula, Césaire?- dijo Adrien en tono sarcástico al ver que la chica no dejaba de mirarlo con enojo.

-Tengo hora libre, y puedo acompañar a mi mejor amiga a su clase si me apetece, Agreste- siseó Alya en un tono malicioso- escuché que hay gente horrible suelta-

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Marinette ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Alya para tranquilizarla.

-Ya basta, Alya- dijo Marinette en voz baja, pero Adrien alcanzó a escucharla- vamos, ve con Nino, no tienes que entrar a clase conmigo-

-Pero…- se quejó la chica castaña, mirando sospechosamente a Adrien.

-Ve- dijo Marientte en tono firme- yo puedo arreglármelas sola-

Alya le lanzó a Adrien una mirada de advertencia, que el chico no tomó nada bien. Marinette se sintió apenada por la conducta de su amiga, así que solo miró tímidamente a Adrien y se sentó a su lado, en su sitio habitual. Se sentía extraño sentarse junto a ella después de todo lo que pasó entre ambos.

¡Cómo se arrepentían los dos de haber elegido sentarse juntos al inicio del semestre!

-¿Tenías que traer a tu guardaespaldas contigo para intimidarme?- siseó Adrien en voz baja una vez que Marinette se sentó a su lado. La chica se volvió hacia él una mirada herida.

-Tú sabrías de guardaespaldas- dijo ella en el mismo tono malicioso que el chico había dirigido hacia ella.

-Dile a tu amiga que no necesita protegerte de mí, tú tienes todo el poder necesario para defenderte sola- dijo él- no podría hacerte daño, ni aunque quisiera-

La chica lo ignoró, y fijó su vista en el pizarrón ahora que el profesor acababa de llegar. Adrien estaba molesto y necesitaba calmarse, eso era todo. Pero cuando Marinette tomó su bolso, donde ahora Adrien sabía que seguramente se escondía su kwami, y lo puso del lado contrario de donde se encontraba él, el chico estalló de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue eso que dijo Alya?¿Acaso le contaste sobre mí?- dijo Adrien entre dientes.

-Alya estaba preocupada por mí, y se lo dije porque es mi mejor amiga- le respondió Marinette en un susurro, pero sin siquiera volverse a él, sino con sus ojos fijos en la clase, mientras que intentaba copiar lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón- no va a decirle a nadie…-

-Ah, claro, le diste esa información a la administradora del Ladyblog- dijo Adrien en tono sarcástico- ¿deberé esperar a la policía esta noche?-

-Alya no va a decir nada a nadie, puedes estar seguro de eso- dijo Marinette entre dientes, con su vista fija hacia delante, intentando a toda costa evitar la mirada de Adrien- y no creo que este sea un lugar apropiado para hablar de…-

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que yo le puedo contar a Nino sobre ti?- la interrumpió Adrien, como si no hubiera escuchado la parte de que es un lugar inapropiado para tener esa conversación- él es mi mejor amigo, después de todo. No te debe molestar, ¿verdad?-

Marinette finalmente volvió su mirada hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados. Al verla tan enojada, Adrien tuvo una leve sensación de triunfo.

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana, Adrien- dijo ella- pero si haces eso, comprobarás que tengo razón en desconfiar y no darte lo que quieres-

El rostro de Adrien enrojeció.

-Marinette, por favor, solamente te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí- dijo él entre dientes- juré que nunca volvería a traicionarte…-

-Lo siento, Adrien, no puedo, después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, necesito tiempo para…-

-¿Porqué no puedes solamente confiar en mí?- dijo el chico, dando un golpe en su escritorio y poniéndose de pie- ¡yo te amo!¡y tú dijiste que me amabas! ¿Porqué te es tan difícil?-

Marinette se ruborizó al escuchar esas palabras, no por lo que dijo, sino porque gritó en plena aula con el profesor dando clases. Éste se aclaró la garganta.

-Agreste, Dupain-Cheng, si tienen algún problema personal que discutir entre ustedes, será mejor que lo hagan afuera- dijo el profesor, señalando la puerta- estamos a la mitad de una clase-

-Lo siento mucho, _monsieur_ , no volverá a pasar- dijo Adrien, dándose cuenta de su error y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su asiento con una expresión derrotada, mientras que el resto de la clase se echaba a reír.

Marinette, por su parte, sacudió la cabeza con una expresión avergonzada, y tras sisear en voz baja al chico que la dejara en paz, se levantó de su sitio y salió del aula dando un portazo.

-Hay mujeres más guapas y menos dramáticas que esa, ¿sabes?- dijo uno de los compañeros de Adrien sin dejar de reír. Éste lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y, tras tomar sus cosas, también salió del aula dando un portazo.

x-x-x

 _Biblioteca de la Universidad_

 _Más tarde_

El incidente en la clase de economía entre Adrien y Marinette ya era de conocimiento común, y Nino estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. Sabía que su mejor amigo y Marinette habían discutido por alguna razón, y llevaban una semana sin dirigirse la palabra, pero no sabía que el asunto había escalado a esas proporciones, como para gritarse mutuamente en plena clase como si estuvieran en el colegio y no en la universidad.

Nino había estado un poco ausente esos días, preparando un trabajo final, pero entre la noticia de que Marinette había terminado con Adrien, que su amigo había sido akumatizado y luego lo sucedido en clase lo hizo pensar que había tenido ya suficiente. Necesitaba hablar con Adrien, y seguramente tendría que darle un par de bofetadas para hacerlo entrar en razón. Y además de todo, Alya estaba enojada con él, seguramente por el conflicto que Adrien y Marinette tenían. ¡Cómo odiaba meterse en problemas por culpa de Adrien!

El chico moreno entró a la biblioteca y buscó a su amigo, encontrándolo en un cubícalo privado, alejado de todo mundo. El chico parecía estar estudiando, pero sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, tirándose mechones de su cabello dorado con una expresión desesperada. Nino abrió la puerta del cubículo, pero Adrien ni siquiera volteó a verlo. El recién llegado cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a él.

-Adrien…-

-Ahora no, Nino- dijo él- no estoy de humor para…-

-Sí, ahora- lo interrumpió Nino, alzando la voz- ¿qué rayos fue eso? ¿Estás peleando con Marinette? ¡Creí que la amabas!-

-¡La amo!- dijo Adrien en voz alta, volviéndose hacia- ¡ese es el problema, Nino! La amo, y ella me odia. Y… y realmente me lo merezco-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Nino, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro- ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde el día en que te conoció. Soy testigo de ello. ¿Porqué te odiaría?¿Qué podrías haber hecho tan malo como para que Marinette te odie?-

Adrien se volvió a Nino con una expresión afligida. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Su secreto? Al menos la parte de su secreto, que era libre de decir. Marinette le había contado a Alya, después de todo. Debía hacerlo. Nino era su mejor amigo. Nino seguramente entendería porqué lo había hecho, no lo juzgaría…

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- dijo él, parpadeando y volviéndose a su mejor amigo, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación- ¿realmente quieres saber todo?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico moreno, parpadeando- se supone que somos amigos, ¿no es así?-

-Sí, lo somos- dijo Adrien, y dejó escapar un suspiro resignado- bien, tengo algo que confesarte. Es un gran secreto-

Nino giró la silla para mirarlo de frente y, tras cerciorarse de que el cubículo en el que estaban estuviera cerrado, el chico rubio respiró hondo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Adrien- te has preguntado porqué de repente… no, no vale la pena andarme con rodeos. Nino, yo soy Chat Noir. O era al menos hasta hace unos días-

El chico moreno alzó las cejas, parpadeó dos veces y se echó a reír.

-Jajaja, sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Nino. Adrien rodó los ojos y le mostró su mano derecha, donde solía portar un anillo, que ahora estaba vacía.

-¿Recuerdas que usaba un anillo plateado?- dijo Adrien- ese era mi Miraculous-

-Espera- dijo Nino, dejando de reír de pronto- ¿le hiciste esa broma a Marinette y se enojó contigo?-

Adrien bufó, exasperado.

-¡No estoy bromeando, Nino Lahiffe!- dijo el chico rubio en voz alta- ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad! No puedo demostrártelo porque M… Ladybug me quitó el Miraculous, pero no es mentira-

-Jajajaja, ya, deja de bromear, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con…?-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. ¿Porqué era tan difícil que Nino se diera cuenta?

-Nino, tú y Alya ayudaron a Ladybug lanzándome piedras en la cabeza, cuando peleó contra el akuma de los árboles, y los amenacé con mis garras- dijo Adrien, ruborizándose y bajando la mirada- claro, aunque no pretendía lastimarlos de verdad…-

Nino estuvo a punto de reír de nuevo, pero al ver la expresión seria de su amigo se contuvo, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Adrien continuó diciendo cosas que solo Chat Noir podría saber. Sí, recordaba todo lo que dijo Adrien, sobre todo porque después Alya se lamentó de no haber tenido en video varios episodios. Si Adrien no era Chat Noir, no tenía manera de saberlo.

-¿Es… es en serio?- dijo Nino, levantándose la gorra y mirando a su amigo, quien asintió- ¡ _mate_! ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes?-

-Ehh… ¿identidad secreta te dice algo?-

-Pero… ¡pero!- dijo Nino, muy ofendido- ¡si soy tu mejor amigo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de…?-

-Pues…- dijo Adrien- digamos que el hecho de tener un padre controlador me dio muchos pretextos para…-

Pero no terminó porque Nino dio un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que Adrien diera un respingo de sorpresa y se alejara de él.

-¡No!- gritó Nino- ¡esto no está bien! Adrien, ¿qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿Traicionar a Ladybug? ¿Aterrorizar París?¿Tú? ¡Si eres la última persona que creía que…!-

-Wo… espera, Nino- dijo el chico, levantando las manos para que se calmara- yo… la verdad es que yo tengo… tenía una buena razón para hacerlo-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Nino- ¿y la buena razón es…?-

-Mi _maman_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja- yo… solo quería recuperarla. Hawkmoth prometió que iba a usar el poder de los Miraculous para traer de vuelta a mi madre. Sé… sé que estuve mal, pero tenía una buena razón para lo que hice-

Nino miró a su amigo, y abrió la boca, para después cerrarla.

-Pero amigo, sé que tenías una buena razón, pero…- dijo el chico, pero al ver la expresión en los ojos de su amigo, se mordió el labio- bueno, entiendo que lo tenías que hacer. Pero… ¡tienes que detenerte!-

-Me detuve- dijo Adrien- o mejor dicho, ella me detuvo. Ladybug. Le entregué el Miraculous en la batalla cuando Wayhem fue akumatizado. Ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto-

Nino lo recordó bien: el reporte oficial decía que Chat Noir perdió su Miraculous cuando Wayhem fue akumatizado, y al final la heroína había tomado su anillo. Sonrió levemente, pensando que Adrien finalmente había hecho las cosas bien.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, _mate_ \- dijo Nino- sin anillo no eres Chat Noir, ¿cierto? Se acabó el problema, ¿no?-

Adrien sonrió tristemente, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Marinette?- preguntó Nino.

-Pues…- dijo Adrien, dudoso, y teniendo cuidado de no revelarle su identidad a Nino. Después de todo, ese era un secreto que no era suyo para compartir, y además quería que Marinette volviera a confiar en él- está furiosa conmigo por todo lo que hice. No solo lo que hice como villano- agregó, cuando Nino estuvo a punto de abrir la boca- yo… le mentí. Muchas veces, para ir a atacar a Ladybug. Permití que akumatizaran a varios de nuestros amigos. No tengo justificación- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- por supuesto que tiene razón en odiarme-

Los ojos dorados de Nino se fijaron en su amigo, y notó lo afligido que se encontraba. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Bueno, no es tan malo, ahora que lo pienso- dijo Nino, intentando consolar a su amigo- digo, sí fue malo, pero tenías una razón noble y, al final, hiciste las cosas bien, ¿no?-

-Pues…- dijo él- creo que a Marinette le tomará más tiempo que eso perdonarme. Si es que lo hace algún día. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Seguramente jamás me perdonará-

Nino le dio nuevamente unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Estará bien- dijo el chico moreno- dale tiempo. Seguramente llegará. Estoy seguro de que ella también te ama, Adrien. No puede permanecer enojada para siempre-

El chico bajó la cabeza. Sí, quizá eso había sido cierto, pero ahora que Marinette sabía la verdad, era obvio que estaba decepcionada. Además, Nino no sabía que Marinette era Ladybug, y él se había encargado de dificultarle la existencia el último año. Se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza.

-Habla con ella- dijo Nino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio- tienes que hacer las pases con Marinette-

-Créeme, lo he intentado- dijo Adrien, cabizbajo- pero ella ha pasado la última semana evitándome, y si la encuentro, termino peleando con ella-

Nino se palmeó la frente.

-Bueno, pues haz un esfuerzo y contrólate- dijo el chico moreno- ¿qué Marinette no vale la pena que lo intentes?-

Adrien lo miró de reojo. No sabía si era buena idea, pero sí, valía la pena intentarlo. Claro que Marinette valía la pena.

x-x-x

 _Pont des Artes_

 _Esa tarde_

Alya y Marinette caminaron juntas de regreso a casa, y pasaron por el puente de las Artes. La castaña se había vuelto el guardaespaldas personal de su amiga mientras que éste no fuera Ladybug, con la idea de mantener a Adrien lejos de ella para que no la hiciera sentir culpable por no regresarle su Miraculous.

-¿No se te antoja un helado, ¿Marinette?- dijo Alya, al ver el carrito de André en la distancia sobre el puente, pensando que quizá algo dulce ayudaría a mejorar el humor de su amiga.

-Gracias, pero no me apetece tener una conversación con André sobre la magia de sus helados y el amor- dijo Marinette. Alya sonrió.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso- dijo la chica castaña- caminemos rápido entonces para que André no nos vea. Tiene excepcionalmente buena memoria, y a ti te recuerda particularmente bien-

Marinette sonrió levemente. André era un buen hombre, pero podía llegar a ser bastante terco con el tema de sus helados del amor, y no estaba muy segura de querer escuchar nada del tema.

Ambas chicas lograron pasar frente al carrito de André sin ser detectadas, y se acercaron al otro extremo del puente cuando se encontraron frente a frente a Nino y a Adrien. Los cuatro se quedaron helados al encontrarse de esa manera. Marinette palideció, y el rostro de Adrien se enrojeció levemente. Alya incluso gruñó.

-Eh… hola, Aly, ¡qué sorpresa encontrarlas a las dos aquí!- dijo Nino, intentando calmar los ánimos, porque los otros tres parecían estar echando chispas entre ellos- ¡miren!¡Ahí está André! ¿no… no quieren tomar un helado?-

Adrien sabía que Nino pedía demasiado de las chicas, pero tenía buenas intenciones. Separó los labios, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la voz le saliera de la garganta.

-N… Nino tiene razón, el día de hoy… está lindo y es ideal para tomar un helado- dijo Adrien finalmente, mirando finalmente a Marinette, quien le regresó la mirada tímidamente- ¿no quisieras…?-

-No… gracias- lo interrumpió Marinette, y se volvió a Alya- yo… será mejor que me vaya. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa-

Nino miró a los dos chicos y se mordió el labio. Sutilmente codeó las costillas de Adrien para hacerlo hablar. ¡No debía dejar que la chica se le escapara de nuevo!

-¿Puedo acompañarte, Marinette?- dijo el chico rubio, haciendo otro intento.

-Yo puedo acompañar a mi mejor amiga, Adrien, no necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Alya antes de que Marinette pudiera responderle.

-Aly, si ellos dos tienen un problema, quizá será mejor dejarlos solos para que lo resuelvan y…- comenzó a decir Nino.

-¡Tú no te metas, Nino, no entiendes nada!- dijo la chica castaña en voz alta.

Nino frunció el entrecejo.

-No es tu asunto tampoco, Alya- dijo el chico moreno, cruzando los brazos sin poder creer que su novia se pusiera así con Adrien- y entiendo más de lo que crees-

Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se volvió a Adrien con una expresión herida.

-¿Le dijiste?- dijo ella.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!- dijo Adrien, palideciendo y sacudiendo la cabeza- solo le conté mi parte. Te prometí que no le diría a nadie-

Marinette evaluó a Adrien con la mirada, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando llegó André, y los envolvió a ambos chicos en uno de sus enormes abrazos.

-¡Ah, _la jolie_ Marinette!- dijo el vendedor de nieve en voz alta- ¡y veo que ya encontraste al muchacho del que te estuve hablando todo este tiempo. _Cerise rouge comme ça bouche et menthe verte comme ces yeux_ \- señaló los labios rojos y los ojos verdes de Adrien- ¡te lo dije! André siempre tiene razón. ¡La magia de los helados no se equivoca nunca!-

-Arggg… suéltame, André. No estoy de humor para esto…- comenzó a decir Marinette.

-André, quizá este no es el mejor momento para esto…- dijo Adrien, también de mal humor por la interrupción, pero disimulándolo mejor que la chica.

-Oh, yo nunca me he equivocado, _mon petit_ \- dijo André, ignorando los reclamos de los dos chicos, que no querían saber nada de "la magia de los helados del amor" de André, mucho menos en su situación actual- ustedes dos realmente son…-

-¡Basta!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirando al heladero con idénticas expresiones de enojo. André los soltó, derrotado y cabizbajo, y ambos se fueron, dirigiéndose en direcciones contrarias del puente.

Alya y Nino se quedaron de pié, mirándose entre ellos.

-No puedo creer que te pongas del lado de Adrien después de todo lo que hizo- dijo Alya finalmente, poniéndose las manos en las caderas- ¡y has olvidado cuántas veces estuvo a punto de lastimarnos!-

-Adrien jamás nos hubiera lastimado, Alya, él es nuestro amigo desde el colegio- dijo Nino intentando controlar su tono de voz- ¿realmente crees que él nos lastimaría?-

-No lo sé, si fue capaz de traicionar a Ladybug, quien era supuestamente su amiga y su compañera- dijo la chica castaña- ¿quién dice que no nos hubiera hecho lo mismo a nosotros?-

-¡Por Dios, Alya, estamos hablando de Adrien!- dijo Nino en un tono exasperado- ¿estás consciente de que le dijimos a Ladybug que lo dejara morir cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse? ¡Le sugerimos a Ladybug que no lo ayudara!-

Alya gruñó. Sabía que en el fondo Nino tenía razón, pero el chico no sabía la otra parte de la historia. No sabía que Marinette era Ladybug, la misma que había estado aguantando los constantes ataques de Chat Noir el último año. Y le enojaba que Adrien le hubiera mentido a su mejor amiga. Aún no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

-¡No importa!- dijo Alya obstinadamente- Adrien no es más que un sucio mentiroso que…-

-¡Es mi mejor amigo!- la interrumpió Nino- lo sé, cometió un error, pero se arrepintió de ello y está intentando corregirlo. No podemos dejarlo solo, Alya-

-No veo porqué no- dijo Alya- ¡y se supone que Marinette también es tu amiga!-

-Por eso quiero reconciliarlos- dijo Nino- sabes que ambos se…-

-¡Basta!- dijo la chica- no quiero hablar más de este asunto, Lahiffe. ¡Me voy a casa!-

-Aly, espera- dijo Nino, pero fue en vano. Alya le dio la espalda tras fulminarlo con la mirada, y caminó a paso acelerado en dirección contraria a él. Nino bufó, fastidiado también, y se cruzó los brazos, para caminar al otro lado del puente, en la misma dirección en la que Adrien había desaparecido.

Ese día parecía que nada podía tornarse peor.

x-x-x

 _Panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Más tarde_

Marinette llegó a casa dando pisotones, seguida de cerca de Alya. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la panadería, los padres de Marinette se volvieron a ella con su habitual sonrisa amable, ignorando el hecho de que su hija y Alya parecían un poco molestas cuando llegaron a casa.

-Menos mal que ya llegaste, _ma chérie_ \- dijo Sabine, ladeando la cabeza con su habitual sonrisa mientras acomodaba una bandeja llena de croissants en uno de los mostradores de la panadería- te llegó un paquete, que tiene una etiqueta que dice "urgente". Tu padre y yo estábamos a punto de llamarte para avisarte-

-¿Uh?¿Un paquete?- dijo Marinette, parpadeando confundida, pues no había estado esperando ningún paquete. Había pedido algunas telas, pero con lo sucedido la semana pasada había cancelado el pedido porque no estaba de humor para diseñar- ¿dijeron de parte de quién es ese paquete?-

-Sí. De _monsieur_ Gabriel Agreste- dijo Sabine Dupain-Cheng, sin borrar su sonrisa- su asistente vino a dejarlo aquí hace un rato-

Marinette y Alya se miraron entre sí y palidecieron.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Cerise rouge comme ça bouche et menthe verte comme ces yeux: cereza roja como su boca y menta verde como sus ojos. Es lo que dice André en la versión francesa.

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada quería agradecer a **Rebeca** por leer esa historia. Me disculpo por no hablar portugués, conozco pocas palabras porque hace años tuve una compañera de Brasil, y lo único que puedo decir es: **_Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_ **

A los demás, pues como pudieron ver, las cosas se van a poner intensas. Sí, Gabriel Agreste había estado inactivo, pero se estaba preparando para llevar a cabo su plan maligno. Muajajaja…

Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: La autora no se hace responsable de ansiedades, indigestiones con helado, locura temporal o manicuras de urgencia resultantes de la lectura de esta historia.


	24. Capítulo 24

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 24

 _Panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Más tarde_

Marinette y Alya se miraron entre sí y palidecieron al escuchar lo que dijo _madame_ Dupain-Cheng cuando ambas entraron a la panadería.

- _Maman_ …- dijo Marinette tan pronto como salió de su sorpresa- ¿dónde dejaste el paquete?-

-Lo puse sobre el diván en tu habitación, cariño- dijo su madre, mirándola con una expresión extrañada- creí que era algo sobre alguno de tus diseños. ¿Está todo bien, _ma chérie_?-

-Sí, _maman_ , todo está muy bien. Gracias por recibirlo- dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Alya, y tan pronto como pudieron las dos chicas se apresuraron a la habitación de Marinette en la parte superior del apartamento.

-¿Un paquete?- dijo Alya en voz baja, una vez que estuvieron solas en la habitación de Marinette y ésta última corrió el pasador de la trampilla del suelo- ¿de Gabriel Agreste? No… ¿no crees que sea una trampa?-

-Lo dudo- dijo Tikki, saliendo de debajo de las ropas de Marinette y flotando hacia el paquete, que era una caja rectangular de un metro de largo, que las esperaba sobre el diván en la habitación de Marinette. La kwami comenzaba a sentirse cómoda en la presencia de Alya- Hawkmoth no tiene idea de que eres Ladybug, ¿verdad?-

-Eso solo si Adrien cumplió su promesa y no le dijo nada a su padre sobre mí- dijo Marinette con una expresión preocupada, mordiéndose el labio- y después de como lo traté hoy, quizá…-

-Si Adrien le dijo algo a su padre, lo voy a…- comenzó a decir Alya, haciendo tronar sus nudillos en un gesto amenazante.

-¡Abrelo, Marinette!- la interrumpió Tikki, flotando alrededor del paquete con un gesto impacientemente- supongo que solo hay una manera de saber de que se trata-

Marinette miró a Tikki y asintió, levantando la tapa de la caja. Dentro de ella, estaba el vestido que la chica había hecho hacía unas semanas para Gabriel Agreste. Marinette sintió un vuelco al ver que no solo estaba el vestido, sino un grupo de folios de papel, que la chica sabía que decía antes de siquiera tomarlos.

-Oh, no- dijo Marinette.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alya.

-El vestido…- dijo Marinette, sin poderle explicar de que se trataba, pero pasándole las hojas a su amiga, quien leyó en voz alta.

- _Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, se le recuerda de la manera más atenta que este viernes deberá asistir a la gran gala organizada por la compañía Agreste_ \- leyó Alya, incluso imitando la voz de Gabriel Agreste- _seguramente recordará que, como parte del contrato que firmó al aceptar trabajar para la compañía Agreste, su asistencia al evento no es opcional. La gran gala comienza a las 20:00 horas en el Grand Palais; alguien de la compañía pasará por usted a su casa a las 19:20 horas_ \- Alta terminó de leer y levantó la mirada- ¿cómo se atreve ese…?-

La cabeza de Marinette daba vueltas. Tenía que asistir a esa gala donde estaría Gabriel Agreste. Donde se encontraría cara a cara con el hombre que era Hawkmoth. Y… a pesar de que él no sabía que ella era Ladybug, tenía miedo de estar en el mismo sitio que él.

-No sé que voy a hacer….- dijo Marinette nerviosamente, más para sí misma que para Alya o Tikki- si…si voy y me pongo nerviosa en presencia de Gabriel Agreste, seguramente va a sospechar algo y… -

-¡No vayas!- le dijo Alya, dejando el papel sobre el vestido- ¡no te puede obligar a…!-

-Yo firmé ese contrato- dijo Marinette- y estuve de acuerdo con ello. Tengo… creo que tengo que ir. No creo poder zafarme de esto-

-¡No pueden obligarte!- dijo Alya.

-Sí pueden- dijo Marinette, mostrándole las hojas de papel- firmé el contrato, Alya. Incluso _monsieur_ Agreste envió una copia y delineó esa parte. Además, si no voy… ¿no crees que haría que sospechara que soy Ladybug?-

Alya la miró sin saber que decirle a su amiga. Si solo fuera Ladybug, la animaría a ir y a enfrentar al villano. ¡Pero era Marinette, su mejor amiga, y quería que estuviera a salvo! Más si sabía que Hawkmoth iba a estar en ese sitio.

-Marinette, yo creo que tienes que ir- dijo Tikki finalmente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambas chicas- es una oportunidad única de acercarte a Hawkmoth, y quizá quitarle su Miraculous. Tienes la ventaja de que tú sabes su identidad, y él no sabe la tuya-

-Si es que Adrien no me traicionó…-

Tikki sonrió levemente. Después de la plática que había tenido con Plagg, a la kwami no le quedaba duda de que Adrien la amaba, y que no era probable que la delatara con su padre.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Plagg- dijo Tikki- no creo que Adrien te haya traicionado. Si lo habría hecho, un akuma ya te hubiera atacado, o a tus padres. Mientras que tengas cuidado, Hawkmoth no tiene porqué enterarse de que eres Ladybug-

Alya se llevó las manos a la boca ante la mención de atacar a la familia de su amiga, y Marinette palideció, pero asintió. Lo que decía su kwami era cierto.

-Tikki tiene razón- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a Alya- mientras que me mantenga tranquila, no pasará nada malo. Y es una oportunidad para acercarme a Hawkmoth y terminar con esto-

-Oh, pero creo que tengo una mala noticia, Marinette- dijo Alya, volviendo a mirar la hoja de papel.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Marinette, harta de las malas noticias de ese día.

-Chica, ¿ya viste a quien eligió _monsieur_ Agreste como tu pareja para la gala?- dijo Alya, pasándole la hoja de papel.

Marinette la tomó, y palideció aún más al leerla.

-No… él no, por favor…- dijo en voz baja, pensando que aún no estaba lista para volverse a encontrar con él.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien, por su parte, había regresado a casa a pie. Estaba fastidiado por todo lo que había sucedido ese día, sobre todo por la actitud de Alya. Fue alcanzado rápidamente por Nino en la entrada de su apartamento cuando estaba apenas abriendo la puerta.

-Hey, _mate_ , espera- dijo el chico moreno, corriendo hacia él e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Nino, por favor, realmente no estoy de humor para esta conversación- dijo Adrien sin ocultar su fastidio.

-Pues que mal para ti, porque acabo de pelear con mi novia por defenderte- dijo Nino en un tono severo- así que estás atrapado conmigo-

Adrien se volvió hacia él con una expresión culpable en su rostro.

-Oh, Nino, lo siento mucho, no quería interponerme entre Alya y tú- dijo Adrien, cabizbajo mientras que abría la puerta del apartamento y lo hacía pasar- siento… siento que rompo todo lo que toco, como si el cataclismo de Chat Noir estuviera pegado a mi mano todo el tiempo. Marinette… y tu relación con Alya… todo es mi culpa-

Nino le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-Calma, _mate_ \- dijo Nino, intentando tranquilizar a su mejor amigo- no exageres. Creo que tenemos que planear como hacer para recuperes a Marinette… eso te hará feliz y calmará la furia de Alya, así que todos ganamos-

Adrien se volvió a él con una expresión llena de escepticismo, y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando vio un paquete en la entrada del apartamento.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el chico.

-No lo sé- dijo Nino.

Adrien se acercó al paquete y lo abrió. Era un portatrajes, y dentro del mismo estaba el traje que Marinette le había hecho, y que había entregado a Gabriel Agreste el día que habían akumatizado a Wayhem y que Ladybug había descubierto su identidad. Junto a él había una carta de su padre.

- _"Te recuerdo que, como empleado de la compañía Agreste, aún tienes varias obligaciones según tu contrato"_ \- leyó Adrien a un sorprendido Nino- _"irás el próximo viernes a la gala de la compañía en el Grand Palais con"_ \- su voz se quebró- _"mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Será tu pareja durante el evento, ya que sus vestuarios están diseñados para ser usados en pareja"_ -

Adrien palideció por unos momentos, pero tomó la carta de su padre, arrugó el papel y lo dejó caer sobre el portatrajes, para después sacar su teléfono celular, todo lo anterior con una expresión furiosa.

-¿A quién…?- comenzó a decir Nino, y su amigo levantó la mano para hacerlo callar.

-¿Hola?- Adrien dio un involuntario respingo al escuchar la voz de Gabriel Agreste en el teléfono. No se esperaba que su padre le respondiera, pero Adrien puso a un lado su sorpresa.

- _¿Père?_ \- dijo el chico- ¿qué significa el paquete y la carta que me dijiste?-

- _¿Qué parte no entendiste?_ \- dijo fríamente su padre- _vas a ir a la gala usando el traje que diseñó mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng_ -

Adrien se mordió el labio. Había un montón de cosas que no le gustaban sobre esa gala, empezando por que no quería a Marinette tan cerca de su padre de nuevo.

-¡No voy a ir a esa gala, _père_!- dijo Adrien con un tono decidido- y no creo que debas obligar a Marinette a ir. Ella está furiosa conmigo, y…-

- _Realmente no me importan tus problemas amorosos, Adrien_ \- dijo Gabriel Agreste- _mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng firmó un contrato, y está obligada a ir contigo a esa gala, le guste o no. Y tú también, ya que eres aún parte de la compañía. Así que espero que ambos se comporten con la madurez necesaria. Y si no tienes nada más que decir que sea importante…_ -

Adrien se mordió el labio. Su padre los iba a obligar a ir. Y, conociendo a su padre, podía ser una trampa para Ladybug. Pero él no podía saber que Marinette era Ladybug, ¿verdad? Él no había dicho nada, y Marinette no había cometido otro error, o al menos eso creía. Entonces, ¿porqué tanta insistencia en que vayan?

-Por favor, père- dijo Adrien finalmente- si estás molesto conmigo por haber perdido el anillo, castígame a mí y deja en paz a Marinette. No quiero que la obligues a…-

- _Nada importante, como pensé_ \- lo interrumpió su padre- _te veré el viernes en la gala con mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng-_ y le colgó.

Adrien dejó caer el teléfono, y se dejó caer al suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, cerrando los ojos en un gesto frustrado. Nino se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

-No puedo, no puedo…- repitió Adrien mientras que sacudía la cabeza- no puedo llevarla, Nino… no puedo…-

-Adrien, quizá esto es algo bueno a pesar de todo- dijo Nino en voz baja- si vas a esa gala con Marinette, tienes una oportunidad de reconciliarte con ella. ¡Ve con ella!-

-No… no lo entiendes- dijo Adrien, temblando levemente, haciendo que Nino se preocupara. El chico moreno se sentó en el suelo, junto a su amigo, y lo miró fijamente- esto no es bueno… es algo muy grave-

Nino hizo una mueca. ¿Porqué su amigo se preocupaba tanto?

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?- dijo Nino, sorprendido de ver a Adrien tan preocupado.

-No puedo dejar que mi padre se acerque ni un poco a Marinette- dijo Adrien, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, pero fue más bien como si se abrazara a sí mismo- porque… mi padre… él es Hawkmoth-

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Nino en voz alta.

-Mi padre es Hawkmoth- repitió Adrien sin moverse- no quiero que esté cerca de Marinette-

Nino tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que Adrien le acababa de decir. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente conforme las piezas del rompecabezas iban cayendo en su sitio.

-Adrien, ¡tu padre te akumatizó!- dijo Nino, cayendo en cuenta de lo que Gabriel Agreste había hecho. El chico rubio asintió ante esa afirmación, y el otro chico entrecerró los ojos- ¡momento! Tu padre me… me hizo enojar a propósito para akumatizarme, hace todos esos años-

Adrien asintió levemente. Nino entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, recordando todas las veces que Gabriel Agreste le había parecido muy extraño de alguna manera. Y recordó las palabras de Marinette y Adrien hacía un rato, sobre el hecho que Adrien solo había revelado a Nino su parte de un secreto. Y si Adrien era Chat Noir…

-Oh, ¡no!- dijo Nino, palideciendo de pronto.

-¿Nino?- dijo Adrien, alzando las cejas, sin entender que había preocupado a Nino tan de pronto.

-No, no, no, no es cierto- dijo Nino, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente ante un sorprendido Adrien- ¡ _mate_! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?- dijo el chico moreno- ¿qué probabilidades de que tú y ella…?-

-Nino, no te estoy entendiendo- dijo Adrien en un tono impaciente- o me explicas a que te refieres o…-

-¡Marinette!- lo interrumpió Nino, deteniéndose por fin y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo- ¡Marinette es Ladybug!-

Adrien palideció al escucharlo. ¿Cómo se había enterado? El pánico comenzó a apoderarse del chico. Si Nino lo pudo deducir, ¿su padre lo habría hecho también?

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?- dijo Adrien, dudoso.

-¡Lo es!- dijo Nino, soltando a su amigo y poniendo sus manos sobre su propia cabeza- ¡oh, no puede ser! Por eso Alya está tan furiosa contigo, porque ella ya conoce el secreto de Marinette. ¡Dios! ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque le prometí a Marinette que no le diría a nadie, ni siquiera a ti- dijo Adrien, aún visiblemente pálido- no puedes decirle a nadie, Nino. ¡A nadie! Si… si mi padre llega a saberlo, Marinette y su familia estarán en peligro, y yo… yo no sé que haría si le pasara algo malo-

Nino lo miró, y abrazó a Adrien.

-¡Realmente la amas, _mate_!- dijo Nino, sin soltar a su amigo, quien había dado un brinco de sorpresa por el repentino contacto- un día ella se va a dar cuenta de ello, ya lo verás-

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-Eso espero, Nino- dijo él en voz baja- pero primero tengo algo más urgente de qué preocuparme. Antes de reconciliarme con ella, tengo que encontrar una manera de… de mantener a Marinette a salvo de mi padre en esa gala-

x-x-x

 _Campus de la Universidad_

 _Al día siguiente_

Adrien entró nervioso a la universidad. Sabía que ese día no tenía clase junto a Marinette, pero tenía que encontrarla y ponerla en guardia, y quizá buscar una manera entre ellos de zafarse de ello. Nino tenía razón, realmente amaba a Marinette, no quería que estuviera en riesgo de ser akumatizada: si lo hacía, su padre descubriría que ella era Ladybug, y estaría en peligro, pues estaba protegiendo no solo uno sino los dos Miraculous que quería.

El chico conocía muy bien el horario de Marinette, así que esperó pacientemente a que ella llegara. No tuvo que esperar tanto. La chica en la que llevaba todo el día pensando llegó caminando hacia él, y se detuvo en seco al verlo. Adrien se puso de pie, agradeciendo que estuviera sola y no con Alya.

-Marinette-

-Adrien- dijo ella en un tono dudoso.

-Perdona si molesto, pero creo que necesitamos hablar- dijo Adrien rápidamente para que la chica no lo interrumpiera- sobre la gala de…-

-No hay nada que hablar, Adrien- dijo ella con una expresión molesta- tu padre fue muy claro; tenemos que ir-

-No, tenemos que encontrar una manera de evitarlo- dijo el chico.

Sin esperar respuesta, el chico tomó la mano de Marientte y tiró de ella para alejarla del salón de clases a un sitio donde podían hablar en privado. Marinette dio un respingo pro ese movimiento repentino, pero se dejó guiar por Adrien. Finalmente ambos se detuvieron en una banca desierta en los jardines del campus.

-Aquí nadie nos va a escuchar- dijo Adrien- Marinette, hablé ayer con mi padre para que nos deje en paz, pero no parece querer ceder-

-Por favor, no quiero pensar en ello- dijo Marinette. Se notaba que estaba mortificada por la idea de tener que ir a la gala donde seguramente estaría Hawkmoth- sé que tenemos que ir, no hay manera de salir de esto…-

-Por favor, escúchame- dijo él- no puedes ir. Eso tiene que ser una trampa de Hawkmoth. Estoy casi seguro que utilizará la ocasión para crear un akuma-

La chica lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Acaso le dijiste que yo soy…?- comenzó ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Adrien, alzando levemente su voz- ¿no me has estado escuchando? Tengo miedo por ti. Si él acaso sospecha que…-

-¿Porqué sospecharía?-

-Porque tú sabes que él es Hawkmoth- le dijo Adrien- te pondrás nerviosa y lo harás sospechar. Yo siempre fui muy cuidadoso alrededor de él, y a pesar de todo pudo adivinar que yo era Chat Noir. No quiero que te vaya a descubrir…-

Marinette lo miró. Una parte de ella comenzaba a pensar que estaba equivocada al ser tan dura con Adrien. Después de todo, su padre lo había engañado y luego obligado a ser Chat Noir, a pelear contra ella, a intentar robar su Miraculous. Él había detenido la mano de su padre, evitando que lastimara a las personas de París. Pero al mismo tiempo, le había mentido, la había engañado y casi la había lastimado en varias ocasiones.

-¿Porqué estás tratando de ayudarme?- dijo Marinette, aún mirándolo con desconfianza- ¿no es mejor para ti que me descubran y recuperes a tu madre?-

-Marinette, nunca voy a poder terminar de disculparme por todo lo que hice- dijo Adrien, tomando las manos de la chica- pero no miento cuando te digo que te amo, y que no quiero que nadie te haga daño. Nadie, mucho menos mi padre-

La chica estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca al recordar que había un pequeño detalle importante.

-Aún está el contrato que firmé cuando acepté trabajar para él- dijo ella- no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Tenemos que ir. Si no me presento, tu padre puede sospechar algo-

-Pero Marinette…- dijo él.

-No podemos nacer nada, Adrien- dijo ella, retirando sus manos de las de él- solo hay que tener cuidado, presentarnos y ya. No te preocupes, tampoco yo estoy tan emocionada por ir, y menos contigo-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan obstinada?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo- dijo Adrien, un poco ofendido por la insinuación de ella- por favor, escúchame, no seas tan terca-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo e iba a decir algo, pero un gruñido agresivo los interrumpió. Se volvieron hacia donde escucharon el ruido y se dieron cuenta que era Alya, que venía caminando hacia ellos.

-Marinette, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo Alya, sin perder la oportunidad de lanzarle una mirada furiosa al chico- la clase ya comenzó, y el profesor está preguntando por ti-

Marinette iba a responder, pero su amiga la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella y llevándosela lejos de Adrien. Éste las miró alejarse dejando escapar un suspiro. Marinette se volvió por un segundo hacia él, y Adrien sintió un poco de esperanza. Se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a su propia clase.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marinette suspiró mientras que guardaba sus cosas para ir a la universidad con una expresión nerviosa mientras que su kwami la miraba atentamente. Ambas habían estado tensas desde el día anterior ante la idea de enfrentar al padre de Adrien.

-Tikki, estuve pensando…- dijo ella finalmente mientras cerraba su mochila- ¿crees que Adrien tenga razón, y no deba ir a la gala? Aunque no logro ver como podría salir de esta…-

-No tienes opción, Marinette- dijo Tikki en voz baja- tienes que ir. Además, esa es una oportunidad única de vencer a Hawkmoth de una vez por todas, si logras acercarte lo suficiente a él y quitarle su Miraculous-

Marinette se sentó en el diván en su habitación y se cubrió la cara con las manos, y sacudió la cabeza. No quería admitirlo a Tikki, y jamás se lo admitiría a Adrien, pero tenía miedo. No había podido dormir la noche anterior pensando en que todo era una trampa de Hawkmoth.

-Tikki, tengo miedo de enfrentarme a Hawkmoth- dijo finalmente Marinette a la kwami que flotaba a su lado- no puedo hacer esto sola-

Tikki la miró con una triste sonrisa.

-Como dijiste, tienes que ir, no hay otra opción- dijo Tikki- pero puedes hacer algo para prepararte. Buscar un aliado para que te ayude a pelear contra Hawkmoth si es que la gala es una trampa-

Marinette parpadeó, pensativa.

-¿Quién?- dijo la chica en voz baja. ¿A quién le podría confiar el anillo de Chat Noir en esta ocasión?

-Puedes buscar a Luka de nuevo, pedirle ayuda en esta pelea- sugirió Tikki

Marinette sonrió levemente, pero se mordió el labio superior.

-No creo que Luka esté listo para ayudarme en esta pelea- dijo Marinette con una expresión preocupada- ya viste que no es compatible con Plagg. Y pelear contra un akuma es una cosa, pero ¿una pelea frontal contra Hawkmoth?-

-Pero peor es nada- dijo Tikki- es Luka o pelear contra Hawkmoth tú sola-

Marientte no estaba tan segura. Estaba algo preocupada por tener que proteger a Luka en caso de que él le ayudara en la pelea contra Hawkmoth. Respiró hondo. Incluso si fuera así, se sentiría mejor tener algún apoyo.

Aunque tenía otra opción. Esa otra opción era Adrien. Confiar en él. Darle una oportunidad y regresarle su Miraculous. Pero tendría todo el tiempo miedo de que el chico volviera a traicionarla, y sería peor que enfrentar a Hawkmoth sola: enfrentar a Hawkmoth y a Chat Noir ella sola. Tembló ante esa idea.

-¿Marinette?- añadió Tikki.

-¿Sí?-

-Quizá… deberías considerar ser un poco más amable con Adrien- dijo la kwami- los has estado tratando muy mal en estos últimos días. Está bien si no quieres confiar en él, pero pelear con él puede llegar a ser contraproducente-

Marinette la miró, incrédula, pero al meditar las palabras de Tikki, tenía que aceptar que tenía razón. Podía notar que Adrien la estaba pasando horrible al perder a Plagg y haber sido akumatizado. Y por más enojada que estuviera, una parte de ella se sentía mal después de hacerlo sentir mal.

-Está bien, supongo que tienes razón- dijo Marinette, poniéndose la mochila en el hombro, y abriendo la solapa de su suéter- vamos, Tikki, se hace tarde-

La kwami asintió, y se escondió bajo el suéter de Marinette.

x-x-x

 _Universidad_

 _Poco más tarde_

La actitud de Adrien había cambiado drásticamente la noche anterior. Estaba molesto por la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Marinette. ¿Porqué la chica no lo escuchaba? Y mientras entendía que Marinette estar resentida por lo que había pasado, no entendía porque no escuchaba sus advertencias.

Además, eso no era su culpa. Él había sido medio obligado por Hawkmoth para hacer eso. ¿Qué no lo había amenazado con quitarle su Miraculous?¿sobre akumatizar a un asesino?¿sobre lastimar a la gente de París?¿A sus amigos, o a Marinette? Además, lo hacía por su _maman_. Si Marinette estuviera en su lugar, estaba seguro de que haría lo mismo. Entonces, ¿porqué ella lo odiaba tanto?

No le había mentido por malicia, le había mentido para protegerla de su padre, y proteger su identidad. Además, ella misma le había mentido a él. Entonces, ¿porqué era ella la víctima, y él quien tuviera que estar disculpándose siempre?

Y lo más importante, ella tenía el poder de regresarle el Miraculous de Chat Noir. ¿Porqué no confiaba en él y se regresaba? No era como que él fuera a volverse contra ella de ninguna manera.

Apretó los puños mientras se dirigía a la universidad. ¡Ya basta! Ya no se disculparía con Marinette. Si lo escuchaba sobre el asunto de la gala de su padre, bien. Si no, ella tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

El chico asistió a sus clases, y al terminar el día, buscó a Marinette en el campus, rogando que estuviera sola, y que Alya no los interrumpiera. Finalmente la encontró caminando hacia la salida de la universidad.

-¡Marinette!- dijo Adrien.

Vio que la chica se volvió hacia él, pero no con una expresión enojada, sino una pensativa y sorprendida.

-Hola, Adrien- dijo Marinette mientras que el chico corría hacia ella e intentaba recuperar el aliento- ¿qué sucede?-

-Pasado mañana- dijo Adrien tan pronto como se detuvo frente a ella- la gala…-

-Adrien, ya hablamos de eso- dijo la chica, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- sé que tienes razón y será peligroso, pero si no voy, creo que podría ser mucho más sospechoso. Solo tengo que tener extra cuidado- sonrió levemente- en serio, agradezco tu preocupación-

El chico parpadeó. ¿Marinette le había hablado con un tono diferente? ¿Es que ya no estaba enojada con él? Al menos estaba mucho más razonable que antes. Quizá sería buena idea abordar el tema que lo había estado preocupando.

-Igual… creo sería una buena idea que no estuvieras tú sola- dijo Adrien en voz baja- tengo el presentimiento de que… puede ser una trampa. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que yo te mantendré a salvo-

Marinette parpadeó, sorprendida de esa declaración, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario, Adrien. De hecho, ya tengo una idea de cómo voy a enfrentar el problema- dijo ella.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tienes planeado?-

-Voy a pedirle a un amigo que esté cerca, en caso de que lo necesite como Chat Noir- dijo Marinette.

Adrien sintió un vacío en su estómago, y éste vacío se convirtió en enojo. ¿Iba a pedirle ayuda a alguien más? ¿Porqué a él no?

-Yo puedo hacerlo, Marinette, y además estaré presente en la gala. Contigo- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿es que todavía no confías en mí?-

-Yo… eh….- dijo ella, dudando al principio, pero suelo sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo también- lo siento mucho, Adrien. Aún no… no estoy segura…-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo él, comenzando a subir un poco su tono de voz- ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te convenzas de que no estoy ayudando a mi padre en esto? ¿No crees que si fuera así, no estaría pidiéndote que no fuéramos, o que buscáramos una manera de mantenerte a salvo? ¿No crees que mi padre hace mucho que te hubiera atacado y quitado tu Miraculous?-

Marinette sabía que tenía razón, pero aún no estaba lista para volver a confiar en él.

-Adrien, pasaste el último año atacándome, me disculparás si tengo problemas para confiar en ti, y…-

-¡Ya te di mis razones!- dijo el chico, explotando de enojo finalmente- ¡realmente no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta como para no darte cuenta de que estoy tratando de protegerte!-

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- dijo Marinette, un poco ofendida de que Adrien la llamara egoísta. No podía culparla por aún tener sus dudas. Después de todo, había sido traicionada por él.

-¡Solo piensas en ti misma!- dijo Adrien, ignorando la expresión herida de la chica- ¿acaso te detuviste a pensar en cómo me sentí yo cuando supe tu secreto?¿y cuando supe cuantas mentiras me dijiste para protegerlo?-

-¡Sabes que tenía que mantener el secreto!-

-¡Y yo también!- dijo Adrien- ¿y tú sabes lo mucho que me costó traicionar a mi padre?¿Renunciar a la posibilidad de usar los Miraculous para recuperar a mi _maman_? ¡Y a pesar de eso te elegí a ti, sin saber todavía que eras tú!-

Marinette parpadeó. Adrien tenía razón. Finalmente, al ver que su padre comenzaba a pasarse de la raya, el chico se había cambiado a su lado, protegiéndola como Marinette y como Ladybug.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir ella.

-Pero solo piensas en ti misma- la interrumpió él con el mismo tono molesto- seguramente estás buscando un pretexto para salir con Luka. Quizá quieres hacer con él la pareja de superhéroes-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No sé porqué pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo…- dijo Adrien, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar al estacionamiento.

Al verlo alejarse, Marinette estuvo a punto de extender su mano hacia él para detenerlo, pero para cuando reaccionó e intentó llamarlo, Adrien ya estaba lejos y no la escuchó.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues este capítulo lo revisé un poco apresuradamente porque ayer tuve un día de locos, así que espero no haber cometido ningún error (u horror). Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. No desesperen, sé que estos últimos capítulos ha habido mucho drama, pero ya pasará, lo prometo. Y sí, la gala no es tan inocua como suena, Marinette y Adrien tienen toda la razón en preocuparse. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.

PD: la autora no se hace responsable por ningún caso de deshidratación con lágrimas o intoxicación alimentaria por sobredosis de helado.


	25. Capítulo 25

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 25

 _La Liberté, Muelle en el Sena_

 _Esa noche_

Tras una nueva discusión con Alya, quien intentó convencerla de no ir en dos días a la gala de Gabriel Agreste, y contarle su plan de reclutar a Luka como backup en caso de que fuera una trampa y necesitara ayuda, Marinette se transformó y se dirigió hacia el muelle, donde estaba anclada La Liberté.

Tras evadir cuidadosamente a Juleka, quien al parecer estaba sacando la basura, la heroína se introdujo al bote, y se dispuso a buscar a Luka. Lo encontró en la cubierta, tumbado sobre su espalda en el techo que estaba sobre el timón. El chico tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y miraba el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa.

- _Bonsoir_ , Luka- dijo Ladybug. El chico se sobresaltó al verla llegar, pero sonrió amablemente al ver que era la chica y se incorporó para sentarse sobre el techo donde estaba.

-Hola, Ladybug- dijo el chico con su habitual tono amable. La heroína notó gratamente que todos los golpes que Luka había recibido cuando el Gorila lo atacó ya habían sanado por completo- ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Lamento molestarte, pero nuevamente necesito tu ayuda- dijo la heroína, borrando su sonrisa- ¿hay un lugar donde podamos hablar en privado?-

Luka asintió y le ofreció la mano, para hacerla bajar a la cubierta del barco y luego a su camarote. Una vez que cerró la puerta, el chico señaló la orilla de su cama para que Laydbug tomara asiento.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Luka- dijo ella, una vez que el chico se sentó a su lado- confío en ti. Cuando peleamos contra Chat Blanc, lo hiciste muy bien. Y necesito tu ayuda de nuevo- añadió, sacando la caja con el anillo de Chat Noir.

Luka alzó una ceja, confundido en un principio, pero después relajó su mirada.

-Lo siento mucho, Ladybug, pero no puedo tomar ese anillo otra vez- dijo el chico finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Ladybug, sin poder entender porqué el chico no quería ayudarla.

-Ese poder no me pertenece a mí. Plagg me lo dijo, que no somos compatibles- dijo Luka en un tono firme y seguro- sinceramente creo que deberías dárselo a su dueño original. Él te puede ayudar mucho más que yo-

-¿Te refieres a Adrien Agreste?- dijo la heroína, sin poder creer que el chico rechazara su oferta de la misma manera que le había regresado el anillo después de desakumatizar a Adrien- ¿sabías que él trabajaba para Hawkmoth?-

-Lo sé, pero él te salvó al final, ¿no es así?- dijo Luka, y la heroína asintió- mira, sé que no es mi asunto y quizá no me harás caso, pero Adrien es un buen amigo mío. Sé de buena fuente que él nunca haría nada de mala fe, y que está muy arrepentido de haberte traicionado. Quizá deberías considerarlo como un aliado de nuevo-

-Luka, por favor- dijo Ladybug- necesito tu ayuda. No puedo confiar en Adrien. Me puede llegar a traicionar a la mitad de una pelea…-

-Y yo no puedo aceptar el poder que me ofreces, Ladybug- insistió el chico de cabellos teñidos- Adrien es mi amigo-

-Yo también- dijo la heroína, antes de poderse detener- yo también soy tu amiga, Luka-

Luka parpadeó, mirando a Ladybug con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso te conozco, Ladybug?-

"Marinette, ¿qué es lo que haces?", le dije Tikki.

Marinette pensó que, finalmente, si Luka iba a entrar a la gala y la ayudaría a pelear contra Hawkmoth, necesitaría saber su identidad secreta. Y quizá eso lo convencería de ayudarla.

-Detransformación- dijo Ladybug.

Un brillo rojo rodeó a la chica, y Luka quedó boquiabierto al ver que, en vez de la famosa y valiente heroína de París estaba de pie en su habitación su tímida y amable amiga de la que estaba enamorado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Esa vez fue el turno de Luka de tartamudear.

-Ma… Marinette- dijo él- ¿tú… tú eres Ladybug?-

-La misma- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿sorpresa?-

Luka estaba boquiabierto, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero Marinette procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde la noche en la que Chat Noir la había traicionado, cuando se había enterado que era Adrien y todo lo que había averiguado, que Hawkmoth era Gabriel Agreste y la gala a la que ella y Adrien estaban obligados a asistir juntos en dos días.

El chico escuchó todo con atención, y al final, tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

-Bien, todo eso que me cuentas me ha convencido, Marinette- dijo Luka, pasando sus dedos por las cuerdas del instrumento.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella, aliviada de por fin haberlo convencido.

-Por supuesto, por eso NO voy a tomar el anillo de Chat Noir- dijo Luka.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo ella, palideciendo- ¿porqué no?-

-Porque Adrien es quien debe llevarlo- dijo el chico- él es el verdadero Chat Noir. Él es el elegido, y tiene la fuerza y la experiencia necesaria para protegerte. Y más importantemente: te ama. No permitirá que nada ni nadie pueda llegar a hacerte daño, Marinette-

-Yo… no estoy tan segura de ello, Luka- dijo ella, cabizbaja y pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- ¿qué pasa si… si confío en él, y al final su padre vuelve a convencerlo de traicionarme?-

Luka sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

-Deberías tener más confianza en él, _Mamamarimanette_ \- dijo Luka, continuando su canción- y más confianza en ti misma-

Marinette suspiró, derrotada.

-Tendré que pelear sola entonces, Luka- dijo la chica- porque aún no estoy segura de que pueda confiar en Adrien para regresarle el anillo. Dices que me ama, pero me mintió y traicionó, y bien puede volver a caer en el juego de manipulación de su padre-

Luka sonrió levemente. ¡No sabía lo equivocada que estaba!

-Tikki, transfórmame- dijo Marinette, convirtiéndose en Ladybug- gracias por tu tiempo, Luka. Solo te pido que guardes mi secreto- añadió, sin poder disimular la decepción en su voz, antes de salir de la casa flotante.

El chico asintió y siguió a Ladybug con la mirada mientras que se alejaba.

-Pronto entenderás que tengo razón, Marinette- dijo Luka, sonriendo levemente mientras regresaba a su guitarra.

X-x-x

 _Clase de Economía, Universidad_

 _Al día siguiente_

Adrien llegó a clase de economía ese día, ignorando las risas y burlas de sus compañeros por lo que había sucedido la última vez que tuvieron clase, y tomó asiento en su sitio. Aún estaba muy enojado. Sabía que Marinette iría a buscar a Luka para pedirle ayuda, en vez de darle una oportunidad.

El chico sacó su libro y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. ¿Porqué se molestaba? Seguramente Marinette ya no lo amaba, tenía que hacerse la idea. Bah, si ella era solo una hipócrita. Después de todo, ella también le había mentido. Seguramente todas esas veces que él la había visto como Chat Noir era amable con él solamente porque quería descubrir su identidad secreta para quitarle su anillo.

Y pensar que casi fue tan estúpido como para revelarle su identidad secreta en una de sus visitas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Si la gala era una trampa y su padre vencía a Ladybug y le quitaba los dos Miraculous… no era su problema. Peor para Marinette. Es más, mejor para él, así recuperaría a su madre y todos sus esfuerzos y el odio dirigido hacia él habrían valido la pena. Cerró los ojos. No, no podía pensar así. Él todavía la amaba, no quería que sufriera de ninguna manera

La puerta del aula se abrió, y Marinette entró cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies. Adrien no pudo evitar sentir una leve sensación de alivio al verla tan decepcionada: significaba que seguramente Luka se habría rehusado a tomar su Miraculous.

Sin decir nada y evitando la mirada de Adrien, Marinette puso la mochila sobre su escritorio y se sentó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó Adrien. Marinette lo miró con una expresión tan derrotada que el chico casi se arrepintió de haberse aliviado de verla tan decepcionada.

-Nada. Luka no me va a ayudar- dijo Marinette con una expresión exasperada, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- y ya no tengo más opciones. Anda, búrlate, ya se que quieres hacerlo-

Adrien se mordió el labio. Le dolía verla tan entristecida, y aún más cuando sabía que él podía ayudarla.

-Todavía tienes otra opción, Marinette- dijo Adrien, señalándose a sí mismo- podrías darme una oportunidad y…-

-No, esto está fuera de discusión, Adrien- dijo ella, volviendo a sacudir la cabeza- y no es lugar para discutir esto-

El chico frunció el entrecejo, dejando que el enojo se apoderara de él de nuevo. ¿Porqué Marinette tenía que ser tan terca? ¡Si él solo estaba intentando ayudarla!

-Muy bien, si eso dices, _bugginette_ \- dijo Adrien, usando el apodo que él había creado para ella cuando eran aliados, solo para hacerla rabiar- ¿ya estás lista para la gala de mañana?-

-Lo estaba, antes de que supiera quien es nuestro anfitrión, y porque tienes que ser mi pareja- siseó Marinette, enojada porque Adrien le decía eso para molestarla.

-Ah, me hieres, _ma lady_ \- dijo el chico, poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho con la misma sonrisa socarrona de antes- sabes bien que realmente odiaría arruinar tu noche-

Marinette lo miró, incrédula. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Parecía como si Adrien hubiera desaparecido, y en su lugar solo hubiera quedado solo Chat Noir, pero el Chat Noir molesto, el que le reclamó furioso por no haber ido a su velada sorpresa, el que se la pasaba molestándola y jugando con sus sentimientos después de traicionarla.

Adrien abrió la boca de nuevo para reclamarle, para decirle que no fuera egoísta y que confiara en él, pero otro de los chicos los interrumpió.

-¿Y tu que piensas de esto, Adrien?- dijo uno de los chicos.

Adrien gruñó en voz baja en una expresión muy típica de Chat Noir, molesto por la interrupción, y se volvió hacia el chico que lo había llamado.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo él.

-No ha habido ataques de akuma desde hace una semana- dijo el chico- ¿tú crees que Ladybug ya venció a Hawkmoth como venció a Chat Noir?-

-¡No puede ser!- dijo otro de los chicos- ¡yo creo que el nuevo Chat Noir fue quien lo venció!-

-Juntos, tuvieron que vencerlo juntos- dijo una chica unas filas más atrás- hacen una mejor pareja que el antiguo Chat Noir con Ladybug-

Marinette parpadeó al escuchar eso y bajó la mirada, y Adrien siseó en voz baja. ¿Ladybug hacía mejor pareja con Luka/Chat Noir? Ese comentario no ayudó para nada al mal humor que tenía el chico.

-No, Hawkmoth debe estar esperando para dar el golpe final- dijo otra chica- pero jamás logrará vencerla. ¡Ladybug es tan genial!-

-No lo sé, Ladybug se ha vuelto muy presumida últimamente. Si no acepta ayuda de los demás, jamás va a lograr vencer a Hawkmoth- dijo Adrien, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Marinette se volvió incrédula hacia Adrien. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¡Claro que no!- dijo la última chica que había hablado.

-Adrien tiene razón- dijo el primer chico que habló- ya pasaron cuatro años, y no ha podido vencer a Hawkmoth y detener los ataques. Quizá sí necesita dejar de ser arrogante y aceptar ayuda de algún otro héroe-

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir entre sí, mientras que Marinette bajaba los ojos e intentaba mantenerse ajena a esa conversación.

-¡Debe estar tan cansada!- la defendió otra chica- seguramente tiene una vida muy difícil, siendo una persona normal, escondiendo su identidad y protegiendo París al mismo tiempo-

-Pues mientras que Ladybug siga siendo orgullosa y no acepte la ayuda de otra persona, todo París va a seguir sufriendo las consecuencias- volvió a decir Adrien, mirando de reojo a Marinette, y disfrutando el hecho de que todos los presentes comentaban que estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

Marinette dio un golpe furioso en su escritorio y salió del aula dando pisotones tras tomar sus cosas. Todos los chicos la miraron alejarse, extrañados por su actitud, y Adrien se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá Marinette es una admiradora de Ladybug- dijo el chico en un tono indiferente.

X-x-x

 _Entrada del campus_

 _Poco más tarde_

Marinette estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía Adrien a hacerle eso? ¿Solo porque no estaba lista para confiar en él aún? Sí, sabía que estaba arrepentido, y sí, el tiempo apremiaba, la gala ya era la siguiente noche, pero era ella quien tenía que decidirlo, ¿no? Aún tenía miedo que su padre lo lograra convencer otra vez y se volviera contra ella. Tenía que darle tiempo para estar segura.

Vio a Adrien caminando al estacionamiento de la Universidad acompañado de Nino, y Marinette caminó hacia ellos dos.

-¡ADRIEN AGRESTE!-

Adrien dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre, y se volvió hacia ella. Nino también se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido de la manera en la que la chica le había hablado. Marinette ignoró las miradas de sorpresa de ambos, y empujó a Adrien contra su auto. A pesar de que era pequeña, tenía bastante fuerza.

-¡Oye!¡Suéltame!- dijo Adrien.

-Así que esparciendo rumores de Ladybug- dijo Marinette, quien estaba más que furiosa, aún empujando a Adrien contra el auto con una sola mano- ¡como si tuvieras la capacidad moral de hacerlo!-

-¡Como si tú no te supieras la historia completa!- dijo Adrien a su vez, intentando separarse del auto, pero Marinette lo tenía firmemente contra el vehículo- sabes muy bien porqué hice todo. Pero no, eres demasiado egoísta para entenderlo-

-Claro que lo entiendo, Adrien. Es solo que aún no estoy segura. ¡Pero así no es como vas a lograr que confíe en ti!- gritó Marinette.

-¡Lo único que importa es como tú te sientes y como tú sufriste por mi culpa!- la interrumpió Adrien- ¿no entiendes que estoy completamente solo? Mi padre echó de casa por haberte salvado, y ya no tengo a nadie. ¡Perdí a mi familia por ti!-

La chica parpadeó. Adrien tenía razón. Había sido muy egoísta. Sí, ella se sentía triste y decepcionada, pero tenía a Tikki, tenía Alya para apoyarla. Tenía a su familia que, aunque no conocían su secreto, la querían y apoyaban. En cambio, Adrien al parecer solo tenía a Nino, quien estaba siendo alejado de su amigo por Alya. Y sí, se había portado como un niño chiflado diciendo esas cosas de Ladybug, pero… Marinette levantó los ojos, dispuesta a disculparse con él, pero Adrien había seguido hablando.

-¡Pero si no te importa, pues tampoco a mí!- dijo el chico- vete a llorar o a odiarme para siempre. ¡No es mi problema!-

-Adrien, yo…-

-Yo amaba a la Marinette que era amable, valiente y gentil, no en lo que te convertiste- dijo el chico finalmente entre dientes.

-¡Detente!- grito Marinette, pero su voz se quebró. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al escuchar al chico que había amado decirle todas esas cosas. ¡Cómo había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo! ¡No podía soportarlo más!- por favor… ya deja… deja de lastimarme…-

Se arrepintió de haber confrontado a Adrien tan impulsivamente.

-¿Marinette?- dijo él con una expresión sorprendida, su voz mucho más suave que hacía un momento.

Ella lo soltó de pronto y se dirigió a la salida del campus antes de que Adrien saliera de su sorpresa y tratara de seguirla. El chico la alcanzó, y la tomó del brazo derecho para impedir que siguiera corriendo.

-Espera, por favor, Marinette-

-¡Suéltame!-

-No, por favor, escúchame, _princesse_ \- dijo Adrien en un tono arrepentido- lo siento, lo siento mucho… no debí decir nada de eso…-

Adrien tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola con fuerza con sus brazos. Marinette se sorprendió, pero reaccionó a los pocos segundos. Puso las manos sobre el pecho del chico y lo empujó intentando alejarlo de ella, aunque la chica no pudo hacerlo moverse ni un milímetro.

-¡Déjame en paz, Adrien!- dijo Marinette- ¡quítame las manos de encima!-

Adrien no respondió, pero tampoco la soltó. Siguió abrazándola contra él y pidiéndole perdón en voz baja. Marinette cerró sus manos en puños y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda para hacerlo soltarla.

-Perdóname…-

-¡Déjame!- gritó la chica entre sollozos- ¡suéltame! ¡Te odio! ¡No te perdonaré nunca!-

-Lo siento, lo siento, soy un idiota…-

-Déjame…- dijo Marinette- solo… solo has estado hiriéndome…-

Adrien cerró los ojos, sumamente arrepentido de haberse comportado así con ella. Tras un rato de resistirse, por fin Marinette dejó de intentar soltarse del chico, y apoyó su frente en el pecho de él.

-Perdóname, _princesse_ , me equivoqué en tratarte así…- escuchó susurrar a Adrien, sintiendo un poco de alivio al sentir que la chica había dejado de luchar con él. Tenía razón: él había prometido protegerla, y había pasado los últimos días lastimándola con sus palabras- no… no debí decir esas cosas… no es cierto… yo todavía te quiero-

Marinette podía escuchar el corazón de Adrien golpeando su pecho. Sí, ella también le quería, pero tenía miedo. Y no quería pelear con él.

-¿Porqué?- dijo la chica en voz baja- ¿porqué tenemos que pelear?¿Porqué tienen que ser así las cosas entre nosotros?-

El chico acariciaba sus cabellos mientras la abrazaba, y Marinette no pudo evitar pensar que había extrañado estar en sus brazos de esa manera. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había algo sobre el chico que la hacía sentir segura y protegida, incluso antes de que supiera que era Chat Noir. Sintió al chico presionar sus labios contra su frente en un gesto dulce, y volver a susurrar que lo sentía.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?", se preguntó la chica. Por fin, Marinette se soltó de él y se escabulló por un lado murmurando un rápido "hasta pronto". Adrien intentó seguirla, pero Nino lo detuvo.

-Ahora sí que la armaste, y feo- dijo Nino- _mate_ , ¿en qué estabas pensando, diciendo todas esas cosas?-

Adrien se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿En qué había estado pensando?¿Porqué se había portado así con Marinette? Sí, estaba equivocada, y desconfiada de él, pero no era su culpa. Era de él, porque la traicionó y la atacó durante todo un año. Era obvio que no confiara en él todavía, sobre todo porque había pasado muy poco tiempo. Y su actitud no estaba siendo de ninguna ayuda.

¿Porqué la había lastimado? ¡Si él nunca había querido lastimarla! La había visto como Ladybug, que siempre era invencible y era fuerte y no le importaban sus palabras. Pero también era Marinette, y Marinette era tan fuerte como su alter ego, pero no era inquebrantable. Y si la chica aún tenía algún sentimiento por él, era obvio que sus palabras la herían más que si venían de un desconocido.

-Soy un idiota- dijo Adrien.

-Dime algo que no sepa- dijo Nino- el peor tipo de dolor es que te provoca la persona que amas, ¿no es así?-

Adrien se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tiró de sus cabellos dorados en un gesto desesperado. Sabía a quien le recordaba su actitud: le recordaba a su padre, lastimando a las personas que eran importantes para él. Y si había alguien en quien NO quería convertirse, era en su padre. El chico frunció el entrecejo.

-Nino, ¿qué voy a hacer?- dijo el chico rubio- no merezco… yo… soy una horrible persona-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Adrien seguía sacudiendo la cabeza y golpeando su frente contra el techo de su auto, y Nino solo lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

-Eres un buen chico, Adrien- dijo Nino finalmente- y sé que estás consciente de lo que hiciste mal. Así que mañana mismo vas disculparte, y le vas a demostrar lo mucho que la amas cuidándola muy bien durante la gala para que ningún daño llegue a ella. Esa es la manera de hacer que vuelva a confiar en ti-

Adrien miró a su amigo con enormes ojos y asintió, formulando en silencio un juramento. No iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara a Marinette. Aunque fuera su padre. No iba a permitirlo. Tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de ponerle un dedo encima.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Más tarde_

Tras decirles a sus padres que estaba cansada y que no quería que nadie la molestara, Marinette se fue a su cuarto y cerró la trampilla. Subió a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, abrazando su almohada. Se sentía ahogada en sus sentimientos. Miedo a lo que iba a pasar, tristeza porque su relación con Adrien parecía estar más rota que nunca, y decepcionada por el hecho de que Luka no quisiera ayudarla.

Hundió su cara en la almohada. Sabía que había hablado estando enojado, pero Adrien realmente la había herido con sus palabras.

-No te preocupes, Marinette- dijo Tikki al ver así a su elegida- Adrien solo está comportándose como un idiota, pero es solo porque está herido. Es un error. Pero ya viste que se arrepintió de haberte hecho sentir mal-

Marinette no le hizo caso. El peso de todo, Adrien siendo Chat Noir, su actitud al respecto de ella, el hecho de que al día siguiente iría a una gala organizada por Hawkmoth, que probablemente sería una trampa para ella. Suspiró en voz alta, y parpadeó repetidamente para quitarse las ganas de llorar.

-Es un idiota- dijo Marinette.

-Lo es- estuvo de acuerdo Tikki- pero es un idiota porque está enamorado. De hecho, los dos son idiotas-

-Tikki…- dijo Marinette.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella- es obvio que no puedes perdonarlo a pesar de que te ha dado mil pruebas de que está arrepentido de lo que hizo, igual que él es idiota por comportarse así-

Marinette iba a reclamarle, pero comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Tikki tenía razón.

-Tienes razón, Tikki- dijo Marinette- me he portado fatal con Adrien todos estos días. Pero ya tendré oportunidad de disculparme con él después de la gala. Y… supongo que tendré que pelear sola contra Hawkmoth en esta ocasión- añadió pensativa- pero me llevaré el anillo de Chat Noir, solo en caso de…-

-De que decidas confiar en Adrien y darle el anillo para que te ayude- completó la frase Tikki.

Marinette tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera a pasar, pero asintió. Estaba preocupada, y hasta tenía un poco de miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir. Al día siguiente bien podría ser el día en el que liberara a París de Hawkmoth. O podía ser el día que perdería los dos Miraculous.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien_

 _Esa noche_

Adrien estaba tumbado en su cama, y no paraba de dar vueltas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero Nino no paraba de hablar de lo estúpido que había sido esta tarde enfrentando así a Marinette, y no tenía a Plagg. Si llegaba a volver a verlo, le diría lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

El chico de nuevo suspiró. No sabía que hacer para proteger a Marinette y su Miraculous. Sí, estaba seguro de que su padre usaría esa gala para crear una trampa para Ladybug de alguna manera. Y él tenía que asegurarse de protegerla, y que su padre no descubriera su identidad.

Su teléfono celular sonó de pronto, haciéndolo dar un leve respingo de sorpresa. ¿Quién podría estar comunicándose con él a esa hora de la noche? Era un mensaje de texto de la última persona que pensó que le escribiría.

 _Luka: me negué a tomar tu anillo de manos de Ladybug, a pesar de que me moría de ganas de ayudarle._

Adrien lo leyó un par de veces sin entender de que se trataba el mensaje. ¿Acaso le estaba echando en cara que Marinette lo había escogido a él? Pero, ¿porqué decirle que no? Cuando estuvo a punto de releerlo para responderle, Adrien vio que tenía otro mensaje.

 _Luka: lo hice por ti, porque sé que tú eres la mejor opción para protegerla. Y sé que, a pesar de lo que pasó, aún amas a Marinette. Ella es tan cabeza dura como tú, pero estoy seguro de que cambiará de opinión._

Adrien sonrió levemente al leerlo.

 _Luka: espero que no me hagas arrepentirme de ello. Más te vale que no lastimen un solo cabello de Marinette, o te las verás conmigo._

El chico volvió a sonreír. Luka era un buen chico, que amaba a Marinette igual que él, y por esa razón renunciaba a ella. Tenía que hacerlo bien, no podía defraudar a nadie, empezando por Marinette. Cerró los ojos, y pensó que ayudaría imaginar la conversación que tendría con Plagg en esos momentos.

-Pero Plagg…- dijo Adrien en voz alta para sí mismo- no sé que puedo hacer ahora, sin mi Miraculous, me siento inútil-

-Bla bla, chico, ya me tienes harto con tu sentimentalismo y mal humor- continuó diciendo Adrien, imitando la voz grave y despreocupada de Plagg- ¡dame Camembert!-

-Plagg, estoy siendo serio- continuó Adrien con su propia voz- ¿cómo voy a ayudarla?¿de qué sirvo si no tengo poderes para transformarme y pelear junto a Ladybug?-

-¡De nada!- dijo el chico con la voz del kwami, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Plagg el día que lo conoció, sobre no servir como superhéroe si no podía salir de casa- pero aún puedes hacerlo, si tienes la voluntad para cambiar… cambiar las cosas…- añadió, las últimas tres palabras hicieron que Adrien cayera en cuenta de algo.

Adrien se levantó de golpe para sentarse sobre la cama y se sentó frente a su escritorio, donde estaba su computadora, y la encendió. Iba a pasar la noche buscando una manera de ayudar a Marinette a pelear contra cualquier akuma sin su Miraculous. Podía buscar salidas de emergencia o túneles secretos en el Grand Palais. Escondites en caso de que Ladybug tuviera que detransformarse y recargar su Miraculous. Usaría su apellido para llegar temprano al Grand Palais y esconder un par de espadas de esgrima en las columnas en caso de que las necesitara.

Abrió otra pestaña, y buscó en la lista de invitados a la gala de la siguiente noche. La familia Tsurugi y la familia Bourgeois también estaban invitadas. Adrien sonrió. La presencia de Kagami eran buenas noticias. ¿Quizá podía conseguir alguna distracción en caso de que apareciera un akuma?

Adríen tenía más ideas, y pasó toda la noche ideando el plan para la noche siguiente, así tuviera que pasar la noche despierto.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues como ven, ahora Marinette y Adrien ya cayeron en cuenta de lo idiotas que se están comportando los dos, esperemos que lo que pasó los haga cambiar de actitud. La gala ya está encima de ellos, y ambos tienen muchos preparativos que hacer. Se acerca el final de la historia, y las cosas se podrán intensas. Pelotitas antiestrés para todos, no digan que no les avisé.

Si les sirve de consuelo, acabo de ver el avance de Style Queen, y fui yo quien necesitó pelotita antiestrés.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	26. Capítulo 26

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 26

 _Casa de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _La tarde siguiente_

Marinette se preparó para la gala de esa noche, ayudada por Tikki. Como tenía el cabello mucho más largo de lo que solía usarlo en el colegio, se hizo un peinado y se puso un nuevo listón de color negro, a pesar de que su vestido era de color azul eléctrico.

-Te ves hermosa, Marinette- dijo Tikki, flotando a su alrededor- estoy segura de que cuando Adrien te vea, se va a morir de la impresión-

Marinette rió en voz baja ante el comentario de Tikki mientras se miraba al espejo. Recordaba la última vez que se había arreglado para salir con Adrien: le había regalado una flor, el tulipán que ahora se encontraba secándose entre las páginas de su libro favorito, y habían compartido su primer beso. Pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde entonces.

-No molestes, Tikki- dijo la chica riendo- sabes que Adrien ya no me quiere así-

-Oh, Marinette, si tan solo supieras-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella.

-Desde el principio de los tiempos, las elegidas para ser Ladybug siempre han sido las almas gemelas de los elegidos para ser Chat Noir- dijo Tikki- nunca falla. Tan pronto como se conocen, caen flechados el uno por el otro-

-Pues… ese no fue el caso de nosotros- dijo Marinette- que terminamos siendo enemigos…-

Marinette se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja nerviosamente. Recordaba cuando se enamoró de Adrien el día que lo conoció, en la escuela. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza y siguió subiendo la cremallera de su vestido. Se metió los zapatos y se miró al espejo. Sonrió algo orgullosa.

Modestia aparte, ese era uno de sus mejores diseños de todos los tiempos. Un hermoso vestido azul, quizá un poco revelador para su gusto, pero la hacía verse muy bien. Si no supiera que _monsieur_ Agreste era Hawkmoth, quizá estaría emocionada por esa velada. Pero sabía que esa noche no sería muy agradable.

Una vez que estuvo lista, Marinette se volvió a Tikki. De último momento había creado un bolsillo discreto del lado derecho de la falda, para que su kwami estuviera oculta durante la gala, y para esconder ahí el anillo de Chat Noir. Si Hawkmoth llegaba a sospechar que ella era Ladybug, buscaría inmediatamente en su bolso, donde tenía un señuelo: un pequeño peluche en forma de gato chino blanco, atado a un llavero que ella había hecho, con las llaves de su casa. Jamás pensaría en buscar en su vestido, y como ella lo había añadido después de que él lo había analizado, no sospecharía.

Y a pesar de todos sus preparativos, sentía un poco de pánico al pensar en lo que le esperaba. Pelear sola contra Hawkmoth. Cerró los ojos y se puso una mano sobre el pecho mientras que respiraba hondo.

-Tengo miedo, Tikki- dijo Marinette finalmente.

-Yo también tengo un poco de miedo- dijo la kwami, posándose sobre su hombro y apoyando su cabecita sobre la mejilla de Marinette- pero es nuestra oportunidad. No estarás sola, yo siempre estaré contigo. Y si te sirve de consuelo, eres una de las Ladybug más valientes que he tenido-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Tikki- dijo ella- realmente necesitaba escuchar eso-

Tikki sonrió mientras veía a Marinette mirar el anillo de Chat Noir y guardarlo con sumo cuidado en el bolsillo oculto de su vestido. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Marientte!- escuchó la voz de Tom Dupain- ¿ya estás lista para irte? El auto de _monsieur_ Agreste acaba de llegar para recogerte-

Al escuchar aquello, Marinette tragó saliva.

-Voy, _papa_ \- dijo ella, abriendo el bolsillo del vestido para que Tikki se escondiera con el anillo de Chat Noir, y tomó su bolso- ¿estamos listas, Tikki?-

-Tan listas como podemos estar- dijo la kwami, respirando hondo también antes de esconderse en el bolsillo- vamos-

Marinette asintió y, tras respirar hondo también una vez más, bajó las escaleras a la sala, donde casi se cae de espaldas de la sorpresa. Sus padres estaban en la sala, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa, admirando el vestido de su hija. Pero lo que finalmente había hecho que su corazón se detuviera era el chico que estaba de pie en la puerta del apartamento.

-¿A…Adrien?- dijo Marinette en voz baja, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Sí, sabía que estaría con él en la gala, pero no se esperaba que él fuera por ella.

El chico ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió. Llevaba puesto el traje que ella le había diseñado, y se veía tan guapo como cuando habían ido a cenar juntos el día de la cita. Sus cabellos dorados estaban peinados hacia atrás, haciendo que sus ojos verdes se vieran más grandes y hermosos. Tenía unas leves ojeras y una expresión un poco cansada, pero sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente tan pronto como Marinette apareció en la sala.

Estúpido y sensual Adrien.

-Buenas noches, Marinette- sonrió el chico, caminando hacia la base de las escaleras, haciendo que Marinette sintiera como si sus piernas se acabaran de convertir en gelatina- te ves muy hermosa esta noche-

Marinette se ruborizó, y se pasó nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Todo rastro de la amargura del chico del día anterior había desaparecido por completo.

-Gracias- dijo ella- yo… no… no sabía que vendrías por mí-

Adrien acentuó su sonrisa, aunque la forma de sus cejas le conferían una expresión un poco apenada.

-Lamento mucho no haberte avisado antes, _princesse_ \- dijo el chico- pero quise verte antes para darte esto-

Fue cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de que Adrien tenía algo en su mano. Llevaba una caja con un corsage hecho con un par de pequeños tulipanes, uno azul y uno blanco. Lo sacó y lo ató a la mano izquierda de Marinette.

-Aww, se ven tan guapos los dos- dijo Sabine Dupain-Cheng- parece como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro-

Adrien sonrió levemente al terminar de atar el corsage, y acercó la mano de la chica a sus labios. Presionó un beso sobre los nudillos de la chica mientras que cerraba los ojos por un momento. Los abrió de nuevo, fijándolos en los azules de Marinette, y volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, _madame_ , Marinette diseñó el vestido y el traje- dijo Adrien, pues la chica estaba completamente perdida en la impresión, tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pues la conducta del chico era completamente diferente al del día anterior- logró impresionar completamente a mi padre, y eso que él no se impresiona fácilmente-

-Esa es mi niña- dijo _monsieur_ Dupain orgullosamente.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Adrien, ofreciendo el brazo a Marinette- espero que no volvamos demasiado tarde, _madame, monsieur._ La verdad no sé que planea mi padre para esta noche. Pero tienen mi palabra de que les regresaré a su hija sana y salva cuando todo termine-

Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng dejaron escapar una exclamación enternecida, pero Marinette sabía que las palabras de Adrien tenían un significado muy distinto al que sus padres se imaginaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el brazo de Adrien, y ambos bajaron las escaleras para salir del edificio hacia donde los esperaba el auto.

-¿Adrien?- susurró Marinette mientras bajaban.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que te dije ayer, _ma belle_ \- dijo Adrien- me comporté como un estúpido. Pero quiero que sepas que respeto tu decisión, y esperaré pacientemente a que estés lista para confiar en mí otra vez-

Marinette se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

-Gracias- dijo ella, sus labios curvándose levemente en una sonrisa- significa mucho para mí-

-De todas maneras- añadió Adrien- me preparé tomando algunas precauciones, en caso de que sea una trampa de mi padre-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo ella.

-Te lo contaré los detalles después- dijo el chico- aunque realmente espero que no tengamos que utilizar mis preparativos-

Marientte sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero no dijo nada, pues ambos salieron del edificio donde los esperaba el chofer con la puerta de la limosina abierta. La chica se extrañó de que no fuera el Gorila, pero supuso que eso tenía que ver con la separación entre el chico y su padre. Adrien ayudó a Marinette a subir, y rodeó el auto para subir por el otro lado.

El chofer encendió el auto, y comenzó a conducir hacia el Grand Palais, mientras los dos chicos estaban sentados en el fondo. Adrien miró de reojo a Marinette y la notó muy nerviosa. El chico desplazó su mano y la puso sobre la de ella.

-No temas- dijo Adrien en un susurro, para que solo Marinette lo escuchara- todo estará bien-

-No es cierto, y lo sabes- le respondió ella de la misma manera- esta noche va a ser peligrosa y muy arriesgada-

-Lo sé, pero igual vamos a estar bien- dijo el chico- lo que les dije a tus padres no era mentira. Te voy a regresar sana y salva a casa-

Marinette lo miró, y de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que el chico la amaba, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado ambos. Y se dio cuenta de que Tikki tenía razón: ella y Adrien tenían que ser almas gemelas para que sus destinos estuvieran entrelazados de esa manera.

-Lo siento mucho, Adrien- dijo ella.

-No sufras por esto, _princesse_ \- dijo Adrien, guiñándole un ojo- ya hablaremos de esto después de la gala-

"Si salemos bien librados de esto", pensó ella.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Grand Palais_

 _Poco después_

La limosina se estacionó en la entrada del edificio, donde había una gran alfombra roja para que los asistentes caminaran sobre ella. Adrien se bajó rápidamente del auto y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta donde estaba Marinette y ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla. La chica la tomó sin pensarlo, y ambos caminaron juntos al interior del edificio.

Justo en la entrada, recibiendo a los invitados con una amplia sonrisa, estaba monsieur Bourgeois y su esposa.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos- dijo el alcalde- ah, sí, _monsieur_ Adrien Agreste y _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, bienvenidos al Grand Palais-

Tras saludar a los padres de Chloé, Adrien y Marinette caminaron al interior del edificio, y se encontraron cara a cara con Gabriel Agreste. Ambos chicos sintieron un horrendo vacío en el estómago al verlo en la distancia. Tenían miedo de lo que el hombre podía tener planeado para ellos, tanto como Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador y dueño de la empresa, como en el papel de Hawkmoth.

- _Bonsoir, père_ \- dijo Adrien fríamente, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras que Marinette sentía que la mano de él alrededor de la suya se tensaba, apretándola con un poco más de fuerza.

-Adrien- respondió _monsieur_ Agreste con una expresión fría también, y sus ojos pasaron de su hijo a Marinette. Su expresión se suavizó- ah, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng. Estoy muy agradecido por que haya venido-

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Marinette, sonriendo lo más tranquila posible- estaba ansiosa por venir esta noche-

Los ojos del hombre pasaron de nuevo a su hijo, con su atención en su mano entrelazada con la de Marinette.

-Creí que habías dicho que era imposible que vinieran juntos- dijo Gabriel Agreste.

-Eh… Marientte y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión hace unos días, pero la resolvimos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, _père_ \- dijo Adrien, aparente calmado, pero Marinette pudo notar que el chico apretaba los dientes.

-Me alegro, el diseño de _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng será la novedad de la noche- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste- y como ustedes dos son los modelos tienen que tener armonía y química entre ustedes-

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, lo que hizo que los ojos de Gabriel Agreste brillaran satisfechos.

-De acuerdo, pasen- dijo Gabriel Agreste- espero que se diviertan esta noche-

Los dos chicos agradecieron a monsieur Agreste y pasaron al Grand Palais, el cual estaba preparado para un banquete con mesas y sillas elegantemente decoradas. Todo el palacio estaba iluminado por velas, y el techo de cristal dejaba ver el cielo estrellado de la noche de París, dándole una esfera romántica. Había una pasarela, y un escenario, alrededor del cual había una orquesta.

-Buenas noches, los dos- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Ambos se volvieron, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Chloé Bourgeois, quien iba de la mano de Nathaniel Kurtzberg. La chica rubia llevaba un vestido rojo diseñado por el padre de Adrien, y llevaba el cabello suelo. Nathaniel llevaba un traje también de Gabriel Agreste. El chico había crecido durante los últimos años, llegando a ser más alto incluso que Adrien. Sus cabellos eran un poco más largos que cuando estaban en el colegio, y portaba una sonrisa que no tenía ningún trazo de nerviosismo.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette sonrieron levemente al verlos, olvidando por un momento el predicamento en el que estaban. Los dos chicos parecían muy felices juntos.

-Buenas noches, Chlo- sonrió Adrien- me da gusto verte aquí-

-Y a mí- dijo Chloé- hacen linda pareja ustedes dos. No tanto como Nath y yo, pero sí. Se ven lindos juntos, ¿no crees, Nath?-

El pelirrojo solamente asintió. Marinette se sentía más cómoda al encontrar a Chloé, porque a pesar de lo presumida que podía ser la chica, la presencia de otra persona conocida la hacía sentirse mucho mejor. No solo estaban ellos dos, sino que a la distancia vio a Kagami Tsurugi, quien iba acompañada de un chico que ninguno de los dos conocían, y llevaba un vestido japonés típico al igual que sus padres.

Marinette respiró hondo. Todo parecía estar saliendo bien, pero no bajaría la guardia.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Nathalie subió al escenario y anunció a Gabriel Agreste, quien subió también al escenario en medio de aplausos de todos los presentes. Marinette respiró hondo, y vio que Adrien frunció el entrecejo, como si estuviera esperando el golpe.

-Gracias, gracias- dijo Gabriel Agreste seriamente, pero mucho más animado de lo que jamás lo había visto Marinette mientras que daba las gracias por la asistencia de los presentes y dirigía un brindis por el futuro de la industria de la moda en París.

Marinette sintió la mano de Adrien sobre la suya bajo la mesa, y se volvió al chico, y éste le dirigió una mirada que intentaba brindarle confianza. La chica agradeció en el alma el gesto del chico.

-Y ahora quisiera presentarles a la nueva promesa de la moda en París- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste, señalando el sitio donde estaban ellos dos- por favor, un aplauso a Marinette Dupain-Cheng que viene acompañada de mi hijo, Adrien Agreste-

Las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon de rojo al ver que todo el mundo volteó a mirarla. Adrien se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica tomó distraídamente la mano de él, y se dejó conducir hacia la pasarela. Si no fuera por Adrien, Marinette hubiera tropezado al menos cuatro veces en el camino, pero él la conducía con cuidado para evitarlo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la pasarela, Adrien esbozó su habitual sonrisa inocente que estaba plasmada en todos los carteles de la ciudad, y se volvió hacia ella. Al ver a Marinette tan pálida, el chico le guiñó el ojo y se acercó a su oído.

-Tranquila, Marinette, solo imagina que estamos solos- dijo el chico en un susurro- no temas, estoy contigo-

Marinette sintió a su kwami en su bolsillo, y sonrió levemente. Adrien tenía razón: sabía que no estaba sola, pues él y Tikki estaban con ella.

Adrien y Marinette caminaron por la pasarela de un lado al otro, y de regreso mientras que Gabriel Agreste parecía deshacerse en halagos para ambas prendas de vestir creadas por Marinette. Todos los presentes dejaron escapar expresiones de admiración.

-Muy bien- dijo monsieur Agreste- muchas gracias, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng. Y ahora, algunos otros diseños originales. Nathalie…- añadió.

Adrien volvió a tomar la mano de la chica para ayudarla a bajar de la pasarela, mientras que Nathalie mencionaba los nombres de otros diseñadores y describía sus diseños.

-Bueno, eso estuvo bien- dijo el chico en voz baja. Marinette no respondió, pero asintió levemente y se dejó conducir por Adrien mientras que ambos se alejaban de la pasarela y regresaban a sus sitios.

-Muy bien, Marinette- dijo Kagami mientras pasaron cerca de la mesa donde estaba su familia. La chica sonrió levemente en agradecimiento.

Una vez que regresaron a sus sitios, Marinette y Adrien tomaron asiento y mirando de nuevo hacia el escenario. Nathalie estaba mencionando los nuevos diseños y estilos, pero Gabriel Agreste había desaparecido del escenario y del Grand Palais. Una parte de Marinette se sintió aliviada de no verlo tan cerca de ella, pero aún sospechaba que se hubiera disculpado para transformarse y akumatizar a alguien.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Nino_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Alya tenía su teléfono celular en sus manos y caminaba en círculos alrededor de la sala del apartamento, bajo la atenta mirada de Nino. Cada cinco segundos se volvía a mirar la pantalla de su aparato, esperando noticias de un akuma, o de Marinette.

-¿Te quieres calmar, Aly?- dijo Nino- no ha salido en las noticias ningún dato de un ataque de akuma, esto seguro de que ambos estarán bien-

-¿No crees que estén uno en el cuello del otro?- dijo ella.

-No- dijo Nino sinceramente- después de lo que vi ayer, de como Adrien se arrepintió de cómo se había estado comportando con Marinette. Si hubieras visto su cara, estarías tan segura como yo-

Alya se mordió la lengua, pero asintió levemente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre. Los dos chicos dieron un respingo de sorpresa y se volvieron a mirarse entre sí. Nino abrió la puerta.

-Eh… _bonsoir_ , ¿puedo ayudarlo?- dijo el chico moreno.

- _Bonsoir_ , necesito hablar con Alya Césaire- dijo una voz masculina en la puerta.

Alya se volvió hacia la puerta, y vio que se trataba de un hombre bajito, de edad avanzada y con rasgos orientales. Para sorpresa de la chica, el hombre le ofreció una pequeña caja. La misma que Ladybug le había ofrecido un par de veces en el pasado, cuando le pedía su ayuda para salvar París.

-¿Quién…?- dijo Alya- ¿cómo…?-

-No temas, Rena Rouge- dijo el maestro Fu- yo soy quien le dio sus poderes a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. Y creo que esta noche, los dos necesitarán tu ayuda para enfrentarse a Hawkmoth-

Nino abrió la boca, sorprendido por la manera en la que el anciano había llamado a su novia, pero no produjo ningún sonido mientras que miraba que Alya tomaba la caja.

-Ambos están en el Grand Palais- dijo el maestro Fu- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Y necesitas darte prisa-

Alya iba a decir algo, cuando una gran explosión los hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa. Una explosión proveniente del Grand Palais. Tanto Nino como Alya palidecieron, y la chica abrió la caja. Un brillo apareció frente a ella, y la enorme sonrisa de Trixx la saludó como siempre hacían.

-¡Alya!- dijo el kwami, abrazando a la chica- ¡te extrañé!-

-Yo también, Trixx- dijo la chica, y miró de reojo a Nino- eh… Nino, él es Trixx, mi kwami. Y él es Nino-

-¡Tu novio!- dijo Trixx sonriendo, y se volvió a Alya de nuevo- ¡vamos! Los chicos de Tikki y Plagg nos necesitan-

Alya tenía serias dudas de que Chat Noir hiciera una aparición esa noche, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se volvió a Nino, quien seguía abriendo la boca, sorprendido.

-¿Tú… tú eres Rena Rouge?- dijo el chico moreno- ¿porqué…?¿Porqué no me dijiste?¿Cómo puedes ser?¿Cuándo…?-

-Woa, tranquilo, Nino- dijo Trixx.

-No te preocupes, Nino, te lo explicaré todo cuando regrese. Ahora tengo que darme prisa, Marinette y Adrien me necesitan- dijo Alya, y se volvió a su kwami- Trixx, transfórmame-

Ante la mirada interrogante de su novio, Alya se convirtió en Rena Rouge, y antes de que Nino pudiera decir algo, salió del apartamento por la ventana, y se alejó saltando por los techos, con dirección a Grand Palais. El chico vio a su novia alejarse, y luego de tallarse los ojos, se vio al anciano.

-¿Qué fue eso, _mate_?- dijo Nino.

El maestro Fu le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y sonrió misteriosamente antes de responderle, juntando sus manos. No, no estaba juntando sus manos, más bien estaba pasando sus dedos por un objeto que tenía en su muñeca derecha.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues como Adrien y Marinette se imaginaban, Hawkmoth sí estaba tramando algo. Veamos si los preparativos de Adrien serán suficientes para vencer esa amenaza. Marinette también se preparó, veamos si los dos estarán a la altura. Y parece que después de tantas sorpresas y revelaciones, Nino va a necesitar un buen té o un café bien cargado. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	27. Capítulo 27

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 27

 _Grand Palais_

 _Poco antes_

Marinette estaba charlando con Chloé y Nathaniel bajo la mirada de Adrien, quien no dejaba de observarla con una expresión enamorada en su rostro. ¿Cómo pudo lastimar a esa chica tan maravillosa?¿Cómo pudo haber estado enojado con ella alguna vez?

-Debería encargarle un vestido a Marinette- dijo Chloé, volviéndose a Nathaniel, y luego a Marinette- por favor, tienes que hacerme un vestido. Pagaré lo que quieras-

La chica pelinegra sonrió levemente.

-Por supuesto, Chloé- dijo Marinette- te llevaré los modelos para que elijas los que quieras-

-¡Oh, gracias, eres genial!- dijo Chloé- no tan genial como yo, pero sí eres genial…-

Marinette sonrió ante aquel monólogo, y se volvió discretamente hacia escenario que previamente había ocupado Gabriel Agreste cuando presentó su diseño del vestido y el traje de Adrien, esperando a que el hombre reapareciera, y se mordió nerviosamente el labio al no verlo. Adrien captó su mirada, entendiendo su preocupación, y la tomó de la mano.

-No tengas miedo- susurró Adrien en su oído- pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos los dos-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette- es solo que… la incertidumbre me está matando, y…-

Antes de que Marinette pudiera terminar su frase, una fuerte explosión resonó en el centro del Grand Palais, justo debajo de la pasarela que habían armado especialmente para ese evento. Algunos de los guardias y de los miembros de la orquesta salieron corriendo despavoridos al escuchar la explosión.

Una vez que se disipó el humo, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que apareció un hombre sobre el escenario. Era evidente para todos que estaba akumatizado. Con un movimiento de sus manos tiró a Nathalie de lo que quedaba del escenario y se echó a reír.

Marinette y Adrien dieron un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar la explosión, y se levantaron de su asiento al verlo.

-Oh, no…- comenzó a decir Marinette en voz baja. Era justo como lo había imaginado: Gabriel Agreste usaría la ocasión para causar un akuma. ¿Acaso sospechaba que era Ladybug? No lo sabía, pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

La víctima akumatizada era hombre adulto, mucho más alto que Adrien, cuya apariencia constaba de una armadura metálica de color negro con algunas líneas rojas, y una enorme guadaña en la mano derecha. Tenía una expresión maligna y maniática en sus ojos, lo que los preocupó mucho.

-Yo soy Scythe Noire- dijo el hombre, blandiendo a guadaña amenazadoramente- y todos ustedes, la élite de París, van a pagar por haberme enviado a prisión por mis crímenes- sacudió la cabeza- ¡ruido, ruido por todos lados!¡Y su fiesta es muy ruidosa!-

El hombre hizo girar su guadaña y golpeó una de las bocinas que estaba junto a la orquesta, rompiéndola y causando un gran estruendo. Satisfecho, luego se volvió hacia la mesa donde estaban Adrien, Marinette y sus amigos, y lanzó un golpe con su guadaña contra ellos. Nathaniel reaccionó empujando a Chloé hacia el suelo para quitarla del camino, y se dejó caer sobre ella. Adrien quitó a Marinette del camino de una manera similar, abrazándola y dejándose caer junto con ella al suelo, y rodando unos metros, quedando justo sobre ella. El chico sonrió; recordaba cuando habían hecho lo mismo cuando eran Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Adrien en voz baja y retrocediendo para ponerse de pie, y Marinette asintió un par de veces mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre el suelo y buscaba con la mirada al hombre akumatizado.

-¡Oh, no! Es Jean Piegot, el asesino en serie que encarcelaron la semana pasada- ambos escucharon decir a Chloé en voz alta- ¡esta mañana vi en las noticias que escapó de prisión!-

El chico rubio palideció al escuchar a Chloé, cayendo en cuenta de que su padre había cumplido la amenaza que le había hecho hacía un tiempo, y había akumatizado a un asesino. Un asesino que quizá Hawkmoth no sería capaz de controlar por completo para que no lastimara a nadie. Se mordió el labio en un gesto nervioso. Esto no era nada bueno.

Aún en medio de los gritos y la confusión, los ojos de Scythe Noire se fijaron sobre Adrien y Marinette, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos. Los dos chicos supieron de inmediato que Hawkmoth los estaba mirando directamente a través de los ojos del villano akumatizado. ¿Era porque Gabriel Agreste se preocupaba por su hijo?¿O porque sospechaba de Marinette?

Sin conocer la respuesta a esa interrogante, Adrien supo por instinto que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se arrodilló junto a Marinette y la abrazó en un gesto protector, ocultando con su cuerpo el rostro de la chica de Scythe Noire. Marinette se sobresaltó por ese movimiento, pero pronto intentó soltarse de él.

-Suéltame, Adrien, tengo que buscar un sitio para transf…- comenzó a decir Marinette en voz baja.

-¡Espera! Finge estar asustada, Marinette- dijo Adrien en un susurro.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- dijo Adrien de la misma manera- _pére_ … Hawkmoth nos está mirando directamente a través de los ojos del akuma. Si no te muestras asustada, él puede sospechar que eres Ladybug. Hazlo, finge estar muy asustada-

Marinette rodó los ojos, pero sabía que Adrien tenía razón. Separó el rostro de Adrien y volvió su mirada hacia el hombre akumatizado y puso su mejor expresión de miedo, solo por unos segundos, para después hundir su cara en el pecho de Adrien, quien volvió a envolverla en un abrazo protector.

-¡Tengo miedo, Adrien!- dijo la chica en voz alta para que el akuma la escuchara- ¡no dejes que se acerque!-

-No temas, _princesse_ , yo te protegeré- Marinette escuchó a Adrien decir también en voz alta, y sintió que el chico la levantó en brazos y corrió con ella en dirección contraria al akuma.

-¿Qué haces, Adrien?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Anoche estudié la estructura del edificio del Grand Palais- dijo Adrien- detrás de uno de los vestidores de los modelos, del lado de la calle Cours la Reine, hay una puerta de servicio que nunca se usa, y que da al exterior del Palacio. Tienes que escabullirte por ahí y…-

-No me voy a escapar de aquí- dijo ella, sin poder creer que Adrien le estuviera sugiriendo que escapara por una puerta secreta- ¡esta gente necesita a urgentemente a Ladybug! Ese akuma está loco, y…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Adrien- pero Ladybug tiene que llegar desde fuera del Grand Palais, o Hawkmoth reducirá su búsqueda a la lista de invitados a la gala-

Marinette parpadeó. No había pensado en ello. Aparentemente Adrien se había tomado el tiempo de estudiar el sitio y buscar estrategias para ayudarla, incluso sin tener que utilizar el anillo de Chat Noir. Sonrió levemente, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja, sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes. Adrien realmente se había esforzado por ella.

La chica no pudo pensar más en ello, porque el chico llegó rápidamente a los vestidores y la puso en el suelo.

-Es ese. No te preocupes, desactivé las alarmas esta mañana, nadie se dará cuenta si sales del edificio- dijo Adrien, señalando un vestidor. Ambos vieron que Nathalie y el Gorila estaban cerca, aunque aún estaban separados por un grupo de gente intentando alejarse del ataque- cuando estés dentro, enciérrate para que estés a salvo del akuma- añadió en voz alta, guiñándole el ojo- volveré pronto, no le abras a nadie para que estés a salvo-

-Tengo miedo, Adrien, por favor no me dejes sola- dijo Marinette, fiel a su papel de chica asustada que hizo que el chico se sintiera orgulloso.

-Debo ir a ayudar a los otros invitados de mi padre, _ma belle_ \- dijo Adrien, guiñándole el ojo- aquí estarás segura. Volveré pronto por ti-

Marinette lo miró, dudosa, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque no sabía que tenía que hacer ahora. ¿Debía confiar en Adrien y regresarle de una vez por todas el anillo de Chat Noir? Porque Dios sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda contra ese akuma tan agresivo.

-Adrien…- dijo ella.

-No tardo, Marinette- dijo el chico, besándola en la mejilla y corriendo hacia donde estaba el akuma atacando a los invitados.

-No, Adrien, espera…- pero era demasiado tarde. La chica lo vio alejarse, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber tardado tanto en decidir confiar en él. Habiendo perdido la oportunidad de dar el anillo al chico, Marinette se encerró en el vestidor y buscó la salida a la que se refería Adrien, encontrándola fácilmente.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del Grand Palais y en la calle, con el río Sena frente a ella, Marinette buscó un sitio discreto para transformarse y abrió su bolsillo para que Tikki saliera de él.

-Adrien es un buen chico- comentó Tikki en voz baja, saliendo del bolsillo y flotando al lado de la chica- ¿estás lista para esto, Marinette?-

-Debo estarlo- dijo la chica, respirando hondo- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien corrió hacia el akuma y sacó las cuatro espadas de esgrima que había escondido en una de las columnas de la fachada. Tras pasarle un par de espadas a Kagami, quien también estaba ayudando a los invitados a huir, ambos comenzaron a hacerle frente al akuma mientras esperaban a que Ladybug apareciera.

-Wow, esto va a ser muy útil, gracias, Adrien- dijo Kagami haciendo girar los floretes en sus manos y sonriendo traviesa. Pelear con espadas contra un akuma sonaba divertido para ella- ¿cómo supiste…?-

-Después- dijo Adrien, volviéndose al hombre akumatizado.

-Ingenioso- dijo el hombre, sonriendo maliciosamente y pasando su pulgar amenazadoramente por la hoja de su guadaña- ustedes dos serán los primeros en morir por atreverse a hacerme frente-

Kagami y Adrien se miraron entre sí y sonrieron ampliamente, deteniendo con sus espadas el golpe de la guadaña de Scythe Noire antes de que golpeara a los civiles. Los dos chicos peleaban hábilmente, hasta que el hombre se detuvo.

-Adrien Agreste, Kagami Tsurugi- escuchó decir al hombre akumatizado, pero ambos sabían bien que era Hawkmoth quien les hablaba- no quiero lastimarlos. Solo quiero los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. No tengo tanto control sobre este supervillano como sobre los akumas regulares. Retírense de esta pelea, o no me haré responsable de lo que les suceda-

-¡No vamos a dejar que lastimes a los civiles que están aquí!- dijo Adrien, mirando fijamente al villano.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo Kagami, haciendo rodar los ojos, pero Adrien frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que su padre no quería lastimarlo, pero si era necesario, lo haría para obtener los dos Miraculous.

Scythe Noire se volvió a lanzar con ellos con una fuerza y ferocidad impresionantes, que rápidamente les tumbó las armas de las manos. Cuando el hombre akumatizado estuvo a punto de dar el golpe final a ambos, un yoyo se enredó alrededor de la guadaña y lo detuvo. El supervillano levantó la mirada, y vio que Ladybug estaba apoyada en la puertita en el techo del Grand Palais.

- _Bonsoir,_ no sabía que solían invitar a gentuza como esta a las galas de moda- dijo la heroína en un tono travieso.

-Ladybug, por fin apareces- dijo Scythe Noire- dame tu Miraculous y el de Chat Noir antes de que corte las cabezas de todos los presentes. Sabes muy bien que no me voy a contener en mis ansias asesinas-

-Ya sabes la respuesta, dile a Hawkmoth que jamás le daré los Miraculous- dijo la heroína, y se volvió a los dos chicos- gracias por todo Adrien, Kagami, pero lo tomaré desde aquí- les guiñó un ojo- vayan a ponerse a salvo-

Mientras que el hombre se preparaba para atacarla de nuevo, Ladybug miró a su alrededor. El akuma había cerrado las puertas con gruesas cadenas, encerrando a la mayoría de los invitados dentro del Grand Palais.

El akuma blandió su guadaña contra ella, y Ladybug la evadió dando un salto en el aire. Otro ataque y otra vez saltando la chica lo evadió, pero el akuma la golpeó con la parte roma de la guadaña y la mandó a volar lejos de él, haciéndola chocar contra una de las paredes.

-JAJAJAJAJA- rió el akuma- ¿así me quieres vencer, Ladybug?-

Ladybug se mordió el labio al ver que Scythe Noir se volvía contra los invitados. Necesitaba hacer algo para proteger a los civiles. Seguramente el hombre akumatizado los usaría para obligarla a entregar su Miraculous.

-LUCKY CHARM- dijo ella. De las catarinas que surgieron de su yoyo, apareció una extraña lata con lo que parecía ser una bocina en su mano. La chica gruñó frustrada. ¿Porqué sus Lucky Charms tenían que ser tan indirectos?- eh… ok, ¿qué se supone haga con esto?-

-Es una bocina de aire comprimido- le gritó Adrien.

-Oh, creo que ya sé que hacer- sonrió Ladybug, acercándose al hombre akumatizado por detrás y accionando la bocina. Un fuerte ruido resonó en el vacío del Grand Palais, haciendo que Scythe Noire dejara escapar un alarido y volviera su guadaña hacia ella, intentando hacer callar el sonido. El akuma movió la guadaña descontroladamente mientras que intentaba golpear a Ladybug para hacer callar el sonido.

Finalmente, con un golpe de su guadaña golpeó a Ladybug en un costado a pesar de que intentó detenerlo con su yoyo, y la chica salió volando por el impulso, chocando contra una de las paredes de la fachada del Grand Palais.

-AAAAAAAH!- gritó la chica, llevándose la mano a la frente, que era donde se había golpeado. Sintió un hilo de sangre fluyendo de su ceja derecha. La chica se limpió con una mano y escuchó la primera advertencia de sus aretes. Pronto se detransformaría.

- _Bien hecho, Scythe Noire_ \- dijo Hawkmoth al akuma- _ahora que está debilitada, acaba con ella y toma los Miraculous. De seguro tiene con ella también el Miraculous de Chat Noir_ -

El hombre levantó la guadaña de nuevo, listo para dar el golpe final y partir a la chica a la mitad. Ladybug miró asustada la hoja afilada del arma lanzándose contra ella, y palideció, intentando cubrirse con sus manos, pues sabía que no podía bloquear el ataque. Scythe Noire blandió la guadaña, y estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero entre Adrien y Kagami lo detuvieron.

-¡No!- dijo Adrien entre dientes, mirando enfurecido al akuma- no vas a… lastimar a Ladybug-

-Adrien Agreste, esta es la última oportunidad- dijo el hombre akumatizado, levantando otra vez la guadaña y atacando a los dos chicos con, pero de nueva cuenta no pudo golpear a nadie, porque un objeto metálico alargado se interpuso en su camino.

Una flauta de metal había detenido la guadaña e impedido que el supervillano hiriera a Adrien y a Kagami mientras intentaban proteger a Ladybug. El instrumento pertenecía a una heroína de cabellos color rojo, naranja y blanco, y un traje naranja y blanco. La recién llegada tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

-No puede ser…- dijo Hawkmoth a través del akuma tan pronto como la reconoció- ¿Rena Rouge?¿Porqué, después de un año…?-

Tanto Ladybug como Adrien levantaron la mirada, y vieron a la heroína dándoles la espalda y deteniendo la guadaña con su flauta. La recién llegada sonrió y, tras mirar hacia atrás y guiñar un ojo a Ladybug y a Adrien, se volvió de nuevo hacia el supervillano.

-No vas a hacer daño a Ladybug, pedazo de chatarra. No mientras yo esté aquí- dijo Rena Rouge, empujando al supervillano para alejarlo de Ladybug y Adrien- ahora, prepara tu trasero para ser pateado-

El akuma gruñó y levantó su guadaña, con toda la intención de lanzar un golpe mortal contra Rena Rouge. Ésta sonrió confiada, y se preparó para detenerlo, empuñando su flauta en sus dos manos cuando…

 _¡CLANG!_

La guadaña de Scythe Noire cayó hacia la heroína rápidamente, pero en vez de golpear a Rena Rouge o su flauta, chocó contra un enorme escudo de color verde en forma de caparazón. Rena Rouge se volvió a su lado derecho, sorprendida, y notó la presencia de un héroe con traje verde que jamás había visto antes.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo el hombre akumatizado, levantando la guadaña.

-Realmente no aprecio que levantes tu sucia guadaña contra una chica. ¿Dónde están tus modales?- dijo el recién llegado, pasando la mano donde tenía el escudo a su espalda, y pateando al hombre en el abdomen, alejándolo de ellos y lanzándolo contra la pared contraria del Grand Palais.

Rena Rouge lo miró boquiabierta por unos segundos, pero después frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo me puedo defender sola, ¿sabes?-

El chico se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido por su regaño, pero ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Rena Rouge no sabía porque, pero sintió un vuelco al ver esa sonrisa. ¿Qué le pasaba?¿Quién podría ser ese héroe?

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que me guste que te ataquen- dijo el héroe, guiñándole un ojo y riendo en voz baja- vas a tener que enseñarme a patear traseros como tú-

La chica sonrió, finalmente reconociendo a Nino en el traje verde y uniendo los puntos de la visita del maestro Fu: le había otorgado también un Miraculous.

-¿Cómo te llamamos entonces?- dijo Rena Rouge al recién llegado.

El héroe sonrió antes de responder.

-Carapace- dijo el chico- pueden llamarme Carapace. A su servicio, _mademoiselle_ -

Rena Rouge se echó a reír de nuevo, pero no pudo decir nada más, pues Scythe Noire se levantó y se preparó para volverlos a atacar. Los dos chicos se pusieron en guardia y se lanzaron contra el hombre akumatizado.

x-x-x

 _Del otro lado del Grand Palais_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Al ver que Rena Rouge y el nuevo héroe tenían las cosas bajo control, Adrien corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ladybug, y la ayudó a esconderse detrás de una de las columnas, ocultándola de la vista de los demás presentes. La chica se detransformó tan pronto como estuvo a salvo. Adrien frunció el entrecejo al ver que Marinette hizo un gesto de dolor mientras que se llevaba la mano a la frente.

-Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, y miró a la kwami que caía agotada sobre su elegida- Tikki, tienes que recargar energía. Toma- añadió, pasándole una galleta.

-Estamos bien- dijo Marinette en voz baja, mientras volvía a hacer un gesto de dolor. Adrien la forzó a quitar su mano de su frente, y vio que se había golpeado cuando el akuma la lanzó contra la pared. Un hilo de sangre fluía de una de sus cejas, y Adrien apretó los dientes, furioso al pensar que el maldito la había golpeado- solo… Tikki necesita recargar energía…-

-No, no estás bien, Marinette- dijo el chico, mirando aprensivamente a su alrededor mientras que ella se limpiaba la sangre de su frente con su mano. Adrien no sabía que hacer. ¿Cómo le iba a ayudar ahora?

Marinette se llevó una mano a tientas a la falda de su vestido, y la metió al pequeño bolsillo que había preparado especialmente para ello. Luego extendió su mano hacia el chico y la abrió. Frente a Adrien, sobre la palma de la mano de Marinette, estaba el anillo negro de Chat Noir. Su anillo.

-Tómalo…- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

Los ojos del chico brillaron al ver el anillo, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no puedo tomarlo- dijo Adrien- tengo que sacarte de aquí para…-

-Adrien- dijo la chica cansadamente- por favor, tómalo-

-No digas tonterías, Marinette, sé que aún necesitas tiempo para confiar en mí- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo que Marinette cerrara la mano con el anillo en ella- Rena Rouge y el otro chico van a encargarse del akuma. Mientras tanto, necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro-

Adrien intentó levantarla en sus brazos, pero Marinette se lo impidió, quitándose sus manos de encima.

-Adrien, no tenemos tiempo de discutir- dijo la chica, acercando aún más el anillo a los ojos de Adrien- el akuma es demasiado poderoso. Realmente necesito tu ayuda, si no, mucha gente va a morir aquí-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir él.

-Confío en ti. Tómalo, por favor-

El chico la miró, los hermosos ojos de Marinette lo miraban con desesperación. Por fin, los dedos de Adrien se cerraron alrededor del anillo que le ofrecía la chica, y una luz verde apareció de ella. El chico casi sintió ganas de llorar al ver aparecer al kwami negro en medio de esa luz.

-Plagg- dijo Adrien, sonriendo.

El kwami negro miró fijamente al chico, y luego a Marinette, quien tenía una herida en la frente y a Tikki agotada sobre ella, comiendo una galleta para recargar sus energías. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero volvió a mirar a su elegido.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- dijo Plagg, flotando hacia Adrien y dándole palmadas en la cabeza con sus pequeñas patas- ¿qué te pasa, cachorro tarado, dejándote akumatizar de esa manera?¡Eres un tonto, chico! ¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente tener que prestarle mi poder a otra persona? ¿Tener que atacarte? ¡Nunca, en todos mis años había tenido un elegido que me causara tantos problemas como tú! ¡Y vaya que he vivido más de cinco mil años! ¿Sabes que debería hacer? ¡Debería dejarte caer de la cima de la torre Eiffel, para que quedes hecho un pedazo de Camembert aplastado! A ver si así te quedan ganas de ser akumatizado otra vez, y…-

-¡Plagg!- dijeron Adrien, Marinette y Tikki al mismo tiempo. El kwami negro notó la pelea que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que veía a la chica de Trixx y que Wayzz tenía un nuevo elegido.

-Pfff…- dijo el kwami, cruzándose de brazos, resignado a que su regaño hacia su elegido iba a tener que esperar un poco- no creas que te salvas del regaño que tengo preparado para ti, cachorro. ¡Y vaya que he tenido tiempo de prepararlo, encerrado en el anillo todos estos días!-

Adrien sonrió levemente mientras que se ponía el anillo en su dedo anular derecho. Se sentía completo de nuevo con su Miraculous en su sitio. Tras suspirar aliviado.y sin dejar de sonreír, Adrien se volvió a Marinette, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Tikki flotó frente a ellos, ya había recargado su energía.

-Estoy lista, Marinette- dijo la kwami.

-¿Estás lista para pelear de nuevo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, _ma lady_?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, acercando la mano de la chica a sus labios y presionándolos contra sus nudillos- démosle una lección a Hawkmoth-

-A ver si me puedes seguir el paso, _chaton_ \- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa traviesa, guiñándole un ojo, y se volvió a su kwami- Tikki, transfórmame-

-Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues sí, hoy vimos la primera aparición de Carapace, y además el regreso de Chat Noir. Hawkmoth ahora sí se voló la barda, cumplió todas sus amenazas, akumatizó a un asesino agresivo para causar caos y lastimar a los civiles. Veamos si los cuatro son suficientes para detener a este akuma tan agresivo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	28. Capítulo 28

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 28

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Rena Rouge se apoyó en una de las columnas para recuperar el aliento mientras que Carapace mantenía a Scythe Noire lejos de ella, pero el nuevo héroe solo podía distraer al akuma, pues era demasiado fuerte. Rena Rouge no entendía como Ladybug había logrado combatir a los akumas (más los persistentes ataques de Chat Noir) ella sola durante el último año. ¡No era nada fácil!

-JAJAJAJAJA- se burló Scythe Noire cuando Carapace tropezó e intentó recuperar el equilibrio- ¿esto es todo lo que tienen? ¿Una heroína herida, y un par de novatos intentando vencerme?-

Rena Rouge miró con horror que el hombre akumatizado lanzó un fuerte golpe contra Carapace, acorralándolo contra la pared y provocando una enorme grieta en su escudo, tan profunda que el brazo del chico comenzó a sangrar.

"¡No!¡Nino!", pensó la chica.

-¡Carapace!- dijo Rena Rouge, acercando la flauta a sus labios. Crearía una ilusión para distraer al akuma y que dejara en paz al chico. ¡No podía perder a Nino!

-¡No lo hagas, Rena!- dijo Carapace, escabulléndose por un lado y esquivando un golpe de la guadaña. El chico corrió hacia ella- tranquila, estaré bien. Nuestro trabajo es distraerlo lo suficiente hasta que Ladybug recargue su energía-

El akuma se echó a reír.

-Ya dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo, novatos- dijo el akuma, blandiendo agresivamente su guadaña en dirección de los dos chicos- digan a Ladybug que me entregue su Miraculous y el de Chat Noir, y no seguiré lastimándolos-

Carapace y Rena Rouge se miraron entre sí. Ambos ya habían recuperado el aliento, y se iban a lanzar al ataque de nuevo.

-¿Estás lista?- dijo el chico, y ella asintió- vamos-

Los chicos se lanzaron de nuevo contra el hombre akumatizado. De un golpe de la guadaña, tanto el escudo de Carapace como la flauta de Rena Rouge salieron volando, y los héroes no tuvieron más opción que saltar al techo para evitar un nuevo ataque contra ellos.

Cuando Scythe Noire los siguió para atacarlos otra vez, lanzándoles, un par de objetos detuvieron el arma a la mitad del camino: un bastón plateado y un yoyo rojo con motas de color negro.

-¡Ladybug!¡Chat Noir!- dijo Rena Rouge alegremente, aliviada de ver a los dos héroes caminando juntos hacia ellos- ¡ya están aquí!-

Los dos héroes aparecieron a la mitad del Grand Palais, ambos con sus manos en las caderas y una expresión confiada. Los dos recién llegados sonreían, cosa que animó a Rena Rouge y a Carapace.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran a darnos una mano- dijo Carapace en un tono burlón- ¿qué les tomó tanto tiempo?¿el gatito tenía cita con el veterinario?-

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Chat Noir, cruzando los brazos en un fingido gesto ofendido- ¿crees que mi perfecto cabello amaneció así? _Non, monsieur…_ esta maravilla toma tiempo-

Los chicos se echaron a reír mientras que los otros bajaban del techo y tomaban su lugar junto a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Gracias por venir, Rena, Carapace, pero nosotros nos haremos cargo de esta cosa de aquí en delante- dijo Ladybug, guiñando un ojo.

-Así es, lamentablemente vamos a tener que _cortar de tajo_ esta agradable reunión de superhéroes. ¿Entendiste, _cortar de tajo_?- dijo Chat Noir, riendo de su propio chiste. Las dos heroínas rodaron los ojos, y Carapace rió en voz baja.

-Bueno, gracioso, vamos a despachar un akuma- dijo Ladybug, dándole un codazo en las costillas mientras hacía girar su yoyo con una mano- ¿estás listo, _chaton_?-

-Sabes que yo siempre estoy listo para batirme junto a ti, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir.

Toda esa conversación entre los superhéroes no pareció impresionar a Scythe Noire, quien tomó su guadaña y la lanzó contra ellos. Los cuatro héroes dieron un salto y evadieron el golpe. Cuando cayeron de nuevo al suelo, se prepararon para pelear al ver que el arma regresó a las manos del hombre akumatizado.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Hawkmoth frunció el entrecejo mientras encaraba la enorme ventana en forma de mariposa. Sí, se había imaginado que, si volvía a provocar un akuma, Ladybug conseguiría ayuda para pelear con él, pero se imaginó que sería un nuevo Chat Noir, no que regresaría Rena Rouge y que habría un nuevo héroe. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Cuatro contra uno. Su akuma tendría muchas posibilidades de perder.

Pero Hawkmoth no se daría por vencido. Menos mal que se había preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Había reservado por una semana la energía en su Miraculous y sobrealimentando a su kwami para poder darle más poder a su akuma y poder producir otros igualmente poderosos.

El villano acentuó su expresión furiosa. Había esperado descubrir quien era Ladybug esa misma noche. De una u otra manera había invitado a la gala a la mayoría de las chicas que tenían posibilidades de ser la heroína. Su principal sospechosa era la novia de Adrien, pero al parecer Ladybug había llegado a pelear contra el akuma desde la parte exterior del Grand Palais, así que se había equivocado. Además, había visto a esa mocosa aferrarse al brazo de Adrien e irse a esconder casi de inmediato.

Y Chat Noir estaba de regreso, e inmediatamente pensó en Adrien. Después de todo, su hijo había sido tan estúpido como para pelear contra su akuma con espadas de esgrima junto a Kagami Tsurugi. ¿Sería Adrien de nuevo? No, no creía que Ladybug fuera tan poco inteligente como para regresarle el Miraculous. Pero bueno, también su principal enemiga no se había caracterizado por ser muy inteligente que digamos. Si no era Adrien, pronto averiguaría quien era, y se arrepentiría de haberlo antagonizado.

Sonrió maliciosamente. La presencia de los nuevos héroes lo hizo decidir que ya era hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa de su plan. Si un akuma no podía vencer a los cuatro héroes, enviaría refuerzos para ayudar a Scythe Noire a destruirlos.

Sus ojos miraron a través de la enorme ventana en forma de mariposa frente a él, buscando una nueva víctima para sus akumas. Su atención se fijó en Chloé Bourgeois, quien era una de las pocas personas que habían logrado salir den Grand Palais después de la llegada de Ladybug. La hija del alcalde de París lloriqueaba, asustada y preocupada por sus padres, quienes estaban atrapados dentro del edificio con el akuma, mientras un chico pelirrojo intentaba consolarla. Hawkmoth sonrió. Era perfecto.

El villano llamó a un par de las mariposas blancas a sus manos y las volvió color negro.

"Amo, solo puedo mantener dos akumas a la vez"; dijo Nooro en su mente, desesperado porque sabía que los akumas escaparían del control del villano y podrían lastimar a alguien "si estoy teniendo problemas para controlar a Scythe Noire, con otros dos akumas será imposible"

-No me importa, hemos llegado muy lejos como para abandonar ahora- dijo el hombre.

Nooro no se dio por vencido.

"Amo, sea razonable" dijo el kwami morado, "su hijo está en el Grand Palais. Y si Adrien es Chat Noir, va a salir seriamente herido si no puede controlar a Scythe Noire"

-Ya te dije que no me importa- dijo Hawkmoth en un tono final, y se volvió a las dos mariposas que salieron de sus manos- vayan, mis malvados akumas, y ennegrezcan sus corazones-

Las dos mariposas negras salieron por el hueco de la ventana hacia la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Fuera del Grand Palais_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Chloé caminaba en círculos nerviosamente mientras que Nathaniel intentaba tranquilizarla. El pelirrojo miraba alternadamente a la chica y la puerta del Grand Palais, que estaba bloqueada por varias mesas y sillas lanzadas contra ella por el akuma. Al ver que la chica rubia seguía caminando nerviosamente, la tomó de los hombros para detenerla e intentar tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes tanto, Chlo- dijo Nathaniel en voz alta- todo va a estar bien. Tus padres van a estar a salvo. Estoy seguro de que Ladybug va a purificar el akuma y todo va a regresar a la normalidad-

-Pero… pero…- dijo la rubia entre sollozos- ¡este akuma es un asesino! ¿Qué pasará si lastima a _maman_ o a _papa_?¿O a Adrien?- hizo una mueca- ¿y si vence a Ladybug?-

Nathaniel abrió la boca para responderle, pero se interrumpió al ver un par de akumas flotando sobre ellos, y palideció al ver que una de ellas se dirigía hacia Chloé. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nathaniel apartó a Chloé y se interpuso entre la chica y el akuma. Chloé tardó unos segundos en entender lo que acababa de pasar, y cayó en cuenta de ello cuando vio la mariposa negra entrar a la pluma que Nathaniel tenía en el bolsillo de su traje no ayudó ni un poco para calmar sus nervios.

-¡No!¡Nath!- gritó Chloé, pero era demasiado tarde. El pelirrojo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera intentando resistirse al control de Hawkmoth.

-Arggg… noooo- se quejó Nathaniel, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente.

Chloé se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que la silueta del símbolo de Hawkmoth apareció frente a los ojos del chico pelirrojo mientras intentaba resistirse al poder del villano. ¡No! ¡No podían akumatizar a Nath, no de nuevo!

-Nath…- dijo la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo por limpiarse las lágrimas y mantenerse tranquila para ayudar al pelirrojo- tranquilo, solo mantente pensando cosas positivas…-

-Chlo… tienes que esconderte…- dijo el chico con dificultad- corre…-

-No, no te puedo dejar…-

-¡Chloé!- dijo Nathaniel en voz alta- no… ¡no me puedo controlar! Por favor… ponte a salvo… no quiero… no quiero lastimarte…-

La chica rubia miró con horror como Nathaniel poco a poco dejaba de pelear contra el akuma y se rendía. Vio también que otro hombre, un militar retirado, fue akumatizado a unos metros de ellos. Con una última mirada desesperada al pelirrojo, Chloé se echó a correr, y se escondió en una de las columnas de la fachada del Petit Palais, cruzando la calle.

Con horror, Chloé vio que Nath y el otro hombre se convirtieron en víctimas de los akumas. El pelirrojo volvió a convertirse en Le Dessinateur, y el otro hombre en un supervillano que parecía portar un militar de camuflaje, y llevaba en la mano una enorme ametralladora como arma.

-No, no, no… ¿porqué pasó esto?- dijo Chloé, preocupada. Nath se había sacrificado por ella, y ahora iba a pelear contra Ladybug. Sintió el pánico apoderarse lentamente de ella. ¿Ladybug iba a poder vencer a tres akumas al mismo tiempo? Sobre todo porque el primero era bastante agresivo…

Chloé se mordió el labio, y estuvo a punto de sacar su celular para llamar al padre de Sabrina para que la policía, o el ejército, acudiera a ayudar a Ladybug, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. La chica casi brincó, asustada, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era un anciano con rasgos orientales.

-Eh… ¿quién…?- dijo en voz baja Chloé.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para explicarte, Chloé Bourgeois- dijo el hombre, sacando de su bolsillo una caja hexagonal y ofreciéndosela- Ladybug y a los otros necesitan tu ayuda para vencer a los akumas-

Chloé miró alternadamente al anciano y a la caja hexagonal, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente. ¿Estaba diciendo que…?

x-x-x

 _Interior del Grand Palais_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug y sus aliados estaban teniendo problemas para mantener a raya a Scythe Noire, cuando otro par de akumas apareció dentro del Grand Palais.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge- dijo el hombre akumatizado, levantando su guadaña con ambas manos- ríndanse y denme inmediatamente sus Miraculous, o les cortaré la cabeza uno por uno-

-En tus sueños- dijo Ladybug, lanzando su yoyo hacia él, al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir se lanzaba hacia él con su bastón en alto. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Sctyhe Noire o a su guadaña, las dos armas chocaron contra una pared transparente- ¿pero qué…?-

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor, y vieron con horror que había otros dos akumas, mirándolos fríamente desde el techo de cristal del Grand Palais. Uno de ellos era un hombre enorme, con piel de color azul y dos manchas negras horizontales en cada una de sus mejillas. Llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser una ametralladora. Junto a él, estaba un akuma que ya conocían.

-Oh, no- dijo Ladybug en voz alta al ver a Le Dessinateur- ¡Nathaniel!-

Había sido Le Dessinateur quien había borrado una pared del Grand Palais para que él y el otro hombre akumatizado pudieran entrar.

Todos los presentes sintieron una punzada de preocupación por el pelirrojo y por Chloé, que seguramente estaba junto a él. Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos, pensando en lo que su padre debía haber hecho para poder akumatizar a tres personas a la vez. Por supuesto que eso era una trampa, y que la había estado planeando durante todas esas semanas. Y su pobre kwami…

"Nooro debe estar sufriendo", dijo Plagg sin disimular ni un poco su enojo hacia Hawkmoth "mantener tres akumas debe estar drenando toda su energía"

El héroe rubio asintió, y se volvió a Ladybug.

-Hawkmoth debe estar forzando a su kwami al extremo para mantener a los tres akumas activos al mismo tiempo- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja a Ladybug- solo puede mantenerlo por poco tiempo, y no los puede controlar por completo. Tenemos que tener cuidado, se va a portar muy agresivo para acabar con esto pronto…-

La heroína disimuló su preocupación por lo que había dicho Chat Noir y asintió con el mejor gesto decidido que pudo poner. Se volvió a Scythe Noire, quien había vuelto a levantar su guadaña.

-Basta de charlas- dijo el asesino akumatizado- ¡denme sus Miraculous, o se van a arrepentir! Navy Seal, Dessinateur, ¡a ellos!-

Scythe Noire hizo girar la guadaña, y ésta pasó silbando peligrosamente cerca de uno de los oídos de Ladybug, quien apenas se pudo quitar del camino del arma gracias a que Chat Noir la tomó de los hombros y tiró de ella, haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Con cuidado, _ma lady_ , no creo que quieras que ese sujeto te de un corte de cabello- dijo el héroe, medio en broma, pero se podía escuchar su tono preocupado, sobre todo porque el hombre casi la hirió de nuevo. La chica sonrió.

-Gracias, _chaton_ -

Chat Noir le guiñó un ojo, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el enemigo, cuando Dessinateur y Navy Seal saltaron y se interpusieron entre los héroes y Scythe Noire, el primero dibujando un muro de cristal entre ellos, y el otro akuma disparándoles. Los chicos evadieron las balas.

"Los está usando como escudos", dijo Tikki en la mente de Ladybug "pon atención, Marinette. Es Scythe Noire con quien tienes que tener más cuidado. Los otros dos pueden causar problemas, pero el primer akuma es el más peligroso"

Ladybug estuvo de acuerdo con Tikki y preparó su yoyo, mientras que pensaba en la estrategia que iba a seguir. Rena Rouge y Carapace miraron a los otros dos, esperando sus instrucciones. Ladybug pensó que necesitaría la ayuda de Chat Noir para pelear contra Scythe Noire, pero no quería dejar a Rena Rouge y a Carapace solos contra los otros dos akumas y proteger a los civiles al mismo tiempo, ya que no tenían tanta experiencia como ella y Chat Noir. Se mordió el labio, preocupada. No era como que tuviera tantas opciones.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Chat Noir con su sonrisa cálida y confiada, que tenía un efecto calmante en la chica- ¿cuál es el plan, _ma lady_?-

Ladybug abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando un brillo dorado apareció a la mitad del Grand Palais, entre los akumas y los héroes, y cegando momentáneamente a los enemigos.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a decir Carapace, dando un paso atrás y poniéndose en guardia, al igual que Rena Rouge.

Frente a ellos apareció una nueva heroína de cabellos rubios y traje amarillo con negro. Todos la miraron boquiabiertos. Ladybug la miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero pronto reconoció la peineta en forma de abeja en el cabello de la recién llegada: era el Miraculous que había estado en el cofre del maestro Fu. Respiró aliviada, viendo que no estaba sola.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo la recién llegada, moviendo la mano como si estuviera saludando a sus admiradores- mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Queen Bee, una gran admiradora de Ladybug…- se interrumpió al ver a Chat Noir, lanzándole una mirada enfurecida, y luego se volvió a los otros dos- Rena Rouge, Carapace, es un honor conocerlos. Vengo a darles una mano-

Los héroes se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos, y fue Ladybug la que dio un paso adelante y le dio la mano.

-Bienvenida al equipo, Queen Bee- dijo Ladybug, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo mientras Chat Noir intentaba ignorar el hecho de que no fue considerado por la chica- llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarnos. Aquí está el plan-

La heroína de rojo rápidamente les contó lo que iban a hacer: Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargarían de enfrentar juntos a Scyte Noire, mientras que Carapace y Rena Rouge enfrentarían a Navy Seal e intentarían proteger a los civiles, mientras que Queen Bee se quedaría con Dessinateur.

Los cinco héroes se separaron, y Chat Noir se quedó junto a Ladybug. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, y asintieron, diciéndose con la mirada que estaban listos.

Chat Noir se lanzó contra el enemigo, peleando contra él como si su bastón y la guadaña fueran un par de espadas. Ladybug ya conocía la rutina que ambos llevaban cuando peleaban juntos: su compañero se encargaba de distraer al akuma mientras que la chica activaba su poder especial

Era como si ese año en el que Chat Noir estuvo trabajando para Hawkmoth nunca hubiera existido, como si ambos hubieran seguido siendo aliados todo aquel tiempo. A diferencia de su complicidad con Chat Noir, a quien ni siquiera tenía que decirle lo que iban a hacer, los otros tres héroes tardaron un poco en seguir el hilo.

La complicidad entre Ladybug y Chat Noir era como una segunda naturaleza para ambos.

-CATACLISMO- dijo Chat Noir, poniendo su mano derecha en el suelo y quebrándolo, para hacer tropezar a Scythe Noire. Su estrategia funcionó: el hombre akumatizado se tambaleó y cayó al suelo de bruces, ganando el suficiente tiempo para que Ladybug se alejara a una distancia segura y usara su poder-¿estás lista, _ma lady_?-

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica, sonriendo y mostrándole su yoyo- ¡LUCKY CHARM!-

Nuevamente, una lluvia de catarinas cayó sobre ellas, y al final apareció un violín.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Chat Noir en un tono dudoso al ver el instrumento que cayó en manos de la chica mientras que Scythe Noire se levantaba del suelo y se volvía a lanzar contra él- no sabía que podías tocar el violín, _bugginette_ -

-Yo tampoco, pero supongo que tengo que hacer algo con esto…- dijo Ladybug, mirando a su alrededor. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero finalmente en su visión notó el violín, el arco del mismo, y el techo de cristal del Grand Palais- ¡eso es! Ya sé lo que tengo que… - dijo en voz alta.

-¡Ladybug, cuidado!- escuchó la voz de Chat Noir.

Scythe Noire había perdido el interés en Chat Noir, y se había vuelto hacia la chica, quien aún estaba mirando a su alrededor buscando las pistas de cómo utilizar su Lucky Charm. Para cuando Ladybug se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo atacada, la guadaña estaba a medio camino de golpearla. Sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para evadir el golpe, Ladybug cerró los ojos y trató de cubrirse con sus brazos, a pesar de que sabía que esa maniobra no le iba a servir de nada.

-¡NOOOOOO!- la chica alcanzó a escuchar el grito horrorizado de Chat Noir.

"Lo siento, _chaton_ , los decepcioné a todos", pensó la chica mientras esperaba el golpe de la guadaña. Éste nunca llegó. Ladybug solamente escuchó un sonido metálico, y sintió un suave empujón que la hizo dar un paso atrás. Lo que parecía ser algunas cálidas gotas cayeron sobre ella.

Ladybug abrió los ojos, y casi gritó de terror. La guadaña no la había golpeado, sino que Chat Noir se había interpuesto entre ella y el akuma, la había empujado hacia atrás de él y había intentado detener el golpe con su bastón, pero por la fuerza del ataque el bastón se quebró, y el chico recibió una estocada. La hoja afilada de la guadaña había traspasado el abdomen de Chat Noir de lado a lado, y las gotas de sangre habían salpicado el suelo e incluso el traje de la heroína.

Scythe Noir levantó su arma, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, y dio un paso atrás, admirando el daño que había causado al héroe, y riendo malvadamente mientras que Chat Noir caía al suelo de espaldas, pálido y en un charco de su propia sangre.

-¡NOO!- gritó Ladybug, horrorizada al ver lo sucedido, y corriendo al lado de Chat Noir. Se arrodillándose junto a él, haciéndolo levantar su cabeza y haciéndola reposar sobre su regazo. Los enormes ojos verdes del chico se fijaron en los de ella, y sonrió levemente a pesar del dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a fluir de sus labios.

-Lady… Ladybug…- comenzó a decir con dificultad- ¿te… te encuentras bien?-

-No, no, no…- dijo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos- ¡no me hagas esto, Chat Noir, por favor! ¿Porqué hiciste eso? Ese golpe iba para mí-

-Shhh- dijo el chico, poniendo el dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica para hacerla callar, y ella abrió los ojos en respuesta al gesto- te… te prometí que te iba… te iba a proteger con… con mi vida. Te… te amo…-

Ladybug abrió los ojos ante el contacto del chico con sus labios, y notó que su rostro estaba cada vez más pálido.

-¡No!- dijo ella, sus lágrimas fluyendo profusamente de sus ojos- no, por favor, no lo digas como si te estuvieras despidiendo. _Chaton_ , no me puedes dejar sola… perdóname. Debí haberte escuchado…-

El chico sonrió levemente e intentó acariciar la mejilla de Ladybug, pero su mano cayó al suelo sin ninguna fuerza, y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse

-Te… te amo, _ma… ma lady…_ \- repitió el chico en voz baja.

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a desenfocarse, y Ladybug sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía que decírselo.

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla del chico- por favor, gato tonto, no me dejes…-

Chat Noir sonrió al escuchar eso, y sus ojos brillaron levemente. Suspiró, su cuerpo se relajó y sus ojos se cerraron. Ladybug casi deja escapar un grito de dolor. ¡No! ¡No podía pasar esto! No podía perder a su _chaton_. ¡No podía perder a Adrien! No podía creer que hacía unas horas estaba dudando de la lealtad del chico, y ahora estaba ahí, literalmente dando su vida por ella y muriendo en sus brazos.

"¡No!", pensó Ladybug, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza "no, no, no. Adrien no puede morir. No puedo perderlo. No otra vez…"

La chica rodeó el cuello de Chat Noir con sus brazos, y lo besó en la frente. ¿Porqué su piel se sentía tan fría? Su cabeza sabía la respuesta, pero su corazón no quería aceptarlo. No quería dejarlo ir. ¡No lo iba a dejar ir!

"No llores, Marinette", escuchó la voz de Tikki en su mente "no es demasiado tarde. Aún puedes salvarlo, usando tu Miraculous Ladybug cuando purifiques el akuma. Pero tienes que darte prisa. No nos queda mucho tiempo"

Ladybug asintió y levantó su mirada, con una expresión de verdadera furia en sus ojos. Iba a hacer pagar a Scythe Noire por esto. Iba a hacer que Hawkmoth se arrepintiera de haberlo dejado lastimar a Chat Noir.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Este es un mensaje automático de la autora, quien se fue a esconder por miedo a que le lancen pelotitas antiestrés que le puedan causar contusiones, concusiones o lesiones de cualquier tipo. La autora quiere manifestar su agradecimiento por la lectura continuada de su historia, y por sus reviews le que dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, y solicita que mantengan sus ansias asesinas al mínimo.

Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3…2…1… ¡puff!

Abby L.


	29. Capítulo 29

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 29

 _A unos metros de ahí_

 _Poco antes_

Queen Bee hizo una mueca mientras empuñaba su trompo con ambas manos. No quería tener que lastimar a Nathaniel mientras peleaba contra él. Sí, sabía que finalmente el Miraculous Ladybug iba a arreglar todo, pero eso no lo hacía menos desagradable.

Frunció el entrecejo al ver la mirada vacía del chico akumatizado. ¡Cómo detestaba a Hawkmoth por hacerle eso a Nath!

La heroína respiró hondo y se volvió a él.

-Nath, por favor, no quiero lastimarte- dijo Queen Bee- tienes que darme tu pluma para liberarte del akuma y…-

-No soy Nath, soy Le Dessinateur- dijo el pelirrojo con un tono bajo- y voy a tomar tu Miraculous y el de los otros para Hawkmoth-

Dessinateur acercó su pluma a la tablet y comenzó a dibujar algo, y Queen Bee se puso en guardia. No sabía lo que venía contra ella, pero no iba a ser nada bueno. Tres enormes guantes de box aparecieron frente al chico akumatizado, y se lanzaron contra la heroína. Queen Bee lanzó su trompo contra ellos, y los guantes desaparecieron, como si no hubieran existido.

El chico volvió a dibujar, y la heroína se preparó.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Ladybug y los otros necesitan tu ayuda para vencer a los akumas- el anciano le dijo a Chloé mientras le ofrecía una caja hexagonal._

 _Chloé lo miró con enormes ojos._

 _-¿Eso es un…?- dijo la chica rubia._

 _-Un Miraculous, sí- dijo el anciano- yo soy el maestro Fu, el guardián de los Miraculous. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte. ¿Estás dispuesta a pelear junto a Ladybug?-_

 _Chloé abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿Ella, pelear? Sí, admiraba a Ladybug, pero no sabía si podía ser como ella, peleando día y noche contra las amenazas de Hawkmoth. Salvando París. Tenía que dejar ir su egoísmo y…_

 _-El tiempo apremia- insistió el maestro Fu, sin mover el brazo donde tenía la caja con el Miraculous- es la mejor oportunidad que vas a tener de ayudarla a salvar a tus padres, y de liberar a los akumatizados-_

 _Aquello convenció a Chloé. Salvaría a sus padres. Y salvaría a Nath. Sin pensarlo más, tomó la caja de manos del maestro Fu, y la abrió. Una luz amarilla surgió de ella, convirtiéndose en un pequeño ser en forma de una abeja._

 _-¿Quién…?-_

 _-Hola, yo soy Pollen, y soy tu kwami- dijo el pequeño ser. Tenía voz femenina, y Chloé sonrió levemente. Parecía un peluche- yo te daré tus poderes para convertirte en heroína. Solo tienes que decir: Pollen, transfórmame-_

 _Chloé la miró, y luego al maestro Fu, quien asintió con una sonrisa amable._

 _-Pollen, transfórmame-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Chloé parpadeó, y tensó la cuerda de su trompo al ver que Dessinateur había dibujado un par de espadas, que se lanzaron contra ella. La chica las evadió con facilidad, y lanzó su trompo contra él. La cuerda de su arma rodeó al chico akumatizado, inmovilizándolo e impidiendo que dibujara. Sus brazos quedaron cruzados sobre su espalda.

-Argg… ¡suéltame!- se quejó Le Dessinateur.

-Lo lamento mucho, Nath, pero esto es por tu propio bien- dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia él, con toda la intención de quitarle su lápiz.

El chico akumatizado frunció el entrecejo y, antes de que Queen Bee pudiera alcanzarlo, apoyó el borrador de su lápiz contra la tablet y borró la cuerda del trompo, liberándose. La chica tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, y cuando estuvo junto a Dessinateur, éste la empujó contra la pared y forzó una de sus manos a la espalda.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-

-Lo lamento. Necesito tu Miraculous…- dijo Dessinateur en un tono vacío.

-Argggg… ¡no!- dijo ella, intentando liberarse al sentir una mano de él pasar por sus cabellos, peligrosamente cerca de su peineta- ¡no lo hagas, Nathaniel!-

Dessinateur se quedó helado, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Esa voz, ese tono… le parecía extrañamente conocido. Porque la había escuchado antes, ¿no?

" _¿Qué esperas, Dessinateur?_ ", dijo Hawkmoth directamente en su mente " _¡quítale su Miraculous y termina con esto!_ "

-Sí, Hawkmoth- dijo Dessinateur cansadamente, mientras que volvía a poner su mano sobre los cabellos de la heroína, pero se detuvo nuevamente. ¿Debía hacer eso? Algo le recordaba, en el fondo de su mente, que no debía obedecer esa voz en su cabeza. Recordó vagamente el rostro de Chloé, su expresión asustada. Ella estaba asustada por alguien. ¿Sus padres? Buscó con la mirada a los padres de Chloé, y los vio en una esquina junto a la fachada del edificio. Parecían estar bien.

" _¡Tómalo ahora!_ ", insistió la voz furiosa de Hawkmoth " _¡tienes que hacerlo!_ "

Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Tenía que hacerlo?¿Porqué? Nuevamente, ¿quién era esa persona dándole órdenes en su cabeza?

-Yo… no… no quiero tomarlo- dijo Dessinateur en voz alta- no debo hacerlo…-

Queen Bee notó la vacilación del chico, y aprovechó la situación. Con un movimiento rápido, se liberó del pelirrojo, y tras una hábil maniobra. Era ahora Dessinateur quien estaba contra la pared con sus manos forzadas contra la espalda.

-Arggg…- se quejó el chico akumatizado.

-Realmente lo siento, Nath, pero todo terminará en un momento- dijo Queen Bee, alcanzando la pluma con su mano. La heroína se sorprendió al ver que Dessinateur no oponía resistencia, al contrario, parecía querer entregarle la pluma voluntariamente.

Al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Queen Bee se cerraban alrededor del objeto akumatizado, un grito de horror la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡NOOOOO!-

Horrorizada, Queen Bee vio a Chat Noir interponerse entre Ladybug y Sythe Noire, y ser traspasado por la guadaña.

-No…- dijo la heroína rubia en voz baja, palideciendo.

x-x-x

 _En el escenario del Grand Palais_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El hombre akumatizado parecía ser un militar retirado, que estaba furioso con el asesino que había lastimado a algunos de los presentes, y había sido una víctima fácil para Hawkmoth gracias a su enojo. Carapace y Rena Rouge están peleando para mantenerlo a raya e intentar arrebatarle el objeto donde estaba el akuma, que era una placa militar colgada alrededor de su cuello.

La heroína era más hábil y rápida, y era la que atacaba de repente al hombre intentando quitarle el objeto, y Carapace se encargaba de protegerla con su escudo cuando el hombre les disparaba. A diferencia de Scythe Noire, este akuma no era tan agresivo, y los dos hacían buen equipo.

Rena Rouge miró de reojo a su compañero, y sonrió, sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas. Nino era realmente fuerte y valiente. Jamás lo habría imaginado como un superhéroe. Igualmente Carapace estaba impresionado con su chica.

Tras dar un golpe, Rena Rouge saltó hacia él, y se puso en guardia, con su espalda contra la de Carapace.

-Nada mal, _mon coeur_ \- dijo Rena Rouge en voz baja.

-No me gusta ese tono de sorpresa- dijo Carapace con una fingida expresión ofendida que hizo reír a la chica. Le guiñó un ojo- vamos, terminemos con esto-

La heroína asintió y se preparó a lanzarse de nuevo contra el akuma, cuando el grito horrorizado de Ladybug los hizo dar un respingo de sorpresa y volverse hacia ellos. Ambos palidecieron al ver lo que le había ocurrido a Chat Noir.

x-x-x

 _En el centro del Grand Palais_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Ladybug levantó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Frunció el entrecejo con una expresión decidida. No podía llorar, no ahora. Chat Noir necesitaba que venciera a esos akumas. ¡Adrien necesitaba que los venciera!

Lo primero que notó fue que el hombre akumatizado parecía confundido, seguramente porque Gabriel Agreste había visto a su akuma traspasar a Chat Noir, y si tenía dudas de que se tratara de su propio hijo podía estar algo desconcertado, si es que aún quedaba algo de humanidad en ese hombre.

La heroína no tenía tiempo que perder, si aún quería salvar a su compañero. Tras depositar un beso en su frente, dejó a Chat Noir en el suelo con sumo cuidado y tomó el violín y el arco, poniéndose de pie y acomodando el primero en el ángulo entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo.

Ladybug miró furiosa al akuma, con ganas de darle una paliza por haber lastimado a su _chaton_. Por un momento deseó tener el poder de Cataclismo de su compañero y destruir a ese malvado hombre. ¡No! Tenía que ser fuerte, controlar sus emociones y vencer a esos akumas si quería salvar la vida de Chat Noir… salvar a Adrien. Frunció el entrecejo en una expresión decidida.

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de hacer- siseó Ladybug en voz baja.

Miró a su alrededor. Queen Bee ya había controlado la situación con Le Dessinateur, mientras que Carapace y Rena Rouge habían dejado de atacar a Navy Seal al ver lo que le había sucedido a Chat Noir. Sus aretes sonaron la primera advertencia. Le quedaba poco tiempo.

-¡Rena, Carapace, Queen Bee!- gritó la heroína, volviéndose a sus compañeros- ¡cúbranse!-

Ladybug puso el arco sobre el violín, haciendo sonar una desafinada nota aguda, que hizo que todos los presentes se cubrieran los oídos del desagradable ruido, y al mismo tiempo, que se rompiera por completo el techo de cristal del Grand Palais. Tras unos segundos de producir ese fastidioso ruido, gruesos fragmentos de vidrio comenzaron a caer sobre todos los presentes, quienes corrieron a cubrirse cerca de la entrada principal, donde había un techo de concreto. Carapace protegió a Rena Rouge con su escudo de los trozos de cristal. Queen Bee, por su parte, empujó a Le Dessinateur bajo una de las columnas para protegerlo de los vidrios que caían del techo, y Ladybug dejó de tocar el violín e hizo girar su yoyo sobre su cabeza para protegerse a sí misma y a Chat Noir.

Los gruesos fragmentos cayeron sobre Scythe Noire, quien estaba justo abajo del techo de cristal, especialmente uno de los grandes trozos, que cortó la guadaña de su mano, y liberando el akuma. Al ver aquello, Carapace aprovechó la situación y arrancó el objeto donde estaba el akuma de Navy Seal, que era una placa militar, y la rompió. Al mismo tiempo, Queen Bee rompió la pluma de Le Dessinateur. Con esto, las dos mariposas negras salieron volando también de sus respectivos objetos.

Ladybug respiró hondo, aliviada al ver la mariposa negra proveniente de la guadaña de Scythe Noire volando hacia el techo.

-Ya han hecho suficiente mal así, pequeños akumas- dijo Ladybug, pasando su dedo sobre su yoyo para purificar los tres akumas- ¡los libero del mal!-

Los tres akumas quedaron inmediatamente atrapados dentro del yoyo de Ladybug, quien después dejó salir de él las tres mariposas blancas.

- _Bye bye, petits papillons_ \- dijo la chica en voz baja, y tomó el violín en sus manos. Respiró hondo. Esa era la parte más importante de su misión esa noche: regresar todo a la normalidad. Curar las heridas de los invitados que fueron alcanzados por los ataques, las de Carapace y, principalmente, de Chat Noir-¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!- añadió en voz alta mientras lanzaba el violín y el arco hacia arriba.

La magia de Ladybug rodeó a Chat Noir, el brazo de Carapace y a los invitados heridos; también reparó el techo del Grand Palais, e hizo que Scythe Noire y las otras dos víctimas de akumas perdieran sus poderes y trajes de akuma. Scythe Noire volvió a ser el asesino que todos conocían. Rena Rouge y Carapace lo atraparon para evitar que volviera a escapar, y se lo entregaron a varios de los invitados, mientras que Queen Bee ayudaba a Nathaniel y al otro hombre a levantarse y se aseguraba de que no estuvieran heridos.

-¿Qué… qué me pasó?- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a su alrededor y frotándose la frente. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al recordar lo que pasó cuando había estado a punto de ser akumatizado- ¡Chloé!-

El chico se levantó y se dispuso a salir corriendo del Grand Palais, pero Queen Bee lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

-Espera, Na… digo, chico. Chloé Bourgeois está bien, te lo aseguro- dijo la heroína de amarillo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- vi que fue a ponerse a salvo en el Petit Palais-

El pelirrojo la miró con enormes ojos.

-Pero… Chloé… necesito estar seguro de que esté bien- dijo Nathaniel con una expresión preocupada- estaba muy asustada cuando todo esto pasó…-

El pelirrojo se soltó de la heroína y salió corriendo del Grand Palais. Queen Bee se mordió el labio, pero se volvió hacia Carapace y Rena Rouge con la intención de despedirse, pero vio que los dos chicos tenían fijas sus miradas en Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Ladybug se volvió a su compañero, su _partenaire_ , y se arrodilló junto a él para examinar el daño que había quedado después de purificar los akumas y usar su Miraculous Ladybug. La herida en su abdomen se había cerrado por completo, pero el chico aún permanecía inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados y su piel helada.

-Vamos, _chaton_ \- susurró Ladybug cerca de su oído, inclinándose hacia él y apartando un mechón dorado de sus ojos mientras esperaba a que el chico recobrara la conciencia- despierta… ¡por favor, tienes que despertar!-

Chat Noir no se movió mientras que la chica acariciaba sus cabellos. Rena Rouge se inclinó junto a Ladybug, y le puso una mano en el hombro. El resto de los invitados comenzaron a acercarse a ver que era lo que había pasado, pero nadie existía en esos momentos para Ladybug. Solo Chat Noir. Solo Adrien. Quien aún no daba ninguna señal de estar vivo.

-Por favor, Chat Noir, no… no puedes dejarme así- dijo la chica en voz baja, inclinándose hacia él y presionando sus labios contra la frente del chico- por favor. No puedes… ¡me prometiste que los dos íbamos a salir juntos de ésta, gato estúpido!-

Por fin, después de casi un minuto de no dar signos de vida, Chat Noir arrugó la nariz y sus párpados temblaron. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero inmediatamente los cerró, siseando molesto con la luz. Se giró hacia donde sentía la mano de Ladybug. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos a pesar de la molesta luz, y vio que la heroína estaba sollozando, arrodillada a su lado. Chat Noir puso su mano en su mejilla y limpió una lágrima con uno de sus dedos.

- _Ma lady_ , estoy bien- dijo el chico, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser traviesa, pero a Ladybug le pareció la sonrisa más adorable del mundo- por favor no llores, no te queda bien-

La chica abrió los ojos grandemente, y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Estás bien, _chaton._ Estás bien. Pensé que… pensé que te había perdido…- dijo Ladybug entre sollozos, esta vez de alivio. Chat Noir hizo una expresión sorprendida por ese abrazo tan inesperado, pero sonrió y la abrazó también.

-Todo está bien, _bugginette_. Estoy más vivo que nunca- dijo él en voz baja- no te vas a deshacer de este gato callejero tan fácilmente-

Queen Bee y Carapace respiraron, aliviados de que el héroe estuviera bien, pero Rena Rouge se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Eh…¿chicos? Creo que ustedes dos pueden terminar con su reencuentro romántico más tarde- dijo Rena Rouge. Los chicos levantaron la mirada, y vieron que Gabriel Agreste estaba entre los invitados, acercándose rápidamente a los héroes con una expresión preocupada.

Chat Noir frunció el entrecejo, molesto. No estaba de humor para encontrarse con su padre después de lo que acababa de pasar. Por tercera vez el hombre había arriesgado la vida de su hijo, y había tenido que ser Ladybug quien lo salvara. ¡Vaya padre que tenía!

Ladybug, por su parte, también frunció el ceño al verlo correr hacia ellos, pero se levantó y se acercó a Rena Rouge para susurrarle algo en el oído. La chica castaña abrió los ojos grandemente, pero asintió y, tras tomar a Carapace del brazo y hacer una señal a Queen Bee, los tres saltaron juntos a la pequeña puerta del techo del Grand Palais, desapareciendo en la noche de París, dejando solos a Ladybug y Chat Noir mientras que Gabriel Agreste se acercaba a ellos.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Chat Noir los miró alejarse y se volvió a Ladybug, interrogante, pero la chica solo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

Gabriel Agreste se acercó a los dos héroes que se habían quedado en el Grand Palais. A los dos chicos que le habían causado un montón de dolores de cabeza los últimos cuatro años. ¡Los Miraculous que necesitaba estaban tan cerca de él! Pero tenía que guardar las apariencias, nadie sabía que él era Hawkmoth. No podía solo lanzarse a ellos y quitárselos por la fuerza.

El hombre se acercó a ellos, en el papel del anfitrión de la gala preocupado por la seguridad de sus invitados, y se detuvo frente a los dos héroes.

-Ladybug. Chat Noir. ¿Se encuentran bien?- dijo Gabriel Agreste con fingida preocupación frente a los dos héroes- ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?-

Si Gabriel Agreste esperaba que pasara algo, sucedió todo lo contrario. Los dos héroes, quienes se acababan de levantar del suelo, sacudieron sus trajes, y miraron al diseñador con una expresión confundida.

-Eh…lo siento. ¿Lo conocemos, _monsieur_?- dijo Chat Noir, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión confundida, como si estuviera mirando a un completo extraño.

Gabriel Agreste también parpadeó confundido. ¿Qué, no se suponía que Chat Noir era Adrien?¿Cómo no iba a reconocerlo?¿O estaba fingiendo? No, si Ladybug le había quitado su anillo, lo lógico era que no se lo hubiera regresado, sino hubiera buscado otro elegido que fuera digno del Miraculous. No sería tan estúpida como para darle el anillo de vuelta a Adrien, sobre todo después de lo que pasó durante el último año.

Mientras Gabriel dudaba en responder la pregunta del chico, el anillo de Chat Noir y los aretes de Ladybug sonaron la última alarma. Ladybug se llevó su mano a los oídos, y Chat Noir cubrió su anillo con su mano.

-¡No!- dijeron los dos héroes a la vez, y se detransformaron, delante de Gabriel Agreste. El hombre miró a los dos chicos, sorprendido, pues ninguno de ellos dos le parecía conocido. ¿Quién era esa chica?¿Y quién era ese Chat Noir?

La chica, Ladybug era alta, de piel blanca y cabellos cortos, de color negro, y un piercing en la ceja derecha. El chico era moreno y con cabello rizado, con enormes ojos color olivo, y de la misma estatura que Ladybug. Ambos llevaban ropas casuales; no parecían haber sido parte de los invitados a la gala.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Gabriel Agreste, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Eh… no somos nadie. Lo siento, nos tenemos que ir- dijo el chico, dando una palmada en el hombro de Gabriel Agreste y guiñando un ojo- por favor, guarde nuestro secreto, _monsieur_. No quisiéramos que Hawkmoth se entere de nuestras identidades-

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo el hombre, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se ajustaba el cuello de su camisa- su secreto estará a salvo conmigo-

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo por la puerta del Grand Palais, y desaparecieron en la noche de París.

Una vez que se quedó solo, Gabriel Agreste frunció el entrecejo, y buscó a su hijo con la mirada entre la multitud. Finalmente vio que Adrien estaba en una esquina del Grand Palais, al parecer consolando a Marinette, quien seguía temblando violentamente y llorando, aún asustada por los akumas. Entrecerró los ojos. ¡Qué estúpido había sido en pensar que esa chica tan cobarde podría ser Ladybug!

- _Père_ , ahí estás- dijo Adrien, caminando hacia él sin soltar a la chica, quien seguía aferrada su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gabriel notó que su hijo lo miraba enojado, y pensó que seguramente sería porque había puesto en peligro a Marinette con su akuma- ¿no estás lastimado?-

-No, pero quizá deberías llevar a _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng a casa- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste con la misma expresión seria de antes- creo que fueron demasiadas emociones para una noche para ambos-

Adrien asintió, aún mirando enojado a su padre, y rodeó la cintura de Marinette.

-Tienes razón en eso, _père_. A Marinette le dan mucho miedo los akumas desde que uno de ellos la secuestró- siseó Adrien, mirando furioso a su padre.

Gabriel Agreste entrecerró los ojos, ignorando el reclamo de su hijo, e iba a decir algo cuando Marinette dejó escapar un lloriqueo de miedo y hundió su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Adrien. Éste la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No tengas miedo, _ma belle_ , ya terminó todo- dijo Adrien, su rostro cambiando radicalmente cuando se volvió hacia la chica, mirándola con ternura- te prepararé un té en casa para ayudarte a relajarte después de todo lo que pasamos hoy-

Los dos chicos salieron juntos del Grand Palais tomados de la mano mientras que Gabriel Agreste controlaba los daños en su gala.

Fuera del edificio, en la calle entre el Grand Palais y el Petit Palais, Nino los estaban esperando en su auto, con Alya en el asiento del copiloto, ambos detransformados. Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, para apresurarse a entrar y acomodarse juntos en el asiento trasero.

Una vez que cerraron las puertas, Nino comenzó a conducir.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la chica castaña, volviéndose hacia atrás- ¿mi pequeño truco funcionó?-

Adrien se rascó la nuca, confundido ante esa pregunta por la pregunta de Alya, pero Marinette le respondió con una sonrisa, mostrándoles el broche en forma de mariposa. El chico rubio abrió la boca.

-¿Es… es eso lo que creo que es?- dijo Adrien, boquiabierto. No solo estaba el broche, sino que Marinette sacó del bolsillo de su vestido a Tikki y a otro kwami de color morado, que Adrien reconoció de inmediato. Era Nooro.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo Marinette, guiñándole el ojo, mientras que Alya dejaba escapar un grito de alegría.

-No puedo creer que lo hayamos engañado así- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa traviesa- _bugginette_ , ¿cómo se te ocurrió eso?-

-Bueno, pensé que estaba furiosa con tu padre por haberte lastimado otra vez, y luego recordé que el poder de Alya lo podía engañar, sobre todo porque él sabía que tú eras Chat Noir y podía sospechar de ti de nuevo- dijo Marinette- teníamos que hacer algo para que creyera que había un nuevo Chat Noir, para que nos dejara tranquilos-

-¿Qué?- dijo Adrien, cayendo en cuenta de lo que la chica había implicado, pasando su vista de Marinette a Alya y luego de regreso- ¿entonces… Alya es Rena Rouge?¿todo este tiempo Alya fue Rena Rouge, y no me dijeron nada?-

-Creo que estás enfocándote en lo que no es importante, Agreste- dijo Alya con una sonrisa satisfecha, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de gritar de emoción- ¿no estás escuchando? ¡Engañamos a Hawkmoth!-

-Lo sé. No solo eso, Marinette le quitó su Miraculous- dijo Adrien, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola- realmente eres increíble, _ma belle_ -

Marinette sonrió satisfecha también, mientras acunaba en sus manos a una agotada Tikki, y al kwami de Hawkmoth, quien había perdido la conciencia tan pronto como la chica había tomado el Miraculous del cuello de Gabriel Agreste. Las sonrisas de Marinette y Adrien se borraron al ver al kwami tan fatigado.

-Nooro va a estar bien, no se preocupen- dijo Tikki en voz baja, adivinando los pensamientos de los chicos- solo tenemos que llevarlo con el maestro Fu, y él se encargará de todo-

La chica asintió, y se volvió a sus amigos.

-¿Y vieron… vieron a los otros dos nuevos héroes que nos ayudaron?- dijo Marinette finalmente- Queen Bee y Carapace. Me pregunto quienes serán-

Alya se echó a reír.

-¿No pudiste notarlo?- dijo la chica castaña, señalando a Nino- uno de ellos está aquí con nosotros-

Tanto Adrien como Marinette se llevaron las manos a la boca.

-¡No…!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

-Nino, estuviste increíble, y…- comenzó a decir Adrien.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al apartamento de Adrien, Nino frenó de golpe y se volvió a ellos con una expresión enojada. Los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Nino?- dijo Adrien, confundido al ver a su amigo tan molesto.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tenía planeado decirme en algún momento que mi novia es Rena Rouge?- dijo Nino- ¡no!¡Tuve que enterarme porque un anciano estilo Yoda llegó a mi apartamento a darle un Miraculous a Alya!-

Los otros tres chicos se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír. Nino los miró de reojo, y rió también. Todos estaban aliviados de que todo hubiera terminado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

(Sale de su escondite) ¡Hola a todos! Pues llegamos casi al final de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. El próximo capítulo es el epílogo, y se resolverán el resto de los asuntos pendientes. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras, y por todos sus reviews. Las mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

PD: Gracias por no asesinarme por hacer sufrir a Chat Noir, aunque ya vi que no fue por la bondad de sus corazones, sino porque querían saber que pasa después. A pesar de todo se aprecia.


	30. Capítulo 30: Epílogo

Resumen: Gabriel Agreste decide por fin confiar en su hijo, y le cuenta toda la verdad sobre sus planes para los Miraculous que está intentando conseguir. Chat Noir traiciona a Ladybug, uniéndose a Hawkmoth, y se vuelve el enemigo número uno de París. Mientras tanto, Adrien se interesa en conocer mejor a Marinette, y se da cuenta de que no es el único.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

SOBRE LOS TECHOS DE PARÍS

CAPÍTULO 30: EPÍLOGO

 _Fuera del Petit Palais_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Nathaniel había salido corriendo del Grand Palais y había cruzado la calle a toda prisa, buscando desesperadamente a Chloé con su vista. Por fin, la vio sentada tranquilamente en una de las columnas del Petit Palais, y se apresuró hacia ella.

-Chlo… ¡Chloé!- dijo Nathaniel, alcanzándola y deteniéndose frente a ella- menos mal que no te…-

Antes de que terminara su frase, Chloé lanzó sus brazos al cuello de él y lo abrazó. Nathaniel se sobresaltó por un momento, pero supuso que se había asustado porque fue akumatizado, y la abrazó también.

-Lo siento, Chlo, no quería asustarte- dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja- yo…-

-Eres un tarado- le dijo Chloé- ¿porqué dejaste que el akuma te atrapara a ti?¡Si iba para mí!-

Nathaniel parpadeó, pero sonrió de nuevo, acariciando los cabellos de la chica rubia.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el pelirrojo- no quería que fueras akumatizada otra vez. Y… y además estabas muy preocupada por tus papás. No quise asustarte, de verdad-

Chloé no lo soltó. ¡Ese estúpido cabeza de tomate era adorable, y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, había sido muy valiente al intentar protegerla del akuma! Después de unos minutos, la chica frunció el entrecejo. Tenía un lugar a donde ir.

-Eh…- dijo la chica rubia en voz baja- vamos a… vamos a casa, se hace tarde, y tengo sueño…- y añadió bostezando.

Nathaniel alzó las cejas, mirando sospechosamente a Chloé, pero finalmente asintió con una sonrisa. Le ofreció la mano para acompañarla al auto y llevarla a su casa. La chica en silencio pensaba que tenía que ir a la dirección que el maestro Fu le había dado tan pronto como llegara a casa. No le gustaba engañar a Nathaniel así, pero tenía que guardar el secreto.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Adrien Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

Eran las primeras horas de la madrugada cuando los cuatro chicos llegaron al apartamento de Adrien. Nino aún estaba un poco molesto porque Alya le había ocultado que era Rena Rouge todo ese tiempo, pero poco a poco lo había dejado pasar, aliviado de ser un héroe también y poder pelear al lado de la chica que amaba. Adrien, por su parte, se había sentado tímidamente en el sofá de la sala, un poco alejado de los otros tres. Marinette se acercó a él, levantando un poco la falda de su vestido para no tropezar con ella, pues se había quitado los tacones; y se sentó al lado del chico.

-¿Estás bien, _chaton_?- le dijo Marinette en voz baja.

Adrien volvió sus ojos a ella con una expresión triste, pero sonrió levemente al verla ladear la cabeza y mirarlo con cariño. Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su anillo.

-Yo no… creo…- dijo Adrien- creo que quizá debería renunciar-

Marinette parpadeó.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo la chica, separándose de él para poder verlo a los ojos- después de lo mucho que querías recuperar el anillo, y a Plagg, ¿vas a renunciar?-

Adrien bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Yo solo quería protegerte de mi padre, y creía que era el único que podía hacerlo- dijo Adrien, bajando la mirada al suelo- pero… después de todo lo que hice en el pasado… quizá tenías razón y no merezco ser un portador de Miraculous-

-No digas tonterías- dijo Marinette, tomándolo de la barbilla y haciéndolo levantar la mirada- me salvaste hoy. Y no… no habríamos logrado vencer a Hawkmoth y sus akumas sin ti-

Adrien miró a Marinette con enormes ojos, e iba a decir algo más cuando Plagg voló hacia él y le dio un zape con sus pequeñas patas.

-¿Renunciar?¿qué quieres decir, renunciar?- dijo Plagg en voz alta- ¡de verdad que no tienes remedio, cachorro!-

El chico se ruborizó levemente.

-Eh… yo…-

-¡En serio, chico, no sé cómo logras causarme tantos dolores de cabeza!- dio el kwami, volviendo a palmear la frente de Adrien, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos- primero, te unes al villano a pesar de que te advertí que no iban a salirte bien las cosas. Luego, te dejas herir por un akuma y me entregas a Ladybug. Luego… ¡luego te dejas akumatizar! ¡Y soy yo quien tiene que pelear contra ti! ¿Qué estaba pasando por esta cabeza hueca tuya cuando hiciste todo eso?- añadió dándole más golpecitos en la frente a su elegido- ¡a veces pienso que tienes el cerebro hecho Camembert derretido!-

Las mejillas de Adrien seguían enrojecidas, y Marinette rió en voz baja ante aquel regaño. Tikki se posó en el hombro de su elegida tras asegurarse de que Nooro estuviera seguro en un cojín sobre la mesita de café.

-Plagg, yo…-

-¡Aún no he terminado contigo, cachorro!- dijo Plagg, interrumpiéndolo y haciéndolo callar, mientras que Adrien ponía una expresión aún más culpable- ¡no haces más tonterías solo porque no tienes más tiempo! Después de ello te dejas herir así nada más. ¿Que habría hecho si morías, cachorro? ¿Tienes idea del dolor que me causa perder a un elegido? ¡Me debes una tonelada de queso después de todos los disgustos que me has causado!-

El kwami gruñó, y Adrien acunó sus manos para que se posara en ellas.

-Lo lamento mucho, Plagg. Tienes toda la razón en estar enojado conmigo- dijo él, pasando su dedo índice detrás de las orejas de su kwami, haciendo que dejara escapar un involuntario ronroneo- no merezco tener un kwami como tú-

Plagg ladeó la cabeza, disfrutando que el chico le rascara las orejas, calmando su mal humor gracias a ello. Después de unos minutos de disfrutar distraídamente la caricia en la cabeza, Plagg miró a su elegido entrecerrando los ojos.

-Más vale que no te vuelvas a meter en problemas, cachorro- dijo Plagg- porque no estoy seguro de poder volver ser tan benevolente contigo. ¡Soy un dios de la destrucción! ¡Al menos merezco que mi elegido no me cause dolores de cabeza!-

Adrien asintió seriamente a las palabras de Plagg, y finalmente sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette contrario a donde estaba Tikki, y cerraba uno de sus ojos, frotando suavemente su cabeza contra el hombro de ella y haciendo un gesto más o menos gatuno. La chica se echó a reír, pero se hundió un poco en el sofá para que Adrien se acomodara mejor.

La puerta sonó, haciendo que los chicos dieran un respingo de sorpresa. Nino fue quien finalmente se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver que no solo acababa de llegar el maestro Fu, como había prometido a Nino cuando le entregó el Miraculous, sino que lo acompañaba la última persona que se habrían imaginado que estaría con él.

-¿Chloé?- dijo Nino, sorprendido- ¿Chloé Bourgeois? ¿qué rayos haces aquí?-

La chica rubia al parecer se había cambiado de ropa, dejando su vestido de la gala por un par de jeans y un blusón. Se cruzó de brazos y se volvió al maestro Fu con una expresión incrédula.

-Tiene que estar bromeando, maestro- dijo Chloé con una expresión impertinente- ¿en serio son estos cuatro?-

Adrien y Marinette se irguieron sobre su asiento, y Nino y Alya se miraron entre sí, confundidos, mientras que el maestro Fu le respondía a Chloé asintiendo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento tras de sí y se aseguraba que estuviera solo con los cinco chicos.

-Buenas noches a todos ustedes- dijo el maestro Fu- quise reunirlos a los cinco para hablar con ustedes sobre los Miraculous…-

-¡Un momento!- lo interrumpió Alya con una expresión incrédula- ¿ella qué hace aquí?¡No me digan que ella es…!-

Chloé se cruzó de brazos con una expresión traviesa.

-¿Queen Bee?¡Por supuesto!- dijo la chica- ¿quién más podría ser más perfecta para este trabajo de superheroína que yo?-

Todos los presentes rodaron los ojos, y el maestro Fu solamente sonrió amablemente. El guardián de los Miraculous estaba muy satisfecho con los chicos.

-Muy bien hecho, todos ustedes han demostrado que tienen lo necesario para ser dignos de portar un Miraculous- dijo el maestro Fu- no solo eso, sino que recuperaron el Miraculous de Papillon y rescataron a Nooro. París está a salvo, al menos por ahora. Debes estar orgullosa de lo que lograste con tu equipo, Ladybug-

-No fue nada, maestro Fu- dijo Marinette con una enorme sonrisa- la verdad es que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin Chat Noir y los demás-

Alya estaba contenta y orgullosa, al igual que Chloé, y Nino ya había pasado su enojo por haber ignorado el hecho de que su novia era una de las heroínas de París, pero Adrien seguía cabizbajo y entristecido.

-¿Qué sucede, Adrien?- dijo el maestro Fu.

-Yo… lamento mucho lo que hice, maestro Fu- dijo el chico- fui un idiota al escuchar a mi padre y creen en sus promesas. Yo… realmente los decepcioné a todos. En verdad no merezco haber sido elegido para portar un Miraculous-

Plagg flotó a su lado y le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche, pero el maestro Fu sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No digas eso, Adrien- dijo el anciano- lo importante es que te diste cuenta tus errores, y al final ayudaste a Ladybug a recuperar el Miraculous de Papillon, a pesar de lo que eso implicaba personalmente para ti, luchar contra tu propio padre. Eres todo lo que debe ser un Chat Noir-

-Nunca en la historia un Chat Noir ha estado expuesto a la presión que tú has tenido, chico- dijo Plagg, flotando a su lado- además, eres de los pocos Chat Noir que tienen buen corazón. Siempre me he quejado de mis elegidos, pero esta vez puedo decir que el maestro Fu eligió bien cuando te dio tu Miraculous-

Adrien sonrió, dejando que Plagg abrazara su cara, y Marinette lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. El chico se volvió a ella y acentuó su sonrisa. No podía creer su suerte. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Y bien, creo que será bueno que los tres conserven sus Miraculous- continuó el maestro Fu, volviéndose hacia Alya, Nino y Chloé- aún no hemos recuperado el Miraculous de Paon, y no faltará quien quiera usarlo para su propio beneficio, o para obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

Los tres chicos asintieron, y el maestro Fu se volvió hacia la mesita de café de la sala, donde Adrien y Marinette habían colocado un cojín para que Nooro descansara. El anciano tomó al kwami entre sus manos, y éste abrió débilmente sus ojos.

-Ma… maestro Fu- dijo Nooro con una expresión que les dio pena a todos los presentes, mirando al guardián con enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas- yo… lo lamento. Causé un montón de problemas… pero no me pude resistir. ¡Hice cosas horribles!-

El maestro Fu acunó a Nooro entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes, Nooro. Ya sabemos que fuiste obligado a trabajar para Hawkmoth, y fuiste maltratado por él- dijo el anciano- no temas, nadie te culpa por lo que pasó. Y ahora es tiempo que descanses y que cures tus heridas-

Plagg miró con tristeza a Nooro, pero asintió ante las palabras del maestro Fu. Sabía que el kwami morado había sido terriblemente maltratado por Hawkmoth. Adrien también frunció el entrecejo, hablando sido testigo varias veces del trato que su padre le daba a Nooro, y estaba aliviado de que, como él, también el kwami fuera libre de su padre.

-Bien, confío en ustedes- dijo el maestro Fu- ahora, sería bueno que se fueran a descansar. Tuvieron una larga noche-

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron despidiéndose del anfitrión y salieron para dirigirse a casa. Una vez que quedaron solos Adrien, Marinette y el maestro Fu, el anciano se volvió a los dos chicos.

-Han hecho bien, Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo el maestro Fu- quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de haberlos elegido-

-Aún falta encontrar el Miraculous de Paon- dijo Marinette- esto aún no se ha terminado. Tenemos que encontrarlo pronto-

-Lo sé- dijo el anciano, sonriendo levemente- pero creo que ustedes dos podrían beneficiarse de un descanso por los siguientes días. Se lo han merecido-

Los dos chicos sonrieron apenados mientras que el anciano salía del apartamento, llevándose consigo a Nooro y el Miraculous de Papillon.

x-x-x

 _Más tarde_

Una vez que se quedó sola con Adrien en su departamento, Marinette envió un mensaje a sus padres, diciéndoles que hubo un ataque de akuma en el Grand Palais, y que ella estaba bien, pero que Adrien había sido herido, por lo que se quedaría en su apartamento a cuidar de él.

Adrien le prestó una pijama, y ambos comenzaron a prepararse para irse a dormir. Los kwamis los habían dejado solos, y habían flotado hacia la cocina, donde seguramente Plagg arrasaría con todo el queso que tenía en su refrigerador.

El chico se quitó la corbata y desabrochó los botones de su camisa, mientras que miraba de reojo a Marinette, quien estaba teniendo problemas en alcanzar la cremallera de su vestido que estaba en su espalda. El chico se acercó a ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, _ma belle_?- dijo él, deteniéndose detrás de ella, pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

-Por favor- dijo Marinette, recogiéndose el cabello con una mano y poniéndolo sobre su hombro derecho- normalmente es Tikki quien me ayuda con esto-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente, dando un último paso hacia ella, y con cuidado bajó la cremallera del vestido de la chica, poniendo un beso sobre su hombro descubierto mientras lo hacía. Marinette rió nerviosamente.

-¿Puedes… volverte?- dijo ella- mientras me pongo la pijama, quiero decir-

Adrien asintió y le dio la espalda mientras que Marinette se sacaba el vestido y se ponía la pijama que el chico le había prestado. Como esperaba desde que la vio, la prenda le quedaba enorme. Se miró al espejo que el chico tenía en su habitación. Era una camiseta blanca completamente lisa, y un pantalón de color rojo con motas negras. La chica sonrió traviesa.

-Parece que alguien es fan de Ladybug- dijo Marinette en tono de broma.

-Culpable- dijo Adrien, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose levemente. El chico se había puesto para dormir una playera negra y un pantalón corto de color azul. Rió en voz baja al ver que Marinette comenzara a bostezar mientras doblaba con cuidado su vestido y lo ponía sobre una silla- parece que alguien ya tiene sueño-

-Para na… na… nada- dijo Marinette, dando otro bostezo.

Adrien sonrió, y se acercó a ella, para pasar su brazo por su espalda.

-Vamos, _ma belle_ , ya es muy tarde y ambos tuvimos un día bastante largo y pesado- dijo Adrien, deshaciendo la cama para que la chica se acostara.

Marinette dudó unos segundos, pero un nuevo bostezo la convenció de que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Aceptó la oferta de Adrien, y se acostó sobre su cama. El chico la arropó, y cuando se dispuso a caminar hacia el sofá para dormir en él, Marinette tomó su mano para impedir que se fuera.

-¿A donde crees que vas, _chaton_?- dijo la chica.

-Yo… quiero darte tu espacio- dijo Adrien- quiero decir, no estás obligada a…-

Marinette se incorporó sobre la cama sin soltar al chico.

-Quédate conmigo, Adrien, por favor- dijo la chica. Adrien no se hizo del rogar, y se metió en la cama junto a ella. Tan pronto como Adrien se recostó a su lado, Marientte no pudo evitar acercarse a él y abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿Adrien?-

-¿Ummm?-

-Te amo- dijo Marinette en un tono somnoliento- perdóname por no haber confiado en ti-

-Yo también te amo, _princesse_ \- dijo él, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos de la chica- perdóname por ser tan idiota-

La chica se levantó levemente para alcanzarlo, besando rápidamente su nariz. Adrien sonrió y rodeó su cintura para que no se le alejara y levantó un poco la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios. Marinette no se hizo del rogar y se inclinó para besarlo.

¡Vaya que ambos habían extrañado esos besos! Cada uno de ellos parecía hambriento de los labios del otro. Y sí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían besado. Adrien pasó sus manos de la cintura de la chica a su espalda, acercándola aún más a sí mismo mientras que pensaba que los labios de Marinette eran mucho más suaves de lo que recordaba. Su aroma era tan delicioso como siempre. La chica hundió sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de él mientras lo besaba. ¡Le encantaba su cabello! Mientras que sentía las manos de Adrien subir de su cintura por su espalda, Marinette tiró suavemente de los cabellos del chico, quien dejó escapar un sonido satisfecho que la hizo sonreír mientras lo besaba.

Cuando se separaron, intentando recuperar el aliento, fue Adrien esta vez quien apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Marinette, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos y continuó acariciando sus cabellos, provocando un feliz ronroneo en la garganta del chico.

-No me equivoqué- dijo Marinette en voz baja mientras que pasaba sus dedos detrás de las orejas del chico, quien ampliaba su sonrisa ante la agradable sensación de ser acariciado por ella- ya veo que sí ronroneas, gatito-

Adrien sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando las caricias de la chica, y aspiraba su delicioso aroma una vez más. El chico tiró de la manta para cubrirlos a ambos.

-Duerme bien, _ma belle_ \- dijo en un susurro.

Cuando Tikki y Plagg regresaron a la habitación de Adrien, encontraron a los dos chicos durmiendo abrazados uno del otro. La kwami dejó escapar un "awww", y Plagg no pudo evitar decir "puaj" y quejarse de que sus elegidos le habían arruinado el apetito.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Nino_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tras sacar del refrigerador un puñado de hojas de lechuga para Wayzz y una zanahoria para Trixx, y dejarlos en la mesa de la cocina, Nino y Alya se prepararon para irse a dormir. No era la primera vez que la chica se quedaba con Nino, pero desde la pelea entre ellos por causa de Adrien y Marinette la chica castaña había regresado a casa de sus padres.

Alya abrió el cajón que Nino había reservado para ella, y notó, con una sonrisa, que toda la ropa que ella había dejado estaba recién lavada y cuidadosamente doblada dentro de él. La chica sacó su pijama y se la puso mientras que Nino se metía al baño a cambiarse y lavarse los dientes.

-Vaya noche- dijo Nino al salir del baño.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Alya, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas en la mesita de noche mientras que se metía a la cama. Se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- por un momento… creí que perderíamos a Adrien-

Nino asintió tristemente. Ver a su mejor amigo, aunque fuera vestido como superhéroe, traspasado por una guadaña gigante decididamente no era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos de esa noche. Se quitó las gafas también, y las puso sobre la mesita de noche junto a las de Alya.

-Eh… ¿dónde duermen los kwamis?- preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé- dijo Alya- es la primera vez que Trixx se queda conmigo. Ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban las zanahorias-

Nino alzó las cejas, y tomó una de las almohadas, poniéndola sobre la silla de su escritorio, y la mostró a los kwamis para que descansaran. Éstos no se hicieron del rogar, y pronto se ovillaron cómodamente en la almohada. Satisfecho, el chico se metió a la cama también, dejando que Alya lo abrazara. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Había sido una noche muy larga para todos.

X-x-x

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Adrien despertó en la mañana cuando la luz del día se coló por su ventana, molestando sus ojos. Se estiró perezosamente y se volvió al reloj de su habitación, notando que había despertado ya pasado el mediodía. No podía creer que había dormido hasta tan tarde, y menos que había despertado junto a esa hermosa mujer.

El chico se acercó a ella, quien seguía durmiendo, hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Sonrió al ver las pecas que adornaban las mejillas de Marinette. Adrien extendió su cuello y presionó sus labios sobre la frente de la chica. Notó que sus párpados temblaron al contacto con sus labios, y que después de ello bostezó.

- _Bonjour, princesse_ \- dijo Adrien en voz baja.

Marinette abrió los ojos, y tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta de donde había despertado. Sus labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa al ver los ojos verdes del chico.

- _Bonjour, chaton_ \- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- dijo el chico.

-Contenta- dijo Marinette, tomando la mano de él y entrelazando sus dedos- ¿y tú?-

-Como el gato más feliz del mundo- dijo Adrien, incorporándose sentado sobre la cama- pero creo, _ma belle_ , que tenemos que hacer algunas cosas-

La chica lo miró, confundida, pero no se levantó.

-¿Ah, sí?¿de qué hablas?-

-Primero que nada, tenemos que ir con tus padres- dijo Adrien en voz baja- y mostrarles que estamos bien después de lo que pasó anoche. Y creo… que deberíamos disculparnos con André, lo tratamos muy mal la última vez que lo vimos-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Y nuestro profesor de economía- dijo la chica- nos peleamos dos veces en su clase-

Adrien tomó la mano de la chica y la besó.

-Y creo que también debería agradecer a Luka- dijo Adrien.

La chica asintió, sonriendo levemente al ver que estaban un poco mortificado por las disculpas que tenían que dar. Marinette se desperezó un poco, y tomó las manos del chico.

-Podemos hacerlo más tarde, Adrien- le dijo ella en voz baja- ven, podemos dormir un rato más-

Adrien parecía dudar de que fuera sabio volverse a acostar, pero Marinette tiró de sus manos y lo hizo tumbarse a su lado.

-Vamos, _mon chaton_ , escuchaste lo que dijo el maestro Fu- susurró ella, acariciando de nuevo sus cabellos- nos merecemos un descanso-

El chico la miró con enormes ojos y sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron de nuevo en una sonrisa, y a Marinette le pareció que tenía una expresión de lo más adorable. Parecía un niño pequeño a quien le acababan de ofrecer el helado más grande del mundo.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Nathalie y el Gorila mantuvieron su distancia de donde se encontraba Gabriel Agreste, rompiendo vidrios y causando destrozos en general en la mansión. Y no era para menos, estaba furioso. No sabía como los mocosos habían logrado quitarle su Miraculous. ¡Estaba seguro que lo tenía con él cuando regreso a la gala! Y cuando regresó a casa, ya no estaba. ¿Cómo habían hecho?

Tiró uno de los maniquíes al suelo en un gesto frustrado, pero respiró hondo en un afán de tranquilizarse. No, no importaba. Eso solamente era indicación que tenía que pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan.

Tras ajustarse las gafas, recorrió el pasillo hacia su oficina y se detuvo frente a la pintura de su esposa.

-Lo siento, Emilie- dijo Gabriel Agreste en voz baja- sé que prometí que no lo haría, pero… es la única manera que tengo de recuperarte. Ya he llegado demasiado lejos, ganándome el odio de todo París, alienando a Adrien e incluso arriesgando su vida. Este es… el siguiente paso-

Gabriel Agreste movió el cuadro de Emilie y descubrió la puerta de su caja fuerte. Ingresó la contraseña y abrió la puerta. Respiró hondo. Junto al Grimorio, los billetes de Tíbet y una foto de su esposa, estaba el objeto que estaba buscando. El broche en forma de cola de pavorreal.

-Ah, aquí estás, el Miraculous de Paon- dijo el hombre en voz baja. Al cerrar sus manos alrededor del broche, una luz azul salió del objeto y flotó frente al hombre. Un kwami de color azul apareció.

La kwami azul miró a su alrededor con sus enormes ojos rojos, e hizo un puchero, como si estuviera asustada de estar ahí.

-¿Estás contenta de volverme a ver, Duusu?- dijo Gabriel, sonriendo maliciosamente- un grupo de mocosos me robó mi Miraculous, así que usaré el tuyo para recuperarlo- miró hacia la ventana- Ladybug, Chat Noir, ustedes dos y sus aliados podrán haber ganado esta batalla, pero seré yo quien gane la guerra…-

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Aquí termina esta historia, pero me siento un poco inspirada para escribir una continuación. Díganme que piensan en sus reviews o en un MP. Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que los hice sufrir un montón. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia. Les mando un abrazo, y espero que nos leamos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
